The Oracle, Chapter 1
by MckinnonsGirl
Summary: Sexis/GH cast fic, this story was started in 2002 right after Kristina's funeral...features Brenda, Carly, Jason, Luis Alkazar, Skye, Ned, Zander... On going serial featuring a new character created out of the love I have for Tom Eplin of AW fame.
1. Chapter 1

The guilt was almost unbearable, and Alexis knew if it wasn't for little one to look after she would be lost. Her hand instinctively traveled to the soft swell of her belly; still unnoticeable to the public eye and more so to her and the business suits she tried squeezing into daily. This baby was all she had left, and Alexis hated herself instantly when her thoughts strayed to Sonny, she hated herself for thanking him for providing her with the one thing that would keep her strong and alive, her child ... their child.

The guilt replaced any remains of long ago friendships and promises, she hated him and then in the next instant she could never hate him really, because in the very crevices and cracks of her broken heart, not only for the loss of her sister, he was there, haunting her. The ache in her heart strained against her chest, using her other hand she rubbed the flesh as if it would take away the pain, shutting her eyes she began to pray, " I know you have your reasons for taking away my sister, is this my punishment for loving the wrong man? I'm angry that you took her away from me, I'm angry at Sonny, and I'm angry at myself ... why dear God, did you have to take her from those that loved her?"

" Alexis."

Alexis jumped with fear, and then joy rushed through her as she sat up in bed, _"Kristina?"_

Kristina stood at the foot of her bed, her long red hair shimmering with the glow of angels around her, when she spoke it was soft but full of question," What you just said, was that for me, or was that for you Alexis?"

Alexis found herself swallowing hard, her big brown eyes wide with awe, she reasoned she must be dreaming, that things didn't happen like this, but even if it were a dream at least her sister was here with her and for that moment she didn't care if she was crazy or not.

Kristina watched her sister and then spoke again, " That was quite a performance yesterday, " she shook her head, " I don't think that had anything to do with me, did it Alexis?"

"I wanted to lay the blame at the feet of your killers, Kristina." Alexis said defensively, suddenly feeling more ashamed than she had yesterday after all had been said and done.

"Then you made a mistake, they aren't my killers."

"No, I am!" Alexis wailed, the tears beginning to flow, " I sit here staring at what is most likely a figment of my imagination, and I still want to hold you, laugh with you, love you, and protect you... I didn't protect you," the last of her declaration came out in a voice of defeat.

Kristina came around to the side of the bed and sat down next to Alexis, slowly she took Alexis in her arms and let her big sister release the sorrow, caressing her hair Kristina spoke, " I'm very real Alexis, and you are a very special gift to this world, that's why I'm here, we didn't have enough time to make our peace."

Alexis body racked with a sob, she lay across her sisters arms like a child would to it's mother and she felt so protected and loved in that moment, she placed her ear next to where Kristina's heart lie, listening, and was surprised to hear instead of the beating of life, it was replaced with the sweet soft sound of music.

"You forgave me, after I deceived you in the worst way, and you kept my secret," Alexis said between the anguish, " I won't disappoint you Krissy, I'll never tell him… _never_."

"Don't use me as another excuse, Alexis." Kristina warned gently, " That would only disrespect my memory."

Alexis rose up to look into her sisters eyes, the truthful eyes of an oracle, the glow around her penetrated Alexis's heart, " I never want to disrespect your memory."

"I'm glad, because I believe your making a grave mistake."

"I'm protecting my baby, I thought you understood that day ... that horrific day." Alexis choked back another sob and wiped her eyes.

"My spirit died with your secret, because it was then that I realized it wasn't my secret to tell, it's yours, " Kristina stared intently in her sisters eyes, " and while I know on many levels your doing this for the protection of this life growing inside you, I think we both know this runs much deeper."

"Let's not bring him into this." Alexis deflected, " we can talk about anything else… just not him."

"Why Alexis? Be honest with me, be honest with yourself for once, you loved him and you lost him before you had the chance to think of a future, and no matter how you tried to get past it, you were angry, your still are! It hurt to know he chose Carly over you."

The words stung the very core of Alexis, and she knew why, because in all her denial, it was the truth, " What'd he do give you free reign on my thoughts and feelings?" Alexis said pointing upward.

"My knowledge of your feelings came long ago, when I reunited with my sister, the person that became my very best friend, my love for you caused me to do foolish things while I walked the earth, but they were all done with good intentions."

"You aren't to blame for your death Kristina, the fact remains your blood is on Sonny's hands, he chose the life of a mob boss… but I'm choosing my child's life over any feelings I ever had for him."

"Are you listening to yourself Alexis?" Kristina asked bluntly, " True Sonny and I were never bosom buddies, but you've got to know, I knew good and well that he had enemies, I took that chance because once upon a time I saw a side of Sonny Corinthos that was good because of you, and I thought if he knew about the baby it would shake him up enough to reevaluate his lifestyle."

"He'll never change, " Alexis said coldly, ' he lives in misery, he relishes it."

"Anger and bitterness cost a lot Alexis, " Kristina warned, " it's caused you to lose sight."

"I can see perfectly fine."

"Really, then did you see the man you fell in love with the day I died as he comforted you, taking your pain into his own heart, did you see the man you fell in love with yesterday? I did, he watched you, he could see your darkest recesses, and he took your wrath even though it cost him his pride, and it cost him the very piece of him that was good ... you."

"Am I supposed to feel bad?" Alexis said defensively and then faltered, " He doesn't care, he's just trying to play up his sympathy so when Scott Bal..."

"Hey, again, are you even listening to me?" Kristina asked peeved, " What's the point of all of this if your going to disallow everything I tell you."

"I don't want to hear your truths Kristina, because I don't want to feel for him anymore." Alexis confessed.

"You'll never stop loving Sonny, and it's not just because of little one, that you refer to as "My Child," remember Alexis this baby not only has your blood running through it's veins, but Sonny's as well."

"You know I contemplated telling him, you saw the note, " Alexis said, " it's not safe now, that's apparently clear."

"Your right, this isn't the time to tell him, " Kristina replied, " bad things are coming his way Alexis, as well as Jax, " Kristina looked up and then back to her sister, "it's time for me to go Alexis."

"NO!" Alexis wailed pulling her sister close, " Please, let me have more time with her."

"Be careful Alexis, but don't block your heart from the love you feel for him, I want you to be happy."

Alexis went to speak and she realized she was alone, but somehow the warmth and peace that suddenly surrounded her soul, she knew it hadn't been a dream or a hallucination, but her Sisters angel, her very own oracle of truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny stood before the destruction, the remains of his warehouse now, nothing more than collapsed pillars and twisted metal, stepping inside what had once been the front door, he carefully walked over the rubble, his eyes stinging from the residue that clung to the air from the explosion of the bomb, he let the slow sting seep into his eyes, if this was only the beginning of his punishments then so be it. Glancing down, he noticed something peeking out from the ashes on the ground, bending over he examined the item, only to discover it was a ring. The realization that it was Kristina's caused his throat to constrict with emotion, he looked at the floor feeling the guilt that she had laid dying in the very spot he stood, and here he was alive, he just couldn't understand the reasoning for that, why had God once again spared his life in order to take an innocent one?

Alexis had been right, every word, every accusation she'd thrown at him, was nothing less than the truth. He was a selfish man… a ruthless man… a monster. Sonny shut his eyes trying to recall happier times spent with Alexis, but nothing came, he'd destroyed that the day he's taken Carly back and put her feelings above everyone else's… even his own. It was the day he'd ordered Jason to give Zander the warning of a lifetime that he'd felt he'd morphed into a man he'd spent his life hating... Deke. Only Alexis, could say those things to him, things he'd never told a living soul, those secrets he'd held so close to him, and he couldn't hate her, Only Alexis could affect him that greatly, he ached for her loss she was feeling right now, and he ached for his own loss ... the loss of his soul.

"Sonny?"

Sonny's head which was bowed slowly glanced up, the vision before him was the light of a thousand angels, he hesitated, narrowing his eyes he rubbed his chin, _" Kristina?"_

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life punishing yourself?" Kristina asked, the expression she wore was that of concern and determination.

Sonny looked around, was this some kind of scam or was he truly seeing an angel, it was Kristina's smile that threw him, " You never have trusted very easily."

Sonny didn't respond to that, instead he looked down at the ring in hand, and then back up,  
"Your death was caused by my blind judgment, for ignoring the warning signs that something dangerous was coming my way, I deserve punishment for my sins, whatever they may be."

Kristina glanced at the ring he held in his palm, extending her hand she placed it over his, " I died, because I chose to take a risk, knowing very well what kind of life you lead, " she watched him carefully as he took in her words, " you didn't plant that bomb Sonny, so quit acting as if you did."

Sonny cleared his throat, he eyes began to tear, " Why were you here? What was so important that you had to come to see me?"

"In time the questions your asking will be answered, but if you dig deep enough into your heart, into the very soul of yourself, I think you already know." Kristina squeezed his hand; he looked up surprised by the tender gesture.

"I was never very nice to you, " Sonny began, the guilt rising, " I don't understand why you'd come to me of all people."

"True, we never became close while my spirit walked the earth, " Kristina admitted, " but we share things in common."

"Alexis," Her name slipped from his lips in a sad whisper, " you told me that day in the penthouse that I'd broken her heart, you also told me mine would be broken ... and what did I do I treated you unkindly ordered you out of my house."

"That's in the past Sonny. " Kristina said.

"Along with Alexis," he tried to muffle the sound of despair, but his eyes said it all.

"For now yes," Kristina admitted, then added carefully, " but not forever."

Sonny's eyes widened, " what do you mean by that?"

Kristina remained focused on his eyes, they penetrated into the very heart of who Sonny Corinthos was, " It won't be easy Sonny, she needs to know you are the man she once knew, the man she believed in, the man she loved and that will never happen as long as you live in the shell that you've become."

"I didn't understand when you told me that my heart would be broken, I've had loss in my life, I've had pain, suffering, and I've even felt love before ... but this… the feelings are different, I can't describe it."

"What Alexis gave you was very special, it wasn't something she wanted to give," Kristina said, " the faith she carried in her heart, in those beautiful eyes of hers was for the man she knew you could be."

"And I helped destroy that, " Sonny replied softly, " I destroyed it because, I thought I needed to give Carly a second chance."

"You left the very heart of who you are at the threshold of Penthouse 2 the day Alexis sent you back to Carly." Kristina said matter of factly.

"How did you..."

"Does it really matter how I know?" Kristina asked, when Sonny shook his head, she continued, " You both lost your hearts that day, you both lost your better half, and Sonny it's time to let go of the past, and face the future."

Sonny had spent his life clinging to bad memories, he'd built resentment around himself as a protective defense, he began to remember the small streams of light that had filtered through the darkest parts of his life, Alexis had given him that light in the simplest of ways, just being herself, laughing at his jokes, rolling her eyes at his childish tirades, comforting him when he thought his world could be nothing better. Alexis made him smile in a way no one ever had, those lovely almond shaped eyes that had always smiled at him, even in her angriest moments ... he'd lost that, and he'd lost himself.

"So what should I do?" He asked, and then he realized he was alone, she was gone, just as quickly as she'd arrived.

Sonny shuffled his feet in the debris, clasping the ring in his hand; he felt the smallest sense of hope creeping over him.

Johnny heard his boss call to him from inside, checking all areas around  
him, he entered the cautiously, "Mr. Corinthos."

"I won't be much longer, Johnny." Sonny said, glancing around at the  
wreckage.

Johnny hesitated before clearing his throat, " I know this might not be the right time, but I need to talk to you."

Sonny took in his bodyguards change in stature, he was no longer standing as  
his protector, but more as his equal, he nodded his head slowly, " I'm  
listening."

Johnny had known his boss long enough to realize he already had an idea of  
what he was about to say, his admiration for Sonny Corinthos had grown daily  
since he'd come to work for him, but something had died in Sonny the day  
Carly had walked back into his life, and Ms. Davis had walked out, "I've  
always respected you greatly Mr. Corinthos, but I feel it's time I move on."

Sonny nodded again, his hands balling into fists, not in anger, but in the  
knowledge he'd lost the respect of his peers, he didn't even feel the ring as  
it cut into the flesh of his palm, or when the blood began to seep from the  
wound, " I'm sorry to see you go Johnny, you've been an asset not only as an associate, but as a friend as well, you'll always be welcome in my home, I hope you know that… I owe it to you and I owe it to your Brother."

Johnny nodded; his mind however wasn't on Sonny's gratitude, but more on the events that had led to this moment. Yesterday had hit home with him, as Ms. Davis had openly berated Sonny in public in front of her Sisters mourners, he'd watched his boss take ever word, every insult, every to hear and that's when Johnny had seen a glimmer of the man he'd once admired. The more his boss tried concentrating on Carly, the more Sonny Corinthos disappeared. Johnny only wished he'd spoken up back then, bit it wasn't his job to interfere in his bosses life, even if Ms. Davis and Mr. Corinthos always made him out to be more." Sonny glanced at his watch, " I better be getting back to the penthouse, should I assume your  
not coming back with me?"

Johnny felt sympathetic to his boss, his heart felt the same sense of loss he did, "I'll stay through my shift."

A sad smile flashed momentarily across Sonny's mouth, " I'm sure you have other obligations waiting for you."

"My plans can wait for one night, " Johnny replied, " Mr. Corinthos I've always been loyal, and I'm not going to stop now, my plans can be put on hold for one night."  
"Would you call me by my first name, " Sonny demanded, and then said, " I hope that what ever your plans are that they work out for you.""I do too; I do too, " Johnny said under his breath as they left the warehouse for the very last time.

The Following Day...

Alexis stared up at the ceiling, she sat on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and a cold washcloth across her forehead, it was the knock at the door that jarred her out of her reverie, getting up she walked to the door and opened it, "What are you doing here?"  
His soft brown eyes crinkled at the edges in a gentle smile, " I wanted to  
see if there's anything I can do for you."

Alexis found herself bristling, " Don't you mean your Boss the mobster, sent  
you to check up on me?"

"Well, I wish I could say he put me up to it…but, I'm afraid not." Johnny smiled, "I had a feeling you wouldn't be pleased to see me… but what if I gave you this."

Alexis warily took the letter from Johnny," Am I supposed to believe this is for real?" Alexis said waving the papers in his face, "this is probably Sonny's ploy to exact revenge on me." Johnny could see the doubt in her eyes, " This is one time, I'll be happy to prove you wrong… I have Sonny my resignation for one reason and one reason only."

"Am I supposed to guess? " Alexis asked, annoyed.

"I've decided I want to work for you." Johnny revealed, looking down shyly.

Alexis walked away from the door leaving Johnny standing in the doorway; he entered shutting the door behind him, " Hear me out before you start tearing me apart.""Does Sonny know about this?" Alexis asked, daring him to lie to her, " Does he know you quit to come work for the opposing team per say.""Uh… No" Johnny admitted.

"This just doesn't make sense, you have a history with Sonny… and more importantly I'm in no need of a bodyguard." Alexis slanted her eyes in suspicion.

"You're going to need protection Ms. Davis, you were Sonny's attorney, then his friend, and when the truth comes out about the baby… the threat becomes even more dangerous."

"What does my baby have to do with Sonny?" Alexis asked, suddenly defensive.

"It's called details Ms. Davis, " Johnny explained, " your symptoms began before the day at the cottage with Mr. Ashton.""So that doesn't mean anything, " Alexis was nervous, "

"I know Ms. Davis, I know about you and Sonny. " Johnny admitted.

"Oh..." Alexis was speechless her face reddened.

"I think you two had the right stuff to make it work," Johnny replied smiling, then grew somber, " I mean hey it's none of my business I was just the bodyguard… but what I saw…"

"Go on, " Alexis said, hating herself for even caring what he thought, but if curiosity killed the cat than she was in definite trouble, " you know in a lot of ways you reminded me of Kristina right then.""I miss her, " Johnny said, glancing down and then up at Alexis, " Can I admit something to you?"Alexis eyed him warily, " that would be refreshing."

He gave a crooked smile and a blush crept into his cheeks, " I kind of had a thing for Kristina."

In all her sorrow, Alexis couldn't help but smile, " Really?"

"Yeah, we used to have these great conversations, you'd be inside with Sonny and she'd come out looking for you, and it just became this little routine with us, I'd tell her that you two weren't to be disturbed, she do her best Sonny impersonation and I'd say flip and we kind of just went from there." "Sounds like Kristina, " Alexis said, " or it did ... she never told me."

Johnny smiled sadly for the woman before him, " Probably because once we heard you coming, she'd run back inside the penthouse and I'd hide any remains of a smile she'd put on my face… I guess this isn't the best way to get a job."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just admitted that I was flirting with your sister when I was supposed to be protecting you and Sonny… guess I don't get the job.""On the contrary, Mr. O' Brien, " Alexis disagreed, " you just got hired."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis had spent most of the morning searching the Internet, scanning the computer screen, her eyes blurred at the sight of the many links the browser produced, pinching the bridge of her nose, she shut her eyes and tried to rid herself of the nagging headache that had been plaguing her since the day Kristina died. The memory of Kristina's visit, and the warning she'd left behind regarding the danger both Jax and Sonny were headed for was still fresh in her mind, in fact that is what had driven her to uncover the truth herself, if she could cut the enemy off before they're next strike, maybe the killing would cease.

Alexis's feelings were jumbled, and she doubted seriously that it had anything to do with her hormones, more than likely it had everything to do with the fact that no matter what she'd said to herself, or to Sonny that fateful day in the hospital or then again at the memorial service where she'd used his darkest secrets as a weapon to hurt him, he was still very much in her heart, and deep in her soul.

So lost in thought, Alexis had forgotten she'd been put on hold, as the voice called to her, she jumped in her seat, causing the receiver to slip from her shoulder, with a quick save she grabbed it before it fell to the floor, "Yes?"

As she listened to the information being dealt, Alexis began to sort through the numerous newspaper clippings that she'd cut out regarding either Sonny or Jax, she needed to find the angle, the connection these two had that would make someone want to come after both of them," Luis Alkazar?" Alexis bit her lip as the person told her that he was most likely linked to the explosion that had killed Kristina, " I want to know every detail, from the time he was born, until his unwelcome entry into Port Charles, " Alexis stated boldly, " Roy Delucca ties into this, he is our direct link to Alkazar," Alexis paused picking up a newspaper clipping regarding the explosion, " This information is imperative to Mr. Corinthos, as his attorney, he's asked me to handle this matter, all information should be directed to me solely, is that clear?" Alexis shut her eyes hoping her voice sounded convincing, because her nerves were nearly shot, Sonny had asked her once a very long time ago if she ever used her clients names to gain leverage, and she'd told him at times ... and this was one of them, Alexis's only fear was that once Sonny found out she'd used one of his own contacts, not only was she risking her career, but his wrath as well, " That's fine, yes that's right ... you know how to reach me."

Alexis hung up the phone, and typed in the name Luis Alkazar in the search engine box and clicked enter, a string of links popped up, and she used her mouse to click on the top link, what she saw didn't surprise her, but it didn't please her either, whoever this man was he was already setting in motion to lay the blame at someone else's feet, the image of Roy Delucca popped up on her screen, one word boldly printed across the picture "GUILTY"

It unnerved her to think four men had a direct link to her and were all targets of Alkazar, Jax was her friend, and once her husband even if it was in name only, and she would stop at nothing to protect him from being hurt, he'd already lost so much, then there was Sonny who'd pursued her at her disdain until he'd won out like he'd known he would, those damn dimples, even when she told him they didn't impress her, even when she made herself believe they didn't ... they were all along, those teasing glances, Alexis shook her head to erase the memories she was conjuring up, this wasn't a time to recollect on what their friendship was, that part of their life together was over, she'd made sure of that and suddenly she regretted it more than she had that day, in her mind the words needed to be said, Sonny needed to know that he'd changed so drastically that he was no longer familiar to her, he was no longer the man she'd grown to respect and trust, yet in her heart she cried for him, because she'd taken every secret that he'd shared with her in confidence and used it to lash out, even in her eyes that was unforgivable.

Johnny's voice came through on the intercom, and Alexis smiled recalling her request to have one installed, he'd told her that he'd often mentioned to Sonny about getting one, especially after the time Sonny had threatened to fire him when he'd accidentally interrupted Sonny and Alexis in the middle of a conversation, but it never panned out, " Ms. Davis, you have a visitor coming this way... and he doesn't look happy."

"Who is it Johnny?" Alexis already had an idea, he'd been gone for a week on business, and he and Johnny had managed to miss each other before he'd left.

"A very angry Ned Ashton, " Johnny said, quickly taking his finger away from the call button.

"It's okay Johnny, let him in." Alexis sighed, slipping her glasses off and setting them on the stack of papers next to her.

Johnny opened the door flashing her a sympathetic smile before closing the door behind him, leaving Ned alone with a very determined Alexis.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell your doing Alexis?" Ned blew, his voice carrying throughout the house.

Alexis swiveled around in her chair, folding her hands in her lap, she smiling softly, "If you'd let me explain..."

"There's no need to explain, it's clear that everything I did, everything I sacrificed for you was for nothing ... do you hear me NOTHING!" Ned shouted, " My God Alexis, Kristina hasn't been gone more than two weeks and you've run back to your mobster boyfriend!"

It was Alexis's turn to get angry, her temper flared and her eyes glimmered, " Ned, don't say anything you'll live to regret ... and don't you EVER and I mean EVER thrown Kristina's death in my face, is that clear?"

"Why Not? Before I left, you hated Sonny Corinthos, blamed him, taunted him, and now it's all better?" Ned sneered, "Ah, the great Sonny Corinthos, what is it about that man ... is he that good in bed?"

Alexis didn't realize she'd slapped him until she heard the crack and her hand felt the raw sting of the impact, " I don't have to explain myself to you Ned, I will tell you however, that Sonny did not send Johnny here, I hired him for my protection, as for my relationship with Sonny, that has never, nor will it ever be anyone's business but ours, " Alexis felt the tears burning the back of her eyes at the mention of Sonny and what he did to her, "However, it's to be clear that he is not in my life, he's keeping his distance just as I assumed he would after the memorial."

"But you want him around don't you?" Ned's focus centered on the computer screen and the articles around her, " Your asking to get killed aren't you?"

He pointed to the monitor and Alexis glanced over her shoulder and then back to Ned, slanting her eyes, she tried reasoning with him, " What do you think Kristina would say to you right now? Do you think she'd approve that your blaming both of us for her death? Kristina knows that is was the person that set the bomb, they're the one who's responsible.'

"You were quick to blame Corinthos, what changed all of the sudden?" Ned asked coldly.

Meanwhile Across town in PH4

"I see," Sonny said, approaching the bar, he watched as the dark amber colored liquid fell into the awaiting glass, " when did you find out?"

"Last night, I saw him following her into the apartment complex."

Sonny had always known that Johnny held a soft spot for Alexis, it was apparent every time she'd come to visit, and Sonny also knew that though Johnny was respectful, he'd never been partial to Carly, the difference between the two women was like night and day... Alexis treated him as a friend; Carly treated him like a servant. He winced, taking a swig of the liquor, "I was going to have her protected anyway, Johnny's the best and Alexis has always liked him."

"Why wouldn't he tell you, though?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Johnny's a good man, and he's always shown me great respect, he probably thought it would upset me."

"But, you aren't?" Jason asked again, his piercing blue eyes studying his friend with skepticism.

"No", Sonny replied, taking another drink, " It was probably easier to convince Alexis he was being legit and I wasn't forcing my guards on her."

"That's true, " Jason said, then shifted the conversation, " We do have a problem though."

"What?" Sonny asked, pouring himself another drink, that didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"She's been snooping around, trying to dig up information on Alkazar." Jason replied, watching as his friend finished his second glass, and go for his third.

Sonny stopped pouring the drink, and slammed the glass decanter down, "What does she know?"

"Enough," Jason replied, worried for them both, "She knows who Alkazar is and how to find him."

"How the hell did she find that out?" Sonny roared, fear ripping through every fiber of his being.

"Zander Smith." Jason replied

"Bring him here, now!" Sonny ordered, " I don't care what it takes, you get him here."

Jason nodded and headed out the front door, Sonny gripped the sides of the bar for leverage, the panic and fury rose up like a tidal wave, he stared straight ahead, if anything happened to her, he'd die, he couldn't lose her anymore than he already had.

Carly stood at the base of the stairs watching, her mind full of ugly thoughts regarding Alexis Davis and how she'd weaseled her way into her husbands life, she wouldn't get away with making Sonny miserable. She approached him quietly, reaching out she touched his shoulder, only to have him flinch it a way, Carly hesitated before trying again, that was the second time he'd done that to her, and both times it had been in direct relation to Alexis Davis.

"Baby, how bout I have Leticia make us some breakfast?" Carly cooed.

Sonny shook his head, and reached for his drink, " I'm not hungry, but you go ahead."

"Sonny ... you have to eat." Carly tried again

"I'm not hungry, Carly!" Sonny seethed, " leave it alone."

"Don't you really mean, leave you alone?" Carly replied angry, " It's her again, Alexis upset you again... I'm going to make her pay..."

Sonny grabbed her by the arm, his eyes full of warning, " Stay away from Alexis, leave her alone ... if I even here that you've gone near her."

"What Sonny?" Carly snapped, "You'll what, divorce me?"

Sonny hung his head, and let go of her arm, "I need to be alone Carly, why don't you take Leticia and Michael to Kelly's."

Carly stood there, he'd lied to her since the day she'd come back, maybe he hadn't been aware of it then, but it was clear to her, he knew now and it was eating him alive, " Fine, but we're not through."

Sonny watched as she stomped off, he didn't need the distraction of her tirades right now, walking toward the window, the memory of seeing Kristina her warning, her revelations came to his mind, he heard the door slam behind him, and relief filled him, now he could be alone to think, he heard her say something, but instead he heard Alexis, the morning after they'd made love.

"I tolerate you."

He smiled sadly, looking down at the glass in his hand, the drink didn't seem so important now, she filled him with such happiness, and now she despised him, he threw the glass across the room, watching as it shattered against the wall.

Johnny leaned into the door listening to the argument transpiring inside, his gut reaction was to barge in and throw Ned Ashton out by his sideburns, but he also knew Alexis had to do things her way, it was a mechanism she shared with Sonny, they had to let people know they were in control, if that wasn't proven it was a sign of weakness and neither of them would have that. Johnny recalled how upset he'd been when she'd called Zander, as he was hooking up the intercom system, he'd know it wasn't a personal call, she was digging for answers that put her in direct danger. When Zander had finally arrived, he'd warned the younger man not to say anything that would endanger Alexis or the baby, but from what Johnny could tell, he'd done just that… probably not in choice but in coercion.

As Johnny saw it, Zander was a good kid who just happened to have a large array of problems; Sonny turning his back on him hadn't helped, skewering Zander's trust in people. He'd obviously viewed Sonny as more than just an employer, he'd been more of a Father figure, someone he'd craved to be accepted and loved by… when the unfortunate day came when Zander was introduced to Sonny's hostility, that was the first sign to Johnny that things had changed, because he too had found himself resenting his boss, with his blind devotion to Carly even after all the things she'd done.

Johnny felt in time Zander would correct the errors of his ways, and Sonny would eventually accept him back into his life, especially once he found out about Jason's involvement in Carly's disappearance. The only thing that kept Johnny quiet, were for two things, one being that he had been Sonny's bodyguard, not his informant, and secondly he'd be exactly where Zander was now. Checking his watch, he mentally gave Alexis five minutes to make her case before he took action…   
(Meanwhile what was going on inside...)

Alexis was at the end of her rope, though she appreciated everything Ned had done for her, it infuriated her that he was trying to manipulate her and that just wasn't going to do, " Ned, you have to understand something, if the circumstances were different… if it weren't for the safety of this child, I'd be proud to tell Sonny I was carrying his child."

"Do you hear yourself Alexis?" Ned shouted, "You're not making any sense!" He tapped his index finger to his temple, "do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth, you stood before the man and berated him, and last week you asked Carly to get his medical records so I could sign them… and now you want to back out?""I never asked you to sign those papers, I just wanted copies for the babies medical history, and yes for right now it is in the best interest of everyone to keep quiet, but in the future I hope…"

"What are you hoping Alexis, that Sonny will have a change of heart and dump Carly for you, it's a pathetic thought, " Ned shouted, stepping around the couch, "and it will never happen."

Alexis furrowed her brow, clenching her hands into balled fists, " Low Blow, Ashton.""Have you forgotten that Carly threatened to take this child away from you and raise it as her own?" Ned interjected, hating that was calling him by his last name, it reminded him of something Sonny would do."No matter what Sonny thinks of me now or then, I believe in my heart, he'd never allow that to happen.""Your heart? That's what got you into this mess, Jax told you, warned you that Sonny takes smart women and uses them, makes them weak, vulnerable… and quite frankly stupid."

"Shut-up Ned, you have no idea what my relationship with Sonny was about ... he's a good man.""A killer is more like it, " Ned sneered, " you're playing the fool Alexis, and I won't let you jeopardize our baby for it, this child is a Quartermaine."Alexis lunged for him, " This child is a Davis, until the day comes that I'm ready to tell Sonny.""How convenient, you hold everyone's lives in your hands, " Ned laughed bitterly, "you get to choose who's life you get to screw up, you learned a lot working for Corinthos didn't you?""Get Out!" Alexis shouted, " and don't come back!"

Ned stalked her, " The hell I am ... your going to do as I say..."

"You heard her, leave her alone."

Ned and Alexis both turned, surprised to hear the low menacing tone of Johnny behind them, he stood in the doorway staring directly at Ned, "I think you've said your peace Ashton.""Get out of my face, your not working for that two bit crime lord Corinthos anymore," Ned turned his attention back to Alexis, only to have his arm pinned behind his back.""I said, you've said your peace, and I might not work for Mr. Corinthos anymore, but I do work for someone he cares about." Johnny growled, leading Ned forcefully toward the door and pushing him out into the hallway, "now hit the road." Johnny slammed the door in a raging Ned Ashton, "Damn, that felt good."Alexis felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, " My hero"

Johnny blushed, but sobered quickly, " he was right about one thing Ms. Davis, your playing with fire when it comes to a man like Alkazar."

I'm not worried, " Alexis said approaching the desk, picking up her glasses and sliding them back on, she gave him a sideways glance and a knowing smile, "I have you."

Across Town in PH4

Sonny stood deathly still, afraid even the slightest movement would make it disappear, make her disappear forever."Why Sonny, why now?"

Sonny hung his head, he blinked twice and remained silent for the fear his sanity was being threatened, the question though, cut to the quick, all he'd ever give Alexis in return for friendship was selfishness.  
"Stop sulking."

He watched her move toward him, she stopped by the dining room chair, the chair she'd sat at the morning after eating a strawberry and running scared, "It's not one of your better character traits, you know?" Sonny didn't even realize he'd spoken until he heard her say, " you're brooding, that's what… Sonny you always skulk around this penthouse, building up your walls and shutting out everyone that matters to you.""You matter to me." He spoke gently, quietly gazing into the soulful brown eyes that had comforted him, protected him, laughed with him, and cried with him so many times in the past, Alexis had burned a place so intensely into his soul he could almost hear her breathing."This is where it all hit the proverbial wall, isn't it?" she asked, patting the back of the chair.Sonny looked away, recalling the events that had finally led them to that fateful night, his blind fury had caused him to act in haste, and his desperation to keep her with him had almost caused him to end it before it began, they'd both let their guards down that night, with their mind, body and souls. They'd given a part of themselves they'd never shared with anymore else, every feeling, every emotion worn honestly, so easily on their faces, with every touch, every kiss, came a new experience… no pretending… there had been nothing but love made that night, and he'd reveled in it as he'd watched her sleep, simply in awe of what they'd shared and he'd prayed that he'd have more nights like that with Alexis… and then it had been cut short, the bottom had fallen out and he'd acted the fool, a damn fool, believing he could push his feelings aside and move on, to make it work this time with Carly, and keep everything the way it had been before.

"I lied to you.""Really?"

He struggled to find the words, " I told you… I told you everything would be okay… that we'd be okay."Alexis slanted her eyes, " What brought on this epiphany?"

"You did, " he replied, " I only wish I'd told you then, and if I tried to tell you now you probably wouldn't want to hear it."

"Probably not, " she agreed, " but there's a reason you conjured me up here, so why not rid yourself of the burden?" Sonny hesitated, " I really need you right now…now more than ever. Nothings been right since you walked away, you're the one person I could turn to, the only one that I could hear the God's honest truth from.""That's what happens when you make your Best friend a consolation prize."Sonny's eyes flickered, " What'd you say?"

"That's all I was to you Sonny, you needed a warm body and I happened to be there, you took that opportunity to use my feelings against me, you knew good and well that I'd surrender.""That's not true!" Sonny growled, his chest burned painfully, " We wanted each other … I wanted you with me always… when I told you that you mattered to me, that wasn't said easily, it was straight from here!" he used his fist to hit his chest, " if Carly hadn't…"   
"Stop, don't waste your breathe on me, I am merely a figment of your imagination… Alexis knew and you did too, that if it hadn't been for Carly disappearing it would've been something else that led you back to her."Sonny pinched his eyes shut, shaking his head furiously, "NO!" when he opened them, she was gone, he frantically glanced around the room, it was to late she was gone… and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the elevator Jason watched as the doors closed, his mind playing over the events that had just unfolded before him, his search for Zander had been an easy one, once Elizabeth called asking for his help. When Jason had shown up at Kelly's he'd found a cold, wet, shaken and conveniently amnesiac Zander Smith.

Jason still didn't get what people saw in the punk, it was obvious that whatever had happened, that Zander had been meant for dead, leading Jason to assume the kid had worn out his welcome with the new entity in town Alkazar. Jason couldn't help but wish they'd finished the job… but quickly shook that thought loose, because even if he didn't care for the guy, a lot of people did, and Liz was one of them.

Jason had other things to worry about as well, he'd called Sonny at least a dozen times and still there was no answer, and no answer from the guard on duty… something wasn't sitting right in his gut. After a quick call to Benny to check up on it, he'd also called Max and few other guys to make sure Carly and Michael were being well protected, and now he found himself here, turning to the one person Sonny wanted protected more than life itself… Alexis.

Stepping off the elevator, he approached Johnny with a nod of the head, "Johnny."

"Jason."

"I'm here to see Alexis, she home?"

"She's home… but I'm not sure if this is the right time, not after everything that's happened."

Jason studied the man before him, a man that had remained quiet and unassuming all the years he'd worked for Sonny, it was clear though that he had as much invested in this as anyone, he cared for Alexis like they all did, she'd helped protect them for years with her legal precision, she'd been they're protector.

Jason cocked his head to the side, " I wouldn't be here if it weren't important… I know she's been snooping around Johnny… and so does Sonny."Johnny knew what he was saying was the truth and if he didn't know any better things had gone from bad to worse, " Are we going to work together, or against each other?""Can I assume your going to keep this between us?" Jason asked.

"I keep secrets, Mr. Morgan, " Johnny said cryptically, " something you should be very grateful for."

"What are you getting at?" Jason said studying the mans face.

"It always amazed me the way Sonny trusted you with everything in his life, even his wife considering the history between the two of you, but it wasn't any of my business until the day Carly busted in on her own funeral… then it got personal."

"How does that become personal to you, Johnny?" Jason asked irritated.

"Because the woman in there, " Johnny pointed behind him, " has stood by Sonny more than Carly ever did, or ever will… do you know that she risked her own life to bring Carly home to him… even though she loved him… she gave him what she thought he wanted… Carly."  
"Alexis is ... or I mean was Sonny's attorney, that's her job."

"I didn't know risking a broken heart was in her job description, " Johnny shot back sarcastically, "you weren't around… I almost forgot." Johnny shook his head; " if you had been around then you would've seen the connection… she protected him for his worst enemy, himself… I think you know what I'm talking about.""When he shuts everyone out."

"That's right, and you also know, he orders people away, and everyone does just that," Johnny explained, then added, " but, not Ms. Davis.""He let her see that side of him?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"She wouldn't have it any other way, he yelled, he threatened, he ordered and she stood up to him… and he let her. Sonny held onto her for strength," Johnny reflected.  
In all the years he'd known Sonny; the man had always pushed away the people he cared about in fear they'd see his weakness.

"Okay, so she stood up to him, that's admirable of Alexis, but Sonny loves Carly, why else would be go back to her?"

"Guilt," Johnny, " something you should know a great deal about."

"Sonny told me himself, he doesn't love Alexis, and he said it point blank, "Jason argued," what are you trying to get at?  
"I know, I heard Carly and you that day in the penthouse, her big confession why she stayed away… and you, well lets just say I expected more out of you… I couldn't believe you'd keep something like that from Sonny, and you can thank yourself for the way things are now… if you'd told him the truth, things wouldn't have turned out this way.""So let me get this straight," Jason said annoyed, " you knew that Carly faked her death, and that I'd kept her secret out of my loyalty to her and my concern for my two best friends and you what…suddenly lost your voice… if you knew about it, why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell Jason, "Johnny replied, " It was yours alone, you saw what the lies were doing to Sonny, you knew he was torn up about something… and you did nothing.""I thought it was about Carly, that it was guilt over the past, " Jason nodded, " I knew he had something on his mind…"  
"Make that someone else, "Johnny stated, "you don't even get what they meant to each other do you?"

"I know Sonny cares for Alexis as a friend." Jason said.

"Whatever you say Jase, " Johnny rolled his eyes, " your to wrapped up on the Carly bandwagon to see what's staring you right in the face."

"Watch your mouth Johnny."

"Do you even get what Carly did… that she played with people's lives just to get what she wanted, and your okay with that?"

"Listen Johnny, Sonny and Alexis spent one night together, they were lonely, they had to much to drink, whatever… and it went to far."

"Let me guess, Carly sold you that bill of goods?" Johnny asked, defensively.

"Carly, said that Alexis plied Sonny with liquor and had her way with him, "Jason really couldn't imagine Alexis being the come hither type, but Carly was adamant in her description.

"That's more Carly's forte isn't it?"

"I said watch what you say about her." Jason warned.

"Fine, but your going to hear the truth, because I doubt Sonny told you and right now I don't care about anything, but setting the record straight.""I'm listening."

"That night, I was off duty, but I'd forgotten my coat at Ms. Davis's earlier, Kristina had invited me over to the penthouse for herbal tea," Johnny blushed and then continued," anyway I was on my way back to the elevators in the lobby because I'd left my coat upstairs, and I ran into Benny and Max on their way out, they said very little, just that Sonny was trying to remedy a situation that had gotten out of control… Well, I knew it had to be about AJ, because Sonny and Alexis had just gotten back from the wedding, and Alexis was very concerned over Sonny's calm façade and for good reason… as I got off the elevator, I walked toward Ms. Davis's penthouse, when I suddenly heard voices coming from Sonny's penthouse, it was Ms. Davis crying and pleading, my first instinct was they were in danger, I drew my weapon and silently approached the door and then I heard her…I head Ms. Davis begging Sonny not to go through with it… not to go through with the hit."

Jason took a moment before he grasped the reality of what Johnny had just revealed," He ordered a hit on AJ."

"That's right."

"Alexis was able to stop him?" Jason murmured, "Sonny doesn't back down to idle threats, she must've had something to hang over his head, some kind of leverage to use against him… but what?"

"His heart."

Sonny tried forcing his eyes open to no avail, his head was swimming and his chest burned, someone had been inside the penthouse and found away to get to him. He tried focusing his mind, anything that might trigger suspicion, but what hadn't been suspicious in his life of late? All he knew right now was that he'd been set up in the worst possible way, someone had used his crumbling emotional state against him and the face of Luis Alkazar flashed before his eyes. The picture Jason had shown him earlier.

The voices though far away snapped Sonny's attention away from figuring Alkazar's angle, he tried harder to open his eyes, finally his left lid opened, it was dark only a shard of fading sunlight cast through the small port window, he was on a boat, he felt the gentle rock of the boat against the lapping water. Sonny scrambled to get up, only to fall back due to the restraints and weakness, he was bound by his hands and feet… he suddenly felt caged, his breathing became shallow.

"Stay with me Sonny, stay with me."

He'd finally snapped, she appeared before him again, this time wearing the dress she'd worn that night in Puerto Rico, a Gardenia tucked behind her ear.

"Aren't I a bit overdressed considering the current surroundings… we're along ways from Puerto Rico, " the apparition teased, and then asked, " Are you okay?"

Such a simple question caused Sonny to shake, he hadn't been right for quite awhile now but he vowed if he made it out of this mess, he'd do everything in his power to change that.

"Silly question, of course your not okay… but don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Secret's, so many secrets shared between friends, and she'd exposed his out of anger, out of hatred, and no matter how much it had cost him, he knew it was her right to say those things to him. Apart of him had died that day knowing she'd no longer consider him… her anything.

"Anger makes people say and do things they live to regret, you know in your heart that what she said was out of grief… not hatred Sonny."

The click of the door and the gentle footsteps walking toward him, caused him to pull back to see who the shadowed figure was, he could see that it was a woman, when she reached out to touch him he reared back, but she continued to move her hand toward his forehead, using the back of her hand she felt his temperature.

"Where am I?" the question was barely audible, his throat dry from the lack of hydration.

The woman backed away, he watched walk toward the door, "rest Sonny."

His eyes were open then and his senses that voice; he would never forget that voice, "Brenda?"

"Shhhh," She shushed him, "you're going to need all your strength."

"How's it possible?"

"Anything's possible Sonny," Brenda whispered, approaching him again, "you've been in and out of consciousness for over four hours now… you have to save up your strength, let me get you some water."

Sonny accepted the water as Brenda helped him, he glanced to the other side of the room, Alexis still standing they're watching over him, "Alexis."

"You've been calling out her name quite a bit, is she someone special to you?"

Sonny was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure if he was in between heaven or hell, but he imagined Heaven, because two of the most important women in his life were with him now, yet the thought of impending death was quickly nixed, he had to stay alive to protect Alexis.

"Who's Alkazar to you?"

Brenda hesitated, after so many years she still felt so connected to Sonny, there would always be a strong sense of love, but things had changed dramatically for both of them, "He saved me all those years ago, and now… well, now he's seeking to destroy the two most important people in my life."

"He's going after Jax too?" Sonny asked, he didn't even need an answer, " does he know?"

"No, but he does sense something's wrong."

"He's seen you?"

"Nobody knows but you… and Zander Smith."

"Zander knows!" Sonny growled, " that kid…"

"Shhh, don't speak loudly, if they find me here it won't be pretty."

Sonny's eyes had yet to focus in on her face, as if knowing what he was thinking she flicked on the small lamp next to him, for the next few moments they did nothing but memorize every line, every smile, every inch of the others face.

"Your even more beautiful than I remember, "Sonny said softly, his eyes tearing.

Brenda reached down to untie his restraints, " you've still got the charm, but I think there's something different about you."

Once his arms were free, he reached out and pulled her into an embrace, they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before parting.

"I blamed myself for you death… when I wasn't blaming candyboy," Sonny admitted, rubbing his bottom lip he added, "all these years I've wished things had ended differently."

"Things happen for a reason Sonny, "Brenda replied, "Are you happy with Carly?"

Sonny hesitated momentarily," Zander filled you in I guess?"

"He just said that what you and Carly have, well it's true love and she makes you the happiest you've ever been."

"He said that huh? Sonny, suddenly felt guilt wash over him, in all this time he hadn't given one though to Carly.

"I see doubt in your eyes Sonny," Brenda said, "tell me about Alexis."

Shutting his eyes, he tried blocking out the memory of a beautiful laughing face that night, the moonlight of Puerto Rico dancing around them, her in his arms where he imagined he'd like her to be for the rest of their days.

"She's no one in particular," Sonny lied, " she was my attorney, that's all."

Brenda smiled wryly, "in other words…she means the world to you."

Sonny shrugged, " I killed her sister."

"Luis killed her sister not you, " shaking her head, she pushed her hair away from her face, "still the same Sonny, so quick to blame yourself."

"I've done some horrific things, Bren." Sonny replied.

"Yes, yes you have, "Brenda agreed nodding, "but I always saw the good in you, tell me something does Alexis see it too?"

"If she did… well it's gone now, "Sonny said regretfully.

"She'll find it in you again," Brenda reassured him, "I always did… now, do you think your feeling strong enough for a prison break?"

Swinging his legs of the bed, he smiled " What's the plan?"

Creeping toward the door, Brenda peered out, "the coast is clear, come on."

Jumping up, Sonny placed a hand on the wall to balance himself, his equilibrium still off, approaching the door he turned once more and saw Alexis, her eyes full of worry, " be careful Sonny… I worry about you."

The last thing he remembered was the muffled cry of Brenda and the sharp sting of a needle entering his neck, before everything went black again.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd been coming from the kitchen, with a bowl of popcorn when Alexis heard the muffled sound of arguing voices outside, she sighed inwardly expecting Ned had more than likely come back to finish what he started, placing the bowl on the coffee table and brushing her hand across her blue jeans, she headed for the door ready for a fight, but before she even touched the doorknob, the voices grew clear and precise, thanks to a intercom system that was now acting as one Jason Morgan's very own confessional.

Tears pooled in her sleep weary eyes, and she heard his truths and she shook her head as if to block out the realization that Carly had once again manipulated the situation to get her way and Jason had helped.

"Ms. Davis, Jason is here to see you." Johnny spoke through the intercom, hoping he'd done the right thing by leaning back on the intercom so she could hear every word, he guessed he'd get his answer soon enough.

Wiping away any remnants of tears, Alexis regained her composure the last thing she wanted to do was show Jason any sort of weakness, she had to remain focused, "let him in… and Johnny I'd like you to stay too."

Opening the door a crack, Johnny peered through before opening it any wider, their eyes locked, he tried gauging her reaction, she gave him a small know and strained smile and shook her head to reassure him that she was indeed okay, he felt so bad for her, as much as she tried playing the tough attorney, he knew better.

Jason stepped around Johnny who shut the door and remained standing by the door as an observer; glancing back he noticed the concern in the bodyguards eyes and wondered when Johnny had exactly changed his job description from protector to friend.

His attention drawn back to Alexis, he studied her carefully, it would be no easy task to talk her out of going after Luis Alkazar, she stood facing him with fiery determination, her head held high, nope this wouldn't be easy at all… but then again that's how their relationship started out, he recalled how much he'd hated her for getting Tony Jones a mere slap on the wrist for kidnapping Michael, he'd been irritated the day Sonny brought her to Bobbie's house for legal representation, but she'd proven that she wanted to make amends and that was by doing the right thing. Sonny had seen something in her back then that he hadn't, and it was only now that Jason realizing maybe he didn't know Sonny as well as he thought he did.

"Hello, Alexis."

Turning away from him, she sank down into the cushions of the sofa, extending a hand out to invite him to do the same, "sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Nope this wasn't going to be easy, settling for the chair that sat catty corner to her, he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, he chose his words carefully before speaking, " We know what you've been up to Alexis, do you even get how dangerous that is?" well maybe careful wasn't the right word for it.

Alexis eyed the younger man sitting across from her, there was a time in the recent past that she would've been happy to have visit from Jason Morgan, but now wasn't one of those times, " My, he doesn't waste time does he?" she asked, glancing at Johnny, who remained quiet, her attention slowly returning to Jason, "My life and what I do it in… well, it's of no concern to you or you business associate Mr. Corinthos."

Jason smiled in spite of himself, only to be met with a deadly glare, " Sorry Alexis, I just remembered a time when Sonny was vying for you to represent us, and you wouldn't call him anything but Mr. Corinthos, used to drive him nuts… I bet it still does."

"Well if I'd know how much he detested it… I would've continued doing it, "Alexis shot back sarcastically, "now if you've come here to rehash my clouded perception when it comes to Mr. Corinthos, your wasting my time… as I said before, what I do is of no concern to him anymore."

"Sonny doesn't seem to think so, "Jason spoke honestly, "he's worried for about you Alexis, maybe more than you know."

"How very thoughtful of him, but why don't you tell him to focus that attention on his wife," Alexis said bitingly," and quit wasting it on me… I can take care of myself, and if I choose to find Luis Alkazar, well it's really my business."

"Come on Alexis, I didn't come here to give you a warning, I came here to tell you to stop this before you really get hurt, "Jason said firmly," do you think I'd lie about something this important, I'm worried about you and the baby."

Raising a brow, Alexis crossed her leg and leaned in, "well, I don't know… I think lying might just be your forte after all Jason," If she was going to blow him out of the water there was no better time than now, " I mean how else do you explain your involvement in Carly's deception… poor misunderstood Carly needed you… needed you to cover her scheming behind from getting caught."

"You heard my conversation with Johnny?"

She laughed hollowly, "It was really rather enlightening, I haven't heard you speak that much in years… maybe Carly's inability to refrain from speaking has finally rubbed off on you."

Jason glanced up surprised," We do things to protect the people we love Alexis… I believed Carly when she told me what had happened… the consequences came after."

"Assuming anything with Carly is dangerous ground Jason, "Alexis chided, " but you better come up with a better excuse for me Jason, because quite frankly when has Carly ever told the truth?"

Jason found himself flashing back to the year 1999, and a conversation he'd had with Sonny on the very subject of Carly.

"_Carly still thinks the truth is whatever story gets her what she wants, you know that!" Sonny had said emphatically._

"_Your right… but right now I need to know what she wants, because a lot of times how she gets it doesn't make sense to anyone but her, " Jason had replied defensively._

"_I still don't understand," Sonny had replied, shaking his head in frustration, " Why is she your friend?"_

That conversation had long ago been forgotten and how here he was staring into the eyes of a woman who had been honest with him from day one.

"Do you have any idea, what Carly's disappearance did to Sonny, " Alexis inquired, " how he blamed himself for yet another death… your supposed to know him better than anyone Jason, Carly knew exactly what she was doing, she knew he'd punish himself and she used that against him… do you understand what you've done by helping her?"

Jason nodded, she edged closer to him, " she's spent the last year tormenting me… don't get me wrong I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself just fine… but when she takes that hostility toward me and uses it against Sonny, that's crossing the line!"

His attention snapped to her face, his eyes softened, "You love him, don't you?"

Bristling Alexis rose from the couch walking toward the large picture window and basked in the sunset over the Port Charles skyline, wrapping her hands around her waist she spoke with her back to him, "it doesn't really matter what I felt… it's over now, to many mistakes, to many bad decisions, to many ugly words… those consequences are forever sealed, there's no way to go back."

Rising from the chair, Jason approached her carefully, "I owe you a lot Alexis… just say the word and I'll talk to Sonny."

Alexis glanced over her shoulder appalled, "do you take me for a desperate woman Jason… that I would readily accept Sonny back in my life just like that?" snapping her fingers in emphasis, " the truth is, Sonny would've gone back to Carly in the end anyway… that's where his heart is, it always did."

"You've never been more wrong in your life."

Alexis and Jason both turned in surprise, forgetting that Johnny was ever there, " you know I respect you Ms. Davis… but I'm going to be honest with you, you have no clue what you're talking about."

Alexis furrowed her brow, "Don't hold back O'Brien, after all it is your opinion that I pay you for."

Johnny blushed, "Sorry Ms. Davis but I know a thing or two about you and Sonny and your both control freaks, neither of you wanted to be the one to define your _friendship, _you both know how you feel, but your both cowards to admit it, so you just dump it all instead of telling each other how important you are to each other."

"Of course we were important to each other, we were friends… are you trying to tell he harbored something more for me… because if you are… well, it's just ridiculous he loves Carly."

"I'm not saying he didn't' love Carly… what I'm saying is his feelings run deeper for you than your willing to admit… you always mattered to him, almost from the beginning, who did he always come to with his problems, legal or otherwise, who did he respect and trust?"

Alexis found herself back in Penthouse Four they day of Sonny and Carly's sham wedding, she'd gone to check on Carly after the ceremony and found her sitting in a chair gazing off into the distance lost in her thoughts, they'd share a conversation that day, Alexis talked about their future together, Carly in turn had given her own take on why Sonny had married her that day.

"_Yeah, this whole almost wedding, you know what it's all about? It's all about you, it' about your opinions, you know, your ideas, your input… Sonny respects you, how does that feel?"_

"_I don't know you tell me? You're his wife." _

"I always thought Carly was crazy when she accused Sonny and I of being more than friends, I grew so tired of her incessant accusations."

"Maybe she knew something the two of you didn't."

"Quite the observation, for a man who a little while ago, thought I'd plied Sonny with liquor and had my way with him, " Alexis threw at him.

"Maybe, I'm beginning to see things clearer," Jason said, he looked away and back, " Carly is my friend, protecting her comes with the job."

"It's funny what you do when you love someone." Alexis replied.

"Like you did the night you asked Sonny to call off the hit, " Jason asked, " don't get me wrong AJ is scum in my eyes… but… thank you for stopping Sonny before he did something he'd regret."

"It was all for nothing in the end anyway, "Alexis shrugged, "it doesn't lessen the hurt that he turned on Zander… in all the time I'd known him, that was the first time he'd scared me… I've seen his dark side before mind you… but there was just something so wrong about the man I'd come to know… what happened to him Jason, what's made him turn into this?

Jason shook his head, " I don't know Alexis, honest to God, I don't know."

"He needs you." Johnny spoke up, " I've been there remember."

"He doesn't need me, he has his wife."

"Come on Alexis, " Johnny exclaimed forgetting that he was talking to his boss, " he can't understand why I he can't go back to the way he was before you, he's making all the wrong choices because he's bound and determined to get over you… do you know how hurt he was that day you sent him back to Carly, he stood outside your door, he wanted to hear you say you needed him back!"

"So I'm to blame for his problems!" Alexis asked angrily, " I'm suddenly the one that faked my death and used a funeral and a head injury to lure my ex husband back to my bed?"

"I didn't say that… all I'm saying is he needs to make amends with you, and until he does he's not going to be alright."

"I'd love to wring that bleached blonde's neck right now, you do realize that?" Alexis seethed, "all her preaching and carrying on with her truths, about her and Sonny's deep abiding love… and then to try and run me out of town when she found out about the baby… I'd love to smack that smug little smirk right off her face!"

"Hold up… what's this about Carly running you out of town, "Jason asked, " your carrying Sonny's baby."

Alexis could've screamed, her and her big mouth had just told grand mob station the secret she was trying desperately to keep, " I know this isn't fair to ask you Jason, and you can consider me a hypocrite…I really don't care, but for right now… he can't know."

"Regardless of what you think of me Alexis, I do understand… it's making sense now, why Kristina was at the warehouse that night, she was there to confront him with the truth… but instead she was caught n the crossfire."

A tear fell from Alexis eye that she quickly swiped away, " that day when I berated you all… I was so furious for losing my sister and I took that fury out on the people I thought were to blame… I bared Sonny's secrets, secrets he only shared with me… I chose to humiliate him, and now he hates me… Luke told me it wasn't Sonny's fault… and I knew he was right… It was mine."

"No one blames you for what you said that day, " Jason stated, "in fact it got us all to realize that day we needed to work together to bring Alkazar down… for you… for Kristina."


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis spent the next twenty minutes being filled in on the months since Carly's resurrection, and the ramifications that were still sending shockwaves through Sonny's world. Johnny expressed his regret for leaving the penthouse that night, after realizing they were safe, Alexis reassured him that even if he would've stayed there were no guarantees that he would've been able to stop Carly. Johnny also revealed that Sonny was still checking into Carly's whereabouts during her absence, especially after she'd revealed to him that she'd stayed away longer than necessary to punish him.

Alexis told them she'd been ready to tell Sonny about the baby, but after he'd had Zander beaten up she'd been afraid of who he was becoming, and Carly's constant interfering, Alexis decided she wouldn't put her child be subjected to that kind of violence and cruelty. She also explained how Carly had found out about the baby and embezzled money from Jax in order to buy Alexis a one way ticket out of town, Alexis told them she'd thought about going but giving Carly the satisfaction of winning was something she wasn't willing to do, she'd also been livid when she learned that Carly had sent Kristina to the warehouse, even though she knew it wasn't safe.

Jason in turn began to talk about the situation with Zander, Alexis bristled and then relaxed when Jason reminded her he was trying to help.

"What the going rate on Amnesia these days… twice in what four months, that's got to be some kind of record doesn't it?" Alexis said sarcastically, " So obviously Zander is still in danger, do you think Alkazar knows he survived?"

"Probably, the fisherman that found him, brought him into Kelly's instead of calling an ambulance, that's why Liz called me."

"You might take this the wrong way, "Alexis replied holding up her hand, " but what on earth was Liz thinking when she called you?"

"Look Liz care for Zander for whatever reason… and she didn't know where else to turn, and she knew that I was looking for Zander."

"Why, did Sonny order you to finish the job you started?" Alexis asked sharply.

"Actually he wanted to ask him some questions…. About you."

"That's just ridiculous, Zander and I haven't talked in months, " Alexis shot Johnny a warning look, that wasn't missed by Jason.

"Come on Alexis," Jason shook his head, "how long did you think it would take us to find out you called Monty."

Alexis bit her lip, " So I called Monty, that has nothing to do with Zander."

"Yeah right, it has everything to do with him… because he was being followed by Max."

"Figures" Alexis said disgustingly

"And in turn you have Johnny," Jason said, glancing over to the bodyguard, "and Modgen."

"WHAT?" Alexis shouted, " Sonny's having me followed?"

"It's called guarded Alexis, and yes he is."

"You know about this!" Alexis accused, pointing a finger at her smiling bodyguard.

"I figured as much, Sonny was having me tail you most of the time… plus the fact I recognized Modgen since we worked together for years… and honestly you need all the protection you get, if Alkazar finds out you are carrying Sonny's child, you become a greater target… you become a pawn in a sick game."

"Alexis the next time you decide to use on of our contacts… don't tell him you're an attorney, he nearly had a coronary, when he finally contacted me."

"I told him I was Sonny's attorney, I assumed he'd think I was in the outfit… his mouthpiece per say."

"Trying to use Sonny's rep for your own gain."

Alexis' memory flashed back to a conversation she'd had with Sonny years ago:

"What is Alexis about?" Sonny had asked, her name rolling off his tongue like he was the only one meant to say it.

"I bill extra for that." She'd deadpanned.

"Feel free."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you one of those people, that likes throwing their weight around, by using certain connections they make?"

"Oh do you mean, do I know using you as a weapon," She asked, catching onto his game, "Well, yes I do… but only occasionally."

"You have an interesting mind… to bad access is so limited." Sonny had teased, chuckling and flashing his dimples.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Alexis snapped to the present, with the ring of Jason's cell phone, watching him carefully his expression turned to worry, and then fear, and she found her heart in her throat… something bad had happened.

"Benny make sure Carly and Michael have double protection…. The same for Alexis, there's to be someone here at all times, " Jason reached up and rubbed his eyes, "yeah, call me as soon as you hear something, " flipping the phone shut, he stood up and turned his back to her, " Seems that Sonny had a traitor amongst his men, his name was Daniel… he was Johnny's replacement… and he's gone."

"So Sonny took care of it." Alexis' knew she was kidding herself.

"They have him Alexis."

Johnny came out of nowhere and caught Alexis before she dropped, she quickly regained her composure and pushed away, she had to remain in control, " Okay, so what do we do next?" she walked toward the phone, not even knowing who she was going to call, " We've got to do something!"

"What you need to do is stay out of this Alexis, because if I didn't emphasis it enough before I will now… this is dangerous and we're more than capable of handling it, "Jason asserted, " if you want to do something, find a place to hide Zander… right now I can't trust our safe houses due to Daniel."

"I'll be right back, " Alexis said walking out of the room, "and don't even think of leaving, we haven't finished our discussion."

Johnny approached Jason, "what do you know so far?"

Jason shook his head, "not much, just that Daniel was working for Alkazar, Benny had Jeff go up to the penthouse, he found broken glass, some furniture had been knocked over… the front door was wide open… they weren't trying to hide it… in fact I'd say that this is Alkazar's calling card, he's gloating."

"You might as well deal with the fact she's not going to be bullied by you, I don't want her involved either… but right now it's better to have her working with us than against us."

"I can already hear Sonny reaming me out…but I know your right."

"You won't be the only one to get reamed out, keep that in mind." Johnny replied.

"Okay, so I've found the perfect accommodations for a person on the lamb… any chance one of your lackey's could escort Zander to Spoon Island?"

"Nikolas has agreed to help Zander?"

"True, but he'd my nephew… I didn't tell him much, but I didn't need to… he's doing it for me."  
"The less people that know about this the better," Jason walked toward the door, "I'll come back and check on you after awhile."

"Not soooo fast," Alexis said, raising a hand, " I want to call someone else to help, you won't like it, but frankly I don't care right now… he's got something at stake too."

"No way Alexis, "Jason said shaking his head, " Jax isn't to be told, I don't trust him."

"That's good then, because he doesn't trust you either, "Alexis retorted, " and your trust issues are all tied up in Sonny… do you think I'd risk Sonny's life if I knew for one second that Jax wasn't capable of helping us?"

"It's not a good idea."

"Fine, "Alexis sad, "you leave me no choice but to handle things myself, she began to pick up the phone again, when he stopped her.

"I'm going to live to regret this… call, Jax, " Jason envisioned Sonny's expression upon learning Jasper Jax was about to be recruited in saving his life.

Smiling Alexis hit speed dial and waited for an answer, " I knew you'd see things my way, " she was about to hang up and try his cell when he answered, " Jax here."  
"How's my favorite Ex-husband?" She asked a little to brightly.

"I'm your only ex-husband Alexis, " Jax replied, " What can I do for you?"

"I'm offended, " Alexis, said feigning hurt feelings, " I can't call for a friendly chat with my ex?"

"Not when you talking like someone with ulterior motives, "Jax laughed as she cursed him, " come on, tell what you need."

"I need your help..." Alexis voice became shaky, " to save Sonny's life."

Sonny winced, the pain in his arm was growing gradually worse along with the rest of his body, he'd been thrown around so much in the last six hours by Alkazar's cronies, he'd forgotten what it felt like to feel normal anymore, but he'd be damned if he'd give them an satisfaction. He'd spent years blocking the abuse of his stepfather, why would it be any different with a man like Alkazar.

The fear might be festering inside for his family and friends, but he wouldn't let the enemy see it, if he did then Alkazar would know where to pounce. Sonny had taken to many precautions to see them blown to bits now… he hadn't realized how hard it would be to deal with the loss and what it would do to him mentally. His mind traveled to a time in the past…

_"You're planning to spend the rest of your life with Carly? What if you meet someone else, I mean true I find you morally repugnant, but I'm sure there's someone out there that you'd like better than Carly."_

"I've been in love before, it doesn't work for me, I can't think clearly, it interferes in my business, now what me and Carly have is better, we have a child we both love, we have a comfortable life, and nobody's feelings get hurt because no ones heart is on the line."

"_You don't want something more than that?"_

"_I know what I'm doing."_

_"Well, good luck… your going to need it."_

The cool steel of a guns' barrel aimed at his temple, brought Sonny out of his thoughts, he heard footsteps coming from down the hall and the cold hard laughter of Luis Alkazar, Sonny tried to search his surroundings, but the room was badly lit as a tact of torture, the less he knew the more he'd squirm. He hated the fact that he'd let himself be duped by Daniel, it was after Johnny's departure that Sonny had quickly filled the void left by his loyal bodyguard, he'd felt Daniel was a good replacement, even if he'd been there less time the others, four months to be exact… had Alkazar been waiting for an opportunity to strike all this time? He was glad now more than ever that Alexis had Johnny… but what about Brenda, where was he and had Alkazar hurt her because of Sonny… his mind tried to recall what she'd told him, hew as seeking revenge on not only Sonny, but Candyboy as well… which in turn could risk everything he'd done to protect…

"I hope Daniel has done his best to keep you in good company." Luis Alkazar asked amusedly entering the room, "I must admit, I've waited along time to see the might Sonny Corinthos die at my hand"

"Then do it Alkazar, if you want me dead so much, kill me." Sonny goaded, he wasn't afraid to die, but he was terrified for him loved ones.

"Your courage is admirable Corinthos," Alkazar said, leaning in to light his cigar as Daniel used his free hand to hold out a lighter, standing up straight Luis dress a few slow puffs and exhaled them in Sonny's face, " and in good time, you will be dead to the world… but your heir will continue the Corinthos legacy."

"Stay away from my family, " Sonny warned, "you have what you want, I'll be dead and you'll be in control… Michael doesn't nee to be involved in your twisted vendetta."

"Michael… he's Carly's child, "Alkazar said, he smiled wickedly, "I've got no use for a Quartermaine child, he isn't tied to you by blood."

"Then you have no one else, Michael is my only child, " Sonny said, his stomach suddenly tied in knots, he knew the truth was about to be exposed…

"It's rather a pity," Alkazar said, looking down at his cigar, "the man I came to Port Charles to destroy was much wiser… he was aware of things before then even had time to transpire, he could read between the lines." Alkazar came close to him, puffing at his cigar, "the challenge isn't there, you laid yourself in front of me… the man I see before me now is so blinded by his weakness he doesn't realize he has a child of his very own, his flesh and blood growing inside a woman he cast aside to go back to his desperate ex-wife."

Anger roiled through Sonny, "Leave her alone Alkazar, she isn't part of my life and the kid is not mine… she would've told me."

Alkazar chuckled, "She'd tell you… why? The moment your ex-wife appeared from her watery grave you acted as if she nothing ore than a stranger you shared a bed with… that you had Brenda's nephew beaten because he told you the truth and acted in haste and bad judgment. She has no reason to tell you anything … you're a bigger fool than I thought Corinthos."

"Brenda's nephew, I have no .idea…" Sonny's eyes shot up to his rival's face, " Zander is her nephew?" his mind gripped the realization that Alkazar knew about the baby, that Alexis was indeed carrying their child, he wanted to believe he was bluffing, but Sonny knew Alkazar wouldn't use it as a threat unless he knew it to be the truth, and a new found terror seized through Sonny for Alexis and their baby.

"I see you haven't lost all perception, "Alkazar stated, "yes, Zander is her Nephew and his blind faith in you nearly got him killed."  
"Suddenly you have a conscience? You tried to kill him yourself, "Sonny spit out suddenly ready to fight, he needed stall the man as long as he could, " next time Zander might not be so lucky."

"Making threats you certainly will never be able to keep are pointless my friend, "Alkazar replied in a deathly quiet tone," you'll meet your maker before the kid does… it's quite sad that your such a stupid man you thought Zander double crossed you."

"You have to admit it makes perfect sense, Zander comes to town, I look out for him, he comes to work for me, learns my line of work, my secrets and then he stabs me in the back out of loyalty to you!" Sonny spit out.

"Such a fool Corinthos… Zander has no idea that he's related to Brenda, he worked for you because he admired you." Alkazar shook his head," and how did you repay him, you called him a liar and kicked him out of your life, when you found out he'd shared a couple of kisses with your wife."

"That's how the game is played, you should know that."

"Payback is a bitch and mine is going to rock your world even in death Mr. Corinthos."

"Leave Alexis out of it… she's of no concern to you." Sonny warned.

"I've struck a nerve with the mention of Ms. Davis, haven't I?" Alkazar said amusedly, "It's a pity you tossed her aside, she's an exceptional creature."

"Alexis is also a Cassadine, she may not appear deadly, "Sonny threatened, "but she has all the means to see you rot in hell if you so much as touch her child."

"You do care for her, " Alkazar mused, " I can see it, you care a great deal for her… and that's before you knew of the child."

"She's not a part of my life, " Sonny demanded, " she and I haven't spoken since her sisters death."

"Ah, yes poor Kristina… she didn't know what hit her, "Alkazar said, feigning sympathy," do you know she was coming to see you… to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Sonny said wincing as the thug cocked the gun.

"Seems she found out that Alexis and Ned lied to you… that the child was yours and she wanted you to know…"Alkazar smiled smugly, "poor little imp had no idea that the warehouse was rigged with explosives meant for you."

"Kristina…" Sonny shut his eyes, recalling Alexis as she'd told him to stay the hell out of her like, that he was a murderer in her eyes and that she hated him for what he'd done to her sister, "I'm asking you to leave her out of this… leave her in peace."

"The agony she believes you caused…"Alkazar replied, "my plans don't include hurting Alexis, you can be assured of that."

"Then what, what are you going to do?" Sonny asked worriedly.

Alkazar flicked the cigar to the side and cocked his head, "I'm going to marry her… and raise your child as my own."


	7. Chapter 7

Jax paced the living room, every one in awhile-glancing Alexis' way as she railed off the events that had been transpiring. It wasn't enough that Skye had betrayed him, but now came the confirmation that someone was out to destroy him.

"Corinthos is the father," Jax repeated as he shook his head," why didn't I see it sooner?"

"Probably because you didn't want to," Alexis admitted, "when Ned found out, he realized things were strained between Sonny and I… before I even knew what was happening he was claiming to be the father… it continues to spiral from there."

"That's an understatement if I've ever hear one, "Jax replied dryly," it explains a lot though."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Alexis said apologetically, "all I could think about was protecting this little life."

"I have a question for you Alexis, "Jax said stopping in his tracks, "do you love him?

"He was my friend Jax, I care for him," Alexis replied warily, "no matter what's happened between us, he will always be an important person in my life."

"You love him, " Jax sighed, taking her in his arms and shutting his eyes," what does Ned have to say about all this?"

Alexis hugged her friend and pulled back, "Ned isn't exactly acting like Ned these days, he's decided to take after his Grandfather… I hate to ask, but can this stay between present company only?"

"I hate this," Jax said emphatically, " but I love you more… I won't say anything…however I would like to have a few words with Jason… and where's your bodyguard?"

Alexis began to call Johnny only to have him appear from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel Johnny said, " I was just making a snack for Alexis, she needs to keep up her strength for the baby," he smiled warmly, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Does he have radar?" Jax whispered to Alexis.

"No, just good hearing." Johnny called from the kitchen.

Laughing Alexis nudged Jax to sit down, just as he was about to get comfortable Jason came through the door," Johnny get in here."

In a flash of movement Johnny was at Jason's side, opening the front door, a plain white box lay at their feet, " I saw it on my way in… were you expecting a delivery?"

Alexis mouthed a no; straightening her back she tried to remain tough.

Kneeling down, Johnny touched the box, he recognized the address on the label, a plain folded card lay on top, flipping it up he read the note out loud.

_Meet me on Pier 52 at 7 sharp over a mutual interest, come alone_

_Luis Alkazar_

Johnny slowly opened the lid and studied the contents inside, he looked up at Alexis who smiled sadly, as he pulled a single Gardenia from the box, she approached him, and plucked the delicate flower from his had, she brought it to her nose and inhaled, memories flooded her mind of starlit nights in Puerto Rico, with Sonny.

"What am I missing," Jax inquired, " what do Gardenia's represent?"

"My tie to Sonny." Alexis replied in a little voice, she sat on the couch and looked at the flower," Sonny used to send me Gardenia's"

"He told me once that's if he had his way, he'd have the roof of the towers renovated to replicate Puerto Rico… and he'd buy Alexis all the gardenia's in the world if it made her happy."

"He said that?" Alexis asked, looking up surprised, "when?"

"The morning… well, the morning after," Johnny said blushing furiously," I came on duty and you were upstairs, He came to the door to get the paper and he was smiling… I'd never seen Sonny smile quite like that… anyway, that's what he said." Johnny muttered in embarrassment.

"Thank you, for telling me." Alexis said

"I know one thing for sure, Sonny wouldn't share that kind of information freely with an enemy," Jason said.

"Your right he wouldn't, " Johnny agreed, "he'd die before he'd let that happen… so that leaves the question, who knew about the Gardenia's other than myself, Sonny, you and Kristina?"

Alexis and Johnny looked at one another, "Carly!"

Jason was at a loss," what about Carly?"

"She knew… Valentine's day, Sonny sent me Gardenia's and Carly showed up, I tried hiding them, but the box and card fell and Carly picked them up and saw that Sonny had sent them to me."

"So you think Carly is involved in all this?" Jason asked, beginning to get angry.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Alexis, "it does make sense Jason, she disappears and is gone to God knows where and when she suddenly turns up alive, and Alkazar emerges not to soon after."

"I believe you," Jason said shortly, " it makes sense now… why she was so scared that I'd tell Sonny she had faked her death to punish him… I knew there was more to it… but I didn't push."

Jax spoke up, " but why steal money from me, when she had a man like Alkazar to bank roll her?"

"My opinion… Carly ended up being an unwilling asset to Alkazar," Alexis explained, catching the surprised expressions of her audience, " I'm not defending her mind you, my point is Carly is feisty and tough, but when it comes right down to it, she's about as smart a tack, her schemes usually end up tanking, and she usually scrambles to keep her head above water… no pun intended."

"Sounds like Carly," Jax agreed, glancing over at Jason, "this must be hard for you, considering you and Corinthos have made it your task to defend her non existent honor to the death."

Jason frowned at the Aussie, " I agreed to work with you for the sake of Alexis, my relationship with Carly… off limits."

"Still protecting her, " Jax said snidely," cut her loose, she's nothing but trouble… I tried helping her out, and look at the thanks I got in return, her stealing my money for her own private gain."

"Shut up the both of you," Alexis shouted, throwing her hands in the air, "we've got bigger problems than to argue about Carly… do you realize that if he knows about this… he must know about the baby too!"

"That's it, I'm getting you out of the country, " Jax ordered, "I'll have my copter gassed and ready to roll in forty-five minutes."

" I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a date, " Alexis replied, picking the card up off the table, " with Luis Alkazar."

_"Breathe, Breathe," Sonny ordered Alexis as they stood near the front of her Penthouse arguing. _

"You know what buddy, you don't get to tell me when to breathe!" Alexis barbed back not ready to let go of her irritation with him.

"You hate my guts remember? How embarrassing would it be if you passed out cold in front of me, unless you've reconsidered."

"Hating you?" Alexis asked

"No Quitting," Sonny replied," you liked working for me Alexis, and I liked having the best and our association doesn't have to be over ... unless you say so."

Sonny blocked the sound of Alkazar's laughter as he and Daniel left the room, once alone Sonny sagged in his chair, he was bound to the chair, with no way of escape. Alkazar knew exactly what he was doing, as Sonny started blankly into his enemies eyes as he told him just what he'd do once he'd gained control of Sonny's heir.

Sonny wouldn't crumble not in front of a bastard like Luis Alkazar, even if he was screaming inside for it all to stop… things were much worse than he'd ever imagined, the precautions he'd taken in denying the paternity had been for naught, his mind raced to think of who could've known about the pregnancy other than Alexis, Ned, and Kristina… Kristina, her visit that day in the warehouse came flashing back to him, she'd been sending him a message and he hadn't even realized it.

He could only imagine the hurt Alexis must've felt when he'd so readily believed that Ned was the father… she wasn't the sort of women that fell in bed with a man on a whim, she had to give her heart first and he'd known that. That long ago day in Mercy hospital when Alexis lied to him and told him she was there to see a client, had left him suspicious and so he'd called Benny to look into it… when he'd received the news that he was about to become a Father, his heart had surged, and had wanted to run to Alexis… but he knew he couldn't so he'd put on a very painful show…by pushing Alexis out of his life, he pushed himself over the brink of despair.

Sonny had gone on with the sham, going as far to meet Jason on the docks and denying that he loved Alexis, loud enough so any unseen visitors would hear ... he'd seen the flash of doubt in Jason's eyes, that's when Sonny realized maybe he'd made a mistake in saying the words, He'd always kept his feelings private, it was hard enough admitting his feelings to the person he loved, then to tell anyone else, so when he'd said it ... he all but confirmed that he did in fact have strong her feelings that he was letting on, yet Jason never responded, he just let it go in typical Morgan style and Sonny had felt a jab of guilt over Carly, because their reconciliation hadn't been based on the right reasons. Sonny's mind had shut down after her disappearance, he didn't regret his night with Alexis in the least, it was the guilt that he'd kept Carly hanging by a string, giving her the idea that maybe they stood a chance, and for the most part Sonny had thought it was true, it began to change though as his relationship with Alexis deepened, their friendship grew and his feelings too, his attention to Carly began to waver, and she'd slipped from his mind, it was all but confirmed the night he spent with Alexis, who he wanted to spend his future with ... and then Zander had come to the door with the news, causing Sonny's world to come crashing down before him.

Sonny scanned the small room he was in, and he wished with all his heart she was there with him as she had earlier, he needed to hear her voice, see those eyes and that beautiful loving smile, she only gave him and he in return would give her the one he held just for her. When had it happened, he wasn't sure, but from the moment he'd so suavely invited himself to sit at her table and entered her life, she'd become important to him.

_"You have the makings of a tremendous asset to me, personally and professionally."_

Sonny hadn't known then just how true those words were ... he'd never needed anyone in the way he needed Alexis, and he'd fought it with all his being, as he became more dependent on her ... yet he couldn't resist not having her in his life, because she had the ability to make him forget what was wrong in his life, she saw past his lifestyle, saw past his ego and the mask he held so firmly in place to hide weakness, she'd seen him for who he was and she'd loved him in spite of it all, she filled his senses.


	8. Chapter 8

After much yelling, stomping, and coercing on the part of the three men that surrounded Alexis, she won out, she would meet Alkazar on the Pier as the note stated. After receiving a call from Monty, Johnny had left on a mission. Jax was not happy to say the least, his constant remarks of what Sonny had done to the bright lawyer he was once married to were beginning to wear thin, so much that she remindedhim that he'd fallen for Skye in much the same fashion, which shut up her best friend for the time being.

Meanwhile, Jason was on the phone with Benny, digging into Carly's whereabouts while she was gone, even if he had been the one to find her, he still had no idea what she had done while she was away, and more importantly who's body had been found in the lake and where had the DNA sample come from… he was looking for anything that would link her to Alkazar… or for her sake anything that wouldn't.

Carly would be calling againsoon, when she finally realized Sonny wasn't coming home, andJason knew her reaction would be anything but pleasant,Max had checked inearlier to relay that Carlywas visiting her Mom. She was staying away from the obvious ghosts lurking in the Penthouse. Itwas fast approaching Seven, when Jason hung up the phone and turned to the inquisitive eyes waiting news…

"Seems Sonny never quit checking into Carly's whereabouts during the weeks she was missing, he's had Benny working on it since day one, and he knew that Alkazar was a threat before any of us did… let me rephrase that… he knew there was a dangerous force coming and he took precautions to protect the people he loved… he also suspected Carly was somehow linked to Alkazar, and he kept her close in order to watch her."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that he went back to her so he could con her into telling the truth?" Alexis asked in disbelief, "not buying it."

Jason shrugged his shoulders," Benny said that Sonny had his reasons, he was trying to make it work, but once he knew she could be tied to Alkazar he was ready to call it quits… but he kept her close in order to gain her trust… uh, Alexis he told me something else too."

"Yeah, what?" Alexis asked rolling her eyes, and then adding," this better be good."

"Sonny knows about the baby," Jason said softly, " he's known all along."

Alexis' mouth dropped open, she quickly shut it and stared at Jason in shock, her hand instinctively went to her belly, " Is that why?" she murmured softly to herself, looking down at her stomach and then looking up at Jason, " all those times he appeared out of nowhere telling me to take care of myself… the little comments about a Father wanting to take care of the Mother of his child… God, was it that apparent and I ignored it?"

"Benny said that Sonny was adamant no one was to know… he wasn't going to lose you and the baby to his life."

"But Jason, you told Sonny… you were the one that told him in the first place…weren't you?"

"No… Sonny ran into you at Mercy Hospital he got suspicious and called Benny… when I told him, he chose to cover… for obvious reasons."

"Because of Carly."

"And because by then he'd found out that I'd kept her whereabouts a secret."

Alexis nodded, as her eyes fell on Jason's regretful expression, " He'll get past it Jason… he knows what Carly means to you… your like a brother to him."

"All I care about right now is getting Alexis the protection she needs, I'm still not convinced this is a good idea…"Jax interrupted, " do you realize once you see Alkazar he could take you hostage, you saw what he did to Zander… and now Sonny, are you willing to risk your life and that of your baby for a man like Corinthos?"

Alexis smiled sadly at her friend, " I don't know if there are words to describe what I feel right now… all I do know is that I am a capable woman, and my instincts are telling me to do this… and I will, with or without your help, so it's your choice, I won't be bullied."

Jax was stunned by her determination, he'd always known her to be a strong, independent woman, but there was a new sense of strength about her and he wondered if Sonny had been the cause of it, whatever it was, Jax knew he was going to lose on this subject, " I'm with you Alexis…never against you."

Johnny knocked twice on the front door and entered, he'd just returned from Monty's. Pulling a manila envelope from his coat, Jason quickly hung up and approached him, both men stared at the contents in disbelief and then their eyes shifted to Jax, " you'll be interested in these pictures."

As they huddled together Johnny handed the photo's over to Jax, his eyes widened, " Brenda"

Alexis furrowed her brow, " Brenda… Brenda Barrett, how's that possible?"

Johnny shook his head, " We're still not sure, from what we've learned from one of Alkazar's cronies, he and Brenda are an item."

"But why would Brenda come back to Port Charles to seek revenge on Sonny and Jax?" Alexis asked confused.

"She wouldn't, " Jax answered gruffly, " Brenda isn't vindictive… and no matter what Corinthos did to her, she wouldn't harm him… Alkazar has got to be holding her captive as well."

Johnny shrugged, " don't shoot the messenger, just relaying the news… Monty also said that she's ill, he doesn't know with what… just that Alkazar keeps her heavily medicated."

"We've got to stop him, " Jax asserted, his jaw clenched and his eyes studying the picture of Brenda with yearning.

Brenda's hand trembled as she searched Sonny's cell phone for a familiar number, her eyes flashed in panic when she heard voices coming, only to sigh relief when they passed down the hall, her eyes fixed on the cell phone screen as she recognized Jason's name, as the phone began to ring, she crouched down in the corner of the room, and counted her blessings for snagging Sonny's cell phone when the guard had dropped it as he pushed her into the beroom.

"Morgan here." Jason listened as he heard the intake of breath, " either say something or I'm hanging up."

"We need help."

Jax stared at the stunned look on Jason's face, as heheard Brenda's voice for the first time in years.

Thirty Minutes Later... The Plan was set... Faking out the Enemy...

Alexis stood out on the docks, looking around warily for unseen strangers. It all seemed so normal, why this was part of her Cassadine heritage… and he hated every part of it. She felt as if at any moment Helena would jump out from the nothingness and finish her off, to finally be done with the bastard child she'd tortured all those years ago… Alexis was determined to protect this baby with all her heart and soul.

Hearing movement, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed the vagrant rifling through the garbage, turning away she shivered and recalled the night she'd arrived at the docks when Sonny and Jason's warehouse had burned down, it was after Taggert's razzing and Jason had departed that Alexis had wanted to call a cab, but Sonny would have none of that…

_Come on, let me take you back to the hotel," Sonny had said gently starting to take her arm._

_  
" That's all right I'll call a cab. _

"No, No, No, do you think I'm going to leave you here in the dark waiting for a cab, come on my reputation has suffered enough already ... come on." He'd grabbed her arm as they walked up the steps leaving the docks and she'd hated to admit he'd endeared himself to her that day ... and he knew it.

"Ms. Davis."

Alexis heard the voice behind her and turned to face that of Luis Alkazar, she was surprised at how handsome he was, she's expected him to look like the monster he was, but here he stood tall and proud, and clearly enjoying his own game, " I assume your Mr. Alkazar?"

"Please, call me Luis," he smiled dashingly, and winked, "did you like the gardenia's?" he asked wickedly.

"They were very nice Mr..." Alexis said, keeping eye contact, " Luis… but if you don't mind my asking why Gardenia's?

"Isn't it to early in the game to be asking questions?" Luis asked, when he got no response he chuckled and took her arm, steering her toward the bench, " I heard from a reliable source you like them."

"Lets cut the formalities," Alexis said sharply taking a stance, " we both know you've got Sonny, my question why you came to me… it's no secret I can't stand the man"

"You can stand him?" Alkazar asked, cocking his head to the side to study her face, "then why are you here, what made you risk your life for Corinthos?"

"I didn't know I was risking my life, " Alexis shot back, keeping her guard up and showing no fear, even if she was shaking in her boots, " I thought I came here by invitation."

"An invitation with consequences and the cards being dealt the next move is up to you, what's it going to be Sonny's life… or his death?"

"Life of course… but I have a feeling you have something more at stake, in order to save his life…what is it?"

"Your hand in marriage."

Alexis nearly fell over, "Marriage?" she shouted, " Why on earth would you want to marry me, I have nothing to offer."

"Oh but you do, the more I think of it the more it seems to be a good idea," Alkazar said, " first of all not only would it cripple Sonny emotionally, but I'd live my life raising his child to hate him, then there's the knowledge that you are of the Cassadine royalty which is tempting in it's self, just the thought of all that power at my fingertips is a turn on."

Alexis was disgusted, "And just how do I know I can trust you, how do I know he's not already dead?"

"Ah, yes the trust factor ... well, you don't if you can really," Alkazar goaded her, " but, seeing what a beautiful woman you are, my guard's down... I'll take you to see Sonny."

Just as she was about to reply, her words were cut off by the hand covering her nose and mouth, the last thing she saw was the handkerchief and gloved hand covering her face before everything went black.

Thevagrant rattled around in the cans, pulling out an object and placing it to his mouth, " Jax do you Copy?"

A momentarily lapse before Jax responded, " I copy, what's the word?"

"They've taken Alexis," Johnny relayed

"Did he say what he wants from her?" Jax came through the two way radio scratchy.

"Yeah ... he want's Alexis." Johnny again relayed the message.

"Wants her, she'll never go for that." Jax replied

"He's used the ultimate gambling chip Jax," Johnny copied over.

"What's that?"

"Sonny's life."

The night had come and gone, a new day had set upon Port Charles and as Jason, Jax, and Johnny strived to rescue their friends... Alkazar was planning a wedding...

Alkazar entered the small room, and circled the chair his nemesis sat in, like a vulture about to land for it's kill. The lack of reaction on Sonny's face the day before had left Alkazar with no other choice but to up the ante, he would prove that when he threatened something it wasn't to be taken lightly and he reveled in the knowledge that once Corinthos knew that Alexis was on board the yacht he would crack under the pressure.

Alkazar himself knew what Love could do to a man, he would fight for Brenda's complete love until his death, after he'd rescued her all those years ago and nursed her back to health his love for her had grown daily, yet her constant memories of Jax and Sonny had become the one barrier standing between them and he was determined to destroy it once and for all even if it meant the death of his two rivals, his boss had given him the mission in destroying the men financially, he'd merely taken it a step further and upped the stakes.

"You never told me Corinthos, " Alkazar spoke breaking the silence, " how does the name Alexis Alkazar sound to you?" he caught the anger in Sonny's eyes and enjoyed it, " I think it has a nice ring to it, almost as nice as the ring I'll slide on her finger later today."

"She'll never marry you," Sonny retorted, finally speaking, his voice dripping with hatred.

"Is that a fact?" Alkazar said, raising his brow at the crime lord, " You seem to be very confident about that."

"The woman jumped a semi on her wedding day, " Sonny grimaced against the pull of the ropes digging into his wrists, " what makes you think she'll marry you, it'll never happen ... she wouldn't step near you."

The sudden burst of laughter unnerved Sonny; he hadn't expected that reaction from Alkazar.

"Your a bigger fool than I thought possible, " Alkazar said, the laughter dying away, " love leads people to do crazy things."

"Alexis is a smart woman, she isn't going to be fooled by you ... she's not weak at heart, she won't take your bait."

"Why, I don't think you know Ms. Davis at all Corinthos, she fell for you didn't she?" Alkazar replied, again catching his eyes fill with sadness," you're right about one thing though. She isn't one to be fooled by games and I admire that, it's very attractive, I can see why you were drawn to her... much more so than what you saw in Caroline, she reacts before she thinks and that causes to many problems."

"What do you know about Carly?" Sonny asked, he wanted the truth.

"Ah, Caroline so wounded by what she saw the night she found you with Ms. Davis that she fell right into the palm of my hand, " Alkazar reflected, " yourexwife doesn't trust easily, It had taken me months to build a small bond withCaroline, but in time with my frequent visits to Club 101 she began to open up… she was so in love with you, she was willing to do anything to hold onto you, I told her I could make a reunion possible, but she still believed in time that you'd come to your senses... not realizing just how right she was to be jealous of Alexis until the night she saw you together... after she left Zander's wounded that he'd rebuffed her, I was waiting conveniently on the docks, and just as my men had told me she arrived on those docks ready for a fight.

"And she just accepted your act of kindness?" Sonny said, shaking his head, " Not even Carly is that reckless."

"You give her more credit than she deserves, she was livid, she wanted revenge and at that time she wanted you to pay... she wanted Alexis to pay and there were no second thoughts, she acted on her instincts destroy those who hurt her."

"So you helped her set up a fake death?" Sonny, was shaking with anger, Alkazar was right, Sonny had been a fool, he'd known there were secrets, knew there were things she'd done in order to get him to see the light ... but this was to much, his guilt had overruled his mind and heart in this matter and he'd lost everything important to him because it.

"Catching on are we?" Alkazar asked snidely," yes, I arranged it to make it appear that she had run her car over the bridge out of grief ... set up the body to be found, the DNA being switched ... it worked beautifully, up until she came back." Alkazar's eyes slanted, " she began to get sloppy after that ... she kept her knowledge of me a secret and though Jason Morgan did digging to uncover the truth... I set out only to let him know that she'd been gone on purpose, I needed to see if he would keep her secret and he did."

"What was in this for you, Carly surely asked you that?" Sonny quizzed the man before him.

"I told her you'd crossed me in a business matter, and if this would make you suffer in the way I had, then I was willing to help her, my only request was she tell me about your relationship with Alexis, so I'd know how to drive a permanent wedge between the two of you ... but you did that yourself."

"Why tell me this now?" Sonny asked

"Because I want you to feel the knife that's been sticking in your back for months, I want you to know your wife is a liar, she'll never change, though she's trying to play the moll very well ... yet her insecurities cause her to make stupid decisions, time and time again, her knowledge of the baby Corinthos, sneaking into Alexis's doctors appointment, then embezzling money from Jax in order to get Alexis out of town ... does any of this sound familiar, does it make sense to you now?"

"Perfectly, " Sonny spoke, the words barely audible, his head hung down, he slowly looked up, " Your doing this because of Brenda aren't you?"

"I have my reasons, " Alkazar stiffened at the mention of Brenda's name, " leading us back to Ms. Davis, she was determined to get the truth from me and I admired her spirit, so I shared it with her."

"If you hurt her in anyway, I'll -"

"You'll what?" Alkazar chuckled, "your in no position to threaten me, and even if you were in control threats would still be a waste of my time ... get used to the idea Corinthos, I've won."

"Like hell you have," Sonny shouted, " Alexis wouldn't risk her life to save mine."

"She already has."

Sonny glared at the man, he knew he was telling the truth, he wasn't baiting him, he was taunting him with the truth that Alexis had proven her heart was ruling over her mind, " What have you done with her, you haven't hurt her?"

"Now why would I hurt her?" Alkazar asked, " I simply gave Alexis an offer she couldn't refuse."

"Which was?"

"Your life for her hand, " Alkazar replied smugly.

"Damn you Alkazar, you lied to her ... you let her believe you'd let me live if she married you, when you told me yourself your going to kill me."

Alkazar ignored his recap of his earlier words, he had no idea that his plans had changed, " She asked me how she'd know if I was on the up and up, that you might already be dead... I told her I'd bring her to see you."

Sonny felt like he was dying inside, " She's here?"

"Do I detect a note of impatience, Corinthos?" Alkazar asked, " You'll see her in good time ... now I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm getting married after a bit ... would you do me the honor of being my best man?" Alkazar began to roar in laughter as he made his way to the door, opening it he looked back at a bewildered and livid Sonny Corinthos, "Not that you have much choice in the matter." And with that he was gone.

Brenda studied the woman's features that lie unconscious on her bed. Alkazar had ordered the men to bring Alexis to their room, and Brenda assumed it was because he felt no danger in leaving the two women together, they were his captives, she recognized Alexis right away, though they had never been close in the past, she already felt a bond with the woman, Brenda didn't know if it was because they were both being held against their will or because they were both linked to Sonny ... whatever it was, Brenda was grateful to have her here, she jumped when the cell phone began to vibrate in her hand.

"Jason?"

Carly pulled the cell phone away from her ear, and checked the number she'd dialed, it was Sonny's phone number but that wasn't her husband on the other end, " Who the hell is this, where's Sonny?

The phone went dead, and Carly dialed back quickly, of course there was no answer, she then dialed Jason's number.

"Morgan here."

"Jason, where's Sonny?" Carly wailed into the phone, "Sonny didn't come home last night, all Max would tell me is he went away on business but wouldn't tell me where, I've been calling his cell since yesterday with no answer and then I call today and a woman answered ... is he in trouble with Alkazar or is he cheating on me?"

Jason contemplated telling Carly the truth, but earlier decided to make light of his disappearance once she called, he'd had Jeff and Andrew clean up the scene of the crime, Brenda obviously had answered Sonny's cell thinking it would be him ... this actually could work in his favor, " Carly, I'm sorry."

"Your sorry, sorry for what?" Carly was growing more and more upset, " Is he cheating on me?"

"You know he'll always care for you Carly, " Jason sighed, eyeing Jax in annoyance, he was enjoying this to much, " but he just doesn't see it working out with you in the long run."

"In the long run?" Carly screamed, " He loves me, we took vows, that's why he dumped Alexis and came back to me ... after everything I went through to get him back, he tosses me aside for another woman ... who is she, I know it's not the hag... I would've recognized her hypocritical voice."

"Honestly Carly, I don't know who she is, but it is serious between them."

"Sonny loves me, he told me."

"Yes, Sonny loves you ... but he's not in love with you anymore, " Jason spoke honestly to her, no matter what her part was in this fiasco, he knew her heart was breaking and when that happens all hell would break loose, he also knew his friendship with her would cease to exist once the real truth came out.

"Well, I guess Sonny not only screwed Alexis over, he screwed me as well!" Carly snapped, and hit the end button to disconnect the call, " Max turn the car around, I want you to drop me off at Club 101." She searched her bag for her small address book and dialed the number she hadn't used since that fateful night in April.

Alexis was dreaming, she and Sonny were dancing in Puerto Rico, he smiled at her with such a raw sensuality it had left her mesmerized, his eyes sparkled with mischief and if she really let herself believe it ... desire was there as well... the dream shifted to their night together, the way she'd responded to his touch, and the way he had responded to hers as well, the soft moans that escaped his lips, had caused her to shiver in anticipation ... his hand gently reaching up to pull the barrette free so her hair fell around her face, his hands running through her hair and her hands traveling in small gentle circles up his chest memorizing the feel on his body under her fingertips, he embraced her, kissing her with such intensity she'd moaned out now as they fell back against the pillows.

"Now what?"

Alexis's eyes snapped open, her skin warm and damp from the dream and the tears she must have been shedding, her vision focused on a pair on inquisitive eyes and a famous mole.

"Alexis are you all right?" Brenda asked concerned, " You were dreaming, seemed intense, you kept calling out now."

Alexis blushed furiously, of all times to be dreaming of Sonny it had to be in front of his former lover.

"Oh, there's no need to explain, " Brenda added smiling, " you called out for Sonny too ... it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out."

"I'm fine, " Alexis, said ignoring her, " what about you... my God Brenda we thought you were dead."

"I'm okay... I'm really scared for Jax and Sonny though… I've never seen Luis act like this."

"Have you seen Sonny?" Alexis voice filled with concern, " tell me is he hurt badly?"

"He's been beaten," Brenda said, her own voice filling with concern, " they've been drugging him, he was hallucinating ... he kept calling out your name."

"I'm sure he was happy to see you, " Alexis replied, hating to feel a tinge of jealousy, she had no right to feel that way, "It's hard for him to talk about you, but when he does his voice has always been full of love."

"Actually I was surprised at how quickly he accepted me, I think it was because of the drugs he didn't fully comprehend that what was happening was real."

Alexis nodded, "It must be the drugs, because If I know Sonny he'd be full of questions."

"Ain't that the truth," they shared a moment bonding over their tie to Sonny, " do you want to call Jason, he told me you'd be coming."

"You have a phone?" Alexis eyes widened

"It's Sonny's ... the guards dropped it when they were dragging him away."

Alexis took the phone in her hand and dialed, "Hi, it's me... Looks like I'm getting married ... and Brenda's going to be my maid of honor."


	9. Chapter 9

Brenda was dumbfounded," Who are you going to marry?"

Alexis held up her index finger as she listened to Jason on the other end, " Well, it really isn't up to you, this is my choice and I'm choosing to go through with it ... now it's your job to make sure it doesn't happen, because I forgot my running shoes this time."

Jason's brow furrowed, " This isn't funny Alexis, I should've never agreed to this, you yourself said that being in Sonny's life was a threat… he'd hate this you know, he wouldn't want you involved in this."

"Well, as I told Sonny long ago, I'm not one of his minion's, he can't order me around, this is my life, my mind, and my body and this baby deserves to know it's father, the man I know he is ... and I'm not doing it just for him Jason... Jax has something at risk to both personally and financially," Alexis glanced at Brenda whose features softened at the mention of Jax, " and I'm doing this for me... I need to bring down the man responsible for my sisters murder... Jason, Jason are you still there?" she heard the Australian voice in the background ordering to speak with her.

"Lex are you okay?" Jax's voice was tense, " I knew this was a mistake, now Alkazar has the two people I love most in the world."

"So what are you waiting for?" Alexis asked smiling at Brenda, " Come rescue us."

"Alexis stop with the humor, he could've killed you."

"Johnny was there the entire time, and why would Alkazar kill me, it would defeat the entire purpose of what he's set out to do."

"You think you have it all figured out, " Jax sighed heavily, " remember what trusting Corinthos got you."

"What Sonny gave me you'll never comprehend, so lets not go there okay?" Alexis stated, " Are you still with me, can I count on you to do the right thing?"

"I seem to have a weakness for a certain ex wife of mine ... she happens to be one of my best friends, like I said earlier Lex, I'm with you, never against you."

"I'm going to hold you to that, when this is all over."

"Can't wait."

"Now can you put Jason back on, " Alexis motioned for Brenda to keep an eye on the door listening for any sign of life.

"Alexis?"

"Jason, your not going to like what I'm about to ask and for once I don't quite blame you ... but this is important to me for the sake everyone involved, truth be told I care a great deal for you, for all of you and once this is all over, I'm planning on taking a much needed vacation ... so my legal services won't be avail-"

"Alexis, what is it?" Jason interrupted

"I don't want any of you involved in a homicide today... you need to call Taggert have his men there, I need you to promise that Jason."

"Do you realize what your asking of me?" Jason questioned, " Your asking that I go against everything Sonny's ever taught me."

"Isn't it about time?" Alexis replied, "it's time to take a stand Jason, I need you to do this for me, do it for my sister."

Jason felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs, she was right he'd followed Sonny's lead for so long and there had been times in the recent past he hadn't felt comfortable with his friends choices, " I promise Alexis, I owe it to you ... and you deserve a peaceful vacation."

"Thank you Jason, "Alexis replied smiling, " Now be safe, all of you."

"We will ... you too."

Alexis disconnected the phone and handed it back to Brenda who eyed the woman before her in admiration for her courage.

"Looks like something's have changed in Port Charles since I've been away, I asked Zander to fill me in… he talked about Sonny and Carly… he also told me about Jax and Skye Quartermaine are these good women?"

"Oh, you are asking the wrong person… I'm completely biased when it comes to Jax and Sonny… I will say that Jax seems to be trying to save Skye from herself and as for Caroline Benson, Roberts, Quartermaine, Corinthos, Corinthos, Corinthos, you'll never get a stellar assessment from me… she compliments every dark mood Sonny's ever had."

"So she hasn't changed." Brenda replied, then asked, "three times…why?"

"Who knows, he's self destructive and Carly's about as self destructive as you can get… he seems to live to torture himself, so why not marry the harpy… and I'm not saying that because I'm jealous… I just honestly can't stand the woman."

Brenda couldn't help but snicker, "Oh that's not jealously talking… Carly of old was just as bad, but when Zander said she was a whack job with a good heart… it got me to wondering."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "That's a combination if I've ever heard one."

"Carly… It's funny I'd pretty much blocked her from my memory."

"Believe me once you see her again, you'll be thanking God for small favors."

"Surely there was something Sonny saw in her?"

Alexis raised a brow," Well, I'm not going to draw you a picture… but it starts with an S and ends with an X."

"He always did have a way with the ladies."

"And he doesn't let anyone forget it, " Alexis retorted

The women continued to catch up on Port Charles, Alexis informed Brenda of just what Alkazar was capable of, and though they were different in every way, they liked each other immensely and they were determined more than ever to bring Alkazar down.

They heard the voices outside the room, and Brenda quickly hid the phone under the mattress. Alkazar entered the room his eyes shifting from one woman to the other.

"How are you two getting along?" Alkazar asked unusually chipper.

"Just peachy, in fact Brenda here has agreed to be my Matron of honor," Alexis replied sarcastically.

"Did I say to speak of this wedding to Brenda?"Alkazar demeanor shifted to anger.

Alexis remained cool, years of dealing with criminals and Helena, "I didn't know it was a secret, I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't patronize me, Alexis, " Alkazar warned, "now I need you to follow Me."

"Why, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see Sonny."

Sonny's nerves were finally beginning to run thin, the room seemed to be closing in around him and he ordered himself to remain in control ... control something he hadn't been in for months, so much so that he'd lost his best friend, his heart and she'd let him in her usual unselfish way ... he'd always been a man who believed if you truly wanted something you'd fight for it, it proved your strength and desire ... now he understood she'd sacrificed her love of him, for his own happiness. His mind flashed back to that day in the Penthouse when she'd let him go.

_Sonny: She might've bumped her head in the accident, but it was -- they say, I don't know, it was nothing serious. _

Alexis: So her memory loss isn't from anything physical?

Sonny: The point I'm trying to make is -- sooner or later, Carly's going to remember, and if she doesn't, I'm going to have to tell her about that night.

Alexis: I understand.

Sonny: Then -- I guess things, you know, will go back to, like, you know, they were.

Alexis: How is that, exactly? How were we?

Alexis: Certainly not this. There is no way on this planet that we could have imagined, number one, that Carly would see us. Number two, that she would drive her car off a cliff. Three, be declared dead. And, four show up again at her own funeral. These events are highly unlikely. And there is no way that this hasn't altered our relationship in some form or another --

Sonny: All right, just --

Alexis: So you don't have to tell me to breathe. I'm fine.

Sonny: I'll tell you -- I'll tell exactly how I feel right now and what I want.

Alexis: You know, come to think of it, I don't think maybe we should have this conversation right now. In light of everything that's happened, we may say things that we mean right now that we don't mean tomorrow and so forth. You know, it's all in the context. You know what I'm saying.

The problem was Sonny hadn't been truly happy since then ... his eyes glanced up as the door cracked open and somebody slipped in, the room was very dim in light, yet he knew it was her, he felt her presence and this was real, she was real, her breathing hitched upon seeing him for the first time since the memorial service, Alkazar had let her come alone, but if Sonny knew better their conversation was being listened in on. Neither one of them spoke. Her eyes soaked in the site of him and Sonny found himself self conscious, his appearance was ragged, his face was drawn, his eyes sunk back from lack of sleep and emotions running high, a beard beginning to show, he finally was able to choke out a word.

"Hey," he whispered

Alexis had never heard a sweeter word in all her life, her mind was full of concerns, full of questions, full of to many things and yet she stood there reveling in the beauty of the man, even in the worst moments, even when he looked like hell, the man was beautiful to the eyes.

"Hey," she replied, glancing down at her feet.

"Don't look away Alexis, I need to see your eyes, " Sonny pleaded urgently.

"Why?" Alexis asked

"Your eyes say so much, that your mouth doesn't, " Sonny whispered, " I need to see what your feeling, need to know what your thinking."

"Am I that transparent?" Alexis questioned.

"Only with me Alexis, that was something we both had with each other."

"Along time ago."

"How long has it been? The memory is still vivid, but so much bad has happened between us."

"To much has happened." Alexis replied.

"I never meant for you to be hurt Alexis... I know these are just words to you, but I never wanted to see hatred in your eyes when you looked at Me."

"Is that what you see Sonny, hatred?" Alexis asked annoyed, "Because if that's the case then you don't really know me at all."

"I know you Alexis, " Sonny said, " it took time to realize just what a mistake I'd made, and then someone you know paid me a visit and helped me to open my eyes once and for all."

"Someone I know visited you, who?" Alexis asked puzzled, she knew her friends would never go to Sonny on her behalf unless it was to drive them farther apart.

"Kristina, " Sonny felt no embarrassment or fear that Alexis would rebuff his claim, "you may not believe me, but your sister paid me a visit."

"You saw her too?" Alexis was amazed, her feet finally moved away from the door and she came closer to Sonny, " I wondered if it was a dream when she came to me, but if felt so real."

"It was no dream Alexis, I think she wanted us to make amends ... for our happiness, for our baby." Sonny's eyes teared and Alexis looked away, " Alexis look at me, I've got to see your face."

When Alexis turned back, tears were working there way down her face, "I was going to tell you in the beginning, Sonny and then I heard you tell Jason to take care of Zander, I just couldn't see past that ... that you'd turn your back on someone you cared for and honestly I'm still not happy with it."

"I can't go back and change what I've done, and I've let you down in more ways that one...I'm a stubborn man, I don't admit failure."

"I'm not asking you to."

"But I am... I've failed you Alexis, you deserve so much more than I've given you in all the time I've known you."

"The only failure our relationship had was, we failed to communicate after Carly came back and that was both our faults."

"You deserve more Alexis, our baby deserves more... I told you once family was important to me, that was my only gift to you Alexis, your freedom from my destruction."

"What gives you the right to make those decisions?" Alexis argued, "true I let Ned claim paternity but even after all was said and done I thought of telling you ... that is until Kristina."

"See Alexis, see what I cost you, you said it yourself I'm self destructive, I'm ruthless, I'm selfish."

"Not to mention that your kind, caring, loving, attentive, gentle, generous, courageous, and extremely funny when your not trying to act like an egotistical mobster," Alexis countered back, " And until you believe that Sonny, you'll continue to make bad choices."

"The best decision I ever made was hiring you."

"True ... of course you realize I detested you, I wanted no part of it."

"But my charm worked you over in the end, " He gave her a flash of dimples.

Alexis raised her brow," Worked me over, huh? Actually it was that heavy retainer fee that kept me around more than anything."

"Oh" Sonny replied

"Yeah" Alexis teased.

"Alexis"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"You know I'm beyond angry with you right now, don't you?"

"Sonny"

"Yes, Alexis?"

"The feelings mutual."

"What were you thinking agreeing to marry Luis Alkazar?" Sonny fumed.

"I was thinking that when this baby of ours comes kicking and screaming into the world ... and you know it will since it's our kid ... well I want those dimples of yours standing beside me... I'd settle for you actually going through the labor and birth for me, but since that's physically impossible, I'll settle for the latter."

"Alexis?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Alexis, who by now was kneeling beside of Sonny, nearly fell backwards, grabbing the arm of the chair her hand brushed across his and he smiled.

"Ah, Counselor, you do care."

"Did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yeah, and it feels good to finally say it."

"Well, I just don't believe it."

"What don't you believe Alexis? My feelings for you are very real and very important to me, I wanted you to know that I love you and I love our baby."

"You act as if it's over, that you've given up, are these your last rights are you simply trying to release the guilt in order to console poor old reliable Alexis?"

"Damn it Alexis, when all is said and done I'll have it put on billboards, I'll call every national newspaper and have it printed, and I'll shout it from the towers if that's what it takes to make you believe me."

"Will that be before or after you've renovated the roof to look like Puerto Rico?"

"Johnny told you?" Sonny smiled, " that morning was a happy time for me."

"I was happy too...mortified, but happy." Alexis blushed, "I was all nerves."

"Nah, not you Alexis."

"You made the comment about the strawberry and I nearly came undone." Alexis admitted.

"I was ready to ravish you, before that fateful knock."

"Then it all fell apart, " Alexis recalled sadly.

"Then it all fell apart, "Sonny repeated, " Do you think we can start over Alexis?"

The door swung open and Alkazar and Daniel entered," Sorry Sonny, you had your chance... Alexis is mine now."

Daniel approached Alexis and yanked her up roughly.

"Hey watch how you touch her!" Sonny shouted

Alexis looked at Alkazar, " Really honey, shouldn't you tell your thugs to be a little more gentle with the merchandise."

"Why, do I get to peruse the goods after the ceremony?"

Sonny's eyes darkened with jealousy and Alkazar knew it.

"Are we getting married or not?" Alexis shifted directions feeling the intensity of the moment.

"Eager for the I do's are we...that must mean something, "Alkazar took her by the elbow and guided her out of the room, "quite touching Sonny's declaration of love."

"When's the ceremony?" Alexis asked

"One Hour."

Jason eyed Zander suspiciously as he entered the underground tunnels of windmere, " You had Nicholas call me, what's so important?"

"I remembered something," Zander spoke quickly, he paced back and forth out of being cooped up for so long.

"What did you remember?" Jason asked curiously, noticing how anxious he was.

"I remember Alexis and Sonny." Zander revealed, seeming quite pleased with himself.

Jason couldn't hide the disappointment on his face," Well, that's great, but it doesn't help me any ... your memories need to be on board that boat, if you want to help Sonny and Alexis."

"That's it, I can help though."

"How?"

"I can distract Alkazar's men while you do whatever it is you need to do, they want me dead, you know they'll come after me and then you can go for it."

"Your willing to risk your life for them, why?" Jason asked surprised at the loyalty.

"It's only fair they risked everything for me with Sorel, I owe this to them, Sonny taught me that you value your friends," Zander's mind grasped the memory of the night they'd been at the penthouse, Sonny and Alexis had been arguing about his future and he'd told them he was leaving town...

_"Now the two of you gave me back my life, and my freedom, and I will never forget that, but right now I've got to take care of myself and the sooner I get out of here the better off it's going to be for everybody." _

"Zander what about Emily?" Alexis had asked as he started for the stairs.

"Emily already said good-bye." Zander replied, heading up the stair, what they didn't know is he'd stopped around the corner and continued to listen to them.

"Do Something!" Alexis demanded to Sonny.

"I am, I'm respecting his wishes."

"Oh," Alexis had half laughed, " not only are you self serving, but that code of yours, that you use as an excuse for every irrehensible act under the sun, especially allowing a disfranchised boy just go out there and throw away his entire future."

_"Breathe, Breathe." _

"I owe it to them Jason, I don't remember much, but I know they cared for me at one time." Zander replied snapping out of his memories.

Jason shook his head, "If you do this, you better not screw it up ... lives are in danger here."

"You have my word."

Alkazar came face to face with the woman he'd helped all those months ago, " Caroline, I must admit I was surprised when I received your call and here we are back at Club 101, but it's not yours anymore is it?"

"You helped me once, " Carly said ignoring his comment and pulling out the chair next to her so he'd sit down, " I'm asking for your help again."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Alkazar took the glass of wine the waitress brought over and placed it on the table, " I don't think another death would work in your favor this time Caroline."

"Sonny's found someone else."

"Really, where did you hear this?"

"Jason, he said whoever she is, Sonny's serious about her." Carly's eyes were large and round, her bottom lip protruded in a pout.

"Ms. Davis again?" Alkazar asked,

"No, it's someone else."

Alkazar became quiet, he let his index finger travel around the rim on the wine glass, his mind was on Brenda and he wondered if that was who Morgan had been referring too, " I'm sorry I can no longer extend my services to you, Caroline."

"But why not, Al?" Carly whined, " you helped me once before."

"Your a risk I'm not willing to take again," Alkazar smiled at her stupidity, she had no idea she was dealing with the man who was about to destroy her husbands world, she was to worried about her own needs.

"Then you leave me no choice, " Carly began, " I'll tell Sonny I remembered something ... that I was kidnapped and you did it, then I'll go to the police."

Alkazar's hand stilled on the glass, he leaned over to Carly as if she were his lover and placed his hand at the nape of her neck and then he tugged hard, she whimpered at the pain, " Meaningless threats from an empty headed little girl don't frighten me Caroline, save your threats for the weak at heart."

"Perhaps, Sonny's threats will work, " Carly threatened again, she tried to wiggle away from him, but stopped when he tugged harder at her neck.

"Corinthos isn't going to threaten me ... you little fool he knows a mistake when he sees one."

"Mistake, I'm not a mistake, Sonny isn't thinking clearly that's all."

"Live in whatever fantasy world you want to, but I never want to hear from you again, is that understood?"

Carly could only nod and Alkazar dropped his hand, he rose from the chair and proceeded to leave, passing Ned Ashton on his way in.

"Carly why were you talking to that man?" Ned asked.

"I have a question, why are you here?" Carly snarled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Do you even realize that man is responsible for Kristina's death?" Ned bellowed causing people to turn in their chairs.

"What are you talking about, that man's name is Al."

"That man's name is Luis Alkazar, you idiot!"

Carly slapped her hand to her mouth, " NO!"

"OH yes ... which leads me to wonder and ask, just why the hell was he here and how do you know him?"

twenty minutes later...

Alkazar slipped into the bridal chambers as Alexis made her way into the bathroom, he stood at the door watching Brenda as she studied her image in the mirror, she wore a light ivory empire waist gown the bodice was chiffon with braided trim and the floor length skirt was satin and slit up the back to show her legs, her hair was pulled back by pearl combs, she looked beautiful, she looked like she could be the bride.

Brenda saw his reflection in the mirror and jumped in surprise, without turning she met his eyes in the mirror.

"You need to stop doing that."

"What?"

"Sneaking up on me."

"Is that what I'm doing?" Alkazar asked coming to stand beside her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "You look lovely."

"Seems strange that your getting married and I'm not the bride."

"You sound disappointed, " Alkazar said quietly.

"Maybe I am, " Brenda replied, " you broke so many promises we made to each other, why Luis why did you do this?"

"Because I had to, " Alkazar leaned down kissing her neck, "but there's never a day I've regretted until now, to see the trust you had in me gone."

"I would give anything to trust you again, Luis." Brenda replied.

"But you can't"

"But, I can't" Brenda repeated his statement.

"You still love Corinthos?"

"Sonny is someone I will always love, he was the first man I really let into my heart, but we made our peace long ago, why can't you see that... I'm not the same person I was then, he's not the same person."

"No matter what Brenda, I love you."

"I know."

"But, you don't love me anymore do you? ... Bringing you here was a mistake."

"Bringing me home was the greatest gift you could ever give me Luis." Brenda spoke honestly, tears brimming in her eyes.

Alexis listened from the other side apparently Luis Alkazar wasn't pure evil, but that didn't leave her with any sympathy for the man, he might of brought Brenda back to Port Charles, but he hadn't given her the freedom to truly come home and if Alexis had anything to do with it... They'd all be free by the end of the day


	10. Chapter 10

Alkazar and his twisted mind had come up with the brilliant idea that Sonny should do the honors of escorting the bride down the idea, Brenda stood at the altar staring down at them with apprehension, Alkazar looked smug in his wickedness.

Alexis and Sonny looked down the aisle grimly, neither believed this was happening, Sonny was dressed in a black dress jacket, with a silver lay down front vest, complimented by a silver tie and black dress pants, he looked handsome even without a shower and bound together by duct tape.

Sonny found himself mesmerized with how exquisite Alexis looked in her wedding gown, the empire waist gown, made of Lamoure satin was set off with an organza coat, he hair pulled back with a diamond encrusted head band, he wished he could stand still in time and remember all the reasons he'd fallen in love with her. Glancing up the aisle, his brow quirked he recognized the priest… it was the same priest that he'd given confession to the night Carly locked Skye in the pool house… the same priest he'd had his vows renewed with Carly.

Daniel nudged them, Sonny propped his elbow out so Alexis could hook her arm in his, placing her arm in his, they began to make their decent down the aisle."

"Wrong time to be telling you this, but you look beautiful _Alexis_." Sonny said, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Your right, this is the wrong time to be telling me, "Alexis replied through clenched teeth, feeling Daniel's gun at the small of her back, "but thank you."

"I hate this."

"And you think I like it?" Alexis asked, " Like I want to marry some Armani clad mobster."

"Hey, you could be talking about me."

"Exactly!"

"Oh."

"I always thought you wore Valentino?"

"Does it make a difference?"

A few seconds passed

"It might."

"What?"

"It might make a difference."

"Consider me a Valentino fan from now on."

a few more seconds passed, they were almost there.

"Alexis"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"I love you."

"I tolerate you, Corinthos."

"Music to my ears, Counselor."

Daniel nudged Sonny, " Keep it quiet."

Once they reached the altar, Alexis took her place beside Alkazar, they turned to face each other and Alexis found her eyes transfixed on those of her sisters killer, hatred coursing through her veins for this man she was about to marry in order to save the lives of those she loved, she didn't put it past Alkazar to commit murder after murder until finally there would be no one left that Alexis loved and she couldn't have that ... she also had to will herself not to look Sonny's way who stood deathly still beside Alkazar and Daniel behind him, if Alexis looked into his eyes she would surely lose control, the tears would come upon seeing the sorrow, the regret, and the guilt ... no matter what she'd said in the past, the angry words, the need for her own vengeance, she knew he was eating away within himself, the knowledge that she was willing to do this for him and it fit Alkazar's plan perfectly, watching the mighty Sonny Corinthos fall to his knees in defeat, her mind traveled through a time warp... dancing in Puerto Rico, dinners at the no name, late night talks, cappuccino, and poker, divorce, abandoned weddings, breakups, siblings, and ex's, laughter, tears, arguments, and dreams, a friendship so full of comfort and love she felt and overwhelming sense of joy and loss in the same moment...

_This is the life you saved laid out before you  
Everything that I think I have been and what I am now  
Nothing can change the way I feel about you  
Better we go on our separate ways  
Nothing is left but the endless days  
Nothing to cry but your name _

Don't you look back, don't say a word  
I will be lonely for you, I will be standing for you  
Don't you despair  
I will be there for you  
I will be there

Maybe this time next year we'll be together  
You can wipe away all of the tears, bring truth to the lies  
There was a silent dream, we made a promise  
We'd be there for each other forever  
Aboard like a ship on an ocean's roar  
Beating a path to your open door  
Nothing will keep me away

Don't you look back, don't say a word  
I will be lonely for ya, I will be standing for you  
Don't you despair  
I will be there for you  
Each night I pray to God above  
You will be waiting for me, you will be lonely for me  
Don't you despair  
I will be there for you  
I will be there

Don't you look back, don't say a word  
I will be lonely for ya, I will be standing for you  
Don't you despair  
I will be there for you  
Farewell to you, good-bye for me  
I will be waiting for you  
I will be lonely for you  
Don't you despair  
'Cause I will be there for you  
I will be there

Her breathing became erratic, and suddenly she was gasping for air, her hand came up to clutch her throat and her bouquet fell to the floor, her eyes traveled from Alkazar to Sonny's worried eyes.

"Breathe, Alexis, Breathe." Sonny urged, starting to move toward her, only to have Daniel pull his roughly back, " She hyperventilates when she's nervous!"

"Don't play me for a fool." Alkazar bellowed, "Quit your games Ms. Davis, or say good bye to Sonny days."

Alexis eyes widened and the more she tried to get it under control the worse it got.

"She needs a paper bag, " Sonny shouted, "let her sit down and put her head between her legs."

"Fine!" Alkazar approached Brenda and motioned Daniel to take care of it.

Just as Daniel began to pull Alexis in the direction of the front pew the doors crashed open and Zander appeared before then, Alkazar turned abruptly his face turning a deep red, " Don't just stand there you fools get him!"

The group of thugs that had been lurking in the shadows of the church rushed after Zander Smith who taunted them, " you'll never win Alkazar, I'll see that you pay for what you've done." He ran out the doors and the men ran after him.

With all the commotion they didn't hear either side doors opening, Johnny and Sonny's men stood on one side, Jax and the PCPD on the other ... suddenly the room abrupted in chaos, Sonny took Daniel's distraction and used it to his advantage using both his hands he formed one large fist and knocked the man clean off his feet and into unconsciousness, Alkazar began to lunge for Alexis, but Sonny quickly nabbed her and ducked behind a pew, his body over hers for any gunfire that might ensue, which it did... Priest Coate's revealed a revolver and aimed for Jax who was trying to get to Brenda who was being whisked away by Alkazar...

"Brenda"

Just as Brenda turned in Alkazar's hold to see her lost love, all eyes were cast to the stained glass roof of the chapel as Jason Morgan came crashing through, his gun cocked, he was harnessed in and was dropping down to the floor from the roof, with this move Alkazar was taken aback giving Brenda the opportunity to run from his clutches and straight into Jax's arms, Jason aimed his revolver toward Alkazar, who looked at him momentarily before running out the church doors... Taggert apprehended priest Coate's before he had a chance to shoot the gun, and Taggert looked at Morgan and shook his head, "Way to make an entrance."

Jason ran out the doors after Alkazar and people began to dispel... Sonny and Alexis were still lying down on the ground, remnants of glass on Sonny's back from his shielding Alexis; he pulled up and looked down at her.

"Alexis, Alexis are you all right?" Sonny's voice was full of angst, he scanned her face, her arms her legs then his hands that were still tied tightly together shifted to her stomach.

"We're fine Sonny, "Alexis reassured, her voice still shaky but full of relief, " what about you."

"I'm good just knowing you and little one are," he smiled softly and then noticed, " Hey, you're not hyperventilating." He lifted her to her feet and they began to walk toward one of the side exits, they stopped at the altar and he looked at her suspiciously.

"No, I'm not."

"You didn't stage that did you?" Sonny was impressed.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"

"You did ... your faked Alkazar and me out," Sonny said, " this was staged, all of this."

"Of course, " Alexis said nonchalantly, " you didn't really think I was going to marry that man do you? Oh, brother, you do have problems."

"You took to many risks, "Sonny scolded, " don't do that again."

"I seem to remember telling you, I don't like being ordered around ... so don't start." Alexis replied.

"Okay, Okay, " Sonny feigned defeat, "but, I'm going to ask you one thing, please stay here while I go see if it's okay to get out of here."

"Fine ... but you know Taggert's going to call you into the station."

"Just what I need."

"Just go ... but hurry." Alexis said, " And that is an order."

He winked and began to walk away from her when he saw the sudden movement from the corner of his eye.

"Couldn't leave things alone could you Ms. Davis, well you made a grave mistake when you decided to renege on our agreement and I think I've found an appropriate punishment for both you and Corinthos."

Alexis felt the tears stinging at her eyes, " Please don't hurt him."

"Oh, I'm going to let Corinthos live, it will be you that dies along with your child, yet another tragedy in the life of a crime boss, he will suffer and you will be reunited with your dead sister."

"You bastard!" Alexis spat out.

Alkazar removed his gun from his holder and cocked it, aiming it toward her, " Say hello to Kristina for me."

Just as Sonny lunged toward Alexis the shot rang out in the air and Alexis and Sonny both fell to the floor, Alkazar laughed mercilessly filling the entire chapel with his evil, Alexis moved slowly, and glanced toward Sonny who lay beside her...bleeding.

"You killed him... You killed Sonny!" Alexis screamed, " I will see you pay in hell for his, you deserve to die!"

_Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
Hey now  
All you lovers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
Hey now  
All you killers  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
Hey now  
All you children  
Leave your lights on  
Better leave your lights on _

Cause there's a monster  
Livin' under my bed  
Whisperin' in my ear  
There's an angel  
With a hand on my hair  
She's sayin' I got nothing to fear  
There's a darkness  
Livin' deep in my soul  
Still got a purpose to serve  
So let your light shine  
Deep into my hole  
And God don't let me lose my nerve  
Let me lose my nerve

Hey now (hey now)  
Hey now (hey now)

Whoo, hey now  
Hey now (hey now)  
Hey now (hey now)  
Hey now  
All you sinners  
Put your lights on  
Put your lights on  
Hey now  
All you children  
Leave your lights on  
You better leave you lights on

Cause there's a monster  
Livin' under my bed  
Whisperin in my ear  
There's an angel  
With a hand on my hair  
She sayin I got nothing to fear  
She's sayin  
Laaaa la-ha  
La la la  
You shine like a star  
Laaaa La-ha  
La la la  
Y'all shine like stars  
And fade away

Taggert, Jason, and Johnny had heard the commotion and came forward, Taggert reached for his gun, just as another shot rang out and Alkazar fell to his knees and then to the floor dead.

All eyes were cast up and toward the shooter... Alexis Davis.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Thank You" Sonny said standing outside Alexis's PH door, after returning  
from their dinner at the Grille. _

"For what?"

"Knowing when to leave a thing alone."

"I don't usually, but I like you too Sonny, and I don't want to have to  
choose between our friendship and my principles."

"Well, your principles aren't much different from mine."

"Well, that's just plain insulting."

"No, what I'm saying is your a survivor, you just know how to hide it better,  
I wonder if your back was against the wall whether you'd kill somebody, I  
think you might."

"I'd rather not put myself in the situation of having to find that out."

"Well, that's the difference between us."

Everything surrounding Alexis seemed to happen in slow motion, from Sonny leaving her side, to her spotting a gun left lying on the pulpit, to Luis Alkazar reemerging to take care of unfinished business. Alexis should've known better than to think a man like him would leave without finishing what he started, as he stood her taunting her, his voice full of wrath for being played a fool, he was seeking retribution to those that had caused him to lose Brenda. Alexis watched in horror as he'd aimed the gun at her, before she even had time to react, Sonny had lunged in front of her, his hand extending out to push her out of the way before the bullet pierced through him. As she got her bearings, she touched Sonny coming away with blood on her hands, Alexis raised to her knees to see the wound, her eyes traveling up to a sickening smile plastered across Luis's face. Her voice dripped with venom as she told him how he'd pay for his sins, she would see him punished, he'd called her a true opponent, one that would make the Cassadine's proud, his eyes burning into hers with hate, she raised the gun that she'd found and cocked it, he smiled as the bullet had disengaged from it's chamber, Alexis jerked back from the force of the gunfire, and watched as Alkazar fell forward.

Her hands trembled from the effects of what she'd just done, so much that she jumped when she felt a hand reaching out to take the gun from her, she glanced down at Sonny, as he winced with pain, on the verge of unconsciousness, but there he was reaching up to take the gun away from her, dropping it down beside him, he reached out again and grasped her hand, before he lost consciousness.

Alexis felt helpless, " Sonny wake up… stay with me, you've got to stay with me!"

Jason rushed forward, bending down to access Sonny's wound, calling out over his shoulder, "Chest wound, we need an ambulance now!" Taggert was behind him questioning where the wound was located, ripping open the shirt Jason studied the wound, "It's above his heart!"

Jason heard Alexis inhale sharply, " Alexis are you alright?"

Alexis blinked twice, her eyes never leaving Sonny, his heart… he'd saved her once again and this time he'd saved their child too… her heart expanded with love, but she found herself angry with him too.

"Alexis!" Jason shouted, causing her to jump, " are you okay?"

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about, " Alexis exclaimed, positioning her body so she was almost lying beside Sonny, leaning into his ear, " Listen up Corinthos, you've got a lot to explain to me, a lot to make up to me and don't think for one minute, just because you went all noble on me, I'm going to forget it… and dying, well dying isn't an option, do you hear me Sonny… it's non-negotiable, you cannot die on me!"

Jason who was busying working on Sonny paused for a split second amazed that he'd never seen it before, they had something special, and it that moment he said a little prayer that they'd get the chance to see it through.

"Alexis you should get checked out, don't worry I'll take care of Sonny." Jason spoke sternly, but with affection.

"I'm not leaving his side, and don't even think of ordering me too." Alexis replied defiantly.

"If he won't, then I will, " Jax asserted, walking up with his arm protectively wrapped around Brenda," you aren't helping him now."

"How do you know that?" Alexis asked angrily, she realized he was trying to help, but her first priority was Sonny.

Taggert, called Johnny over to Alkazar's body, Alexis' eyes watched the bodyguard approach the body and then look up toward the opening of the roof.

"Alexis are you listening to me?" Jax sighed.

"I shot him." Alexis admitted as Taggert and Johnny looked up surprised that she was paying any attention to them," he was going to kill me."

Just as she'd made her admission, Zander appeared in the doorway, his eyes boring into Alexis'.

"It was self defense, " Alexis interjected, " you can't arrest me for protecting myself."

"No one said anything about being arrested Alexis, it's a crime scene… it's my job to check the facts."

"Can we talk about this later, " Jason said cutting Taggert off, glancing at Alexis with suspicious eyes, " where's that ambulance?"

"I'll go check!" Brenda volunteered, glancing at Jax before disappearing out the door.

"How am I going to let her out of my sight ever again," Jax mumbled, turning to see a sympathetic smile on Alexis' face, he shook his head, " Lex, think about the baby."

Alexis smile disappeared, as she held his gaze, her eyes speaking volumes, so much so that the men in the room felt like crawling under something for shelter, "What do you take me for? I may be pregnant, but I'm not stupid, nor am I an invalid, so stop treating me like one, I got enough of that from Ned, I don't need it from you too!"

"What do you suppose Corinthos would say?" Jax asked, his brow crooked, " you know he'd be in agreement with me, even if it were through gritted teeth."

"The day he agrees with you on anything, will be the day I learn how to cook without burning it, " Alexis muttered, " and since when have you resorted to using guilt as a weapon, are you by chance taking a page out of the Sonny Corinthos code of ethics?"

"Hardly, as if that would ever happen, " Jax scoffed rolling his eyes, "my concerns lie solely on you and Brenda."

"Still the same Jax, " Brenda smiled fondly, coming up from behind as the paramedics whisked by her.

Jax felt as if he were in a time warp, it seemed so natural to see her there like she'd never been gone, he had so many questions to ask, "She's being stubborn, like all women are when it comes to Sonny."

"Rivalry still in tact, eh?" Brenda teased.

"Along with their egos," Alexis added, "now Jax, if you don't mind stepping out of my way, I'm going with Sonny."

By this time they'd walked out of the church and onto the sidewalk, the evening sunset casting a languid backdrop on what had been a turbulent day, the Paramedics were loading Sonny on the ambulance, when Jax made one last attempt to sway Alexis.

"Noooo, you'll come with me and Brenda to the hospital."

"Okay, I think I've been extremely tolerant, regarding your recent behavior, but you've crossed the line… don't tell me what to do."

Brenda squeezed Jax's arm, " she'll be in an ambulance with trained professionals, what more do you want?"

"What I want is that almost five years ago my friend didn't take Sonny Corinthos on as her client, that's what I really want… but since I'm not going to get that… I'll step aside, but Alexis don't look to me, when Corinthos gets wind that you were more concerned for his health than your own, he's not going to be happy."

"I'll be sure to tell Sonny you were defending his rights as an egotist, when he regains consciousness"

"Come on Alexis, you know what I'm saying is true, when he throws one of his tirades what are you going to do?"

"If he says one word to me, I'll tell him to put a cork in It."

"To Sonny?" Brenda asked surprised

"Alexis had the rare ability to insult Sonny… you know those in your face insults that would usually warrant bodily harm from one of his thugs… uh, no offense Johnny… anyway you get the gist."

Brenda was impressed, "Remind me to come to you the next time Sonny does something to tick me off."

"Will do, now Jax help me on the back of this thing."

The paramedic held up a hand, " are you family?"

"I'm the Mother of his unborn child, that's got to count for something. " Alexis stated, extending her hand so the paramedic could help her up.

Taggert's mouth fell open, muttering under his breath, " Well, I'll be damned Corinthos and Davis."

"Don't say another world Taggert, or so help me I'll have your badge." Alexis warned as the doors of the ambulance closed.

Taggert smiled in amusement, leaving Jax to shake his head, " What could you find the least bit funny right now?"

"Them," Taggert said motioning toward the now ambulance that took off down the street, " we used to call them the dimple team at the precinct, now I've got to go collect my winnings."

"Your winnings?" Jax and Brenda asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I won $1000 tonight, I bet years ago they'd be more than friends… and they just proved I was right."


	12. Chapter 12

_"No ones luck lasts forever Sonny, maybe your not as good as you think." _

_"Maybe I am" _

Somewhere, when Sonny Corinthos wasn't looking he'd begun to change, not drastically; it was as subtle as his feelings for Alexis Davis. Feelings that had transformed from deep friendship and admiration, to an unspoken love that he'd never experienced in his life. It was natural, and whole and so different from anything he'd ever felt that he hadn't realized what it was until she'd slipped right out of his life. Alexis had threatened to move away in the past, and he'd always found himself panicking, at first he'd thought it was out of loneliness for Carly and Michael, but he soon realized how wrong he was. He'd treated her like a stranger, and it wasn't until she was gone for good that his feelings for her began to rage within him, shouting out his wrongs, pleading to be reconnected with the heart of the woman he'd held in his arms for one brief shining moment, when they'd let their guards down and loved each other. So many sweet memories, her body pressed against his, the taste of her kiss, the soft caress of her fingers against is heated skin, her touch was so gentle, yet she was as passionate as he'd always known she would be in their lovemaking.

The thought that they'd created a life that night, made sense to him, it had been right just as he'd told her… he'd known from the moment she chose not to walk out that door that they were going to create magic that night… they'd created a little life that night for all the right reasons, out of love and respect… he recalled how he felt that night as he'd come back to bed, nestling up being her, the feeling of contentment and new beginnings. Loving Alexis had been a gift, and he'd thrown it away, he had to wonder if letting go was the best for everyone, Alexis and their child would finally be safe from danger if Sonny Corinthos died.

"Where's that Corinthos strength?"

Sonny found himself in the middle of Jason's penthouse, only it was decorated much like it had when Alexis lived there, hesitating he finally walked toward the terrace doors and looked out, all he saw was a golden aura of light filtering in, he felt her presence and turned to face Kristina who he found studying him carefully.

"Your wondering why you're here, maybe you should be asking yourself that," She smiled at his irritable expression, "when our souls leave our bodies, we tend to go somewhere safe, connected, and loved… do you know why you chose this place?"

"Alexis," his voice was barely audible, "I could always talk to her… she could make me laugh, even in my worst moods."

"You had quite a few of those," Kristina smiled, he frowned which caused her to chuckle," same old Sonny."

"Yeah, you too, " Sonny said, "you too."

"I'm glad it's out in the open about the baby."

"You said if I looked deep enough inside my heart I'd know the truth… but I already knew, I've known for along time."

"I spoke those words, because I wanted you to see your mistakes, you were running Sonny, running from something good, because you believed you deserved no more, the problem with that … is that even if you thought you were doing the right thing, you were actually inflicting damage… you hurt her in away that only you could, she put her trust in you, she believed in your friendship, and she believed that you would never use her feelings against her and she thinks you did that, " Kristina brought her hand up and placed it on his shoulder, " my sister always believed in you, she saw the darkness that surrounded you, but she saw in you what most people don't… your goodness…her love is pure."

"I…" Sonny hesitated, " I told her how I feel, it's not easy for me… but I wanted her to know that I do lover her."

"You need to listen to me, for once truly listen with your heart… I told you upon my first visit bad things were coming and you might believe it's over, but more things lie ahead, not nearly as dangerous as what transpired… but dangers of the heart, and dangers of your personal assets… Alexis is a strong women, yet we both know there is a side to her that's a scared little girl running from the ghosts of her past, it's up to you Sonny to face your mistakes, fight for what you truly want, forget the past, and give your heart to her, prove to her that you love her as much as you say you do… it won't be easy, but I think you already know that about Alexis don't you?"

"Do I deserve another change at life Kristina?" Sonny asked, " instead of being here, should I be in the bowels of He…"

"Did you ever stop and think, the people who love you, pray for your life everyday?"

"I never really thought about it."

"You focus on the negative so much, you can't even see the good… my sister prays for you, your Father, you sister Courtney, even little Michael, and Brenda she prays for you as well… and it may surprise you but angels pray too."

"Do you?"

"Of course, and your in them… and before you can ask why, I'll tell you… in my eyes your family, you gave my sister the gift of life that is growing within her, but there are others that pray for you as well Sonny, people you have touched, that love you as much as they did when they were living on earth."

"I miss my friend."

Sonny turned from Kristina and followed the voice that stood by the fireplace, his eyes widened in surprise… Stone, his last memory of Stone was his once strong presence weakened by the ravages of disease, but here he stood just as he'd looked before the effects of AIDS had withered his body to dust.

"It can't be." Sonny was afraid to touch him, he reached out and the two men shared a long embrace, Stone released him and stepped back.

"It's me Sonny, I have a short time, so my message will be brief… you've loved only one woman in the way you love Alexis, it's special, it's rare, and this time it's for keeps, but it's up to Sonny to make the final decision, were pulling for you to do just that."

"That's right Michael."

Sonny again turned to face the front door of the penthouse where Lily stood before him their son at her side, " We've been down this road before haven't we?"

"Yes," Sonny choked out, his eyes traveling to the dark haired bow holding his Mother's hand.

"I know what family means to you Michael, you chose to live before, you wanted to stay with Carly and Michael… isn't Alexis worth living for?"

" I just don't want to inflict anymore pain on her than I already have."

"Believe me Sonny, if you choose to die, "Kristina began, coming up beside him, "you'll be hurting her beyond repair… does she deserve that?""Of course not, " Sonny replied, " I love Alexis, she's carrying my child, I couldn't have picked a better Mother… I think my Mother would love her, I know she would."

_"Mi hijo esto es verdad"_ (My Son this is true)

Sonny stood still, slowly he turned on his heel toward the stairway, she stood on the third step, surrounded by an illuminating light, her dark hair in soft curls and the reflection of his own dark eyes staring back into his...

_"Mama es realmente usted?"_ Sonny asked his voice shaking with emotions, tears forming in his eyes. (Translation: Mama, is that really you?")

_"Es yo mi niño, e I a venir con un mensaje"_ she approached him and extended her arms out tohe hesitated scared to touch her, and so she stepped closer and embraced him, the release of tears flowing from his eyes. (Translation: It is my child, and I to come with a message.)

She kept him close to her heart and spoke gently and lovingly to him, _"Ella es especial mi hijo, ella ve el bueno usted como siempre," (translation: She is special my son, she sees the good in you as I always did.)__  
_

Sonny nodded, not able to let go of her, his Mother was here with him, he felt like a young boy again, seeking comfort from a skinned knee and here she was soothing his worries, he could merely say, _"Si, Mama."_

She smile warmly, stroking his head as she had when he was young and scared,"_Recuerde a muchacho que llevó a su madre al ballet clásico,Recuerde nuestras épocas mejores juntas, Ésas son memorias que se guardarán cerca del corazón y compartidas con la mujer que usted ama, compártalos con su Alexis hermoso." _

(Remember the boy who took his Mother to the ballet, remember our better times together, those are memories to be kept close to the heart, and shared with the woman you love, share them with your beautiful Alexis.) 

Sonny looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed, "_ Mama I ha incurrido en tan __  
__muchas equivocaciones."_ (Mama I have made so many mistakes.)

Adella smiled, nodding, " "_ La asustan para abrir su corazón en usted,pero apenas como que determinaron al muchacho joven para llevar a su madre el ballet clásico, Sé usted se probará ser el hombre maravilloso que ella conoce que usted es."_

(She is scared to open her heart to you, but just as that young boy was determined to take his mother to the ballet, I know you will prove yourself to be the wonderful man she knows you are)

Sonny pulled back and stared into her soulful eyes_,"Te amo mama, y le falto."_  
(I love you Mama and Miss you.)

She smiled brightly her eyes crinkling at the edges, and Sonny noticed he'd inherited his dimples for her, _"Te amo mi hijo y cuando su niño nace usted sabrá lo que me sentía cuando le sostuve en mis brazos para la primera vez, él ser tiempo para mí para ir, pero yo ser siempre cerca por mirar sobre usted, Alexis ser traer en su vida para uno razón mi hijo, asimiento sobre ella." __  
_(I love you my son and when your child is born you will know what I felt when I held you in my arms for the first time, It's time for me to go, but I'm always close by watching over you, Alexis was brought into your life for a reason my Son, hold onto her.)

Sonny was once again alone, he was left with a sense of hope he'd never felt before… in the distance he could hear a voice calling to him, the voice wasn't just calling him back, it was ordering him back, leaving with Sonny with the decision to stay or go.

_You know what you are to me now? Someone who matters, someone I need too much __  
__to push away. What am I to you? I mean, what are we to each other? You're __  
__like a dance, Alexis, and I'm not talking about drunk on rum in Puerto Rico. __  
__You -- you -- you like to dance around me, and that's fine because I -- I __  
__like to dance with you, too. But not tonight. You forced me to choose, and I __  
__-- I chose you. I wonder, if the positions were reversed, would you choose __  
__me?_

Alexis stood above Sonny, the doctors working frantically around her, they'd tried unsuccessfully to remover her, but each time they had, she'd merely moved her way back into the room… it was when the heart monitors had gone off, that she'd become enraged with him, all the memories of Kristina washed over her and the things he'd done since the night they'd made love… she began to yell at him.

"You can't do this time me!" Alexis shouted, "your just going to die, give up, leave us behind because what, you think you'd be doing us a favor? I know you Corinthos, you'd do just that if you thought it was protecting the baby and me, but let's get one thing straight I will never forgive you for this! I will spend the rest of my life making sure your rest in the great beyond is anything but peaceful… if you want to prove you love me, then fight damnit, don't take the easy way out… you told me once if I had to choose, would I choose you… well I did, haven't I proven myself to you Sonny, I won't cry, I refuse to cry over you… if you die, you did it, you took the easy way out!"

Jax entered the ER upon Monica's request, he gently reached out to touch Alexis and she flinched, " Alexis, please let them do what they have to, we'll be right outside."

"This is where Kristina died… do you know that Corinthos, we stood outside that very room and you held me in your arms and I fell into them, like it was so natural to be comforted by you, like all the other times you did just that… no questions, no words, just your arms reaching out to hold me and I need those arms now! **_YOU_** can't die Sonny… I never even got to tell you that I love you, you jerk… I love you!" The tears began to fall, she tried unsuccessfully to shake them away, but it was to late they fell like rain upon his face; she leaned close and kissed him softly on the lips, "damn you Sonny, damn you."

Apprehensively Jax and by now Zander approached, pulling her out of the room as gently as possible, her resistance was strong, but they managed, she turned toward the window and looked through touching the glass as Jax came up behind her.

"Don't say it, " Alexis said shakily, keeping her back to him, her eyes still fixed on Sonny," don't tell me everything will be okay… nothing's been okay for along time… the only thing I have left if our child, do you know I want this baby to look just like him, to have those beautiful dark eyes, and those dimples… she's going to be a real heartbreaker when she gets older… who's going to chase away the droves of boys that come flocking around… that was supposed to be his job…I could see it so well, Mr. Tough guy, sending bodyguards out to watch out forhis little girl… probably causing her to lose her temper… you know she's going to have a temper with the blood running through her veins… it's inevitable."

"I'll watch over her… but don't count Sonny out just yet, he's been down this road before." Jax replied.

"Well at least he got it right this time… he said I love you before he took the bullet."

"Sonny told you he loved you Alexis?" Jax asked surprised.

"Even if he didn't mean it… he did say it, " She retorted, looking back toward Jax for a moment.

"I think he meant it Alexis, even if I don't like to admit it, I believe he loves you."

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" Alexis sighed," he's choosing to give up."

Monica approached them, " does anyone know where Carly is?"

Jason who'd been staying on the side lines approached, " I've been trying to reach her… I called Bobbie, she's on her way to Club 101 to get her."

"Sonny's stable at the moment, but he's lost a lot of blood and he's going to need a transfusion, I the next of kin to sign the consent forms and since he's got a rare blood type…"

"Brenda's a match." Jax said.

Monica nodded thoughtfully," your right Jax, but since she's being examined for possible narcotics in her blood stream… but lucky for us Zander's a match and has agreed to donate… but we can't do anything until we get those forms signed."

Alexis turned away from the window and sniffed, "I'm not Sonny's attorney anymore, but unless he's changed it, he relented under my pressure to have Mike Corbin added as next of kin, in case of life altering decisions… he's on his way isn't he?"

"He's already here, so is Courtney." Jason said, " I'll go get Mike."

As everyone milled around outside, Zander took the opportunity to enter the ER, Sonny was stable but in guarded condition, the heart monitor beeped normally, and Zander had a wave of another memory…

_"Is he going to be ok?"_

_"That's what the doctors tell us. " _

_"What was he doing there?". _

_" He was climbing from my terrace to yours in an attempt to rescue us." _

_" Alexis, we're on the 17th floor."_

_"I'm trying not to dwell on that. He was going to sneak in and hit him over the head with a pipe, I think. But the door slammed shut, Sorel heard him and shot him."_

_" What did he think a pipe was going to do against a loaded gun? See, sometimes he -- the kid does not think. That -- that's -- that's his problem." _

_(Zander wakes up) __  
_

_" Sorry. "_

_" Zander, it's ok."_

_" Oh. I screwed up again." _

_" No, you know what? It's my -- it's my responsibility. I shouldn't have stayed away so long."_

_" You came when you knew." Zander defended. _

_" If I had thought clearly, Sorel wouldn't have gotten near you. That's -- that's what I keep trying to tell you. If you don't think things through, things happen, people get hurt. I did that. I apologize. " _

_" Stood up. That's all that matters. You told me that. I'm sure that applies to you, too." _

_"Zander, look at me. If anyone ever holds anyone in your family hostage, you don't strap a bomb to your body. You call the police. " __  
_

_" Yeah, but I thought Sorel would panic, you know, and he'd shoot if the cops showed up." _

_" Hey, you know what?" _

_" I thought you'd want me to keep it quiet." _

_" You did good. You did good." _

_" You know, Carly did a lot. Is she -- she going to be ok?" _

_" Yeah, she's fine. " _

_"She's a fighter. " _

_" Yeah, she is." _

_" Hey, Sonny? Take care of Alexis." _

_" You're not asking too much, are you?" _

_" Just sleep, will you? Everything is ok, all right?"_

_Zander approached Sonny warily, " I know something bad went down between us… I don't know exactly what it was or when it was but I remember a time when we were friends, when you cared what happened to me, and I asked you a favor. I asked you to take care of Alexis…I'm holding you to that Sonny, you taught me to follow through with my promised, and that's what I expect of you now."_

"He cares…deep down he does."

"What happened, did I do something wrong?" Zander asked, "I lost our friendship too, didn't I?"

"No, you never lost my friendship Zander… that could never happen, you've become to special to me," She smile softly and caressed his head, " and he's made some terrible mistakes and when you remember, your going to be angry…I think he should be the one to tell you, he's got a lot of explaining to do."

"You two were like parent's to me." Zander said tearfully.

"So how do rank?" Alexis asked cocking her head to the side," are we going to be any good at this parent thing?

"Besides the arguing," Zander replied, smiling, "your kids is going to be damn lucky to have the both of you."

Reaching out, he pulled Alexis into a hug, she embraced him tightly, " Zander I need you to do something for me… what happened at the church is to stay between the two of us, no one will ever know but us."

"I'll know."Alexis and Zander turned toward the hospital bed in surprise, and Sonny stared at them through his lashes, fighting the medication.

"I'll get the doctor." Zander replied, running out the door.

"So you decided to live." Alexis said.

"Someone's got to watch out for you." Sonny replied.

"I think I take care of myself pretty well." Alexis shot back.

"So well, you confessed to a crime you didn't commit?"


	13. Chapter 13

Carly was on the verge of hysteria when her Mother had arrived looking for her.

Bobbie had tried unsuccessfully to reassure her daughter, " Honey, my cars parked outside, I'll take you to the hospital now." She'd reached out to comfort Carly, only to have her daughter retreat into what she assumed was Carly's own private hell.

"Oh my G… How did this happen?" Carly asked the question, but knew the answers as words tumbled out.

"From what I've heard, Luis Alkazar had taken Sonny hostage nearly two days ago… Honey, didn't you realize he was missing?"

Carly shook her head in denial, " Max… he told me he'd left town on business," She began to cry and glared in Ned's direction, who choked back a guffaw.

"He's holding his own, thankfully Jason was at the church when Sonny was shot."

"Jase… Jason was there?" Carly's bottom lip began to tremble," why were they at a Church?"

"I don't know… but what makes this even harder to believe is that… Brenda Barrett is alive." Bobbie revealed, shaking her head in awe.

Carly started to collapse, only to have Ned catch her, she swiped his hands away once she got her bearings, " I need to get to the hospital!"

"Carly, there's something else I need to tell you… Ned, this has to do with you too."

"What is it?" Carly asked impatiently, "We're wasting time!"

"Alexis was at the church too, " Bobbie started out, "she's at the hospital."

"Alexis?" Ned exclaimed, "I'm out of here."

"I'm coming with you, sorry Mother this isn't a time for you to curb my anger, I'm up for the fight of my life and I don't need you telling me how wrong I am."

"Are you coming?" Ned shouted, holding the door open to the club.

"Your car better have some guts to it Ned."

"We'll get there in plenty of time for you to throw one of your world famous tantrums." Ned shot back, handing the keys to the valet.

"If we don't stop this now Ned, they're going to make us look like a couple of fools… my husband was just shot and he's having an affair with Brenda Barrett… and Alexis must've been running after Sonny like a lost puppy, just like she always have."

Ned got into the drivers seat, his hands tightening around the steering wheel; he waited until Carly was seat belted in before taking off. They drove in silence for quite sometime until Carly couldn't take it anymore.

"I just don't get it… Brenda is alive, " Carly shook her head, " She probably faked her death, and plotted this whole thing to get Sonny and Jax's sympathy…the whole woe is me spiel and she gets the entire town in a frenzy… can you believe the nerve?"

"Would you zip it!" Ned shouted, " You had your day in the sun, five months ago."

Carly narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, " This town only has room for one Corinthos woman and that's me."

"I guess by Sonny's rules you aren't," Ned replied snidely, " at least Alexis came to her senses."

"Oh, yes the queen of hypocrites is supposedly to good for my husband, yet she spent my entire marriage slobbering after him, even when she was with you!"

"Are you going to continue to bray?" Ned asked sarcastically

"I don't bray!" Carly hissed.

"Fine you don't bray." Ned shrugged, not convinced that his definition of her voice wasn't dead on target.

"I don't bray!" Carly shouted.

"I said FINE, you don't bray!" Ned shouted back.

"You are such a simp." Carly sneered

"And you Carly are the Migraine of my day."

Alexis eyed Sonny cautiously, could it be possible he knew what really happened or was he bluffing? She thought her best bet was to feign ignorance, the last thing he needed was to get worked up.

"So, how do you feel?" Alexis asked, standing far enough away that her emotions would be in check.

_"Alexis_," her name rolled off his tongue slowly and deliberately, Sonny knew exactly how to get to her "you haven't answered my question."

"I don't recall the question, but in any case, right now what you need is rest," Alexis informed him, "oh, and look who's here it's Monica… you need to check up on him don't you… well, you go right ahead and I'll be going… I mean I'll be out there somewhere waiting for the good word, and don't you worry Sonny, Carly will be here any minute…Bye." Alexis turned on her heel, he was starting at her with such intensity that her blood pressure had surely risen, and as far as Sonny was concerned she could run, but things were far from finished. Alexis was beginning to retreat, she felt the walls beginning to mount, she was so preoccupied with her anxieties the nearly ran into Brenda.

"How is he?" Brenda asked giving a worried frown.

"Sonny…oh, he's his usual overbearing self." Alexis replied, " probably in there ordering Monica what to do."

"So he's okay," Brenda gave a relieved sigh," he's not going to die?"

"I do believe Mr. Corinthos is going to live… just to irritate me." Alexis said smiling.

"Why do I get the impression your going to love every minute of it?" Brenda's brown eyes crinkled with laughter at the expression of mortification that came across Alexis face.

Alexis cleared her throat and tried to refocus, the reached out and touched Brenda's elbow, "Hey, what about you…did Tony check you over?"

"I have to come in tomorrow for some additional tests… what he did sayisI appear to be healthy, alive and lucky to be… and most of all welcome home."

"That's a relief Brenda," Alexis said happily, " I think I could get used to you hanging around."

"Ya know Alexis… me too," Brenda smiled sincerely, she wondered why they'd never been friends before she'd left Port Charles, "hey, I can even give you some tips on how to handle Sonny." She elbowed Alexis who look horrified, and then they both fell into a fit of giggles.

The laughter dulled though, as the elevator doors slid open and a livid and equally worried Carly Corinthos and Ned Ashton went barreling toward the nurse's station.

"Where's my husband, I want to see him now!" Carly ordered the stout older nurse who hadn't looked up from her chart."

"Who's the patient?" the nurse asked, still not looking up.

"If you gets your big nose out of that Chart, maybe you'd see who I am!" Carly screamed.

Looking up the nurse's expression remained impartial, "Name?"

Carly was irritated, all of Port Charles knew who she was, "I'm Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, my husband is here being treated for a gunshot wound."

The nurse looked confused, " I apologize, I assumed Mr. Corinthos wife was already here, there's been a woman at his side since his arrival."

Carly's face grew red with rage, she heard her Mother approaching from behind, and turned to confront her, " You didn't tell me that witch was with my husband where I should be… how dare you not tell me that Brenda is here in this hospital with Sonny!"

"You were already upset Honey, I though it was for the best." Bobbie said sighing.

"You know what, it doesn't matter…Sonny loves only me, he's just confused."

"Well, one of you is confused, but I don't know if it's Sonny." Ned added sarcastically.

"Shut up sideburns!" Carly wailed, "No one asked your opinion!"

Jason who'd been watching the entire spectacle approached Carly, she sensed him and turned to him, her voice softening, " is he okay?" her eyes welled with tears.

"He lost a lot of blood from the gunshot and he's having a transfusion… but the doctors are expecting a full recovery."

"I have to see him…when can I…" Carly wasn't even finished with her sentence, when she suddenly noticed Alexis standing across the room talking to Courtney, Mike and Brenda, she stomped her way over and put her hands on her hips, " what are you still doing here?"

Alexis remained silent, she turned away from those she was speaking to and faced Carly.

"I asked you a question… and why are you dressed like that?" Carly asked furiously.

Brenda sensing Alexis' unease stepped in, "Carly remember me, your worst nightmare?"

"I'll get to you in a minute, but right nowwhat I was is Alexis to answer my question, "Carly spit out, there she was the woman Sonny respected, admired, and cared for, and she hated her for that… he had always felt more for Alexis than he'd ever feel for her in a lifetime and she wanted Alexis to pay for taking that away from her, " Sonny doesn't want you here… why are you doing this to yourself… don't you see how pathetic you look, are you that desperate that you'll take whatever scraps you can get… your nothing to Sonny but one huge mistake and…"

Carly didn't even see it coming, when Brenda' fist connected to her mouth, she touched her fingers to her lips and drew back to see blood.

"Like I said Carly, I'm still your worst nightmare," Brenda said shaking out her hand, " this is my friend Alexis Davis, mess with her, your messing with me, get the gist?"

Carly screamed so loud, it was heard through the entire hospital, Alan appeared from nowhere," What in the name of Pete is going on here, Carly leave your petty grievances at the door, we don't need to hear your caterwauling… it frightens the patients."

Alexis began to laugh, all the years she'd dreamt of smacking Carly had never felt as good as actually seeing it, extending her hand out to Brenda, she waited for Brenda to grasp it, " Brenda I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Brenda smiled deeply and joined the laughter, " Feelings mutual, one things for sure Carly is one person I could do without remembering."

Mike was stunned beyond belief, Courtney was too, but she couldn't help but be amused at her sister in laws plight. Mike was the one that came to Carly's defense, "Excuse me ladies, that happens to be Son's wife, it would be nice if you'd show here some respect."

Alexis laughter died, any traces of a smile disappeared, "Respect? You expect me to respect Carly after what she's done to me."

"Alexis I think…" Mike began.

"No don't think Mike, for once listen!" Alexis demanded, " you want to live in denial about Carly fine, but let's get a few things straight… I'm not the one that embezzled money to buy the mother of Sonny's child a one way ticket out of town, I'm not the one that eavesdropped on a private doctors appointment over said child… that woman is your precious Carly, and a woman who's sojealous of my relationship withyour son, that she faked her death…that's right Mike that innocent woman you keep defending is anything but an angel… do you know who helped her Mike… do you want to tell him Carly?"

Carly's eyes widened in horror," Shut up Alexis, you don't know anything."

"Oh I know… I know plenty about you, because of you my sister is dead and Sonny almost died because of you too!"

"What this about Alexis?" Mike asked irritably, "you can't blame Carly for such things without proof."

"Proof… you want proof, I shot a man tonight to save the life of my child and her Father's… You want proof you ask Carly for the proof."

"Alexis, I warned you what would happen if you continued this lunacy with Corinthos, he's a slime ball."

"Put a sock in it Ashton!" Alexis screamed and then looked back at Mike, " I know your Carly's protector much like Jason… but I don't need to be questioned as if I'm the one at fault, because frankly Mike I won't tolerate being treated like the one that's done something wrong, the next time you talk to me about respecting the harpy, do us both a favor, and save it!"

Mike was confused, " This baby isn't Ned's… it's Michael's?" he placed his hands on his hips, "does he know?"

"Apparently so."

Monica approached them, " Sonny's been moved to a private room… he's holding his own." She looked uncomfortably around the group of people," He's asking to see you…Carly."

Alexis remained unfazed; she wouldn't allow them to see the defeat she felt.

"I told you he only loves me!" Carly gloated.

Ned approached Brenda, " I can't believe it's you, Alkazar deserves to rot in hell for what he'd done."

Brenda hugged her friend, " Well, since he's dead I imagine he's rotting as we speak."

Brenda's words reminded him of what Alexis had admitted to them minutes ago, releasing Brenda he whipped around to face Alexis, " what the hell has gotten in you, what was all that talk about staying away from danger, when you've done the exact opposite?"

"You made me mad," Alexis stated simply, " I don't like being controlled, and it's a natural instinct in you to control me…that leaves me no other choice than to do the exact opposite."

"So you'd rather hang around to be constantly rejected by Sonny?"

Brenda was shocked by her friend's coldness, " Ned you've got it all wrong… Sonny took a bullet for her and from my history with them man, I know when he's in love with someone."

"Love?" Ned laughed hollowly, " You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well if it means anything, I think Brenda's right, " Jax attested, approaching them with coffee from the cafeteria.

"You too?" Ned was angrier than ever, "whose side are you on anyway?"

"Sides?" Jax said, "I didn't know I was taking sides."

"This is ridiculous, suddenly you've become Sonny's cheerleader, I thought you were smarter than that Jax."

"Ned it's time to grow up… leave it alone." Jax asserted, " or you'll lose everyone that's important to you."

"I already have!" Ned said, turning on his heel and stomping off.


	14. Chapter 14

Carly slid into the chairnext toSonny's hospital bed, instinctively she reached out to touch him, but stopped and instead found herself content int watching the steady pattern of his breathing, something was so reassuring by the rise and fall of his chest, every beat of his heart caused Carly's to ache with the fear that she knew in a short time would become a reality... the dream world she'd so carefully created would be shatterd.

Sonny would throw out words like betrayal and honesty and Carly knew that she would once again have failed him.

"Don't look so worried Carly."

"How do you do that?" Carly asked studying his face.

"Years of practice… uh… you always show your fear once you've been caught in one of your lies."

"Sonny, give me a chance to explain." Carly pleaded, reaching out to touch his hand only to have him pull it away.

"I think our entire marriage has been based on you trying to explain yourself out of one thing or another."

"Don't you think you owe it to me to hear me out before you judge me?" Carly asked defensively.

Sonny's eyes opened slowly, he turned his head sideways to look at her. He'd once looked to her for love, but now any feelings he had for her were dimmed into darkness.

Carly raised her chin, searching his eyes for any signs of sorrow or remorse, but now all she saw was emptiness, "Please, hear what I have to say before you make the mistake of throwing us away!"

"You threw us away along time ago…you could never let go of your insecurities… I'm done." Sonny said flatly.

"You can't mean that Sonny, you told me we'd be together for the rest of our lives, what about our family?" Carly pleaded, wiping her eyes, " Michael and I need you and you need us!"

"I used to think my love for Michael could conquer any problems between us… that our love for him would help to bring us closer… I was being selfish by doing that to him… and by doing that to you… Michael deserves more than that."

"But we did work… we were a family…"

"We don't work Carly, mayb…maybe we never did," Sonny chose his words carefully, " I see now how toxic we are for each other."

"You love me Sonny, you told me so… don't do something you'll regret." Carly's voice hitched with desperation.

"Will I?" Sonny's eyes widened in question, " I don't think so," he paused, clearing his voice," I think for the first time in along time I'm thinking clearly."

"It's because of Brenda isn't it?" Carly spat out, " She'll never love you like I do."

"Tell me, how'd you get that fat lip?" Sonny asked weakly, the sedatives beginning to take effect.

"Alexis was out there pining away for you and I told her to leave, that you wouldn't want her here… and Brenda slugged me." Carly spat out, her eyes narrowing at the slight smile on Sonny's face, " why is she defending the witch anyway, they hardly know each other."

"Don't talk about Alexis like that… I won't put up with it."

"Put up…" Carly's eyes widened, "it's always been about her hasn't it? You've always put her ahead of me, don't you get it Sonny… she's no angel, she's got plenty of skeletons in her closest."

"Who doesn't?" Sonny's brow shot up, " and uh… I don't recall Alexis everclaiming to be an angel."

"Besides Eddie's Angel… you mean?" Carly snickered, and then cocked her head to the side, " you know she's with Ned now?"

"Mmmm, uh, was that supposed to scare me Carly?" Sonny asked his eyes prying, "I believe he's been playing the part of Father to my child with your help… lies all of it lies."

"So what, she gets a free pass… you don't care that she lied to you, but I'm cast out like yesterday's garbage because… I did what I thought was right to protect my family?"

"My feelings for Alexis are none of your business… she had her reasons for what she did."

"You know what?" Carly asked jumping up, " That's not fair… I lied to you and it's betrayal, she lies and everything is okay… why the double standard Sonny?"

"Because unlike Alexis, you were supposedly my wife, no secrets, no lies, just the truth… and in my own way I betrayed Alexis."

"What about you betraying me Sonny… when you slept with her?" Carly shouted, she quieted her voice, " I hate her for what she did to us."

"First of Carly, I'm the one that went looking for Alexis, I needed her and she was there for me, second of all you had no business being in my house, we were divorced Carly… divorced." Sonny repeated emphatically.

"But you kept me at arms length, you led me to believe we had a future." Carly said curtly.

"And that was a mistake… it was wrong," Sonny said regretfully, " I confused what I'd felt for you in the beginning with what our relationship had turned into… I played with not only your emotions but Alexis as well, and I'm sorry for that."

"Your sorry… and you have the nerve to include her in it… you owe me an apology Sonny, Me, you came back to me and you told me you didn't love Alexis."

"I lied."

"What?" Carly's eyes welled with tears, this couldn't be happening to her.

"I lied, just like you lied about the accident." Sonny admitted, " you punished Alexis and I by faking your death… but what I truly can't get past is the fact you only thought of yourself, you didn't even stop to think what you'd be putting your Son or Mother through."

" How dare you judge me! You don't know what I was going through... I needed you and...you came back to me just like I always knew you would… you had the divorce revoked, we renewed our vows before God."

"Guilt drove me back to you Carly, for what I presumed I'd put you and Michael through… even as my feeling grew for Alexis…I knew I'd left you hanging in the balance… it wasn't until Jason came back and I had him check out your whereabouts while you were gone, he was so vague with answers… I got suspicious… the pieces of the puzzle began to fit… my doubts and anger grew and I did stupid things… I've been lying to you."

"Lied about what?"

"I never had the divorce revoked."

"But we were married by priest Coates."

"He was on the take, he was an informant for Roscoe, when I found out I gave him a job he couldn't refuse a mock wedding… unfortunately I didn't' realize that Coates was working for Alkazar all along… he tried to kill Jax today."

"No… wh…wh…why would Al do something like this?" Carly asked puzzled.

"It appears you had a relationship with Alkazar that most of us didn't… don't bother lying, I already know the truth." Sonny said, reaching up to rub his chin.

"What's the truth Sonny?" Carly shouted, flailing her hands in the air, " whatever Alexis tells you, or Brenda, or is it Jax…they're all hypocrites, you and I are fighters Sonny, we belong together!"

"Listen to yourself, don't do that to yourself and don't do it to me, Alkazar told me everything, he taunted me with it... he didn't hold you in high regards."

"He used me against you… he threatened to kill Michael if I didn't fake theaccident." Carly lied.

"Stop, stop, stop… I'm tired."

"Of course you are, I'll come back tomorrow when you're rested and thinking clearer." Carly grabbed her purse and wrap and she began to turn away, only to have Sonny grab her wrist.

"You didn't let me finish," Sonny spoke evenly, his temper flaring, " I will always care about you Carly because of Michael, but whatever love there was between us, it's gone… the trust never existed, and it's over, we're over."

"You know what, you've been through a lot, we should talk…"

"I'm done talking, it's over." Sonny said sternly, " don't do this to yourself, don't try holding onto something that never really existed in the first place."

"I don't believe you… I won't!"

"Well you need to…I've had some of the guys remove your things and take them to the brownstone."

"I can't believe your doing this to us… Is this your way of self-destructing, to punish yourself?"

"I self-destructed the day you faked your death… I realized when I found out it was all a lie, that you never really cared what happened to me or the people around you, the only person you cared about was you."

"That's not true Sonny... I love you!"

"You know I think you really need to go over that in your head, do you really love me or is it the need to win that's kept you coming back?"

"Win, what would I be winning?"

"Alexis was never a threat, she would've been happy to remain my attorney and more importantly my friend, but you opened my eyes with your constant references of her feelings for me and before I knew it… I realized my feelings for her had changed and you realized it to, and that's when you decided you'd fight dirty to get what you wanted…and I have to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"After the PCPD shooting my relationship with Alexis took on a whole different meaning… when you betrayed me, she was there for me… I know now what I didn't then… she's the one, she's always been the one."

"Are you deliberately being cruel, don't you know what your saying is killing me?" Carly sobbed.

"No more cruel that it wasfor you to watch us mourn your death."

"Sonny…"

"Like I said, I'm tired," Sonny said cutting her off, then added softly, " I'll make sure that Michael and I have a talk soon… as soon as I get out of here."

"Oh, and that will make it all so much better Sonny… when you tell him, you've once again chosen to walk out on him!"

"I'm not saying it's right Carly, we're both to blame in this, we haven't been good parents, and I plan to remedy that."

Just then Johnny appeared in the doorway, he saw and felt the anger and hurt radiating off Carly, clearing his throat he spoke quietly, " Sorry to interrupt, but I need to have a word with Sonny."

"Well you are interrupting,get out!" Carly shouted, turning her back on Johnny."

"It's okay Johnny, Carly was just leaving." Sonny said dismissively

"Right… I should've known." Carly shook her head in disgust, " your two go on about your business, let it never be said that I stood inthe way... but Sonny just so you know, I'm not giving up on our family... I never will!"

Shaking his head Sonny watched her go, Johnny shutting the door behind him," stupid question, but how do you feel?"

"Uh… like I've just been shot in the chest." A momentary grin flashed across Sonny's face.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed, you still have a sadistic sense of humor."

"Oh, oh sounds like you've been taking lessons from Alexis in the comebacks department."

"She's a good teacher." Johnny smile broadened, not going unnoticed by the man lying before him.

"Is that so?" Sonny's brow quirked, "what exactly has she been teaching you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Johnny asked innocently, " Not getting jealous are you?"

"Depends." Sonny said, " Do I have a reason to be?"

"If I were only that lucky," Johnny said looking toward the heavens, " but she's hung up on this other guy, some career criminal with a hot temper, and makes a killer cup of cappuccino."

"You don't say, anyone I know?

"Somebody we all used to know, and I'm hoping he's come back to stay." Johnny said honestly.

"You don't have to worry Johnny."

"I've admired you since I was a kid Sonny, you took me in when my brother left the country, you've always been good to me, but make no mistake, I won't tolerate Alexis being hurt again."

"Since when you have you been on a first name basis with your boss?"  
"Since we came to an understanding that we had a mutual interest in saving you."

"About that… what were you thinking, letting her put her life on the line for me?" Sonny demanded.

"Come on Sonny, you know Alexis better than anyone, she doesn't take orders… she didn't listen to any of us… so we decided to work together, Jax and Jason even tried to be civil to one another for her sake."

"Candyboy was in on this from the start?" Sonny grimaced, running a hand over his head, " well, I know that was all Alexis."

"Jason tried talking her out of it…"

Sonny held up his hand, " it's not important now… where's Jason now?"

"He took off on his bike, I imagine he's feeling as betrayed as you are right now… he put a lot of faith in Carly."

"That's who he is… he's always been Carly's protector," Sonny said then paused, " he always liked Alexis… but she was never his friend."

"I think that's all changed now, he was very worried about her ... you too."

"Where is Alexis?" Sonny asked, it was Johnny's hesitation that began to make him worry, "Johnny?"

Johnny didn't know how to tell Sonny, that Alexis was retreating, he'd seen the disappointment in her eyes when Monica had appeared and said Sonny wanted to see Carly, she'd tried hard to hide it, but he'd seen that look before.

"She went to the precinct, to give her statement."

What?" Sonny shouted, pushing himself up in bed, only to fall back in regret as the pain shot through his chest like fire.

"Calm down, Taggert's not going to press charges, it was self defense."

"I need to see her before she does something she'll live to regret…"

"What is she going to regret?" Johnny asked puzzled.

"Why would she leave like that?"

"Truth is Carly upset her, and then when she found out that Zander had taken off to the precinct she went after him."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Sonny replied angrily.

"Brenda and Jax went with her, besides she asked me to stay and watch over you."

"Damn it!" Sonny shouted, " Alexis is about to admit to something she didn't do!"

"What are you talking about Sonny, we all saw the gun in her hand."

"She shot him alright… but there were two bullet wounds… one from Alexis' gun… the other from Zander's."

"If Zander shot Alkazar, then where was Alexis bullet wound… he only heard one gunshot."

"Both guns went off simultaneously, the coroner is going to notice the gunshot that killed Alkazar was shot at an angle, Zander and I made eye contact when I spotted him on the rood… Alexis shot Alkazar in the arm so he'd drop his weapon."

"That explains it, "Johnny replied, " when Taggert and I were looking over the crime scene, he looked up toward the roof… and when Zander rushed in later, Alexis confessed that she shot him."

"We both know Alexis would do anything to protect the kid and I wouldn't put it past Alexis to find the gun and put her prints on it… the other gunshot wound could be explained away that he'd been shot during the initial chaos."

"Sounds plausible… but do you think Alexis would jeopardize her career for Zander?"

"Alexis would do anything for someone she loves… and even if Zander had done it to save our lives, I know her… she doesn't want to see it on his record," Sonny said, " but I can't let her do this, this could have repercussions to her law practice… I know how important Alexis' career is to her; I don't want her stripped of something she's worked so hard for… Alexis is a survivor, but she tends to put everyone's before herself… now it's my job to put Alexis before everyone else."

"You know what Sonny?" Johnny asked.

"What?"

"You have definite possibilities."


	15. Chapter 15

It was nearing midnight, when Alexis finally found way back at General Hospital, standing outside Sonny's room she contemplated going inside,glancing her shoulderat Johnny who stood a few feet away, she smiled appreciatively if it hadn't of been forfor his fancy foot work,she would've never gotten past the nursesstationand now there hestood onwatch for any unwanted visitors.

It had taken a lot of ranting and rambling on her part to get here, everyone had been adamant she needed rest after they'd left the PCPD, she'd gone home and changed out her dress and promptly thrown it in the trash. The one thing she felt good about, was inviting Brenda to stay with her, she would've never imagined having another roomate in her life after Kristina died, but there was something special about Brenda and it would be nice to have a friendly face around the house, unfortunately with all good things, came Jason's pleading to put guards around the apartment, and Jax glueing himself to her couch, so much so she'd found her self increasingly determined to check on Sonny.

So now here she was to anxious to enter. Alexis knew in her heart of hearts that nothing had changed between them, it had become apparent when Sonny had asked to see Carly, even after his declaration and everyone's reassurance she knew it couldn't be real. Sonny would always love Carly and once she accepted that the better off she'd be.

Stepping inside, she gently shut the door behind her as not to wake him, her eyes slowly adjustingto the dim light,she bit her lip and fought the urge to climb in next to him,imagining it would be the only wayshe'd get any sleep tonight, but she also knew it was out of the question.

There was a part of her that wanted to knock him in the head for the hell he'd put her through, but even with that she still found her love for him winning out and that scared her even more.

Nudging his foot to make sure he was asleep, Alexis sighed and sat down beside him, her eyes focusing on his hands, the same hands that had held hers, strong and reassuring, the same hands that had traveled the length of her body, reaching up, she placed her hand through the railing and over his, so warm, so strong… so Sonny.

"You know you had me worried there for a minute Corinthos." Alexis whispered, "I'm glad you decided to live."

"Me too."

Alexis eyes traveled up and met his, he looked sleepy but content, "I'm sorry for waking you up…I'll come back tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait, " he chanted, tugging on her hand, " you can't leave… I need you here with me."

She eyed him warily, looking down as he intertwined his fingers with hers, " Please will you stay?"

"I will… but don't think for one moment, that I'm not on to your game mister." Alexis replied, she felt herself softening to his touch, she needed to remain grounded, and banter had always been the best medicine.

"Games?" Sonny asked mocking innocence, " I have no idea what you're talking about Alexis… I don't need to play games in order to get what I want."

"Okay, see… now you've done it, " Alexis retorted glaring at him, " you've gone and made me mad."

"What did I say?" Sonny asked, his best little boy lost expression firmly in place.

"You are impossible."

Sonny flashed his dimples and chuckled, then grew serious, " Hey…have you gotten any rest… you should be getting plenty of sleep."

"I don't think I could sleep if I tried Sonny… to much has gone on."

"Which leads me to... I know what happened down at the PCPD with Zander."

"And I know you know, " Alexis said rolling her eyes, " Johnny came down to the precinct saying he was doing it all on his own… but I have a sneaking suspicion my bodyguard was moonlighting for his ex employer."

Sonny ignored her remark, " I'm glad Zander admitted to the shooting… you risked to much for him."

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat, "Alexis replied defiantly, " he's been through to much to have another thing added to his record."

"He was trying to protect you and be baby, we both know he wouldn't have been charged with anything."

"Even so… you know what it costs to have criminal record."

"I understand that and I'm indebted to Zander for protecting you… but, Alexis I don't like you risking your career in order to protect someone."

"Why do you care? Since, I'm not your attorney anymore."

Sonny didn't hide the hurt in his eyes, " I know I haven't been very good to you the last five months, but I know what your career means to you Alexis… I wouldn't want you to lose it."

Alexis smiled softly, "Well, there's no need to worry, my career is not in jeopardy, Zander gave his statement and in what appears to be a rare turn of events, my earlier admission has disappeared."

"How's that?"

"Taggert appears to have taken a liking to me… he seems to have forgotten what I said at the church."

"I don't like it." Sonny said, gravely.

"What's not to like, everything worked out." Alexis shrugged.

"I'm not liking the idea of Taggert taking a liking to you."

Alexis rolled her eyes again, " what are you afraid of, that he's going to blackmail me later in order to get me to work against you… hey, now that you mention it…"

"I don't like him Alexis, he's always had a thing for you." Sonny growled."

"You're kidding me right?" Alexis laughed, " he relishes in bickering with me at the drop of a hat."

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?"

"Don't you know arguing is the best form of foreplay Alexis?" Sonny smiled seductively.

"No, I wasn't aware of that." Alexis replied, suddenly feeling warm.

"We used to argue all the time." Sonny spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Alexis asked.

"Many a night, my only solace was a cold shower." He flashed his dimples and chuckled as her cheeks reddened.

"You are such a liar, " Alexis shook her head, " your embarrassing me."

"We love each other why can't we be honest about the way we feel?"

"Jumping the gun aren't we there slick, those words never came out of my mouth regarding you."

"Really?" Sonny asked surprised, " that's interesting because I vaguely recall this voice demanding me to come back to her, telling me what a jerk I was and that she loved me."

"I can't be responsible for the voices in your head." Alexis argued.

"Okay, okay Alexis I won't push it, "Sonny said in defeat, but then added, " but I will say this…that was some kiss."

"Kiss?" Alexis squeaked out.

"Yeah… I felt it right down to my toes."

"How could you possibly feel it, when you were unconscious, " Alexis asked, instantly realizing she'd been caught.

"Ahhh, hah," Sonny chuckled, wincing in pain, but dimples exposed," caught ya!"

"You stink!"

"If you'd like, I'd be more than willing to let ya give me a sponge bath."

"I meant that you literally stink, you are the most blatantly sexist man I've ever known, don't flash those dimples at me Corinthos, I tolerate you okay, don't go getting any ideas that I'm going to accept Carly as my daughter's stepmother…she's off limits to your wife!"

"She?" Sonny's eyes brightened, " We're having a girl?"

Alexis paused, " It's just a feeling I have."

"I hope she has your eyes," Sonny said looking intently at her, " those brown eyes suck that suck me in like quicksand."

Alexis leaned back in surprise, " where did you come up with that little gem… were you eavesdropping?" her mind traveled back to a time in the past with Kristina.

_Kristina: Alexis, Sonny is a very attractive man. (Alexis sighs) Oh, what, __  
__like you haven't noticed? _

_Alexis: Of course I have noticed. Who wouldn't notice? _

_Kristina: So that's why I'm concerned. Attractive man, hot, balmy island __  
__winds, The Look. _

_Alexis: What look? _

_Kristina: You know, that look that Sonny gives every time he gets intense. __  
__His eyes get really big and they suck you in like quicksand. _

_Alexis: Well, don't you think he knows that? He uses it to get his way. _

_Kristina: Okay, you know what? You're right. Maybe levelheaded, responsible __  
__Alexis would never let anything like that happen. You're right._

"What would I have been eavesdropping on?" Sonny asked.

"Kristina said almost the same thing to me, regarding you once."

"Yeah?" Sonny grinned, "When?"

"The day we left for Puerto Rico."  
"Oh, right, right, right when she thought there was something going on between us."

"Kristina was always jumping to silly conclusions."

"Oh, I don't know if I'd been smarter, I would've seen just how wise she was."


	16. Chapter 16

The week had passed rather quickly for Sonny, he'd been released from the hospital with orders to rest, but in typical style he'd disobeyed them and headed straight to Bobbie's to see Michael. It had been a difficult for Sonny's to explain to his son that he was once again walking away from his Mother, he'd reassured Michael that his love for him would never change, but he saw the doubt behind those young impressionable eyes. After he'd left Michael, Sonny had reluctantly agreed to return to the Penthouse, as he stood in the doorway he knew now why he'd dreaded coming back, the walls were tainted with his betrayal, he recalled those last days before Alexis had walked out of his life, and how here he was with a second chance… Sonny had things to plan for, and with the help of his friends he was headed in the right direction.

Jason arrived the following Monday morning, to go over the details in regards to Sonny's absence. The men had yet to speak of Jason's betrayal, and though the spoke with relative ease, the younger man noticed the barrier between them, he couldn't let Sonny leave without trying to make amends.

"Alexis is handling your decision well." Jason spoke carefully, watching as Sonny packed his duffel bag.

"She's probably glad I'm leaving, so I'm out of her hair." Sonny said as he continued packing.

He was only half kidding, Alexis was still finding it hard to believe he and Carly were through, even though he'd told her, she seemed to think at any moment he would decide he was bored and go back and anytime he tried switching their friendly banter in a more romantic direction she back peddled. She was scared, Alexis wasn't ready to trust in his love and he really couldn't blame her… it only made him more determined to prove to her just how serious he was.

"I doubt it, " Jason replied, leaning his shoulder against the doorway and crossing his arms over his chest, " are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Sonny paused from what he was doing and looked up, " I wouldn't be doing this, if I wasn't sure."

"I know you wouldn't, I just wanted to be clear that this is something you really want." Jason watched as his friend's expression turned from ease to sorrow.

"You know what I really want Jason… I'd like to wake up five months ago, with Alexis sitting downstairs blushing and me actually looking forward to a future… if it hadn't of been for that damn knock at the door…my decision had been made and then I went and screwed it up!" Sonny shouted, throwing down his shaving bag onto the bed.

"So is that why you're walking away now?" Jason asked, " you can't keep blaming yourself Sonny, everyone knows including Alexis that Carly had a big part in all of this."

Sonny turned suddenly, facing his friend, " I'm not walking away from Alexis or our baby, I'm doing this so we can have a future together."

Jason nodded, and cocked his head, " You really do love her don't you?"

"My personal life isn't up for discussion." Sonny replied, picking up the shaving kit that had fallen to the floor.

"Because you don't trust me anymore."

"This has nothing to do with trust… I'm not saying it doesn't bother me that you kept her secret… but, I understand why you did it, I put you in an bad situation, you've always protected her… I should've never asked."

"I didn't stop and think of the consequences."

"If I'm really honest with myself Jason, I know Alexis and I would still be where we are now… even if Carly hadn't faked her death, there would've been some other kind of stunt… and Alkazar would've found another ally."

"Yeah… but maybe you wouldn't have snapped… maybe Alexis would've felt she could be honest about the baby."

"Lots of maybes… we'll never know what could have happened… all I do know is I'm stronger now because of it."

"Your feelings for Alexis being the reason for all this?"

"My feelings are irrelevant, the aren't the matter at hand." Sonny said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Aren't they?" Jason asked, raising a brow, "isn't that the reason you lost control, because you were trying so hard to push aside your feelings for Alexis?"

"Pushing Alexis away was for her own good, she deserved more than what I gave her." Sonny grumbled.

"Don't you mean you thought you weren't good enough for her?" Jason asked, " with Carly there were no expectations, with Alexis she has standards and you were afraid you'd let her down."

"And I did, didn't I?" Sonny replied, pointing a finger at him.

"Only because you chose to self-destruct."

"Jason you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alexis risked everything for you, the night you ordered the hit on AJ didn't she" Jason asked, revealing to Sonny that he knew about that night.

"You weren't here Jason… I almost killed him with my bare hands the night we found them… Alexis and Courtney were the only things that kept me from doing it."

"Tell me what made you call off the hit Sonny, what made you take the risk of being seen weak for backing out on an order?"

Sonny was quiet for a few moments, " Alexis told me she'd be out of my life… not just as my attorney, but as my friend…that… that she'd see me as the rest of the world saw me… a cold blooded killer."

"Powerful words, and she didn't walk away?" Jason said.

"No, she stood there angry and hurt and she begged me to prove to her, she wasn't wrong about me."

"And so you called it off?"

"Yea… Yeah, I stood there trying to figure out why my heart was in my throat, why I cared so damn much if she stayed or went… I mean you know me, I've spent my life pushing people away." Sonny said, looking to him for confirmation.

Jason nodded, "But Alexis was different?"

"I… I just didn't know what I'd do if she turned and walked away, walked out of my life and never came back."

"She was important to you."

"Important?" Sonny shook his head," Alexis… well, she's become the very heart of me, I need her in my life… she makes me a better man…she makes me a better person."

"Sound like I missed a lot while I was away.""You probably wouldn't have noticed, Carly was still a big part of my life, damn Jason why didn't I see through the lies sooner?"

"Probably because you didn't want to believe Carly would use your past as a ploy to get you back, you wanted to trust her and she used your guilt in order to draw you back."

"When they told me she was gone…I went to the church and I prayed so hard for another chance, so I wouldn't make the same mistakes again… what I see now is that he'd already given me that chance…with Alexis and I chose to look the other way."

"It's time to stop living in the past, think of all you have to look forward too."

"I'm having a child with Alexis Davis… she's going to be an amazing mother."

"And your going to be an excellent Father, " Jason added.

I will be," Sonny said zipping up the bag and picking it up off the bed," I haven't been there for Michael, that isn't a good father…I can't afford to lose anymore than I already have."

"You haven't lost anything Sonny."

"I almost lost Alexis."

"She's coming around, she loves you and you love her."

"She doesn't believe me when I tell her how I feel…she thinks I'll ultimately go back to Carly."

"Do you think she could be having second thoughts about ending it with Ned?"

Sonny flinched at the mention of Ned's name, the memory of seeing them that day the cottage invaded his thought, he hadn't even considered Ashton a threat until now."

"Sonny?" Jason noticed his friend eyes darken, he smiled inwardly," I saw him the day you were shot, he came looking for Alexis at the hospital…he's not so quick to give her up."

Sonny crossed the room and picked up the phone, " Max…hey I want you to keep an eye on Ned Ashton, if you see him anywhere near Alexis, I want you to run interference… no bodily injuries necessary… your creative, I know you'll think of something."

Jason broke out in a grin as Sonny hung up, "I would've kept an eye on Alexis for you, since I'm over there so much anymore."

"Right, right… you keep an eye on Alexis, Max keeps and eye on Ned… and Johnny does double duty by watching Alexis and keeps an eye out on Carly."

"You've got it all figured out don't you?"

"It's good to be back, " Sonny grinned, "Is Jake in town yet?"

"He should be here within the hour." Jason said, " What made you think to call him?"

"When Johnny mentioned his brother last week, it got me thinking of the past… he showed me the ropes when we worked for Scully."

"For our sake, I hope he's the same guy you knew back then."

"Jake O'Brien isn't a man to be crossed, he'll do just fine." Sonny said, looking around the room, as they walked downstairs and reached the front door Sonny let Jason walk out first stepping into the doorway, he turned to take one last look, and said a silent good-bye to Penthouse Four.

Alexis poured the milk into her favorite coffee mug and groaned, oh how she missed coffee, in fact at that very moment in time she'd be willing to drink her own, walking out into the dining room, Brenda sat at the table salting her eggs, she looked up and smiled at Alexis and went back to her breakfast.

Alexis felt badly for cutting Brenda off earlier, but her inquires regarding Sonny had gotten to her, she now stood staring down at her cup wondering whether she should sit down, apologize, or do both.

If as knowing what she was thinking Brenda continued to eat, not bothering to look up when she said, "I know how it is to have Sonny walk away Alexis, if you need to talk about it, I'm willing to listen, otherwise consider the subject closed."

A sigh of relief escaped Alexis, that she wasn't even aware she'd been holding, taking a seat across from Brenda she smiled softly," I can see why Jax and Sonny love you so much."

"I share a bond with each of them… we have a history together, but as for Sonny loving me, those days are over." Brenda silences herself with another bite of eggs.

"What about Jax, are those days over as well?"

Brenda was mid bite when Alexis struck the very question she'd been contemplating since her return, resting her fork on the plate, she folder her hands neatly in front of her," So, you get to ask questions, but I don't?" noticing Alexis tense at her statement, she quickly reassured her, "I was only kidding."

"I was always telling Sonny he could express himself better, looks like I need to take some of my own advice."

"That's who you are Alexis, I'm not going to judge you for being private regarding your feelings for Sonny… he's special, few get to see that side of him… in general people take him for the outward appearance he puts on, the see him as having no emotional value what so ever… but those of us that have had the rare ability to get past the façade… well, we see what he truly is, someone who loves so fiercely, holds on so tight, because he's afraid he's going to lose it."

Alexis brushed back a tear, Sonny had told her once he'd lied to the woman he'd loved once and he'd lost her, she knew now who he'd meant, " How did you cope with Sonny walking away from you?"

"Not very well… I felt manipulated, used, betrayed, angry, sad… even hatred… but most of all I felt lost, I couldn't cope with his reasons for leaving me… the fact was he left me alone and I couldn't get past it for along time."

Nodding, Alexis cast her eyes down to her mug and then drew them slowly back to Brenda, biting her bottom lip in hesitation, she finally felt the need to talk and she was sure Brenda was the only one who could truly understand, "One thing you need to know… I never went looking for this… as a matter of fact the first time Sonny Corinthos approached me I found myself both fascinated at his audacity and repulsed by his egotism, his smug cocky attitude rubbed the feminist in me the wrong way."

Brenda grinned, "Classic Corinthos charm, I assume he flashed his dimples?"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis waved her mug around, " do you even have to ask?"

"So… you became Sonny's attorney, when did it become more?"

"Our friendship grew gradually… we still had major trust issues, neither one of us liked talking about ourselves or our feelings… I think that's when I knew he understood me, and it happened around the time I was planning to marry Ned."

"I still can't believe that's the same Ned I know and love…" Brenda said shaking her head, " did you ever love Ned?"

"The Ned I knew then, oh yes I did love him… but I couldn't live the rest of my life being controlled and he just couldn't resist trying to run my life, he hated the idea that I worked for Sonny and then he resented it more when he and I became friends… it was after I moved in across the hall that I began turning to Sonny more, much to Carly and Ned's chagrin… But… Sonny, never once judged me Brenda, he just listened, he didn't try to fix it, he was just there," Alexis said, recalling better times, "not to say he didn't try to manipulate me, sometimes I let him… sometimes I didn't"

"So Sonny saw you as his equal, which is amazing considering you're a woman."

"Tell me about it, here he was married to Carly, unable to respect her… she mentioned that to me once."

"Carly saw a threat, something she couldn't compete with or control, she had Sonny sexually, but she never really had him emotionally."

"Are you channeling Dr. Phil?" Alexis teased.

"No, just lots of experience when it comes to dealing with Sonny… I mean you've seen a side of him I haven't, he opened up to you in ways he never shared with me, that's got to tell you something."

"I've always kept my feelings for Sonny to myself, because I'm scared… but it's more than just that… loving Sonny to define what we were…what we are to each other seems like I'm sharing something to private, to precious… it almost feels like a sin."

"It's a gift Alexis, a rare gift… Sonny doesn't let many people into his life, that would be allowing someone to hurt him, and I will always consider my time with him as a beautiful treasure, something to hold close to my heart, and only to share that experience with those that truly understand."

"I'm glad it was you, Brenda."

"Sorry, I'm not following?"

"I'm glad you were the one that taught Sonny to love, I'm glad he loved you."

Brenda smiled, "And I'm glad he loves you, he's a better man because of it."

"Do I get a say in this?"

Brenda and Alexis jumped at the voice of Sonny, who stood grinning behind  
them.


	17. Chapter 17

Carly mentally chastised herself for drinking so much and vowed if she ever recuperated, she'd never look at another bottle of liquor again, her head was now delivering a painful pounding behind her eyes and through the middle of her head, she tried desperately to remember if she'd actually gone through two bottles of Tequila. Lying flat on her stomach across her body pillow she'd purchased during her long separation the first time, she frowned, her eyes remained shut to block out the rude awakening of sunlight she'd be in for upon opening them. Yesterday had proven to be the day of all bad days.

Her mother had spent the last week avoiding her, so when Carly had met her at the front door she'd expected a reunion of sorts, what she hadn't expected was to see her Mother's weasel of a boyfriend Scott Baldwin tagging along, they'd spent the entire hour giving her the riot act for her disappearing act and the supposed turmoil she'd put her loved ones through, if that hadn't of been enough her Mother had the gall then to tell her she was taking Michael home with her. Carly might've been fine with that, but it was the authoritative tone in Bobbie's voice that had caused Carly to rebel, and she'd really gone over the brink when it was revealed it was Sonny's idea, as if clockwork someone knocked at the door, and Scotty answered and sneered, Sonny was there to see Michael.

_Flashback to the day before _

_"Carly if you have something to say, don't tell your Mother, say it to my face." Sonny had said crisply, not eve acknowledging Scotty's presence as he made his way through the door._

_"How dare you make demands on where my Son should live, he's fine where he is!" Carly shouted, the hurt and bitterness seeping through._

_"Are you fine Carly, you seem angry and do you really think Michael deserves to see that?"_

_"This is rich, the Ward Cleaver of mob bosses," Scotty sniped, rolling his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets._

_"Why are you here?" Sonny asked irritably, never taking his eyes off Carly, "this is none of your business."_

_"It sure is my business, Bobbie happens to be my friend… not to mention my client."_

_Carly's eyes widened with suspicion, "Client… why do you need an attorney Mother?"_

_Bobbie shook her head, "Now Scott, quit trying to stir up trouble, I'm not his client and sometimes I wonder if I'm even his friend… but Honey I do know one thing for sure, I am your Mother and I happen to agree with Sonny on this, you need sometime to get yourself together… I'm not taking Michael forever, just until you feel better."_

_"And Just how am I supposed to feel better… when my hus… my ex-husband has been conning me the entire time!" Carly shrieked, "Scott I want to hire you, to sue Sonny and Alexis for mental cruelty."_

_"Toot's, no matter how much I hate the half pint, the thought of representing you makes my skin break out in a case of the creepy crawlies… besides that I wouldn't touch your case with a ten foot pole… they could counter sue… you got nothing."_

_"FINE!"" Carly shouted," Take Michael, and get the hell out of my house… all of you!"_

_End of Flashback_

So that's how her day had started, they'd left her alone soon after that, giving her time to revel in her own misery and from there it had only gotten worst. First she'd decided to pay a visit to Club 101 and dance her troubles away, only to be blocked from entering by none other than Skye Quartermaine, it seemed Jasper decided to play dirty and barred her from entering his establishment ever again. After that she'd ended up on the docks and ran into Zander, putting on a little charm and seduction she thought it would lead the amnesiac stud into her embrace and back into her bed, she however hadn't expected him to tell her off, seems his memory wasn't so bad after all, he'd remembered her. Her last stop had been to Jakes, flirting with every man that came within ten feet of her… then the tequila…she'd started off with shouts and ended with the bottle.

Suddenly Carly's right eye flew open, if she didn't know better the pillow she was lying on had somehow developed arms, her other eye flew open oblivious to the bright sunlight streaming through her blinds, her attention was now solely focused on the pillow that was shifting beneath her and was groaning in what she could only recognize as the affects of his own hangover… what has she done or who? Slowly her head traveled up from the chest she was lying against, her eyes traveling up, just as another set of eyes were traveling down… when they finally met all you could hear were horrified screams.

Alexis narrowed her eyes and turned to face the Mafioso that carried her heart," just how long have you been standing there?"

Grinning widely, with dimples blazing he rocked back on his heels, "long enough to hear the truth."

"The truth huh," Brenda said, " what's the truth Sonny that you're a self serving jerk with an ego to match?"

"Temper, Temper Bren," Sonny chuckled, taking a seat next to Alexis and reaching for her hand only to have her snatch it away, "I was just agreeing with you."

"And what per say would you be agreeing with?" Brenda asked again.

"Your right, Alexis does make me a better man." Sonny said in all honesty, turning to face Alexis who sat beside him, her head bowed in embarrassment.

"I might have to retract my earlier statement, from what I can tell you're a nosy one." Brenda replied fliply."

"I've never been referred to as nosy before, I don't think I like it."

"If memory serves correct, your Sister mentioned your eavesdropping skills when she was staying with me." Alexis said, finding her voice."

"It's not eavesdropping Alexis… it's called being polite." Sonny shot back, chuckling when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmph, polite isn't listening in on personal conversations Son, it's called bad manners." Brenda scolded rising from her chair and picking up her plate.

"I have excellent manners," Sonny corrected, his grin broadening, "Alexis taught me."

"Could've fooled me," Brenda retorted," by the way, how much of our conversation did you really here?"

"I told you… the most important part,' Sonny repeated exasperated, "All I heard was you telling Alexis I was a better man for loving her."

"That's all?" Alexis asked, somewhat relieved.

"That's it, but I wish like I hell I'd gotten here sooner, sounds like it was some conversation."

"One you'll never know about," Brenda pointed out, and winked at Alexis, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put this in the sink and then head for the showers."

Disappearing into the kitchen, she returned and started to head for the bathroom, she was halfway there when she spotted Sonny by the window, Alexis had disappeared into the kitchen to get Sonny a cup of coffee.

Approaching him, Brenda tapped his shoulder, he turned to look at the woman he'd once loved, no words were needed to relay the connection that remained between them, but with time came changes and now he understood that their lives had been meant for different courses.

"Son, I'm going to say this once," Brenda looked directly in his eyes, "don't blow it, you've got the real thing… try not to forget that."

"I will Brenda… I've got to much to look forward too."

Brenda's eyes sparkled, "never thought I'd see the day Sonny Corinthos would actually be looking forward to his future without looking over his shoulder."

Jake O'Brien stepped out of the stretch limo and took in the view of Port Charles from the hillside, his brother trailing behind calling after him.

"Leave it to you Jake to have Adam stop on the deadliest stretch of highway just so you can get a breath of fresh air." Johnny shook his head in exasperation, "you have thirty minutes before your meeting with Jason Morgan."

"Take a look at that view!" Jake emphasized, ignoring his brothers protests, " reminds me of when we were kids in Monterey."  
Johnny gave his brother a puzzled frown, "we never liven in Monterey."

"We didn't?" Jake asked feigning surprise, "Hell we moved around so much before Pop ran out, how should I remember where we lived."

"I'm already regretting that I reminded Sonny you were back in the states." Johnny muttered, he was joking of course, he knew his brother liked to pull one over on him, "Sonny has certain expectations."

Jake broke out in hearty laughter, slapping Johnny on the back, " you worry to much lite Joh, I wouldn't dream of humiliating you in front of your idol… need I remind you, I worked with Mikey before you ever discovered girls?"

Johnny could've corrected his brother and told him the truth, that though he'd always admired and respected Sonny, his big brother would always wind hands down at being his idol. Jake had sacrificed his future when their father had run out on them. Jake was eighteen when their Father had left, Johnny had been eight, their mother long since deceased after a lengthy illness. It was Jake that had taken on full responsibility of raising him, he'd quit school and gone to work for Joe Scully's crew and had quickly been rewarded with a sense of honor and respect.

If you looked at the two men they looked nothing alike, his brother was tall and strapping with dark hair and hazel eyes, their father had once said Jake had taken after their Mother's Italian heritage…whatever it was Johnny had always wanted to be just like his big brother, and so when he'd decided to start working in the ranks of the underworld he'd been surprised by Jake's anger, he'd wanted Johnny to have what he'd given up for him, school, a regular job, and a family… but the Irish had won out in the end, temper in check Johnny had gone to work for Sonny and the rest was history.

"Uh, your not going to call Sonny by that name are you… he's got a thing about respect."

"Geez, would you relax… I know exactly what I can and cannot say around Senor Corinthos."

"Good, because he's very territorial."

Jake extended his arms out widely, " this town is big enough for the likes of both Sonny ego and my own."

"And what about Taggerts?" Johnny asked, and cringed when his brothers eyes glinted with mischief, " do me a favor lay low, Taggert gets a whiff of you and he'll be in mobster heaven."

"_Oh yeah,_ I think I'm going to like it here." Jake said, once more before  
heading back to the limo and toward his future.


	18. Chapter 18

Alexis found herself in a state of crisis, pouring a cup of coffee for the man she loved had proven to be more difficult than she'd originally planned, her eyes fixated on the rich dark liquid as it fell into the mug below, placing the pot back on it's burner, she picked up the mug and brought it to her nose, the abundant aroma filling her senses…maybe just one taste for old times sake.

"Don't even think about it"

Sonny's stern warning voice could be heard behind her, he stepped closer reaching around to pull the mug out of her resistant hand.

With her back still to Sonny she stuck her tongue out and made a face, not realizing Sonny was leaning forward frowning at her, she jumped in surprise at being caught in the act," one sip wouldn't hurt, you know."

"We both know what would happen after that, one sip would lead to another, then another, uh I think it's best you stay away from the stuff all together." Sonny said, setting the mug on the counter, deciding this would be the best time to talk to Alexis about health management, that is until she cut him off.

"Listen, I have control of my urges more than I can say for you Sonny," Alexis replied, growing nervous as Sonny's eyes shifted into dangerous territory," personally, I don't care what you think, this is my decision and if I want coffee, I'll drink coffee!"

Reaching up, Alexis pulled out a mug and realized this had little to do with his request and everything to do with avoiding the idea he'd soon be gone and she'd be without him once again.

He let her get as far as reaching for the mug, before extending his hand out to grab hers, turning her to face him, he backed her up to the counter and pinned her between his arms, searching her face, " you wanna tell me what this is really about?"

"It's about coffee and your incessant need to control me," Alexis retorted trying to ignore his pleading eyes," stop looking at me like that!"

"How am I looking at you Alexis" Sonny spoke softly, his voice husky, "as far as me trying to control you, I don't think that's possible… not that it's not fun trying."

"So you admit it!" Alexis exclaimed

"I admit the idea of seeing how far I can push you is a turn on," Sonny grinned at her shocked expression," come on, you know it… we're constantly dancing around who can control who."

"I never tried to control you!" Alexis said defiantly.

"No, I guess you didn't… but you tried to manipulate me into doing the right thing or teaching me how to wait, or asking me to go against my code."

"I find it insulting that you'd believe my attempts at friendship were in someway to manipulate you, the only thing I ever did was believe that there was more to you than a cold blooded killer… that wasn't a manipulation Sonny, that was desperation, I didn't want to see you do something that you'd live to regret."

"I always seem to say the wrong things to you… words have never been my strong suite, whether you were manipulating me or not… I wouldn't take any of it away, my memories are vivid, I carry them with me everyday."

Looking away, Alexis was unable to grasp the meaning behind Sonny's words, as much as she'd wanted to believe they were true, she was still hesitant, " then why did you leave me… you said you chose me, but in actuality you only used me."

Sonny stepped closer to Alexis, so close he could feel the soft swell of her belly against his, "I never want to hear that again Alexis," Sonny reached up cupping his face in his hand, " I don't know how to prove to you that I chose you that night, but lets be clear that I was planning to have you in my life as long as you'd have me… my future was summed up, would it have been a picnic, hell no my life isn't cut out like that… and it proved true didn't it… I screwed up, I believed my obligation was with Carly and Michael… there's no way that I can change what I've done, but I promise you this one thing Alexis and this is one I can keep, I will spend the rest of my life proving that you are my heart."

"I wish I could believe you Sonny… it used to be so easy to believe you… my heart believes you… but my mind can't forget the images, the abandonment of a friendship I cherished, and the hurt you caused the people I love most."

Sonny was silent, taking her hand he guided her through the kitchen into the living room, she sat down expecting him to sit down beside her, but he moved toward the window, looking out into the fall sky.

"Here's the truth Alexis… if Alkazar had never become a threat… if Kristina had never… if she'd never died, I'd still be with Carly, even though I knew she decieved us, I'd still be with her, trying to make the decisions I made work… I'm not saying it's right, but I needed to tell you that."

"I'd still be lying to you about the baby," Alexis admitted, "we both made mistakes… you aren'talone in that… I don't want you to think I'm trying to throw the blame solely on you… I was scared, and angry that my best friend who I thought I knew better than myself changed before my eyes… you weren't the same man I met three years ago at the Port Charles Grille."

"You hated who I was them, so what's the difference?" Sonny replied.

"The difference is… I didn't hate you Sonny, I found you smug and cocky… there's a difference between being full of one's self… or being a ruthless bully who hurts those that love him and that's who you turned into… that's the man I could no longer identify with." Alexis got up and approached him.

"I should've pursued you then…I thought about it." Sonny said regretfully, reaching up to rub his chin."

"Well, you did pursue me, as your mouthpiece… I wanted to haul off and slap you that day in Mac's office, still gets my blood boiling."

"There's that spark…that's what I love about you Alexis, all that fire in you," he grinned and wrapped an arm around her bringing her to his side, "how do I make you feel Alexis?"

"For the most part, you exasperate me," Alexis said giving him a sideways glance," but all in all, you make me feel loved… in only a way you can."

"I do love you Alexis," Sonny's voice became hoarse with emotion, " give me a change to show you and our daughter how much I love you both."

"I might just take you up on that offer," Alexis replied gently, "how long will you be gone?"

Sonny sighed and looked out the window, " I'm hoping everything will be wrapped up within the month… the idea of leaving you is driving me crazy, but it can't be helped.

"You know I do understand, it's business it can't be helped."

"You know I'd tell you if I could, but your still an officer of the court and I will always be tied to the mob, there's no going back for me."

"I know… it's not that I like it… it's not that I even want it in my life, but it's who you are and I for some unimaginable reason have decided to tolerate a mob boss… of all people to tolerate it had to be a crime lord, with a knack for cooking and great taste in clothes."  
Cupping her face in his palm, Sonny pulled her in for a kiss, a slow deep, earth shattering kiss, and was surprised a her hungry response as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did you say it Alexis?" Sonny asked breathlessly breaking the kiss," did those words come out of your mouth?"

"What words were those Sonny, I say a lot of things," Alexis smiled lazily up at him, her mouth inches from his, still swollen from their last kiss.

"Tell me again how you feel about me."

"Sonny Corinthos, you are without a doubt the most egotistical, sexist, condescending, selfish, unbearable man I know…with all that said… you are the man that carries my heart."

"How'd it happen that this beautiful, smart, sexy woman wants me?" Sonny said looking to the heavens and then back down into the warm pools that started back at him with full affection.

"Beat's me, I went from loathing you, to liking you, to caring for you and then one day I tolerated you… that pretty much sums it up."

"Loving you Alexis, is something I'm proudest of… I'm proud to love you."

"And Sonny, I'm proud to tolerate you, Alexis replied back, only to be silenced with a soul searing kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

(The character of Jake O'Brien is crafted after an actor I love, Tom Eplin of Another world fame)

Head in hands, stomach churning, she wondered if it had more to do with who'd she discovered in her bed, rather than the two bottles of tequila the night before. Carly could hear him behind her, rustling around to find his clothes. Pulling the sheet around her protectively, she wondered how she'd let his happen, and then her mind shifted to the reason… Alexis Davis and succeeded in taking Sonny away from her… this was all her fault.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Carly muttered, running a hand back through her mussed blonde mane.

"You can't believe it?" the voice boomed incredulously behind her, "how do you think I feel, I just slept with my worst nightmare… I'm ready to drive my car off a bridge, know of any?" the voice was full of sarcasm and disgust, suddenly mental images of lips, arms, legs, and tangled sheets came to mind and he shuddered.

"Pig! Your lucky I gave you the time of day, I have standards you know and your not one of them!"

The voice behind her guffawed, and then spoke in mock seriousness,' I wonder if there's a vaccination for you, I'll have to ask Corinthos."

Springing up Carly ran across the bed and pounced on the back of her verbal attacker, arms flailing in assault, "take that back!"

"Whoa there Nelly, once is all your getting from me, that's all my stomach can handle." He said pushing her back against the mattress.

"Ooooh, I hate you!"

"Feelings mutual, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to set my clothes on fire, and then proceed to stick my head in the oven."

"Get out, and keep this to yourself, I have a reputation to protect."

The voice began to bellow in laughter, his whole body shook, holding his sides trying to contain himself," reputation, you? Your reputation consists of bedding your Mother's husband, sleeping with Jason, then sleeping with a drunken AJ and trying to pass Michael off as another mans child and then you pounced at the opportunity to bed the Don Juan of Port Charles… gawd knows how many others have fallen into your spider web… and now you've managed to bed me, you can't seem to get enough of the Quartermaines, care to finish the set and sleep with Alan and Edward too?"

Eaaah! Get out Ashton, get out, get out, get out!" Carly screamed.

Ned could be heard laughing all the way to his car, a pair of suspicious eyes watched with interest in the distance…

**(Meanwhile acrosstown)**

Jason sat behind his desk at the new offices of Morgan and Corinthos coffee imports, listening intently as Sonny rattled off instructions on the other end of the phone.

"From what Benny's been able to gather, Zander is Brenda's nephew…no he'd not Julia's son, from what little they found on Alkazar's boat, Brenda has a brother, we'll keep working on it until we find out…I've got to go, take care man, and get back soon."

Hanging the phone up, Jason picked up the large yellow envelope that held Zander's Smith past AKA Zander Barrett, the kid wasn't aware of it and neither was Brenda, from what they'd found out so far Zander had been raised in Florida by an adoptive family, who had money but little warmth.

Brenda would have to deal with the fact her Father had a secret life, that had produced two boys, and that was the missing piece of the puzzle… Benny had not been able to locate any names in Alkazar's files, it had come to no surprise that Sonny has asked to keep the news under wraps until they knew more for the sake of Brenda… Jason just hoped it was for the best.

It wasn't like life had suddenly shifted to easy street because Alkazar was dead, there were good things that had come out of it, Brenda was alive, Sonny had survived yet another life threatening situation and was now pursuing a relationship with Alexis. The fact remained they were still struggling to reestablish their coffee business that had suffered drastically after Kristina's tragic death. Sonny had made sure the old site remained vacant and planned to do something with it in memory to her.

But what really got Jason was the current matter at hand, Sonny was about to shift control to Jake O'Brien a man he hadn't see in twenty years, when he was twenty-two years old and even though Jason had him thoroughly checked out and the man was in the top of his game, he felt a sense of loss… Sonny had been in charge for so long and when he'd originally asked Jason if he wanted to take over, he'd been surprised at his own voice declining. Sonny however hadn't been surprised, he'd expected it and though they had tried in the past to go legit, they were going to try again and make sure this time it stuck… they would always be tied to the underworld and Sonny would never go a day in his life without being reminded of it or being involved in it… but he was trying for her sake and his own.

Hearing the approaching voices, Jason slipped the envelope into the top drawer and locked it.

"This doesn't look like a hotel, Little John."

Jason tried wiping the grin off his face and mentally noted to harass Johnny later.

Johnny entered red faced, followed by a tall dark haired man who was to be their new boss.  
Johnny stepped up, "Jason Morgan, this is my brother Jake O'Brien."

Jason studied the man before him, summing up his character, he nodded in Jake's direction coming around to the front of the desk he extended his hand, and Jake accepted it and shook if firmly.

"The one and only Jason Morgan?" Jake asked, grinning, "I've heard a lot about you." Jake was keenly aware his character was being determined by the steely blue eyes accessing him.

Jason was silent, and that made Jake grinned, he pulled off the scarf around his neck and shrugged out of his overcoat, making himself comfortable in the chair across from Jason who stood leaning against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah yes, you're the quiet one." Jake said amusedly, pointing at him he added, "but you can spot a liar a mile away."

"Your not exactly what I'd expected… you don't seem…"

"Tough enough, lethal enough?" Jake asked, " Remember looks can be deceiving, Luke Spencer is a prime example."

Jason chose to ignore his last comment, " Sonny wouldn't hand over control unless he was sure you were capable."

"Capable?" Jake shook his head, "in this business you have to look over your shoulder a hundred percent of the time, the thought of trusting someone is taking your life and theirs into your very hands… and it scares the hell out of you, because your honor is tied to your decisions, make one slip and everything you worked for is shot to hell."

"Sounds like you've had experience in that department." Jason said cautiously

"Not personally, I've been very careful in regard to the people I associate with, but I've watched others crumble… it's not a pretty sight, " Jake revealed, adding, " of course nothing in this business is pretty, I trust Michael, he's a smart man."

"We agree on that, but there have been some problems."

"I assume your referring to the hit he called off?" Jake leaned forward in his chair, "I'll take care of the men, however our biggest concern is his ex wife Caroline Corinthos, that didn't go over well with the men, they think he's gone soft by taking her back after she'd turned him into the feds."

"She's not a problem anymore." Jason said dismissively.

Jake smiled casually," I heard about that too…she led Luis Alkazar straight to him, and he did some damage to some of your businesses, people are worried Sonny will continue to backslide."

"And it's your job to make sure they understand that won't happen." Jason said defensively.

"Not to worry Morgan, I've already spoken on Sonny's behalf, he's someone I will respect till the day I die, it's only fair that I defend him, when he couldn't for himself."

"Why are you doing this… you haven't talked to Sonny in years."

"Simple… he saved my life."

**(Airport Bound)**

Sonny and Alexis drove in silence for quite sometime, the gentle hum of the motor, and a soft melody of music playing from the front cab of the limo, any other sounds blocked out by the privacy window.

Alexis was trying to find the nerve to speak, knowing good and well her voice would betray her, with all her heart he wanted to tell him her true feelings and every time she'd tried other than when he'd been on the verge if death, fear had overcome her.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, Sonny knew she was analyzing their earlier conversation, how she'd yet to tell him she loved him and though he was almost sure she did, there was a part of him that needed to hear her say it, but he wouldn't push her, she had every right to make him wait.

"I almost forget Alexis, I have something for you and the baby." Sonny said, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a small velvet box, he spoke gently as he handed it to her, " this is for our daughter… for the future… I realize she can't exactly wear it now…"

Alexis fingers trembled as she lifted the small hinged lid and gasped, eyes widening she looked at Sonny with tears shining, " is this…is this the one you told me about?"

"My Mother's cross, I want our daughter to have a piece of my heritage, I never told you this, but this necklace has been passed down through the generations."

"But Sonny, wouldn't you rather wait and give it to her, when she'd older and you can share the stories you have of your mother?"

"What I would like… what would make me happy, is if you'd wear it Alexis and when the time comes we'll tell our daughter together about both her Grandmothers."

Alexis brushed a tear away, "Oh Sonny, you know that means a lot to me… but don't you want this to be something you share between just the two of you?"

"Why, I want to share my life with you Alexis… when I was on the verge of dying and you were demanding I come back to you…I saw you sister, I saw Stone and Lily and I saw my Mama and she told me you were brought into my life for a reason and that I should hold onto you… I think she sent you to me… it's only fitting you should wear something that belonged to the one woman I loved more than you."

Alexis hated herself for crying, fingering the delicate gold chain and simple cross dangling, Sonny took it from her and motioned for her to turn around, placing it around her delicate neck, he leaned in and nuzzled her, nipping at her neck playfully, Alexis hand came to rest on the cross and she turned to face Sonny.

"I have something to say to you."

Sonny placed his index finger to her lips, "Wait, wait, wait… I didn't give you this, so you felt obligated to tell me how you feel."

"The thought never even crossed my mind," Alexis said furrowing her brow, "are you telling me not to say what I want to say?"

Sonny gave her a funny look and grinned sensing an argument was coming on, _"Never."_

"Good, then if you don't mind…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sonny said interrupting her again.

"What is it Sonny?" Alexis asked clearly agitated.

"I'm asking you to wait… will you please wait Alexis?"


	20. Chapter 20

She studied the man before her, wondering why he'd suddenly changed his mind, to her the words weren't any less sincere in the moment, et maybe for him they were, which caused her heart to expand with love, even with all the bad things Sonny had ever done, there was a tender side to him that invaded her soul, in a simple gesture as rubbing his yes, she'd smiled witnessing the lost little boy… but no matter how much she loved him, they still had many obstacles to overcome.

"I sure hope you know what your doing, I might lose my nerve." Alexis teased, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Shaking his head, Sonny shut his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, leaning them both back against the leather seats, resting his head against hers, he smiled lazily, and decided to enjoy the moment.

"I'm said to be very persuasive when I want something bad enough, you of all people know that Alexis."

"Your point being?" Alexis asked, hardly listening, her eyes were closed as well, her ears in tune to the beating of his heart and her body reacting to the feel of his warm breath as he turned to nip her ear lobe.

"Counselor, don't you get it?" Sonny purred, his breath teasing her neck, "I want you."

Nerves now standing at attention, she felt herself tingling at his words, his actions running through her body, he really wanted her, Alexis Davis attorney at law, faithful friend, buttoned down bookworm Alexis.

"Like I told you before, you've got me," Alexis smirked," but I'm surprised you hate waiting for anything Sonny."

"Yeah, well… you taught me so good, it must have took." Sonny grinned his mouth traveling lower down her neck.

"I taught you well," Alexis corrected, " But I still don't buy it," was she really letting him do this, what happened to taking things slow Alexis, she thought chastising herself.

"You'll see Alexis… now tell me what's my favorite attorney's going to be doing while I'm away… have you been able to locate Luke yet?"

Alexis shot up straight in her seat, pulling away, " So that's what this was all about, you thought you could seduce me into giving you confidential information!"

Sonny shook his head, shifting in his seat and trying to pull her back to him," No, I was asking a simple question, and enjoying your company, if you don't want to tell me, don't tell me, but come back here."

Alexis resisted a moment longer, and mentally kicked herself for jumping on his case… she'd spent months resenting him, and now she found herself being wrapped back into his arms," Sorry, old habits die hard."

"It's not like I haven't give you a reason to be suspicious Alexis, even after all we'd meant to each other I turned by back on you…it's hard to believe we're where we are now."

"Funny, you should mention that, I was thinking the same thing… I wanted so much to hate you, but you were my best friend Sonny, it's harder to walk away from you than you might think."

"Same goes for you… I tried forgetting you… I wouldn't speak of you to anyone… but when I was alone with my thoughts there you were everywhere, from the day Carly came back… as I left you that day at the penthouse, I knew I'd made the wrong decision, but I was to proud to do anything about it."

"Why don't you want me to tell you what I'm feeling Sonny?"

He smiled down into her chocolate eyes, her hair down falling loosely about her face, reaching down he pushed a few strands away from her cheek and leaned down to kiss her, "I might be selfish in wanting this… but when you tell me, I want it to be natural… like say you yelling at me and then you suddenly blurt it out… do you know what a thrill that would be… because you didn't

expect it, I certainly wouldn't expect it… that would make me happy." Sonny glanced away a little embarrassed by his request.

"Sonny Corinthos, I think you're a romantic at heart." Alexis grinned pushing her finger into his arm.

"Now let's not go getting carried away," Sonny replied puffing out his chest, seeing her playful smile, he gave his best unnerved stare, _"Whatever."_

Alexis laughed inwardly, he always did that to her when he wasn't willing to go any further with a conversation, so many whatever's through the ears and she wouldn't trade a one of them… she thought about continuing to push, but decided to let him off the hook for the time being.

"Scott Baldwin is out for Luke's blood… I smell foul play."

Sonny realized that Alexis was ready to tell him about Luke, "your instincts are always right Alexis, I've had Benny looking into it and before you start berating me for butting into your business, I'm not doing it for you… Luke and I may no longer speak, but he was my friend… now do you want me to tell you what I know, or leave it unsaid?"

Alexis looked up, her expression reading disapproval, her eyes saying spill the beans or die, he smiled only to be returned with a bigger smile from her.

"Benny located Luke in Canada, he had help getting out of Port Charles… and Scotty Baldwin was sniffing around the crime scene before Rick Weber was killed."

"Where does that man get his information, your right Benny is resourceful, has he ever considered a job with the CIA?"

"I'll forget you ever said that, Benny's perfectly happy where he's at…now do you want my help on this?"

"I have a feeling even if I said no, you'd be involved anyway, just don't let me hear about any illegal acts."

"My lips are sealed."

"Not for long they aren't," Alexis said raising up as Sonny bent down, he submitted to her sudden aggressiveness, snaking her hand up she cupped the back of his neck, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Where did that come from?" Sonny whispered, still placing small kisses across her jaw line, "not that I'm complaining."

"You won't let me say what I feel, so I thought I'd show you." Alexis said smiling shyly up at him.

"If I knew talking about the law got you so hot and bothered… I would've been at your mercy along time ago."

"Stop." Alexis insisted blushing.

"Hey, hey… did you ever think of us… you know… in the PCPD interrogation room?"

"Sonny!" Alexis exclaimed, "I'm an officer of the court."

He grinned devilishly and looked straight ahead, "I did, you'd come in and tell Taggert where to stick it and then proceed to get in everyone's face, taking up for me… you pulse would quicken, I could always tell cause I'd be looking at your neck, when I wasn't looking at your mouth… it took all the control in the world not to push you up against the wall and…"

"Are you deliberately trying to embarrass me?" Alexis asked, "I was your attorney, your friend and now your telling me you had fantasies about me…about us."

"Don't pretend you never thought about me… about us like that," Sonny goaded, "come on tell me."

"I'm not playing this game."

"Come on, I won't tell."

"But, you'll know and you might use it against me." Alexis rattled off.

"I'd never use it against you… I might use it against us… but never against you." Sonny winked at her horrified expression.

"That's it, I'm taking a vow of silence on the subject."

"Fine, you leave me know other choice but to get inside your head… what would Alexis like?"

"You'll never guess." Alexis said smugly.

"Let's see… where were we the most together, if it wasn't the PCPD, was it the courthouse?" seeing her yawn, he went on, "Okay, not the courthouse…what about the penthouse."

Alexis' eyes nearly gave her away, but the car stopping and the door opening saved her from further inquiry about her fantasies for the moment.

**(Across Town)**

Brenda was bored out of her mind, Tony Jones had ordered her to say home and rest after the ordeal she'd been through, but he didn't realize being in Luis' yacht had left her secluded and without connection to another human being… all Luis had seen her for was a possession.

Rifling through the stack of magazines on the coffee table for the third time, she heard Max announcing Zander through the door.

She opened the door and eyed the visitor carefully recognizing the young man that had given her details on Sonny and Jax current lives, and the same young man who'd risked his life to save Sonny and Alexis.

"It's Brenda right?' Zander asked, extending his hand out.

"That's right and your Zander, the one that told me Carly was a whack job with a good heart."

"Well at least I got half of it right."

He was rewarded with a smile and a giggle, stepping aside she welcomed him in, " Come on in, Alexis isn't home yet, she went to see Sonny off."

"Oh," Zander seemed concerned," was she upset?"

Brenda motioned for him to take a seat, she curled up on the sofa and leaned her head against her hand," As well as she can, Alexis is strong from what I can tell she doesn't like to show weakness."

"Who does?" Zander asked, leaning back in his chair, "but you're right, she and Sonny are both control freaks."

"Have you remembered anymore of your past?" Brenda asked, " I feel terrible that you were caught in the crossfire of my actions."

"Bits and pieces are coming back, and I don't blame you for what happened… I was a human wrecking ball before you arrived… my ties to Sonny would've led me here anyway."

Brenda smiled warmly, " So what's say you can I get a bite to eat… and in the process get to know one wrecking ball to another."

"Sounds good to me," Zander said smiling back, "say we better get Alexis a double cheeseburger and fries, if we don't we'll be in serious trouble."

"Now, we wouldn't want that, "Brenda grinned," lead the way."

And so… Sonny and Alexis were that much closer to saying good-bye and Brenda and Zander were just beginning to say hello.


	21. Chapter 21

_"You know, under that beautiful, truly remarkable façade lies a generous and caring woman." _

_"Let's not get carried away."_

They sat silently in the Quartermaine rose garden, neither having the courage to look one another in the eye after what had just occurred.

For Jax it was the realization he could not forget what Skye had done, that she'd so easily submitted to Edward's tricks and that she'd been willing to destroy him out of her insecurity. His feelings were mixed, he'd loved Brenda for a long time and wished with her heart that she was alive, and now here she was, and he yearned for a second chance with her.

"_Ok. Listen, I really, I… I don't think there is a chance that you will ever lose your edge."_

"_Then what am I doing here, huh? Sitting here, looking into your eyes, pouring my heart out? I am in serious trouble… I am. I have gone all mushy and gushy and soft."_

Skye was hurt more than anything, the devastation had worn off after that first confrontation in the hospital, when he'd announced they were over and there was no going back for them, and she'd proceeded to get drunk, trying to erase the pain of screwing up again. It really came to no surprise to her, this was no different than any other relationship she's failed in her life, and it was time for her to face the facts, she was unlucky in love.

Still Jax had taught her to be a better person, and it scared her to think what would happen now. Would she backslide into the vindictive hellion she so often identified with… and then she wondered why she always chose to revert to old personality traits, instead of what people expected of her. Jax wanted her to continue on at the club, he'd asked Alexis to sign over the title, and she was grateful that he cared enough to do that for her, yet her insecurities had gotten the best of her and she'd lashed out, throwing accusations at him, in her heart she knew Jax would never do anything to hurt her, so why she accused him of buying her away from him.

"I didn't mean what I said," Skye's bottom lip trembled a single tear sliding down her porcelain cheek.

He smiled fondly at her, "Yes, you did."

Why wasn't she more upset? Why wasn't she ranting and raving like so many times before, in one respect Jax was relieved, on the other he wondered what it foreshadowed.

"Maybe, I did just a little… getting over you hasn't been easy." She replied glancing his way and then looking back down at her hands.

His blue eyes shimmered," I do love you, it's just not in the way you deserve to be." "I ruined it with my schemes, because I let Grandfather get to me."

"I was hurt that you had so little trust in me, so little faith in us."

"You know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Jax, no one ever treated me the way you have… I think that's the hardest part of letting go."

"There's someone out there for you Skye."

"I thought that someone was you…show's how little I know."

"I hope somewhere in the future, we can be friends… I realize that's a lot to ask now, but I would like to be your friend Skye, you are important to me."

"You know Jax, I think I'd like that too… I don't have many friends in Port Charles, you've been the best."

Jax hugged her, they talked a little longer, before he made his exit, only to be approached by Ned at the French doors leaving into the Quartermaine sitting room, "We need to talk," Ned announced looking past Jax to see Skye sitting on the stone bench and then back to Jax.

Smiling Jax patted his friends shoulder,"Sure, we have to celebrate."

Ned followed Jax in, "Celebrate, What exactly is there to celebrate?"

Jax was surprised by Ned's coldness, "for starters Brenda's alive, Luis Alkazar is dead, and Alexis is…"

"Making the biggest mistake of her life… Again!" Ned spouted out, extending his arms out in emphasis.

Jax nodded, I see where you coming from, you worried for her safety…we all are, including Sonny." Jax said evenly, he was surprised for taking up for Corinthos that was one habit he was going to have to break.

"Worried for her safety… I'm not just worried for her safety… I'm worried for her sanity, how can she do this, knowing it's only going to lead to disaster and heartbreak."

"Because it's her life and if you keep pushing her, she'll be out of yours forever is that something you want?" Jax asked.

"Where's this sudden wisdom coming from oh, wise one? A few weeks ago you wanted Sonny Corinthos penniless and slithering out of Port Charles on his belly."

"Sonny still isn't at the top of my list, and I'll always question his motives for anything he does, "Jax began, "but if I want Alexis in my life… and I do. Then I'm choosing to accept her decision."

"Now I've heard everything, next thing I know you'll be joining the mob too… I can see it now Corinthos, Jax, and Morgan Port Charles deadliest trio." Ned was living, pacing about the room.

"Hardly… now do you want to tell me what this is really about Ned, is this about Alexis' safety or is it the fact you've never quite gotten over her?"

Ned turned in surprise," up until a few weeks ago I was in love with Alexis' sister, do you honestly think I would've been with her if I was still hung up on Alexis?"

"I know you loved Kristina, but even she saw the trouble you had of letting go of your past with Alexis… she loved you in spite of it."

Ned felt shame for the lie they'd told… that he'd told and pushed Alexis into, " we hurt her in the worst way… we led her to believe something that wasn't true."

"But she knew the truth in the end…I know that's little comfort, but I believe she's forgiven you for that, I do think though she'd be upset that your so angry at Alexis."

"I'm sick to death of her always choosing that slick backed mobster over me…she's continually done it since she went back to work for him…I saw it, you saw it, for cripes sake even Carly saw it… it's always been about what Sonny wants, Sonny gets…"

"I know." Jax nodded in agreement, recalling a time when he'd had the same arguments with Alexis regarding her client and as he'd suspected love interest.

"Then you'll help me, take him down."

"I'm afraid not Ned, you're my friend and I care about you, but I care about Alexis too and she happens to love him and I have to respect that… if it makes any difference at all, he does appear to love her."

"A man like Sonny Corinthos only knows how to love himself!" Ned shouted," so you dumped Skye to trot back to Brenda, all neat and tidy, Sonny's got Alexis, you've got Brenda… leaves the rest of us in the dust, eh?"

"That's some chip on your shoulder, Ned, " Jax replied, temper in check, " your cousin is stronger than you give her credit for, she'll get through this…I might add better than you."

"Skye's an idiot, her talons will be out soon enough, and she'll be chomping at the bit to eat you alive."

"Are you talking about Skye, or yourself?"

"I'd like the answer to that myself," Skye said entering the French doors her gaze directly at Ned, "Who the hell do you, think you are talking about me like that?"

**(Meanwhile at Port Charles Airport)**

Alexis and Sonny stood in front of the terminal, glancing back through the large paned window, he spotted his jet, still being prepped for take off, Alexis attention refocused on the man who stood before her, his skin the color of honey, she wondered if their little girl would have his skin tone, she hoped so, it was beautiful on him, she could only imagine what their child would look like with his dark hair, her eyes, and his complexion… yes, little Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos would be a heartbreaker from the day she arrived and Alexis for one was excited at the prospect of holding their child for the first time, with Sonny at her side. She turned and noticed Sonny gazing intently at her, she smiled softly… he had away of making her feel so young and unprepared for what was about to come.

"So here we are." Alexis said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, here we are." Sonny repeated, "I'll call you as soon as we land."

"You'd better," she warned, wagging her finger in his direction, he caught it and brought her hand to rest against his chest,' so how do we do this exactly?"

"No good-byes," Sonny smiled at her confusion, "I'll be home before you can even miss me."

"I already do." Alexis sighed and leaned in to him.

"I'm going to ask you to do something, and I'm asking not demanding… but would you please watch your back around Baldwin, I wouldn't put it past him to try and go after you."

"Scottie, doesn't know how to tire a shoe, let alone win a case… I've got things covered." Alexis reassured.

"He's a slime-ball Alexis, and I don't like giving the guy any credit for brains… but he knows your a threat, you're the best damn attorney in the state, he won't be out for just Luke's blood… he'll go after you as well."

"I won't let Luke go to prison for a crime he didn't commit Sonny."

"Even if it's his choice, that he wants to take the fall?"

"Yes, even if that over inflated male ego of his is hurting so badly that he wants to plead guilty for something I know good and well he didn't commit."

"I never knew you were so passionate when it came to Spencer."

"I loathe the man."

"Just as long as you don't loathe him more than me." Sonny grinned at her irritated frown.

"Don't make fun of me, I'm serious the man irritates me to no end, with all his schemes and shenanigans… Ugh, I could wring his neck." Alexis ranted, being pulled into Sonny's arms.

"Come on Alexis admit it, you've got a soft spot for Luke."

"I will do no such thing, I'd be like this if I was defending any of my clients."

"Okay, Okay I'll back off." Sonny surrendered, kissing her softly.

"You know it's kind of unnerving."

"What's that Alexis?"

"You… being so compliant… so calm, that usually means your in the thick of things."

"Counselor, the only thing I'm in the thick of is being in love with you."

"See there it is… you don't say those worlds easily… you had to get shot the first time you said it to Carly… what exactly are you going to do on this trip, Corinthos?"

"Uh oh, she's calling me Corinthos that's always a bad sign."

"Fine, Fine… I don't' want to know anyway, because you can be sure it's regarding illegal activities."

"Alexis… breathe." Sonny instructed.

"Mr. Corinthos, the pilot would like to have a word with you."

Sonny grimaced at the interruption, he gave Alexis an apologetic look and pulled away hesitantly, she waved him on and turned toward the windows, this jet was different from the one they'd taken on their trip to Puerto Rico, she's have to ask him about it later, it was larger…her mind shifted to the idea of being without him, the anger she'd felt toward him was not forgotten, but fading into the distant past, she'd chosen to hate him in order to stop loving him, the problem was it had never worked. She was strong and independent and she willed herself to buck up, Sonny wouldn't be gone forever, he'd be home soon enough and the could begin the dance again, you can survive without him, she chanted silently inside her head, and just as she was about to buy that, Alexis felt his presence behind her, his strong arms encircling her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"It's time to go." Sonny whispered in her ear.

"I know," Alexis replied, imprinting her memory with this moment, the way he felt, the way he smelled," well be waiting for you to come home."

Sonny turned her to face him," Loving you is being home Alexis."

She embraced him tightly, kissing his cheek until she finally met his lips," you keep saying things like that and you just might be stuck with me for good."

"I could live with that, "Sonny smiled, dimples flashing briefly, " remember what I saw about Baldwin… be careful Alexis."

"You too." Alexis said, as he pulled out of her embrace and began his journey through the door.

_When you hold me like this  
So many memories fill my eyes  
The first time we kissed  
The times we nearly said good-bye  
But still here we are  
Tested and tried and still true  
And stronger than we ever knew _

Love is all  
The laughter and the tears that fall  
The mundane and the magical  
Love is all  
All is love  
The careless word, the healing touch  
The getting and the giving of  
All is love

_There's a me you've always known  
The me that's a stranger still  
The you that feels like home  
And the you that never will  
But still here we lie  
Tender and trusting and true  
With everything that we've been through _

Love is all  
The laughter and the tears that fall  
The mundane and the magical  
Love is all  
All is love  
The careless word, the healing touch  
The getting and the giving of  
All is love

All the glory  
All the pain  
All the passion  
That turns to ashes  
_Only to rise again _

Love is all  
The laughter and the tears that fall  
The mundane and the magical  
Love is all  
All is love  
The careless word, the healing touch  
The getting and the giving of  
All is love

Alexis had been strong, as she watched him disappear through the doors, she turned back toward the windows, and watched as he boarded the small jet, he stopped and looked back her way, though he was far enough away he couldn't see her, he raised his hand to wave, she too lifted her hand, resting it against the cool glass and said the words she'd yet to share with him.

"I love you too."

(the song is Love is All, by Marc Anthony) (Some of the dialog used for Jax/Skye were compliments of GH transcripts)


	22. Chapter 22

_**A Month Later**_

"Something's wrong with Alexis." Brenda said, as she made her way through the entrance of Kelly's, Jason and Jax following behind her.

Both men instinctively panicked, "is it the baby, what's the matter, what can we do?" Jax asked frantically, clutching his leather gloves tightly in his hand.

"No, No, I don't mean there's anything physically wrong with her… I mean she's acting… well she's acting very distracted… different." Brenda eyed the men, taking a seat at the table.

Jason frowned as he sat down across from her, " Alexis has always been a little high strung, she's probably keeping herself busy while Sonny's away."

"I have to agree with Jason on this one Brenda."

Brenda looked at them disgusted," M_en, _you don't give women's intuition enough credit, " arching her brow she continued, " don't you think it's odd she hasn't returned any of Sonny's phone calls… and makes sure she's out of reach either by cell or home phone… but when she listens to any of the messages he's left for her, she gets this sad look on her face like she's never going to see him again."

"I think your reading way to much into it, she misses him that's all." Jax said removing his coat, placing it on the back of his chair, and accepting a menu from the approaching waitress.

"Jax knows what he's talking about… stop worrying." Jason added, looking up momentarily from his menu.

Brenda turned red, grabbing the menus out of both their hands and slapping them on the table, "would you quit acting like jerks and actually comprehend what I'm saying to you… _call, Sonny!"_

"And say what?" Jason smirked," hey Sonny, you need to come home because Alexis is distracted?"

"Ugh, I've got one nerve left and your on it… would you call him…I'll do the talking."

Jason shook his head, and pulled out his phone,normally he would've protested more, but hewas under theimpression his breakfast was being threatenedif he didn't comply and his growling stomach just couldn't handle the thought of that.

"Hey it's me… no everything's going well… yeah, Taggert's been leaving us alone… this isn't a business call… it's about Alexis." Jason held the phone away from his ear as Sonny began letting into him," Calm down… Brenda wants to talk to you."

Brenda swiped the phone out of Jason's hand, "Hey, Son we've got a problem."

**Puerto Rico**

The sense of dread that had steadily grown since his departure now came to a head, Brenda was confirming his own concerns regarding Alexis' distance. He'd been at this wit's end by the second day and she hadn't returned any of his phone calls, Jason had reassured him that she was so busy defending Luke that she'd had little time for anything else… but now here he was, and his worst nightmares were coming true… Alexis was about to run, but why?

Sonny's heart ached at the thought of losing her again, had be pushed her to hard, to quickly or was she really running from him? Alexis had been adamant that Sonny would be a part of their child's life, she'd made it clear of her regrets for keeping the truth from him for so long, something was terribly wrong.

"Put Jason on." He barked.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell have you been doing?" Sonny shouted, "I asked you to look out for Alexis, and you haven't done squat… she's in trouble and I can't do a damn thing about it from here unless I know what the problem is…"

"Are you finished?" Jason asked, as he stood up and walked outside of Kelly's.

"The hell I'm finished."

Jason kept his tone even, " I've been looking out for her Sonny and I know what's got Alexis shaken up… the question is do you really want to hear it?"

Sonny shut his eyes,"Talk."

"Carly and Ned."

Sonny's grimaced, "I'll be home on the next flight home, and this is between us… and Jason, you better have a damn good excuse for not telling me this until now."

**Above Jake's** **Bar**

Zander entered the small room he kept over Jake's, dropping his leather jacket on the desk chair, he moved toward his closet and opened the door, reaching up he pulled out a small shoe box and carried it over to the bed where he sat and fingered the lid, before finally lifting it, reaching in he pulled out the faded and tattered picture from the past. He'd just met a familiar stranger, who obviously had no idea who Zander was to him… gazing at the picture Zander wondered how different his life might've been if he'd been allowed in it… the picture was a secret treasure, one he was never meant to have, but when he'd found it Zander had held onto it greedily along with a few trinkets amongst the ashes of his past, a past his adoptive parents had wanted to erase from his life…his genes consisting of a Father who'd left his Mother alone… and a Mother who'd given him up out of fear of the greed and loathing of her own family and what it would cost her son.

Zander had no idea what to do, should he pretend not to know the truth regarding the man that had disrupted his new life without even knowing it… or reveal his identity.

**Late Evening**

At any other moment in time, Alexis would've triumphed over managing to outsmart her friends and family, she glanced over to the suitcases near the doorway and sighed heavily, reflecting on her inability to be happy longer than a millisecond before a tornado came in blowing things to smithereens… this time that Tornado had turned into the Hurricane… Hurricane Carly that is, and her merry little thieves Ned and Scott.

_Flashback, one month ago in the Quartermaine Study_

"_Alexis it really is quite simple, you've got two options, marry Ned or lose everything."_

"_Carly I've never seen you so transparent… or…stupid, why would I agree to an empty threat like that?"_

"_Because if you don't, you'll watch Sonny lose everything he'd worked for or loved in his life."_

" _You'd honestly do this to a man you claim to love?" Alexis asked in shock, then clicked her fingers together, "wait sorry, forgot who I was talking too… I'm talking to someone who used her husbands past losses for her personal gain."_

"_Don't get self righteous Alexis… You berated Sonny in front of half of Port Charles."_

"_Yeah, faking a death and telling someone off are so on the same track…" Alexis said, shaking her head, "and you think this scheme of yours is really going to work?"_

_"It will work Alexis, " Carly said confidently, "oh by the way, if you even think about telling the Soprano wannabe's about this… my scheme as you call it, will go into full affect."_

"_Your Amazing."_

"_Thank you… with Ned backing me financially and Scott legally, you can't touch me with any of your legal wisdom… I'm one step ahead of you… you don't comply with my wishes, Sonny will lose his money, his power and in the end he'll end up resenting you."_

_Alexis turned to Ned, the hurt and anger evident in her eyes, " I expect these things from Carly and even Scottie to some extent… but not you Ned, you were my friend."_

"_Save the friendship speech, if I meant anything to you, you would've never walked away and back to Sonny… but I guess his bed is better than my good old reliable shoulder to cry on."_

_"Do you mind?" Carly whined, crossing over to the bar to make a drink, "I don't care to hear the details of her delusional relationship with my husband… you do realize he's only with you out of pity, don't you?"_

"_Carly do me a favor," Alexis said glancing at the blond, "vanish."_

"_Afraid not… you should vanish though, I know how much you hate weddings," Carly said amusedly, "Think about your career, think of Sonny's assets."_

"_That's what got her in trouble in the first place." Scott deadpanned, being met with three sets of scowls._

"_You should think about what this will do to Jax too."_

_Alexis flashed back to a conversation she'd had with both Jax and Ned about bankrupting Sonny months ago, her stomach dropped, " you can't be serious?"_

"_Very."_

"_Ned, no matter how angry you're at me… Jax is your friend," Alexis felt as if she were losing control, she turned back toward Carly, "What did you do to him, this isn't the same man I knew and loved."_

"_I could say the same thing about you Alexis, you certainly aren't the woman I fell in love with."_

"_I never intentionally set out to hurt you Ned, relationships fall apart all the time… I just don't understand."_

"_There's nothing to understand Alexis, it's simple you have two options…now choose."_

"_Sonny's always said one of the best qualities about you Carly is your fighter, well let me share something with you… so am I, I will fight you with everything I've got if you try and touch Sonny and Jax financially, when I'm done with you… well, lets put it this way, you'll wish you never took me on."_

"_But your career will be ruined by then, when it comes to light that you aided and abetted one Luke Spencer out of the country… your very own client."_

"_Well, that's simply not true."_

"_When has that ever stopped me from getting what I want… it's your word against the DA Scott Baldwin."_

_Alexis was reeling, " I know you hate me… but Carly think of Sonny, think of what you'd be doing to him…"_

"_Did Sonny think about me when he threw me out for you?"_

"_It wasn't like that Carly, you were…"_

"_Shut up!" Carly screamed, "I'm so tired of your excuses, both of yours… so you fed a need, big deal I've fed my own needs for years, but don't you dare tell me it's about love… it was sex Alexis, just sex and now he feels obligated because of the baby."_

_Alexis was shaking, " I've never known anyone quite as conceited Carly, it's always been about you hasn't it?_

"_It's about Family and you took mine away from me, and sweetie your going to pay for that," Carly hissed, " you continue to play this game with me, you won't be the only one to lose… Sonny will lose big time… and he's going to blame you."_

"_Blame me for what, you're the one that's taking away his assets not me."_

"_I'll be taking away more than his money… I'll be taking away his Son."_

"_Carly… think about what you're doing!"_

"_Sonny didn't have our divorce revoked… but I'll be damned sure to have his parental rights revoked and stripped away from him."_

"_I always knew you could be cold… I knew you could be vindictive… but I never knew you could be so evil."_

"_Do we have a deal or not?" Carly said cutting her off, "the clock is officially ticking."_

_End of Flashback_

Glancing around the apartment, Alexis realized that Harbor View Towers carried most of her memories, she only wished she had time to stop and say good-bye to the place where she'd found love with Sonny, a love that she'd yet to really explore. She chided herself on her weakness, Alexis knew what she was doing, she was running from the pain, she'd never win when it came to being in Sonny's life… there was always someone or something standing in their way, grabbing her coat she took one last look before stepping out, as she turned the lock one last time she paused, dropping the key in her clutch and turning quickly only to run smack dab into Brenda.

"You Ready?"

Alexis gave a puzzled frown, and noticed the suitcase in Brenda's hand, "Wha…what… why are you standing outside with a suitcase?"

Brenda leaned in toward Alexis like she was about to share a secret," I've got an even better question… _why are you?"_


	23. Chapter 23

Alexis and Brenda had argued a good fifteen minutes before they'd ended up back in their apartment, suitcases set aside and two women on opposite sides of the spectrum when it came to dealing with their feelings.

Walking toward the French doors leading out to the balcony, Alexis stepped out and shut her eyes letting the fall air hit her face, wrapping her arms protectively around her middle she racked her brain for a reasonable explanation… it was going to be risky trying to convince Brenda she was simply going on vacation… but it was the one that she was about to use.

"Really Brenda, this is ridiculous," Alexis said suddenly, walking back inside.

Brenda stood by the sofa watching her friend intently," Sonny wouldn't think so."

"Sonny has nothing to do with this." Alexis said defensively.

"Oh, doesn't he?" Brenda said, flopping down on the sofa and curling her feet under her," I think your trying to avoid what you think is inevitable."

"And I think your reading way to much into my wanting to take a vacation," Alexis argued rolling her eyes, "why can't you accept the fact I want to get away from Port Charles?"

"_Why the big secret?" _Brenda inquired, raising a brow," admit it Alexis, your running."

"I'm not running!" Alexis exclaimed, realizing how she sounded she stopped pacing and tried to redirect her approach, she turned to face the younger woman and smiled, " I just need a break…that's all."

"A break from Sonny?"

Alexis sighed," you know Brenda, my life doesn't revolve around Sonny… I have a family of my own; I have friends of my own…_ I have a life of my own_."

"But you have to admit it does make sense… you've avoided his calls, and now you've suddenly got the urge to take a vacation, destinations unknown, don't you think we're worried about you… don't you think Sonny's worried about you?"

"You've spoken to Sonny?" Alexis asked worriedly.

Brenda shook her head," Alexis, I don't need to talk to Sonny on the phone to know that he's scared of losing you… I've been there remember?"

"This is just silly, I'm going out of town for a few days… when Jason talks to Sonny…"

"Why don't you talk to him… you know better than anyone he's not going to accept our relaying messages to him forever."

"I'm going to miss my plane." Alexis said, tapping her watch.

"If you're bound and determined to do this, than I'm going with you."

"No… No, you aren't Brenda… this is something I have to do on my own."

"Fine," Brenda got up and walked toward the phone," then I'll just call Sonny right now and tell them there's an emergency and he needs to get home right away."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me Alexis."

"Are you threatening me?" Alexis asked both surprised and irritated.

"Call it what you will," Brenda replied shrugging, "as I see it you have two choices, you can let me tag along on this so called trip, _or _you can go alone and I'll call Sonny."

"I'll be out of Port Charles before he can even get here."

"You underestimate my manipulations Alexis… and besides this is Sonny we're talking about." Brenda quirked a brow, and smiled when Alexis muttered an expletive.

Alexis stood there a good minute contemplating her next move, frustration creasing her brown, and her nerves on edge, her heart was breaking at the thought of hurting Sonny, but there wasn't any other options if she stayed he'd lose his Son and she wouldn't let that happen, " Fine, grab your suitcase, we have a plane to catch."

**Puerto Rico or Somewhere over it…**

If someone had told Sonny Corinthos five months ago that he'd be asking Jasper Jax for help, he wouldn't have believed them, but here he was co-pilot to the Australian Pilot. They'd spent the last four hours together, Sonny being debriefed on the latest attacks on his business and the war being waged against his personal relationship with Alexis, it was only because of his devotion to Alexis… and Brenda' pleading that he'd finally relented and agreed to let Jax bring him back to Port Charles, when his own jet had been waylaid due to mechanical difficulties.

The last hour had been in silence, Sonny's eyes traveling through the clouds searching for the answer to the question he'd been repeating to himself over and over again, _"why wouldn't she tell me?"_

"Why wouldn't she tell any of us," Jax replied as he maneuvered the small jet toward Port Charles," Alexis, knows I'd do anything for her."

"Climbing back up on that high horse of your awfully quickly there aren't we Candyboy?" Sonny said sarcastically," besides Alexis knows you're a friend of Ashton's she probably didn't trust ya to help her."

"_Like she trusts you? _If I'm not mistaken, your ex wife happens to behind this scheme… maybe Alexis thought better of trusting your loyalties, after all, we all know what usually happens when anything involves Carly…_nothing."_

"Are you saying you think I'd turn my back on Alexis?"

"It's happened before."

"You don't know anything about Alexis and I, so don't act as if you do… do I make myself clear?" Sonny said menacingly, " Carly betrayed me, and there's no getting past that."

Sonny jumped slightly as his nemesis burst out in laughter, he turned slightly, _" are you finished?_

"Not nearly… do you ever stop and listen to yourself," Jax asked, his laughter dieing down, " where Carly's concerned you've always had a blind eye."

"Not always."

"Long enough."

"I can't trust Carly."

"True."

"She manipulates people to get what she wants."

"True again."

"_We're finished."_

"That's the part that's hard to believe, you've always taken her back before."

"I don't need you to believe me Jax, we're not friends and we never will be… but we have two things in common and one of them happens to be Alexis… and I'll be damned if Carly and Ned are going to take her away from me."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say since we left Puerto Rico."

"I don't even know why I'd discussing this with you, I agreed to talk to about our deal, but my personal life isn't up for discussion."

"Corinthos, the way I see it this scheme of Ned and Carly's is due to your relationship with Alexis which from what I've gathered is very personal."

"That's between us."

"Not so… face it Sonny people knew something was going on between you two before you did."

"Jealous?"

"Of your relationship with my ex-wife?" Jax asked, flashing a toothy grin, "Alexis is certainly a very attractive woman and I love her… but in a purely platonic way.'

Sonny hated this conversation, "So, who's your source?"

Jax turned his head toward Sonny and chuckled when Sonny waved his attention back toward the windshield, "Not to worry Corinthos, I've been flying about as long as you've been racketeering."

"_Comforting_… now about your source."

"Skye."

"Skye Quartermaine?" Sonny eyes narrowed at the mention of the redhead's name.

"The one and only."

"Why would Skye help me…she's never made it a secret that she hates my guts."

"Does everything in life have to revolve around you Sonny?"

"Skye isn't the type to sell out her family, unless there's something in it for her… what's the catch?"

"You just don't get it do you… this isn't about Skye double-crossing anyone, she came to me out of concern as a friend."

Sonny nodded, rubbing his index finger over his lips, "pretty big of her, considering you dropped her light a hot potato when Brenda came back."

"You don't want to go there Corinthos."

Sonny raised his hands in defense, then lowering them he cocked his head to the side," I'm just saying…she'd have plenty of reasons to get even with you and we both know she'd be more than happy to go after me… so, how do you trust a person that's made it her life's ambition to lie?"

Jax remained quiet for a moment, "I guess there's no easy answer to that question, the truth is I didn't believe her at first… but sometimes you have to take a risk."

"Risks have consequences."

"Skye's telling the truth…trust me." Jax replied silently saying a prayer that his faith in her wasn't for naught.

**Jake's Bar**

Skye had every reason in the world to feel as she did now, but she had no idea how she'd ended up, so sad, so bitter and so, so alone at this point in her life.

She was tired of playing the victim, the fool, and the co-conspirator in yet another convoluted scheme that usually ended up backfiring in her face.

Her biggest problem, was having spent so many years plotting her next move, she'd forgotten who she really was at heart.

Sitting on a stool in a pool hall wasn't her typical style, but here she sat staring at a bottle of Vodka she ordered upon entering the bar. Everything in her fought the urge to pour that first drink, her sponsors card in one hand, a glass in the other, she knew good and well that first drink would only cause her to slide back down that jagged hill, she'd fought so hard to climb back up from.

No man, no insult, so misery her family inflicted upon her was worth destroying her life over, so why then did she find herself faltering under the weight of the words her cousin had spewed forth earlier that day in the Quartermaine parlor.

It had come after heavy deliberation to confront him with the knowledge that she was on to the scheme he'd cooked up with Carly Corinthos and Scott Baldwin, she'd overheard them the week before they'd threatened Alexis Davis with their agenda of destroying Sonny Corinthos, even as sweet as the idea was to get even with the crime boss who'd insulted her more than once and hurt her family in more ways than one, it had been Jax's name that had caused her conscience to kick in, and she'd called them on it, when she'd refused to help them, Ned had lashed out at her in the ugliest of ways all the while Carly looked on smugly.

_**Flashback**_

Earlier that day in the Quartermaine Parlor

"_Looks who'd suddenly found a conscience, "Ned laughed turning his attention to Carly.  
_

"_Ned, I'm warning you, if you try to do this, I'll tell Jax every ugly detail."_

"_What makes you think he'd believe you?" Ned replied, "Once a liar always a liar."_

"_Ned, this is ludicrous, don't you think Sonny's smart enough to figure out what's going on, he's not going to accept Alexis' sudden change of heart."_

"_He'll have no other choice, but to accept it… since when have you become an ally to Sonny?"_

"_I'm not…I loath him… but Alexis is carrying his child, he's not just going to roll over and play dead."_

"_You need to keep your nose out of this Skye, if you know what's good for you." Carly threatened, stalking toward her only to be cut off by Ned._

"_Alexis will never forgive you."_

"_Let me worry about Alexis, I know her, you don't."_

"_Your right I don't know Alexis like you do, but I know she's smart."_

"_To a point."_

"_She got the hell away from you didn't she?"_

"_Two peas in a pod aren't we Cousin… Alexis ran to Sonny, while Jax ran back to Brenda Barrett's bed… you realize now that you were never anything more than a fill in… a highly disposable one."_

_The words had stung, but she remained focused, "your right Ned, he did leave me, but see I have the ability to something your unable to… I know when to let go."_

"_Letting go? That's laughable coming from you… nobody respects you Skye, your nothing more than a common whore with a bank account."_

_Skye stumbled back as each word slammed into her, where she'd found the strength was beyond her, but the harsh crack f her palm against Ned's cheek left her reeling._

"_Bitch!" Ned roared, " get the hell out of here… go run and warn Jax, it'll be to late anyway!"_

_End of Flashback_

So Skye had left and gone straight to Jax, and it had hurt when he'd been suspicious of her, to her surprise it had been Brenda who'd come to her defense, and who'd urged Jax to hear Skye out, and so he had and after all was said and done he'd thanked her for coming to him. Skye had ended up at the bar, her heart broken with the knowledge that the man she'd loved was little more than a stranger to her now and it hurt, hurt so bad that the tears had come and gone throughout the day… why hadn't she been enough for him, why had he left her alone, and why wasn't she worth being loved?

"Drinking won't make the heartache go away you know."

Skye didn't bother to look up," if you don't mind this is a party for one… go find yourself another customer to play amateur shrink to."

"Pity party it is." The faceless bartender said, slapping the counter and starting to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Skye said, her head snapping up.

The bartender stopped, and turned to look at her, " I saw you sitting there staring at that bottle like it was your new best friend and I thought maybe you needed to talk about it."

"Not that _it's _any of your business, but this bottle _is anything _but my friend and if I did need to talk about anything it certainly wouldn't be with you!"

Holding up his hands in surrender, the man grinned, " you're a wildcat when you get mad."

"I'm not mad…just irritated."

"By me?"

"Is there anyone else here?"

"The bottle, the boyfriend, the weather?"

"Take the damn thing away from me." Skye demanded, pushing it toward him.

"Best decision you ever made… drinking never solves anything."

"Sometimes you just want to numb the pain."

"Only problem is… the ache always comes back after the alcohol has worn off."

Skye smiled sadly, "true… anyone ever tell you you're a lousy bartender?"

The man crossed his arms and leaned down on the counter, " Well see, I'm not exactly a bartender, I just bought the place and I'm surveying the building before I start making changes."

"You bought Jakes… well, you've certainly got your work cut out for you."

"Need a job?"

"I certainly don't!" Skye huffed, pushing her read hair back in a dramatic fashion.

"_Pardon me_, didn't realize I was speaking to royalty… funny a few minutes ago, I saw you sitting here looking as if your world had just fallen apart and I thought I could lend an ear… but I can see now I was wrong… you have a nice life Ms…"

Skye sighed heavily, " Skye Quartermaine."

"Well, Skye Quartermaine, I hope you find the answers your looking for…but take this piece of advice, your to beautiful and have way to much spirit to let yourself be dragged down by self doubt."

Skye found herself at a loss; she really had no one to go to… Jax was off playing hero, AJ was on an extended honeymoon, her Mother was in Llanview, and Alan was at the hospital more than he was at home… she really had no friends to speak of in Port Charles and right now a tall good looking stranger with the most mesmerizing set of Hazel eyes she'd ever seen was offering his full attention… what was a girl to do.

"Well… it starts like this…"

**Driving Ms. Davis**

Alexis had found herself relenting again to Brenda's persuasion, they'd driven in silence her mind whirring with the last month of her life, and what this would mean for all of them, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the vehicle stop and the cab driver getting out.

"What's the meaning of this?" Alexis demanded, craning her neck to see where the cab driver had gone.

"Cab's got a flat tire." Brenda shrugged, glancing over her shoulder to look out the window, "I think we might be here awhile."

"I don't have time for flat tires…. This is just getting way to complicated."

"What's complicated about it… oh wait here comes the cabbie."

The cab driver approached the side door, and Brenda rolled the window down, " I called in a tow truck, it'll be here in about an hour."

"Don't you have a spare?" Brenda asked.

"Nope, this ain't even my cab…"

"This is ridiculous, I'll call another cab," Alexis barked reaching in her purse for her cell phone.

"You ain't going to get any cabs at this time of night."

"This is just great!" Alexis exclaimed, slapping her hand against her leg," what else is going to go wrong today?"

"Lady relax… go get yourself a cup of coffee."

Narrowing her eyes, Alexis cursed under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

Brenda stifled a giggle and looked at the un-kept cabdriver, " uh, I wouldn't expect at tip if I were you…"

The cab driver smiled, pulling his cap down over his eyes, "that's fine… you better be finding yourself another way to the airport."

"Where are we… wait… Alexis I can't believe I didn't notice this before… we're right in front of Harborview towers."

Alexis who's eyes were shut, suddenly flew open, "What?"

"We can go upstairs and wait until another cab gets here."

"I don't want to go up."

"Why not… it beats sitting our here."

"I have my reasons Brenda."

"Come on Alexis, it's cold out here."

"You're really trying my patience… I agreed to let you come along with me, I'm still wondering how you pulled that off… then I agreed to let you call a cab, but this is to much, if any of Sonny's men see me, they're going to call him."

Brenda smiled, "relax Alexis."

"Jason knows doesn't he?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Well it just dawned on me, in all my delusions of pulling off this grand exodus, I forgot that you two have become rather chummy in a twisted sort of way… you showed up at our door suitcase already packed, meaning that you were aware of my plan which means you told him didn't you?"

Brenda grinned," Well, his names starts with a J… but it's not Jason."

Alexis sighed," _Great_… well, I guess I should be relieved at least I know Jax won't tell Sonny."

"You don't think?"

"Brenda this is Jax we're talking about, he'd probably fly me out of the country himself if it meant keeping Sonny Corinthos away from me."

"You know him to well Alexis, "Brenda replied, patting her friend's arm, and smiling inwardly, " would you come up with me if I told you Jason was out of town?"

"I would if I believed you."

"Fine have it your way, stand out here like a sore thumb and give Sonny's men ample opportunity to spot you."

"Your not going to let up are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, we'll go upstairs… but I mean it Brenda, this better be it… because my nerves can't handle anymore."

Brenda waited until Alexis had disappeared through the doors before glancing back toward the cab driver, she winked and he grinned, raising his cap to reveal a set of steel blue eyes.

Smiling Brenda approached the doors," Don't worry Alexis, I've got you and your nerves covered."

**Skye's the Limit**

Skye had spent an hour spilling her heart out to the leather clad mystery man who'd given her his undivided attention… it was refreshing to feel so free in expressing her thoughts without being judged… but it was also frightening to feel so comfortable with a complete stranger.

He sat quietly, watching her intently as she confessed her sins, and emptied her heart out on the table before him…some men might've been disenchanted with her honesty, but he found it refreshing… he was captivated with her beauty as well, but it was the fire behind those eyes that had caught his attention and had held it since she'd walked through the door.

"I feel kind of funny… after everything I've told you…I still don't know your name."

The man smiled and extended his hand, " Jake…Jake O'Brien."

Skye smiled, and accepted his hand, " well, thank you Jake… for listening to me go on about my problems."

He smiled warmly," no problem… hey, I'm going to close up early, you need a ride home?"

"I'm not in the habit of accepting rides from strangers."

"I think we went past strangers, when you told me about the time you helped bury your ex husband in a friends rose garden."

"I'd thank you kindly not to bring that up again."

"Why not… you could use it to your advantage."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You're a smart woman Skye… anyone with a brain can see that… you just have to learn believe it."

"I hardly think you have the right to be telling me this… and anyway, not everyone sees what you say you do."

"You don't get it do you Skye… it doesn't matter what they think… it matters what you think of yourself."

"Why are you so interested in what I think of myself?

"I'll admit it, I have my motives."

"I knew it… it was to good to be true, " Skye shouted standing up, " who paid you?"

"You don't trust easily."

"Have you been paying attention… what has trusting anyone ever gotten me… case in point, for some inane reason I trusted you… and now your going to use it against me!"

"It's good to be cautious… just as long as you leave enough room open to trust again."

"Why?" Skye shouted, "I can't believe I'm such a fool… did Ned hire you?"

"Skye, I'm not here to blackmail you."

"Then what's your motive?"

"My motive is… to get to know you better."

"Get to know me?" Skye asked, not believing him.

"Yeah… Man sees a beautiful redhead sitting at the bar looking sad, decides to lend an ear and falls in love all in one moment."

Skye's eyes widened, " Fal.. Fall in love?"

"Don't get worried sweet cheeks, I didn't mean it literally."

Skye sighed, " you had me there for a moment."

"I know… but who knows it could happen."

"Don't count on it."

"What about friends then… you think you could use one of those?"

"A friend… it's been a long time since I've had one of those… what the heck, why don't we give it a try."

"Feeling daring are we?"

"Let's just say… I've got a good feeling about you O'Brien."


	24. Chapter 24

Alexis was as determined as ever to have the next seventeen floors to herself, stepping into the elevator she didn't even hesitate when the doors began to close and Brenda's cries of protest started coming from behind her,instead shepressed the button and leaned back against the wall, smiling mischievouslyshe shrugged her shoulders, waved at her friend and inwardly patted herself on the back for a job well done.

It wasn't that she was necessarily angry with Brenda, she just needed the time alone without the constant barrage of questions and endless words of well meaning advice from a woman who knew all to well what it was like to love and lose a man like Sonny Corinthos.

If Brenda thought she could save Alexis from herself, then she was in for a big surprise.Alexiswasn't even surehow to save herself from the decision she'd made to leave Port Charles and Sonny behind for good.

At any other time in her life Alexis would've smashed Ned and Carly like the bugs they were, with intellect and strategy, after all she was a Cassadine, power ran through her veins, it only came into viewwhen she felt truly threatened… so why wasn't she willing to fight this time?

Alexis knew the answer and she hated it… Fear… Fear of losing everything she held dear to her heart, fear of losing the respect of the man she cherished, and fear of destroying the lives of those she loved.

So deep in thought, she didn't hear the ding of the elevators, as the doors slid open, she furrowed her brow, stepping out she looked both ways, this wasn't the Penthouse floor and it certainly wasn't the place it once had been, edging out of the elevator she gasped at the transformation, something was definitely up and she hadn't any idea of what it could be, but curiosity got the better of her and she walked toward the staircase that lay directly in front of the elevator.

"What on earth?" Alexis whispered, wrapping her hand around the oak banister that lead down into the large dining area, descending the stairs, she took a left and walked toward the bar, leaning against it, she glanced around the entire building, she was breath taken, still in construction, paint cans and piles of lumber set to the sides…but Alexis felt the memories of Puerto Rico and Rum wash over her, her eyes fell to theFrench doors across the room, a red bow wrapped neatly around the handles…yes, indeed Alexis was definitely losing her touch, otherwise she would've smelled the set up coming a mile away. Hesitantly, she approached the doors and smiled, he'd thought of everything, everything but the fact he wasn't here to share his obvious surprise for her, taking the note she unfolded it and began to read:

_Alexis,_

_No matter who we were, no matter what we became_

_You'll always be my friend_

_You'll always be my heart_

_Tiny Umbrella's_

_And Long ago Poker games_

_Remember the Magic_

_Sonny_

Alexis sniffed loudly, pressing the note to her chest, she shut her eyes trying to block the wave of sadness overwhelming her, opening the slowly she reached out and turned the knob and letting the doors flow open on there own.

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._

She gasped, walking out onto the terrace she began to cry all over again. She relished in the memory of how she'd felt when he'd caught her in his arms, the way he'd looked at her, the way he'd teased her mercifully.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna bring me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye_

"You Like?"

Alexis stifled a sob and swung around to face the voice from behind her, "What are you doing here?"

_I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

"I've come to settle the score once and for all."

**Jake's**

Skye and Jake were deep in conversation, when Zander rushedpast them, catching them by surprise.

"Where's the fire?" Jake asked, as the younger man took off toward the front door.

Caught off guard, Zander turned abruptly, the duffle bag he was carrying hit a case of beer and sent it careening to the floor, swearing under his breath, he shut his eyes and flexed his jaw.

"If you wanted a beer all you had to do was ask."

"I'm sorry okay… I'll pay for it." Zander started to reach into this jacket, when the older man stilled his hand.

"It's alright son."

The range of emotions running through Zander must've show, because even Skye became concerned, "Zander are you all right?"

"I'm fine… I just need to get out of here."

"What's the hurry, you gotta hot date?"

"I'm in a hurry, since I've been evicted."

Skye turned to Jake, "you evicted him?"

"Nobody's evicted anyone…what made you think that?"

"You bought the place didn't you?"

"Yeah so what?"

"You plan to make changes?"

"Yeah, I've got some ideas."

"Well, then your not going to want riff raff living above your bar."

"I haven't met a riff or a raff since I walked into the joint, you talking about someone in particular or are you making assumptions?"

"I'm sorry…I just assumed…"

"Never assume anything, you have a problem with me tell me straight out, " Jake said and then added, "the truth is buying Jakes' was kind of spur of the moment decision, I mean it's perfect my names already on the door."

"Well don't let me stop you from making those decisions." Zander muttered, reaching over to pick up the case of beer that had fallen.

Jake looked at the mess Zander was trying to clean up, "want a job?"

Zander eyed the man skeptically,"why me?"

"Maybe because I need someone that knows the ins and outs of Port Charles."

"Some would tell you, I'm no good." Zander said, glancing at Skye.

"Where some people run their businesses and lives on the advice of others… I don't, I run my life by my instincts, and my instincts tell me you're alright… besides Mikey seems to think a lot of you."

"Mikey?" Zander questioned, rubbing his neck and cocking his head," if your talking about Sonny, did he tell you about what I did?"

"Listen kid, we all screw up… every human being walking the planet has had their highs and low points, it's what they choose to do with the lessons they've learned along the way that makes life interesting."

"You sound like your talking from experience."

"Yeah… yeah I am, so that's why I'm going to tell you this… that chip on your shoulder, the one you keep using as an excuse to stay angry and bitter… it's not going to get you a thing, but you use that brain of yours… the things you've learned so far, and you'll go somewhere."

"And you think by running Jakes', I'm going to get somewhere?" Zander asked sarcastically, lifting the case onto the counter.

Jake laughed heartily and pointed a finger at him, "you've got a point."

"Why'd you come to Port Charles?" Zander asked bluntly, he watched the older man mull the question over in his head.

"I'm here for a lot of reasons… maybe I thought it was time to face the past."

Zander's jaw tensed, " the past? You've got ties to Port Charles?"

Jake shook his head," Johnny, Michael and Luke are my only ties here."

Realizing he wasn't going to anything further from him, Zander reached down and picked up his duffel bag, "if I take you up on this offer, do I still have a room?"

Wiping his hands on the front of his jeans,Jake stepped out from behind the bar, " Sure… tell you what, you can stay rent free."

"I don't take handouts."

"It's not a handout… you'll be working for it."

"Fine as long as I'm paying for it… listen I know how Alexis and Sonny operate, so if they try and guilt you into anything, don't let them okay?"

"Okay." Jake agreed, smiling inwardly.

Zander walked toward the door, stopping he looked back over his shoulder, " I won't let you down Mr. O'Brien, I promise you that."

**Harbor View Towers**

Alexis turned away and walked toward the replicated fountain she'd danced on in Puerto Rico, "why'd you come back?"

"You already know the answer… your choosing to ignore it."

"Well it's pointless really… nothing you say will change the fact I'm leaving."

"I'll follow you wherever you go Alexis."

"There's to much at stake Sonny."

"And you felt cutting out was the best option?"

"We all need time… I need time."

"You don't think Ashton has a plan of action, in case you decided to bolt?" He smiled when she swung round to face him, confusion knitting her brow, "you know me better than that Alexis, you had to know that I'd find out what Ned and Carly were trying to do."

Alexis crossed her arms, "Well, I'm not marrying him…"

"Who's asking you too?" Sonny said, stepping toward her, not surprised when she stepped away, "I'm just saying that by leaving, well it isn't going to stop them."

"I have to do something."

"We're big boys Alexis… we can take care of ourselves, you don't need to protect us."

"Not this time."

"What aren't you telling me Alexis?"

Alexis shook her head and looked away, " trust me Sonny, it's easier this way, let me go."

"For who? It sure as hell isn't easier on me… you wanna walk out on us… you wanna walk out on me, is that it?"

"I'm trying to do the right thing, it'll be better, you'll see."

"Better? What is it Alexis, did you suddenly decide I wasn't worth all the trouble."

"Sonny…"

Sonny waved his hands in the air, walking around her he reached out and plucked a Gardenia from it's branch, "It's crazy… cause when I left Port Charles, I was sure you were about to admit you loved me… how wrong could I be."

Alexis watched him quietly, as he placed the Gardenia to his nose, his eyes closed as if remembering with her a better time and place, where they'd been so close to happiness, and yet so far from what would lie ahead of them… it hurt her to know he was suffering, but it was the thought of Michael that caused Alexis to continue the ruse.

"All my life I've watched the people I care about be hurt… suffer at the hand of something or someone evil… I know you might not believe this now, but I hope one day you will understand I did this for you."

"What about our daughter Alexis, are you planning on keeping her away from me too?"

"Sonny, your daughter will always be a part of your life, just as Michael will always be a part of your life as well."

"And if I want more?"

"If I stayed Sonny, you'd end up resenting me, you'd blame me for ruining your life."

"That's Carly talking… she's getting to you, "Sonny said,"can't you see that?"

"Our Friendship are you happiness mean a great deal to me, I won't let it … I won't let it be destroyed."

"Happiness…you call this happiness Alexis?" Sonny shouted, reigning in his temped he looked at her with tears brimming, "you're ripping my heart out here… and I'm supposed to what? Slap on a smile and say goodbye to the best damn thing that's ever happened to me?"

Alexis fought back the tears, her voice trembled, " hold onto what's dear to Sonny… hold onto your son."

Alexis turned to leave, tears beginning to fall like rain, she hated that the last image she'd have of him was in sadness.

It was the click of the doors latch that caused Sonny to react, if he let her walk out now, he knew it would be forever and the idea of never holding her again was just to much to bear, especially when he knew she was lying.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him, her eyes pleading with his," we knew from the start this wouldn't work… I'm just ending it before anyone gets hurt."

"To late Alexis… we're both hurting," Sonny, replied," something's making you run… I can tell by the way you won't look at me."

"Can't you just take me at my word… I'm doing what's best."

"You say that we knew it wouldn't work… maybe at one time that was true… but not now Alexis… for the first time in a long time I'm sure about something and that's you."

Alexis felt her resolve weakening, she needed to leave before he'd make it impossible too, reaching behind her she grasped the knob and turned the handle, opening it crack, she thought she could edge her way out, until it was slammed shut by Sonny's hand above her.

He smiled wickedly, pushing her backwards until she was plastered against the door, his body leaning into hers, his eyes delving into her; he licked his lips and growled in aggravation.

"You think it's going to be that easy Alexis, I play to win."

Alexis stiffened and tried to wiggle out of his reach, only to have Sonny push his body closer, he nuzzled his face into her neck, his warm breath sending a million different feelings warring through her body, he smiled when he heard the soft moan escape her mouth.

"You like it when I do that… I remember."

"You're only delaying the inevitable."

"What's the inevitable Alexis, I won't allow you to sacrifice your happiness in order to protect mine."

"Even if that's what I want?"

"I know you Alexis…something has you rattled."

"I'm not rattled!"

"Prove it them…stay in Port Charles, stay with me."

"I can't."

"Then you leave me no other choice… see Alexis, I learned to fight for the things I need or want… but this time I'm fighting for something I believe in, and that'syou and I believe in us and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you toss it all away."

"See this isn't your decision to make Sonny… Or Brenda's or Johnny's or anyone else's… this is my choice and I'm choosing to leave, so if you really do love me in the way you say you do… then you'll respect my wishes and let go of me… let me walk out this door."

"I can't… I won't… you yourself said it Alexis, I'm a selfish man and because I am, I gotta tell you that your mine Alexis, no one else gets you."

"I'm yours?" Alexis asked, eyes narrowed." So all I am to you is a possession?"

"The only possession here, if yours… you've got my heart Alexis, it's in your hands," Sonny took her trembling hand in his own and placed it on his chest, "your mine Alexis and I'm yours… the way it's supposed to be."

Alexis couldn't help herself, she broke down right there in his arms, blaming her surging hormones for causing her sudden break down, he held her closely, whispering words of comfort in her ear, placing kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her cheek and finally catching her lips in a passionate lock.

"Now isn't this better than walking out on what's probably the best thing you've ever had?" Sonny murmured as he broke the kiss.

"There's that Corinthos ego shining through, " Alexis muttered, being silenced momentarily by another kiss, " I've never met anyone so conceited in all my life… besides your ex-wife."

"That's why you love me."

"Correction Mr. Corinthos, that's why I tolerate you."

"Again with the toleration… how come you don't have a problem telling Candyboy you love him?"

"Ah, well because loving Jax doesn't come with strings."

"And loving me does?"

"Maybe."

"That hurt… I'd never use the fact you love me as a weapon."

"Good to know… I'll store that up in the old brain for future reference."

"Does that mean your staying?"

"It appears I havelittle choice in the matter… I guess marrying Ned is the only solution."

"The hell it is… no way, Ashton's loss is my gain."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight them… but this time we're going to do it the right way."

"How's that?

"By doing it together."

(The song used, Carrie Underwood's "Start's with Good-bye")


	25. Chapter 25

"So are you going to tell me the rest of the story?" Sonny asked, pulling back to look at Alexis, pushing a lock of hair away from her face, he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Alexis sighed and hugged him tighter, "there's nothing left to tell."

"Oh, I think there is… what else is Ned using against you?"

Pulling out of his embrace, Alexis stepped back indoors, "why don't you tell me what all this is about?"

"Quit trying to change the subject…what's Ned got on you?"

"It's not Ned… and it's not about me, at least not directly."

Sonny rubbed his chin," so it's Carly then… what could Carly possibly say that would make you leave town… you know it's over between us."

"It will never be over Sonny." Alexis shook her head, " she wants you back and she'll stop at nothing to achieve that goal."

"You should've told me… why didn't you just tell me?"

"Carly's using her trump card, Sonny."

"Trump card?" Sonny furrowed his brown, seconds ticked by as the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place, anger permeated throughout his body,_ "Michael?"_

"Now don't you see why I thought it was best to leave?"

"No… what I don't understand is why you felt you had to keep it from me."

"Because I've known you long enough, to realize when you're going to react badly."

"Why not trust me enough to handle the situation."

"_Like you handled AJ?"_ Alexis asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was different I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You can't stand there and tell me that if I'd told you Carly was going to use Michael… to take him away from you, that I would've gotten a rational reaction."

"What do you expect Alexis… of course I'm going to be angry, but you've got to trust me enough to believe I'd do the right thing."

"The right thing for whom?"

"For my son, Alexis."

Alexis sighed, "you've lost two children, I won't let you lose another one because of me."

Sonny shook his head in frustration, he didn't know what he felt at that moment, the anger was there, but there was a fair amount of sadness and confusion plaguing his thoughts, "I never thought she'd do that… I never thought she'd do that to me."

Alexis looked sympathetically at Sonny, " I won't let her take your son away Sonny."

"It's just your fight anymore Alexis… it's ours, remember?"

"But she'll…"

"_Do you remember, Alexis?_

Alexis shook her head in defeat, " I do remember Sonny…"

"Good."

"So what are we going to do now?"

Sonny pushed back his growing frustration momentarily, Carly and Ned would have to wait until later, knowing that Jax was already handling matters on the financial end of things, the emotional stuff would have to wait… right now Alexis was the most important thing and he planned on letting her know it.

"What we're going to do is have a nice dinner in our nice new night club, and then we're going back to your apartment to meet up with Brenda and Jason."

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "why do I have a feeling, you haven't heard a word I've said."

"Oh, I heard you Alexis…but I have other ideas on my mind right now."

She was met with a wicked smile, and a sense that she'd indeed jumped off that high dive and right into a life she'd never imagined having, and for once in Alexis' life, she wasn't scared, she wasn't worried… and she wasn't alone.

**Meanwhile….**

Zander found himself roaming the streets of Port Charles, searching for answers to questions he'd been looking for his entire life.

Who had his parents been, why hadn't they stayed together, and why hadn't his father stood by his mother when she found out she was pregnant?

Or did Jake O'Brien have any idea he'd sired a son, and if he did would he be disappointed to know that son was in fact Zander and what he'd turned out to be?

Questions that his adoptive family had refused to answer, he'd grown up in a house with no warmth, no love, and a picture-less house that was left baron of memories… he'd been an outcast from the day he'd been brought home as an infant and as the years progressed and the long dormant questions had arrived, he'd been met with silence, eventually it was his grandmother who'd told him his mother had perished in a plane crash, he knew it was only to pacify his curiosity… but it only acted to create more.

It was only after the fire, when he'd found the tattered picture of his father, the father he so desperately wanted to know… he ached to see a picture of his Mother, to know what she looked like, but there were none… and yet he still felt a connection to her, to a woman he'd never had the opportunity of knowing, or touching… she still had the ability to live in his heart.

He found himself standing outside Harbor View Towers, it really wasn't any surprise, he'd always ended up here in the past, looking for reassurance, guidance, from the two people in his life that had seen more in him than anyone ever had.

Memories were beginning to resurface, whish a flaw to his plan… those memories were tainted with bitterness, resentment, sorrow and hurt that had transpired between Sonny and he… the doubts that weighed over him, were new to him when it came to Sonny, he'd always valued his friendship and support and now the question of trusting that bond, scared him.

Taking a deep breath, he grasped the handle of the door and swung it open, if anyone could help him it would be Sonny and he had no doubt that the older man would help him and to Zander Smith that counted for something.

**On Top Of the World**

Sonny had taken Alexis on the grand tour of the top floor of Harbor View towers, and Alexis was still confused.

"You're really going to open a restaurant?"

"Night club Alexis, Night club and a Casino."

"Is that legal?"

"Legal as they get." Sonny grinned, cocking his head to the side.

"Mmmm, that's comforting." Alexis replied, grinning suspiciously, "does said night club, have a name?"

"I'm saving that for a surprise."

"Well, it's certainly got a Latin flavor to it."

"I am Latin you know."

"I know Sonny… believe me I know."

"I don't know whether I should be insulted or not."

"Sonny, you'll know when I'm insulting you and now isn't one of those times."

Sonny smiled, winking slyly he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in for a kiss, "this is nice."

" I know."

"Do you want to see the gaming room?"

"Not particularly."

"What do you want to see?"

"More of you."

"Alexis, I'm surprised at you."

"Your not the only one with raging hormones mister."

"Glad to know it."

"Take me downstairs… so I can give you a proper welcome home."

Sonny grinned deeply, "we can't."

Alexis furrowed her brown and pulled on the lapel of his coat, "why not?

"I don't live there anymore."


	26. Chapter 26

Skye watched the rugged stranger thoroughly, there was more to meet the eye that she was certain of, but something else was pulling her toward him, it was the underlying sadness she recognized behind his laughing eyes… he had his own secrets, and she found herself wanting to know what they were.

"That was nice of you." Skye said, glancing over his shoulder as he locked the front door of the bar.

"What?"

"What you did for Zander, giving him a job…letting him stay here." Skye said, starting to put her coat on, only to have Jake take it and help her into it.

"The way I see it, everyone deserves a second chance," Jake dismissed, catching the odd expression on Skye's face, he asked, " what no one ever gave you one?"

"They gavethem to me…a second, a third…even a fourth." Skye shot back sarcastically, "but, I never really got the concept of forgiveness…I always managed to let them down, aren't you worried that will happen with Zander?"

Jake remained quiet for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and began to walk toward the alley motioning her to follow, he stopped when he realized she wasn't following," My bike's over here."

"I'm waiting."

Shaking his head, he scratched his chin, "How can he possibly letme down, when I have no expectations?"

"So you just felt sorry for him?

"What is this, the third degree?"

Skye finally registered the connection, "now I get it… Zander mentioned Alexis, she must've put you up to this."

"I don't know anybody by the name of Alexis, but from the sounds of it, I'd like too."

Skye sniffed walking around Jake to his motorcycle,eyeing it apprehensively," Unless you're being booked into the PCPD for racketeering charges or have a connection with that arrogant bastard Sonny Corinthos, she'll have little use for you."

Skye sniffed and walked around Jake to the motorcycle, " I doubt you'll meet her, unless you're booked into the PCPD for racketeering… or having a connectionto that arrogant bastard Sonny Corinthos, she'll have little use for you."

"Sounds like you aren't a fan."

"Perceptive for an out-of-towner… you're not working for Sonny… _are you_?"

"No"

"Good."

"Would it matter if I was?"

"Not only would it matter, but I wouldn't be associating with you now or ever, " Skye stated walking closer to the motorcycle, noticing his reluctance she paused, " is something the matter."

"Possibly."

Becoming concerned, Skye started walking back toward him, " What is it?"

"There's something you should know." Jake said, sighing heavily, " it's why I came to Port Charles… I'm here because…"

"Skye what are you doing here… and why are you here with Jake?"

Skye and Jake both turned at the same time, visibly surprised by the voice behind them, for one of them it was a face full of suspicion and anger, for the other it was an opponent to a contest that had yet to begin.

**Harbor View Towers**

"What do you mean you don't live here anymore?" Alexis asked, flustered by Sonny's sudden revelation, " I mean this is your home Sonny…it's… it's…"

"It's being remodeled." Sonny replied, trying to mask the smile tugging at his mouth.

Alexis was ready to burst out with a million reasons why he should keep the penthouse, when she was halted by his statement…"Remodeled?"

"I needed a change."

"You won't get an argument there," Alexis agreed, and slapped his arm, "but that's not funny… don't scare me like that… I mean you know how I feel about you… but… but… moving from the penthouse, well that's a big step and maybe we should just take things slow, you know… not that I don't want to spend time with you… but you know how I am about space… and I know how you are about your space… so maybe moving in together isn't the best thing right now… I mean we've gotten this far, why not hold off…"

"Alexis_… Breathe_." Sonny whispered, only to be smacked again.

"Your impossible."

"I do have a question though."

"Oh God… Sonny didn't I just tell you… that rushing into something isn't…"

Sonny placed two fingers to her lips," listen,_ please."_

Alexis smiled under his fingers and he winked, " I was wondering, if you'd consider moving into your old place… so we'd be closer to each other."

She remained silent, her eyes glistening, her heart thumping and her voice caught in her throat, when she didn't say anything Sonny pulled her toward him and whispered in her ear, "Just think of all the perks of living across the hall from the man you love."

"I had perks before I loved you."

"You found your voice to tell me that, "Sonny teased, a look of elation on his face, " but think of all the added perks you'll have because you do."

"I had them when I loved you too."

"But this time Alexis… I know what I'm doing." Sonny realized she had no idea what she had just admitted to him, and it was just as he imagined.

Alexis grinned, " you mean you didn't know what you were doing then… and it gets better than that? Well, I guess I have no choice but to say yes."

Sonny hugged her," we're going to start over Alexis… you, me, and our baby… we're going to be a family."

"We already were, Sonny." Alexis replied, placing her hands on either side of his face, and pulling him into a kiss.

"Uh… I'm sorry, I'll come back."

Neither one of them had heard the elevator arrive, the jumped apart momentarily by the surprise, and smiled at the intruder.

"I guess something's never change." Zander joked apologetically, embarrassed by disrupting their private moment.

Alexis and Sonny looked at one another and the back toward Zander, who stood awkwardly looking everywhere but at them.

"So what do you think?" Alexis asked, noticing the blush creeping into Zander's face, she shook her head, " of the night club Zander… what do you think of the night club?

"Oh… yeah, well it turned out even better than I thought."

"You knew about this?"

"Sure, Sonny asked me to help him when he got out of the hospital."

Recognizing the pained expression cross Sonny's face, he quickly tried to cover his tracks, "you know with the plans."

"Just what kind of plans were you helping on?"

"It's legitimate Alexis." Sonny reassured, receiving a notoriously skeptical look.

"Fine… Fine I don't want to know anyway." Alexis spouted, raising her hands in mock disgust.

"Yes you do… but can it wait for another time…I need to talk to Sonny about something."

Sonny was about to protest, only to feel Alexis' hand on his arm, looking up at her he read her expression well, it was of encouragement and he understood it greatly, Zander was reaching out and it was Sonny's responsibility to embrace it.

"How about I go find Brenda and leave you two to talk." Alexis stated, running her hand down the length of Sonny's arm, only to have him catch it in his own.

"Thanks Alexis… and I am Sorry." Zander replied apologetically.

"Never be Sorry Zander," Alexis corrected, " just know we're always here for you."

Alexis smiled and pulled her hand away, she smiled at Sonny and was met with a disappointed frown, walking toward the stairs she felt his dark eyes following her, glancing back she grinned, "as for you Mr. Corinthos…after I get done wringing Ms. Barrett's neck, I expect that dinner you promised me… and it better be worth the wait."

Sonny smiled up at her, watching as she entered the elevator, the doors beginning to close, he called out, " I heard you Alexis loud and clear… and it was worth the wait."

**Jake's**

"Let me get this straight… you two know each other?" Skye began to seethe, flinching when Jake reached out to touch her shoulder; she steeped away and shook her head, " leave room to trust… you're no different than any of the others, your a snake!"

"Skye, calm down, " Jax soothed, walking toward her, " is Jake giving you a hard time?"

"A hard time? Oh no Jax, you paid him well… he's been laying on the charm all night and like a fool I bought into it… well, not anymore." Skye turned toward Jake, tears gleaming in her eyes; she raised her chin and gave him a defiant smile, " your very good Mr. O'Brien… but I'm not for sale."

Jake shook his head, " I wish I knew what the hell you were talking about… Jax and I are business partners that's all."

"Business partners, in what?"

When neither responded, Skye nodded, " that's what I thought… goodnight gentlemen."

Jake followed her halfway down the block calling out her name, he finally relented when she rounded the corner and headed into the crowd, walking back he promised himself he'd find her and work out their differences… it wasn't because he had to, or even because he wanted to… it was because for the first time in a long time, Jake O'Brien needed too.

"Skye isn't part of the deal O'Brien, leave her be." Jax warned, following the other man back into the bar.

Halting his steps, Jake narrowed his eyes; " You came to me for help Mr. Jax, your not my keeper, I'll talk to anyone I damned well please."

"You realize Skye who she is?"

Jake rounded the bar, and slammed down to glasses and poured them each a glass scotch, "Antoinette Patterson Chandler Quartermaine… arrived in Port Charles after her Mother Rae Cummings revealed that Alan Quartermaine, son of Edward Quartermaine is in fact her biological father… for years she was under the false pretense that her Father was in fact Adam Chandler the Pine Valley Mogul, sister of Hayley Vaughn Chandler Cooney Santos, she's been married a time or two or three, she's an alcoholic, she's been known to get into trouble, and she's recently been dumped by you… and I don't give a rats ass what your thinking up there in that pretty little head… if I choose to know her I will."

Jax found himself angry and he wasn't sure why, Skye wasn't his responsibility anymore, they'd severed ties, but he wasn't exactly sure he was ready for her to move on, and especially with the likes of Jake O'Brien.

"I don't want to see her hurt."

"Who are you her Father?"

"I'm her friend."

"Could've fooled me." Jake said, taking a swig of his drink, " I think you have a case of the guilt's."

"Watch it."

"You want to tell me the reason you came here, or do I have to keep listening to you bellyaching about your second thoughts of dumping Red."

Jax grimaced, " I heard from Jason tonight, he said you'd taken care of everything, how'd you manage to keep Ned and Scott Baldwin in the dark?"

"Ned got cocky, the problem was he was to sure of himself, " Jake replied nonchalantly, " and as a businessman you know how lethal that can be… he never saw it coming, I simply bought out all your investments opened new accounts… and the money's been placed in dummy accounts."

"I know you've talked to Sonny about this… but, I'm still not sure what you're getting out of this?"

"Sonny's stocks in ELQ."

"I'm surprised that he's willing to give those up, Sonny's always loved having power over the Quartermaine's."

Jake shrugged and took another drink, " are you still up to selling your shares?"

Furrowing his brow, Jax grabbed the bottle of Scotch," maybe Sonny's onto something after all… here's to letting go of the past and embracing the future."

Jake nodded, and watched the other man skeptically… sometimes the past wasn't so easy to shake.

**Harbor View Tower**

"You met Jake?" Sonny asked waving Zander over to the bar.

"I met him… thanks for putting in a word for me." Zander replied, taking the bottle of water Sonny offered him.

Sonny could've lied, but he opted for a shrug of the shoulders, " least I could do Zander, you've really stuck you neck out for me… again."

"I expected you to deny it…" Zander said, " After everything that went down between us, I didn't expect you to come through for me."

Sonny nodded, lowering his chin to his chest, he raised his eyes to Zander, " I don't expect you to forget… but I hope we can get past it… you're an important person in my life."

"Am I? Zander asked, taking a swig from his water bottle, " I mean to me, you and Alexis were the closest thing I had to parents… you were like father to me Sonny, when you turned your back on me, I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

"What I did wasn't right Zander… but you've gotta understand, turning on me could've cost me my family and my life."

"And Carly?"

Sonny chuckled and then sobered, "yeah Carly… there were a lot of reasons I got angry… I felt guilty because I'd hurt Carly and I was in denial about Alexis… and you called me on it Zander, you called me on every ugly thing I've ever done and when my backs against the wall I lash out… there's no good excuse… but it's all I have to give you."

"So you didn't care that I thought I was in love with your wife?"

"Ex-wife… and yeah I guess there was some jealousy, but not in the reason you might think… the fact is you and Jason both see Carly differently than I do, you can accept her faults and all… I never could, I always expected her to change to suit my needs and that wasn't fair to do."

"I'm glad you told me… I felt so guilty, all those months my feelings started to grown and I felt so disloyal to you."

"You weren't disloyal Zander, you were my son."

Zander looked at his with surprise and swallowed the lump in his throat, clearing his throat he pulled out his wallet, "that's kind of the reason I came here today."

Sonny nodded, and leaning over the counter of the bar, "What can I do for you Zander?"

"I need you to tell me about my Father."

Sonny frowned in puzzlement, " I don't know anything about your Father."

Pulling the tattered picture from his wallet he paused before handing the photograph to Sonny, "yes you do Sonny… and I need you to tell me just who Jake O'Brien is."


	27. Chapter 27

Carly was on her way downstairs when she'd heard the doorbell ring, pausing she waited for Reginald's voice, but instead was met with the joyous sound of her son's voice, which stopped her dead in her tracks.

_"JASON!"_

For the first time in ages Carly was without a plan, with everyone else in her life it was easy to manipulate those that didn't want to see the truth… but Jason had always been the one person in her life that saw past her flaws , who accepted and loved her for who she really was… he'd come back like he always did, he'd forgive her and everything would be good again.

**_You don't have to do anything anymore, Carly._**

**_Just promise me, you'll wait for us, no matter how long it takes... Promise you'll wait?_**

**_You're my family. What else am I gonna do?_**

****

"Hey Michael, I want you to meet someone, this is Brenda, she's a friend of mine and your Uncle Sonny's."

_OR NOT… _Carly's eyes narrowed, and she stepped around the corner so she wasn't in view, listening to the pathetically sweet voice of Brenda Barrett trying to win over her son… that would happen over Carly's dead body.

They're voices became murmurs as Reginald led them into the study, straightening her shoulders Carly made her way downstairs, her mind filled with ugly thoughts. It would take some time, but she was sure she could convince Jason that Brenda was no better than any of theself righteous back stabbers he'd aligned himself with in the past.

How had it come to this, they'd started out as bed fellows and ended up being best of friends, there would always be a part of Carly that loved Jason… it had taken every ounce of courage she had to let him go in the end, she'd lied to him and herself… but in the deepest recesses of her heart and soul she'd known that she wasn't worthy of a love like his, and so she'd freed him of his obligation.

**_Okay. I understand that now, I really do. You didn't want to hurt us, and... I know that if you hadn't come back... I don't know, Jase. I just get scared, man. And I- I do stupid things._**

**_Yeah, no kidding._**

**_But it's always for you. I mean, it's always for us, even now. Look at us. You left to protect Michael. And I married somebody else so I could be with you. Kind of makes sense, doesn't it? And except for Michael, you're the most important person in my whole life. You're the only one who's never lied to me. You're the only one who doesn't want to change me into something, anything. I can just be myself with you. _**

**_You know, when you showed up that night, it was raining. You were so scared. You needed me. You asked me to take care of Michael, and that's... That's when my life started. A life I thought I could never have. More than anything I could ever imagine... It was all because of you. It's true, Carly, you are a lot of trouble. You make things more complicated than they are. But... You showed me new things. You gave me a year and a half that no one can take away. Nothing will change that._**

****

The door was ajar to the study, standing away from it, she listened as Michael talked endlessly, he'd always adored Jason from the time he was born, biological or not, he was Michael's father in ever way that mattered, a jab of guilt pierced through her already heavy conscience, life certainly hadn't turned out like she'd expected… she watched her boys with quiet appreciation, and that's exactly who they were, her boys, if she'd done things right the first time, they'd be a real family.

Leticia appeared from the back entrance, " Michael, your lunch is ready."

The boy frowned and looked to Jason with apprehension, as if knowing Jason kneeled down and cocked his head to the side to meet the boys downcast eyes, "hey little man, remember what I told you okay?"

Michael nodded, starting to walk away, turning suddenlyheran back to Jason and locked his arms around him in a possessive hold, one that caused the older man to embrace the boy tightly, his heart long since tattered from the wars of the heart, was torn once again by the son he'd lost. The boy pulled away from him and ran from the room, leaving Jason once again alone.

But he wasn't really alone; he'd felt her presence the minute he'd stepped into the Quartermaine mansion, Jason could feel her scrutinizing him; there was a part of him that hated that she still had that affect on him… the other half realized being one step ahead of Carly was the best thing for everyone… including her.

"Are you going to stand there watching me all day, or are you going to actually say something?"

Carly came out of hiding, sashaying into the room as if she owned it, " what exactly did you tell my son, I hope it has nothing to do with Sonny, because Michael isn't allowed within ten feet of him as long as he's with that witch of an attorney."

"Straight to the point as always."

"Why the hell shouldn't I be? I can see now this isn't a social call, did Sonny send you to reason with me?"

"Is that what your hoping for?"

"And why would I hope for that?"

"Maybe your thinking Sonny's had a change of heart…that he'd give you another chance."

"A chance, I was never given a fair chance with Sonny…there was always something or someone that came before our marriage."

"There were two of you Carly, you both made your fair share of mistakes."

Carly's eyes brimmed with tears, "the only mistake I ever made was trusting Sonny Corinthos with my heart."

"Quit playing the victim Carly, your not blameless."

Carly's eyes snapped up, and he held up his hand, " I know your hurt and angry and I get that, but this isn't your style Carly, quit blaming everyone else, face up to your mistakes… that's the woman I used to know."

Carly sniffed loudly and walked toward the wet bar, " you want a drink?"

"Why are you here, Carly?"

"The million dollar question, which is probably the real reason you came here… forget friendship, or long ago promises to each other, just cut Carly Benson straight out of your life… nice and clean, expect when it comes to me nothing is nice and clean, she always has an agenda, there's always an ulterior motive… Am, I getting warm Jason is that the reason you came here today?"

"Actually I drove Brenda over."

Carly slammed down the glass decanter, " I should've know, so where is the happy little home wrecker?"

"She's with Lila in the garden, she wanted to see her."

"And what, she needed you to hold her hand?" Carly snapped sarcastically, "I see what's she's trying to pull on you Jason's, she's manipulating you into visiting the Quartermaine's, like you owe them anything after the way they've treated you!"

"Brenda asked for a ride, and soIgave her one, end of story." Jason replied, leaning against the doorframe, "whatever you're thinking, do us both a favor and stop it."

Carly looked down, and glanced at him," I was just thinking how sorry I am that you had the unfortunate inconvenience of running into Michael and myself, why don't you go visit the saints of Port Charles and leave the trash where it belongs… in the garbage!"

"I didn't know that you were living with the Quartermaine's… what are you doing Carly?"

"You wouldn't know, because you haven't picked up a phone or ever tried to make contact with me since that day in the hospital, how could you do it Jason… how could you turn against me and take those sanctimonious bastards words over mine!"

"You crossed the line Carly one to many times."

Carly started to take a swig of her drink, only to have Jason take it away, " are you going to answer me?

She lurched her hand away from Jason's and strode toward the terrace doors, "what do you think the queen of all angels would think about you cozying up to her best friend?"

Jason shook his head in frustration, "Robin has nothing to do with this, so why are you bringing her up?"

"I thought you and Brenda hated each other?"

"Why do you keep avoiding my question?"

"I'm just curious that's all… how do you think you'll feel when you know that you've come between two best friends?"

The words struck Jason like a knife to his gut, " I don't know Carly, why don't you tell me."

**Harbor View Towers**

Alexis walked toward the bodyguard's quarters, ready go give Brenda a good razzing for what she'd just pulled off, and for once Alexis wasn't angry, she just wanted her friend to sweat a bit before she told she'd accomplished a major feat.

She heard laughter coming from inside the room, just as she was about to know Johnny opened the door, she stepped back surprised, " what are you doing here?"

Johnny gave her a lop sided grin, and made room for her to come in, "beating Max at poker."

Alexis smiled and sank down into the sofa, "where's Ms. Barrett?

"She and Jason took off to the Quartermaine's, she wanted to see Lila."

Quirking her brow Alexis accepted the bottle of waterMax handed her, "She's just full of surprises."

"I guess, " Johnny shrugged, "you seem happy."

"That I am… and I scared to death because of it."

"What's to be scared of, you love each other that should be enough."

"No… no, it can't be enough… Johnny you don' t know me, I'm a lunatic when it comes to giving my heart to someone… or committing, oh my gosh just saying the words makes me break out in a cold sweat… that's why I don't understand what just took place, that wasn't me talking… that was my heart, not my mind!"

Well, Alexis I don't mean to sound rude… but I actually think that might be a good thing."

"You think?" Alexis asked, " I just agreed to move back to my penthouse, to live across the hall from Sonny… to be his what… gun moll, his attorney, his neurotic best friend… I'm a mess trying to figure it out… where do the boundaries begin and end?"

"Did you say any of this to Sonny?"

"That's something Sonny would ask… in fact he did ask me that when I was freaking out about Ned… but you know something Johnny, I won't runaway from him again, I can't… because with him I'm whole."

"Sooo?"

Alexis shook her head, looked down and then back up again with a confused grin_," I'm happy?"_

"Why do have such a hard time believing that?"

"Because for the first time since I was a girl… I want it to last forever."

Johnny smiled sympathetically, his eye suddenly catching the monitors, "looks like we have company."

"Who?"

"Mr. Jax."Max said, as he opened the side door and stepped out, Alexis and Johnny following behind.

"Jax, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I was supposed to meet Brenda out front, do you know where she's at?"

Johnny and Alexis glanced at each other and then back to Jax, who looked at them expectedly.


	28. Chapter 28

"Jake O'Brien is my Father."

Sonny heard the words, and as his eyes traveled to the picture and studied the smiling eyes staring up at him, he recognized them as the man he'd come to know and respect over the years, Sonny also came the realization that he'd just unlocked the door to Brenda's family, more than likely a secret that had been meant to be buried forever.

"Where'd you get this?"

Zander's shoulders slumped, " You don't believe? Fine just give it back to me, I'll find out what I need to know on my own."

Sonny held the picture away from him," always jumping the gun… haven't you learned anything kid?" he walked toward the nearest table and sat down, glancing at the picture and then back to Zander, he said, " it's not a matter of believing you Zander."

"Then what… do you need my blood, what is it going to take to get the answers that I want?" Zander shouted defensively, and then added quietly, "look… all I know is I've spent my life trying to get away from the family I did have… and now the man that possibly abandoned me is here in Port Charles."

Sonny struggled with the idea that Jake O'Brien would abandon his family… let alone his child. After everything they'd been through as friend's, he remembered Jake as a man who stood by those he loved and cared about, there had to me more to the story, " I knew Jake around the time this picture was take… I recognize that damn coat… he was always stubborn."

"_Like me?"_

It was a loaded question to answer, the resemblance was there, it was clear to Sonny that Zander was telling the truth, but he wasn't ready to reveal that to the young man just yet, there was to much at stake.

"Why'd you say he was stubborn just then?"

Sonny looked up from the picture and smiled lightly," That coat he wore, it was falling apart and he still wouldn't get rid of it… the boss even gave him money for a new one and he refused, said that it had sentimental value."

"Is my Father repaying a debt he owes you Sonny… are you two friends?" Zander asked sitting across from Sonny," is my father like you?"

"Jake is one in his own."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant Zander, I'm just not sure your ready for the answer."

Zander shook his head, " My life meant squat before I came to Port Charles, I'd spent years living with people who thought of me as a curse rather than a son… punished for not being their blood, hated for being different than them… I never understood why, until I found that picture…I knew that man, when I saw him…I saw myself."

"Your parents know you have this picture?"

"I have no parents, as far as I'm concerned I was nothing more than a glorified border in their home."

"They adopted you, they must've cared."

"Care? Have they tried to contact me once since I got to Port Charles, did they stand behind me when Sorrel was trying to kill me? They left Sorrell to finish the job they failed to do."

"What's that?"

"Killing me."

**Lobby of Harbor View Towers**

Alexis and Johnny stood in uncomfortable silence, as Jax looked at each of them for an answer to his question, " do you know where Brenda is?"

Johnny heard his two way radio go off, grabbing it off his belt, he turned to Alexis," Sorry, I'll be right back."

Alexis rolled her eyes, _"Coward."_ She muttered under her breath, as the bodyguard fled from the scene.

"What was that?" Jax asked.

Turning toward her friend she smiled brightly," nothing, nothing… hey, how would you like to take a grand tour of Sonny's new nightclub?"

"It's not enough the man rivals me with women, now he's mixing it up in business too?"

"I thought you decided to sell the club to Skye?"

"Actually, I've sold it to Jake O'Brien, now he and Sonny can butt heads over territories, they certainly have that in common."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Mr. O'Brien yet."

"I don't know how much pleasure you'll get out of it, but since you seem to go for the doom and gloom type, you'll probably get along just splendidly."

"And I love you too."

Jax shook his head, and embraced his friend," A nightclub, huh?"

"Come on take a peek at it, what's it going to hurt?"

"I get the feeling this is a stall tactic, you know where Brenda is don't you?' Jax asked looking pointedly at his friend.

Alexis silently nodded and then added," but I'm sure it was a mix up, she'll probably be back any minute now."

"She's with Morgan isn't she?"

"It depends,_ if I said yes would you be mad_?"

Jax's face clouded over," Where'd they go?"

"He took her to the Quartermaine's."

"I'll take a rain check on the grand tour Alexis, I've got to run." Jax kissed Alexis on the cheek abruptly and headed out the door.

Johnny came out of hiding once Jax was out of sight, " where's he off too?"

"The Quartermaine's… and by the way thanks for hanging me out to dry." Alexis said, batting the bodyguard on the arm.

"Hey, he's your friend… you know him better than I do, " Johnny shot back, "what do you suppose he's going to do now?"

Alexis glanced over at Johnny and then back to the doors, " I don't know… but whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty."

**Quartermaine Study**

A thousand insults could've been thrown her way and Carly would've battled each one of them, but having the truth tossed back in her face, stung like a million stings to her soul, her eyes dampened at the corners, she knew Jason could seewhat he'd inflicted on her, yet he stood rigidly, hands on his hips, his blue eyes piercing her heart.

"You forgave us Jason, you told me you wanted us to be happy." Carly began to weep.

Jason stood like a statue, his heart being ripped apart, she'd been his friend, and he'd always taken her side over everyone else's, even the people he'd loved with all his heart, he chosen to sacrifice his happiness for her own… because he'd loved her, because no matter what had transpired between them, he'd know that no matter how much she screwed up, she was a good person…

"_Wait, wait now, Promise me one thing."_

_  
"No! No more plans. No, I've given them up, really."_

_  
"I'm not talking about plans. You don't have to wreck this. You don't have to take it away from yourself. When you start to, and you will. When you're getting ready to do something crazy, you count to and you remind yourself you already have the life that you want."_

_  
"I will. I promise."_

" Good."

"Carly there's a difference between forgiving and forgetting… do you think I've forgotten what happened, what you did to spite me, to pay me back?

"Oh I see… I'm held accountable but the mighty Sonny Corinthos is cleared of all wrong doing!" Carly shouted, stomping her foot, " you know there were two us in that bed, Jase!"

Jason shook his head, bowing it momentarily, "yeah, but only one of you went to that room with an agenda."

_  
"__But that doesn't matter anymore. If you woulda- if you woulda fallen in love with Sonny... I woulda hated it. But I guess I could live with it. Cuz love just... You can't help. It is. But you did this to hurt me. You thought of the thing you could do that would be hardest for me - and you did it."_

_  
"No! I didn't think of it. It wasn't like that. I wasn't thinking about it, Jason!"_

_  
"You knew exactly what you were doing, Carly."_

_  
"I didn't-! I'm sorry! What can I say, you know?"_

_  
"Yeah, I know. I know you are. And you think-"_

_  
"I'm really sorry_!"

"_And you think you're never gonna do something like this again. But guess what - you will."_

_  
"I won't!"_

_  
"Because that's how you work."_

"How can you stand there and say that…how can you think that little of me?" Carly cried, waving her hands through the air, "everything I did was for us, ya know Jase… I loved you so much, I wanted us to be together… and when Sonny happened, I didn't expect to fall for him, but it happened and you helped give me that… if you hadn't forgiven us, you never would've brought us together… I know that about you Jase, you help those you love."

"What else was I going to do Carly? Jason asked, his voice rising.

"You could've fought for me, that's what you could've done!" Carly wailed, " I wanted you to, do you even get that… I wanted you to tell me you loved me and you forgave me and that we could work it out."

"Carly, it's over… it was a long time ago… we were friends, I chose our friendship over everything else, isn't that enough?"

"You chose Sonny over me."

"When was that Carly?"

"If you really cared, you would've been there for me when my world was collapsing around me… where were you when Sonny threw me out, or when that tarantula in dress pumps started hanging around!"

"So that's what this is all about, this grand performance or yours is because Sonny's moved on with his life?" Jason shouted, " this isn't about what we were to each other, this is about paying someone back for hurting you…but instead of me this time, it was Sonny."

"Damn you, I trusted you with my heart, with my son… you gave us up, you threw us away and for what… for a life on the run, from flying bullets, and one night stands that give you nothing more than a warm body to sleep next to at night… we had that and more Jason… and you gave me up more times than I'm willing to count… So I found somebody who wanted me, who needed me, and he treated me to fancy means and designer clothes… he took me to exotic islands, and most of all he took care of me and my son, he didn't abandon us… he… he…"

"He loved you," Jason said finishing her sentence, "and you paid him back by turning him into the feds."

"It wasn't like that!" Carly shouted, " I was trying to protect our family, I wanted us to start over, to have a new beginning where nobody knew us, where Sonny could be free of danger, where Michael had a yard he could play in without worrying about dodging bullets."

"_YOU_, knew that you couldn't have that with Sonny!" Jason roared, "what the hell did you expect from him, he told you who he was… you saw for yourself the type of lives we led, and you still chose to be apart of it, even when we demanded you get out of it!"

"Cause I loved you…Cause I wanted to help!"

"No! It was because Carly only does What Carly wants to do!"

"Well, there's never been a _truer_ statement."

Carly and Jason turned abruptly toward the terrace doors, as Brenda Barrett stood grinning like the cat that ate the canary.


	29. Chapter 29

Zander spent the next twenty minutes giving Sonny a run down on his past, how he'd fled his adoptive parent's home in Florida. Sonny sat silently listening to the young man that had battled his way through life, much in the way he and Alexis had during their brief but tenuous childhood.

"They set that fire Sonny, they left me there to die… and when they found I'd survived it… they… they accused me of starting it, I was going to be sent away… so I ran, I ran as far as I could."

Sonny nodded, " I admit I knew some of this already, I had Benny check you out when you came to town."

"You believe me don't you… you don't think I set that fire do you?"

"What does my opinion matter? As long as you know… that's really all that matters."

"No your opinion does matter, I messed up bad Sonny, I screwed up a lot of things… I need to know that you still believe in me."

"I see it like this Zander, we both did our share of screwing up… and as far as me believing in you… I still don't get why it matters, but for what it's worth, I do."

Zander was momentarily taken back, clearing his throat he leaned in on his elbows, " can you tell me anything about my Father?"

Sonny leaned back in his chair, reaching up to scratch his chin, " did ya ever think about asking him?"

"Sonny…I'm not even sure I want him to know."

"No…No… not like that," Sonny stood up and walked toward the bar, " you're going to be working for him right?"

"Thanks to you I am," Zander said, then hesitated, " but, I'm not sure…"

"You don't want to risk the possibility of him figuring it out?"

"Yeah, I mean come on, he's got enough on his plate, than to realize he's got a missing link to his family tree."

Sonny might've laughed if it weren't so true; Jake was in for more than one surprise, " So, how do you want to play this?"

"Right now all I want to know is if my Father ever knew I existed."

"And if he did?"

"I can't think about that right now…until I have the answer, I just don't know how I feel."

The elevator doors slid open; Johnny walked down the stairs and approached them, extending a note toward Sonny, "Alexis left you a message." He glanced over to Zander as Sonny read it, "Hey, kid."

Zander stood deathly still, realizing he hadn't spoken he cleared his note nervously, "Hey, Johnny."

"You okay?" Johnny asked, noticing the uncomfortable stance the younger man had taken upon his arrival.

Sonny folded the note and interrupted, "Johnny, can you do me a favor and take these contracts over to your brother?" reaching over, he plucked them off the bar, " this is the deed to the warehouse, everything should be in order."

Johnny was still watching Zander, before he finally took the contracts, " yes, sir."

Zander watched as Johnny left as the elevator doors close, he left out a long breath, " I choked."

"You keep that up and you won't need my help."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not my secret."

"Speaking of secrets… do you mind keeping this between us?"

"In other words you don't want Alexis to know."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Only if she finds out."

Zander smiled, and then sobered, "Look Sonny, tell me if I'm asking to much, I don't want to screw things up between you two."

"If I thought this would hurt Alexis in anyway, I'd say forget it… but this is your life we're talking about, what your asking me to do has no affect on Alexis whatsoever."

"Thank you Sonny, this means a lot to me."

"Don't thank me until I've done something."

"You've done plenty…"Zander replied, glancing at his watch he looked back up, " I should be going… remind Alexis that I'll see her tomorrow at Kelly's."

"Will do…and Zander here's a suggestion, while I'm searching for the answers your looking for… why don't you take the time to get to know Jake."

"I'll think about it, "Zander said, as heentered the elevator," you know I envy your daughter."

"Envy?"

"Yeah, with you as a Father and Alexis as a Mother, there won't be a day that passes she won't know she's loved."

"Hey, Zander?"

"Yeah?" Zander said, moving his head to see Sonny as the doors began to slide shut.

"You were our kid first."

**Quartermaine Study**

Carly's eyes narrowed, hands on hips she rolled her head back to the side, " you know what, this is a private conversation, so why don't you do us all a favor and disappear for another four years!"

Brenda grinned, walking up beside Jason, " I hate to tell you this, but there was nothing private about that conversation, I think NASA could pick up your frequency."

"You ready to go?" Jason asked.

"We're not finished by a long shot Jason, "Carly demanded, "I'm sure Brenda can go steal someone else's man while we're finishing our conversation."

"It's amazing, I'd nearly forgotten what you were like… but it all came flashing back to me in the rose garden, your just as much a viper as you ever were."

"Jealous much?"

"And exactly what do you have that I'd be jealous of?"

"Well for starters, I married the man who left you at the altar, I was a partner in Deception with my Husbands encouragement, I'm basically living the life you dreamed."

"My dream and your reality come nowhere close to one another," Brenda said, glancing toward Jason and then back to Carly, " sounds to me that you were trying to live the life I had… and you failed at it miserably."

"He married me, he wouldn't marry you."

"Because he loved me enough to let me go, " Brenda replied, she almost felt sorry for her, almost being the operative word.

"That's because your weak, just like that witch Alexis… you're not a fighter like I am, I don't give up on something I want."

"Your right Carly, I'm not like you, I don't hang onto a man who doesn't want me anymore."

"Sonny will never stop wanting me, he couldn't get enough of me."

"Sure your every mans dream, a real life blow up doll."

"_YOU BITCH!"_ Carly lunged, her hands extended in an effort to get around Brenda's neck, Jason blocked her path, and grabbed Carly's flailing arms, " let me at her Jase, she deserves a smack down."

"Calm down, Carly, "Jason shouted, all the while shielding Brenda from his friends tantrum.

Brenda climbed over Jason's back and toward Carly, " still using Jason as your whipping boy, huh?"

AJ and Courtney stood in the doorway, arriving home from their trip, one had the look of mortification, the other wore an expression of devilish glee," Just like old times."

Jason glared across the room," Could you actually be useful for once and help?"

"Help?" AJ chuckled mischievously, " is my little brother actually asking for help from his no good lush of a brother?"

"Go drown yourself in a bottle of Vodka AJ and leave us alone!" Carly shouted, her attention momentarily taken away from Brenda.

"Nice coming from the harpy who doused him in alcohol because she got knocked up." Brenda shot back.

"Shut up, or I swear I'll shut you up myself."

"Try it!"

"I'll slap that smug little smile right off your face."

Courtney nudged AJ, "Help your brother."

"Why should I help him, he's never lifted a finger to help me since he took up with your brother."

"Please AJ, if not for your brother… do it for me?"

AJ glanced at his wife, a woman he'd married for all the wrong reasons nearlysix and a half months ago, and now he found himself head over heels in love with her, she made him feel stronger than he'd felt in ages.

Walking toward Carly, she waved a hand toward his head, he dodged it in the nick of time," Don't even think about it!" Carly screamed.

"I wouldn't dream of touching you, " AJ snickered, approaching Brenda, " as for you…you're a different story."

"Hey AJ, long time no see." Brenda said smiling, "this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I decided to pay the Quartermaine's a visit."

"Well you know something's never change… fighting amongst the Q's is a given… but since you're the only Q around, besides Courtney and I… why are the two of you here?" he said, pointing toward Carly and Jason.

"Go to hell." Carly spat.

AJ laughed, "With you in the room, I'm close enough."

"What's going on here?" Courtney asked, finally finding her voice.

"None of your business!"

"A few months ago you made it my business, you tried to get in my good graces when you found out Sonny was my brother, what happened you decided since I married AJ, I wasn't worth the fuss."

"Sounds about right," Brenda replied, approaching Courtney, " you know that night at the hospital everything happened so quickly, we never got a chance to be introduced… so your Sonny's sister… wow, the resemblance is uncanny."

Courtney made face, and then broke out in a grin, "yeah… well, what can I say?"

"I'm Brenda Barrett."

"I know… I was there remember?" Courtney teased, then winked, " the famous left hook, that can't be easily forgotten."

Carly was seething inside and out, " you can let me go Jason, I'm not going to do anything."

He released her after a moment, she shook herself off and straightened her shoulders, "you two will get what's coming to you."

"Carly, leave the petty threats at the door."

Carly turned toward Jason,"Tell, them Jason, tell them how much Sonny loves me, how much he fought for our family!"

Brenda shook her head, " yeah Jason, be a good little lapdog and tell us how she got her meat hooks from you to Sonny in such a short amount of time."

"You don't know anything about Sonny, Okay!" Carly said defensively.

"Honey, I wrote the book on Sonny Corinthos."

"He dumped you."

"Shut up!"

_"ENOUGH!"_ Jason roared, reaching up he grabbed Carly's hand, " Carly calm down, and Brenda zip it!"

"I can't wait… I just can't wait till the day that you wipe that smug superior smile off Alexis' face, when Sonny dumps her for you."

"Unlike you Carly, I don't play those games… any fool can see that Sonny's in love with Alexis."

"He loves me."

"Maybe fool was the wrong word… get it through your head, it's over!"

"It'll never be over, he'll leave her, just like he did before… and he'll come back to me."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"I've had just about enough of you."

Courtney glanced around the room, "where's Michael?"

Jason shook his head, "he's in the other room; do you mind checking in on him?"

Courtney exited the room, as AJ approached Carly, " so let me get this straight, Sonny dumped you, Jax kicked your no good butt out of Club 101, and where do you turn up… at the Quartermaine's, scratching at the door begging to be let back in… the question is, which one of my deranged family members let you in."

"I don't beg for anything!" Carly shouted.

"Right, and I'm the family favorite." AJ retorted.

Jason was getting a headache, " I should go."

"We weren't finished with our conversation… no thanks to her." Carly spat, glaring at Brenda.

"Jason should be thanking me, if I'd waited any longer you might've actually sucked him back into the bloodsucking vortex you call your life."

"That's it! I'm going to tear you apart you little witch!" Carly lunged for Brenda, only to have Brenda come back at her… AJ was laughing, while Jason was dodging in between the females, finally having enough, he grabbed Brenda and put her over his shoulder.

AJ realizing Carly was about to slap Brenda, grabbed her by the arm and got slapped instead.

Jason faced Carly, "I'll come back later and we'll talk, okay?"

"No… No it's not okay, if you walk out that door Jase, then your choosing them over me."

"Carly." Jason started…

"Cut her loose Jason, she's not worth it." AJ said, only to be slapped again.

"Hey, Jason I'm getting a nosebleed up here."

"Pipe down will ya." Jason ordered.

"Jase…please." Carly cried, realizing she wasn't going to get her way, she sneered, " what is it, are you sleeping with this no good tramp or what?"

"What in blue blazes is going on in here?" Edward Quartermaine bellowed, entering the study.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

Brenda's expression registered with a mixture of both shock and amusement shrugged her shoulders and grinned.


	30. Chapter 30

Alexis and Max rode up the elevator in silence, when the doors finally slid open, she exited the compartment and headed for the front door of her apartment, Max following behind carrying the suitcase she'd left with earlier.

"Max, you think you can do me a favor?" Alexis asked, as she searched her purse for the house key.

"Sure Ms. Davis."

"Can you pick me up in a hour?" Alexis smiled shyly," I'm never going to get used to being chauffeured around by Sonny's men, but seeing as tonight is a special occasion, I'm making an exception to the rule."

"It's nice to have you back Ms. Davis."

"You know Max, I think I'm glad too… but don't quote me on that." Alexis winked, and watched as the bodyguard disappeared.

Once out of view, Alexis looked to the heavens and slumped against the wall," what have I gotten myself into?" she muttered, before turning toward the door to unlock it.

"When you figure out the answer, clue me in too."

Alexis cringed, at one time the man's voice from behind her would've soothed her weary soul, unfortunately that was no more, "Ned, this is a really bad time… so if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do mind," Ned said, lodging his foot in the door as she tried shutting it on him.

"If you've come here to harass me."

"Have you made your decision?" Ned asked, cutting her off.

"I can't believe you're the same man that I…"

"You what? I'm the same man Alexis, the same man you left time and time again to focus on your precious career, the same man you cast aside anytime the John Gotti of Port Charles needed you, I was a puppet Alexis, and you held the strings."

"I've never heardanything more ridiculous, that's Carly talking, not you."

"Leave Carly out of this, I came here to talk about us, how you betrayed our love for that kingpin."

Alexis shook her head, and rounded the couch, "what are you possibly gaining by doing all this?"

"It's called revenge Alexis, you're a Cassadine, you should be familiar with the term," Ned seethed, "I want you to hurt as much as I did… as much as I still do."

Alexis resolve softened, she could see the signs of the old Ned she'd known and loved seeping through the surface of the angry stranger before her, " this doesn't have anything to do with us does it Ned? This is about Kristina."

"NO!" Ned shouted," This is about you and me and what you did!"

"There hasn't been an "us" in a very long time, " Alexis batted the tears away, she was hurt, angry and sympathetic all rolled into one, "but you fell in love again, didn't you Ned? She was a beautiful girl… Kristina loved you very much."

"Be quiet!" Ned barked, his heart breaking at the mention of Kristina, "don't talk about her to me… because of you and your lover she's dead!"

Alexis felt the weight of his words, "I told you once not to throw Kristina's death in my face, so what are you trying to prove, by doing it again?"

"It was because of you and Sonny and the sick games you played that caused all of this… there never would've been a secret to begin with if you had of been straight with him from the start… but, you my friend, the woman I once loved and wanted to marry, begged me to keep your twisted secret… I did that for you, I sacrificed my relationship with Kristina to protect you and your baby… and look what it cost me… it cost me the woman I really loved… and all the while you wanted him, and he wanted you… and baby makes three."

"Ned, your upset, and your not thinking rationally, because otherwise you'd remember it was your brilliant idea to tell Sonny you were the father."

"BUT, you went along with it!"

"Because I was terrified!" Alexis shouted, "how can you stand there and accuse me of endangering my own sister's life, when that's the very thing I was protecting my child from?"

"You played with people's lives Alexis, you and Sonny both, and because of that, there are consequences and there won't be a happily ever after."

"Threatening people doesn't become you."

"Take it anyway you want to Alexis, you have a decision to make… I suggest you think it over carefully."

Alexis watched as he stomped out of her front door, slamming the door behind him, she winced; her heart was in her throat as she eyed the suitcases and the door.

**Harbor View Towers**

"Benny, I need you to check something out for me… I need to know everything there is to know about Jake O'Brien… yeah, I know we already did a rundown, I want more, when I say everything I mean everything for the time he cut his first tooth, to the day he arrived in Port Charles," Sonny listened as Benny rattled off a list of Jake's past deeds, many of them that Sonny himself had been involved in, he had always read Jake like a book, they were two of a kind… but now he wondered if he'd ever really know him at all.

**Flashback to 1979****  
**(Sonny's 17 and Jake's 19)

"_You ever been in love Mikey?"_

"_Me? Nah, who has time to fall in love… your best bet is to keep it simple, that way nobody gets hurt."_

"_Yeah, well I'm thinking you haven't met your match yet."_

"_Maybe not, but I've had a helluva time looking!"_

"_Watch out Mikey, when you meet her, you'll never want to let her go."_

"_You talking from experience?"_

"_If you ever listen to another thing I say, remember this… value those you love, hold onto the ones closest to you…they're the only ones that matter in the end."_

"_Yeah well, besides my Ma, I ain't got squat… power and money are my only friends."_

"_Lucky for you, I know better than that Mikey, you ain't as tough as you think."_

"_I think your keeping quiet on something big."_

"_Well, you could be right about that, but don't worry, I'm not holding out on Scully."_

"_Then what's bugging you?"_

"_Sometimes you can't protect the ones you love… sometimes all the power in the world can't save a life…there's always someone a step ahead, more powerful, more dangerous, that can rip your life to shreds. Everything you ever wanted is gone with a blink of an eye… don't make that mistake Michael, whatever you do… don't make the same mistakes I have."_

**_End of Flashback_**

**__**

Sonny had never known what Jake meant by that, and unfortunately his advice had fallen on deaf ears, in all of Sonny's trying to protect the ones he loved, he'd forgotten the golden rule… Family first…power second.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm still here Benny, listen this stays between us, I don't want Jason involved… Igave Zander my word."

Hanging up the phone, Sonny leaned forward on the counter, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he'd made all the mistakes Jake had warned him about, he'd loved Brenda with every fiber of his being, but even the love they shared, hadn't stopped him from the need for power.

Jake had always been and older brother, taking Sonny under his wing when he'd come to work for Joe Scully, he wondered now about the times Jake had disappeared, the secret phone calls, the faraway expression's… things that the young and inexperienced Sonny Corinthos could've cared less about, unless it interrupted his own quest for a bad ass reputation.

Jake was both respected and feared through out the community, something Sonny had always admired, he'd rarely spoken to or of Jake over the years, the young Sonny had never accepted Jake's reasons for leaving the states.

_**Flashback 1981**_

_"Your lying O'Brien, what's the real reason your skipping town?"_

_"Skipping town? You make me sound like a felon on the run… I have some opportunities in Milan that's all."_

_"Since when has Scully had connections in Milan, he's a two bit hood!"_

_"Watch your mouth Mikey, that two bit hood's your boss." Jake warned, " you need to keep that temper of yours in check around him, he's a time bomb waiting to go off."_

_"What about Johnny, you skipping out on him too?"_

_"I found a good boarding school, he'll come to visit on holidays."_

_"What happened to the guy that told me to keep those you love close to you?"_

_"He's standing right in front of you… but, sometimes you gotta give the ones you love time to grow… Little John needs and education, I have the money to do that, I want him to have the life I didn't."_

_"We aren't so bad."_

_"We're killers Corinthos, we're thieves…what we do isn't to be commended, there are days I can't look at myself in the mirror… do you think your Mother would accept your lifestyle choices, I know my Father didn't and because of this life… It costhim,his!"_

"_He was protecting you, like a Father should."_

"_And so were you that day in the alley… and for that I will always owe you, but right now I need to move on… I've lost to much to stay any longer."_

"_You met your match didn't you?"_

_Jake had looked up surprised that the younger man had remembered that long ago conversation, bowing his head, his dark hair hung in his eyes, his voice barely audible," Yeah, and then I lost her… and then some."_

_**End of Flashback**_

**__**

****

With that Jake was gone, life had moved forward and Mikey had eventually turned into the powerful and ruthless Michael J. Corinthos both well respected and feared throughout the Easter Seaboard, he wondered if Jake had of stayed what would've happened for him.

"Sonny?"

Sonny glanced to the side; Johnny's worried expression instantly alerted him to signs of trouble, " what's happened?"

"It's Alexis."

Sonny's mind flashed with visions of Alkazar holding a gun to Alexis, his heart twisted in his chest, "where is she?"

"She went back to her apartment, everything was fine until Max left her, he got on the elevators and they jammed…Ned must've rigged the elevators."

"Ned isn't that bright… but with the Q's money, he could easily buy someone off," Sonny growled, his expression growing dark, "he's there with Alexis now?"

"Yes sir, I tried calling Jason, but he's not picking up."

Sonny paused momentarily, Johnny's expectant face growing frustrated by the second, reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed across town.

**The Apartment**

Alexis was furious, kicking the corner of the couch with her boot, she muttered under her breath and fell into the cushions of the couch with weariness.

Being a Cassadine had always been much more of a curse rather than a blessing during her life, even when she'd merely thought she was a cousin it had almost been her undoing, she'd lost so much due to her heritage, but for the first time in ages Alexis relished the idea of payback to those who'd tortured her, how she'd resented the idea of Carly yet again getting away with murder and Ned yet again controlling her life, and she'd almost let it happen, because she was scared, scared of loving someone and having them taken away again. Her hand traveled down to her stomach, " I hope you know how much you're loved already by your Father and I."

The ringing of the phone jarred her, grabbing the cordless off the end table, she continued to speak to the baby as she answered the phone, " and this will be your Father little on, though I'm surprised he didn't send in the Calvary to save me for big bad Ned."

"Now Alexis, don't go filling our little girl's head with nonsense…I would never send a Calvary to deal with Ashton, I would've taken care of him myself had I been aware of it."

"Are you saying you had no idea he was here?"

"No, cause you don't like it when I lie."

"Cute."

"You, Okay?"

"He gave me an ultimatum… the clock continues to tick."

"Sounds to me like we need to put our heads together and come up with a plan."

"Since your supplying the meal, I guess I can sacrifice my evening to spend it with you."

Before Sonny could respond in only a way he could, there was a knock at the door….

"Hold that thought Corinthos," Alexis said, rising from the couch and walking toward the door, "if this is Carly, I'm going to personally call the Calvary myself."

Opening the door, she let out a gasp, "What are you doing here?"


	31. Chapter 31

Some considered him a fool, others had thought of him a worthless punk who'd never amount to anything more than a waste of breathing space.

There'd only been three people in his life that had thought anything differently of him, as he gripped the receiver tightly in his hand, fingers mere inches from the dial, his mind raced with the possibilities… the thought she might not want to hear from him after all the time that had passed, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of rejection.

He'd given her his heart at a time in his life when he'd doubted he'd ever see tomorrow, but the darkness that had besotted his life disappeared the moment she'd given him her trust, she'd believed in him even when he hadn't been able to believe in himself.

His hand began to shake as he punched the numbers, the crisp September air nipping at his neck, with his free hand he reached up to pull the collar of his leather jacket up, leaning against the concrete wall he bargained with himself, he'd hang up once he heard her voice, he just needed to hear her sweet voice, and recall the laughter behind her brown eyes, the soft touch of her pretty lips… how he missed her.

He prepared to hang up as the phone rang for the sixth time without and answer; the phone was mere inches from the cradle when he heard it…

_"Zander?"_

_**Alexis Apartment**_

"Is that how you greet all your visitors?"

"Only the ones with ulterior motives," Alexis replied sharply, cradling the phone between her neck and ear, "what did I do to deserve the displeasure of your company?"

"You might considersaving the insults for someone more deserving… such as Carly."

"You have a point, but I'm still not sure why you're here."

"If I tell you will it get me invited inside."

"Depends if I like the answer."

"This isn't a social call Alexis, I'm here on business."

Alexis felt her mouth drop open, she quickly shut it, but on the other end of the phone there was a wary Latin with a dislike of redheads with Quartermaine ties, "She's up to something." Sonny warned.

"I'm aware of that, now butt out," Alexis muttered into the phone, and motioned Skye in, "I'll be there in an hour… actually make it an hour and a half."

Skye entered Alexis apartment and casually glanced around the room, taking off her coat, she handed it to Alexis and ran her hand over the back of the couch before sitting down, "nice place, not nearly as crowded as Harbor View towers."

"My Penthouse wasn't crowded." Alexis said, as she placed the phone back on its cradle and deposited Skye's coat over her office chair.

"I wasn't talking about the penthouse, I was talking about the armed guards at every turn." Skye replied, smiling.

Alexis watched as Skye removed her gloves and looked over her shoulder at the pictures on the wall, narrowing her eyes and crossing her legs, she went into legal mode, " just what is it you need my help with?"

Skye cleared her throat, extending her hand to her beck, " excuse me my throat has suddenly gone dry, do you mind?"

Alexis shot her a look and got up off the couch, " of course not, " disappearing into the kitchen, she returned quickly with a bottled water, " here you go, now Skye I'm about to say something, and I need your understanding that I am pregnant, hormonal, and just a tad hungry, so don't hold it against me."

"Of course."

"Cut the crap and get to the point, " Alexis ground out and sat down in a huff, " your cousin was here not twenty minutes ago, and I'm ready to blow."

"So that was Ned's Mercedes I saw pulling away from the building."

"As if you didn't know, " Alexis retorted sarcastically, "you Quartermaine's are like a pack of wolves, when it suits your agenda, and what better way to get back at Sonny than ruining not only his stature, but ruininghis life as well."

Skye got up from the couch and walked around to the back of it, glancing at the pictures displayed, "your right, I do hate Sonny… for what he did to AJ, for what he thinks I stand for, it's in my nature to hate anyone who insults me."

"Well, at least we know where we stand with one another."

"But I hate him most of all, because he's right."

"Excuse me?" Alexis nearly fell off her sofa, she looked long and hard at Skye as she fingered the picture of Alexis and Kristina at Windmere.

"I would give anything to have the kind of relationship you had with your sister."

"You have AJ.

"I have nothing… once he finds out what I've done, he'll turn on me too."

"Skye, what are you talking about?"

"Ned is about to hold a takeover."

"I know, he's trying to oust Jax and Sonny."

"And me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one that tipped Jax off."

"Surely Edward and Alan won't let anything happen to your shares."

Skye rolled her eyes, "Alexis this is Ned, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he does know his way around a boardroom… besides he holds the biggest bargaining chip."

_"Michael."_

"He's got Carly right where he wants her, we both know little Michael is like dangling a piece of raw meat in front of Grandfather."

"She's really doing it, " Alexis muttered, " I was sure she'd back down."

"Carly knows she's lost Sonny and even if this hair brained scheme of theirs had of worked, she still knows it's over… so this is second best, because even if you don't end up with Ned, you will still have lost Sonny."

"So she thinks."

"Carly's a fool, but that's never stopped her before, "Skye replied, walking back around to the couch and sitting down, "so will you do it, will you represent me?"

"I still don't understand why you came to me, we've never seen eye to eye on anything Skye and you've made it no secret that you despise me."

"As you to I… listen Alexis we don't have to be friends, but I need someone who at least knows how Ned operates, if I lose those shares at ELQ, I lose everything."

"Aren't you still managing Club 101?"

"I manage it, nothing more, nothing less… I can't lose this."

"You mean Ned can't win."

"I mean Ned can't win."

Alexis got up off the couch, and looked down at Skye, " do you happen to have a dollar?"

Skye opened her clutch and pulled out a fifty, " this is all I have on me."

"That'll do, Skye Quartermaine you've just retained yourself an attorney, now get out so I can get ready."

"Ready? I haven't even told you any of the logistics."

"Let me clarify, ready for my dinner date, and I don't have much time to get myself together before Max picks me up and I have no idea what I'm going to wear… what does a five and half month pregnant woman wear who hasn't been shopping?"

"A trench coat and a smile?"

Alexis made a face, running her hands through her hair, " I have this problem anytime I'm going to have dinner with him."

"Him being Sonny?"

"Yes, and do you have to grimace every time you say his name."

"Sorry, it's a gut reaction."

"No worries… he cringes when he hears yours."

It was Skye's turn to make a face," well… if you'd like my help, I could stick around."

Alexis looked toward the heavens and then back down at Skye, they both jumped in surprise when the doorbell rang, as she opened the door Alexis blew out a sigh of relief, " he really does think of everything doesn't he?"

"Ma'am, if you could sign this?" the deliveryman asked, holding out a clipboard.

"Normally I don't accept extravagant gifts from men, I think it's sexist, but since I'm between a rock and a hard place, I'll give him a break this once," Alexis said as she scrawled her name and took the package, pulling the card from the top of the box, Alexis slid the note out of the envelope, "I don't believe it."

Skye looked on intrigued by Alexis' surprised reaction; acting nonchalantly she tried peeking over her shoulder only to be caught, she smiled sheepishly and backed away, " Sorry."

Alexis waved the card in the air, " I just can't believe her, she didn't need to do this, " laying the card on the table she eyed the large white box laying next to it, " but since she did, I might as well see what's in here."

Skye eyed the note, slipping it off the table as Alexis opened the box before her.

_Alexis,_

_Because I knew you'd be sticking around_

_And I knew about this night before you did_

_I took the initiative to purchase this _

_Little Number…_

_In classic style, this dress was made for you,_

_And so was Sonny._

_Brenda_

Alexis opened the box and gasped, " Wow… do you think I can pull this off?"

Skye watched as Alexis pulled the knee length dress out of the box, " that color is great for your skin tone."

Alexis glanced her way, and then down to the note in Skye's hand, " well, I guess Brenda thought of everything."

Skye looked down at the note and back up again, "Sorry."

"At this point I don't care… my main concern is getting this dress on."

"And Sonny's main concern will be how easy it is to get off."

Alexis shut an eye and glared at Skye, " listen, I agreed to represent you, not share my private life with you."

"In other words you don't need my help, well then I'll see you sometime tomorrow to discuss my case. "Skye said, picking up her gloves from the coffee table and grabbing her coat off the chair before heading to the front door.

"Wait!"

Skye turned, and eyes a panicked Alexis, "what is it?"

"I've never had trouble dressing myself in the past, but I need an objective opinion, and you're about as objective as they get… can you stick around… please?"

Skye smiled, " when you ask like that how can I refuse?"

**Quartermaine Study**

The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife, Edward glared across the room as he finally registered Carly's presence, "What are you doing here Mrs. Corinthos, killing us with your snideness?"

Carly sneered at Edward and then glanced back toward Jason, " Jase, please just talk to me."

Brenda smiled toward Jax who stood un-amused in the doorway, " Morgan, let Brenda down."

Not taking orders well, it took Brenda's patting Jason on the shoulder to finally get him to put her down, once he did he took Carly's arm and steered her toward the patio, as Brenda straightened her halter top, she smiled sheepishly at Jax, "Hi, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I bet you are."

Brenda raised a brow, " and that means?"

"It means I went to Harbor view towers to pick you up, and I find out you left with Sonny Jr."

"Funny."

"It's not meant to be funny, it's meant to be serious, just what the hell is going on with you two?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself?" Carly spat, stomping her foot and sending a deathly glare toward Brenda.

"Didn't we get rid of you yet?" Brenda shot back, and felt Jax's hand on her upper arm, which she wrenched away.

"I'm putting my foot down, I will not have this woman in my house one more minute, who let this cretin in?" Edward bellowed.

"I did."

All eyes turned toward Ned Ashton as he stood in the entryway of the Quartermaine estate, "Carly and Michael are guests of mine, so I expect you to be on your best behavior Grandfather."


	32. Chapter 32

Silence fell throughout the Quartermaine estate, as Ned stood determinedly in the doorway, Edward wore an expression of mortification as another one of his grandsons fell under the spell of Carly Benson, next to him stood AJ, who's expression morphed from shock, to anger and then finally to that of mock disgust.

Another Quartermaine stood silently, his head hung, cocking it sideways he took a long hard look at Carly, who stood next to him smugly gazing at Ned, it was only when she caught the apparent disappointment in Jason's eyes that her smile fell.

Brenda glared at Jax and swept past Ned and out of the room, Jax following right behind her.

Courtney had entered the room just as Ned made his announcement, she glanced over at her husband and noticed the disgust etched into his handsome features, her blood began to boil, approaching Carly she grabbed her by the elbow and swung her around to face her.

"Who do you think you are, haven't you ruined enough people's lives?"

Carly pulled her arm away and pushed her index finger into the younger girls chest, "look here little girl, you haven't lived in Port Charles long enough to know the hell these people have put me through, if your smart you'll watch closely, cause sooner of later you'll be where I'm standing now… In the mean time, keep your nose and your hands out of my business, okay?"

"No it's not okay, I know enough about you… you used AJ, you got pregnant and when you decided he didn't fit your agenda, you got his brother to side with you, and then when that wasn't enough you used my brother to keep myAJ away from his son!"

"He's a drunk honey, or haven't you witnessed him tipping the bottle yet, oh well you will soon enough," Carly smirked, and then added, "and your bother would've done anything to keep me tied to him,adopting Michael wasn't my idea… it was his."

"My brother might've played dirty, but you're the one that used every manipulation to turn people against AJ, poor misunderstood Carly always the victim!" Courtney's voice dripped with venom, her fist itching to meet her jaw.

"You know what, I don't need this."

"What is it Carly, the truth hurt?" AJ retorted.

Jason's first instinct was to protect Carly, he knew she was waiting for him to ride to her rescue, but for the first time in forever, he remained silent.

"That's enough Junior or didn't I make myself clear the first time?"

Edward stamped his foot, " this is preposterous, I'm putting my foot down, this man-eater is not welcome in my home!"

Carly was at her limit, turning on her heel she stomped out of the room and onto the terrace.

"You've been awfully quiet little brother, what happened, you finally see Carly for who she really is?" AJ goaded.

Jason shook his head and walked out on the terrace.

Courtney left to check on Michael, AJ waited until she was out of earshot before approaching Ned, grinning he slapped Ned on the back, "I've got to hand it to you cousin, I didn't think you had it in you, but you've proved to be your Mother's son after all.

Edward guffawed, " what are you blabbering about?"

"Don't you see Grandfather, Ned's using Carly to get Michael back."

Edward glanced at Ned and reached up to rub his chin, " Carly's not that giving, what's the barracuda want?"

"While she's under my roof and a guest in this house, you'll refrain from name calling, both of you… and AJ you might want to keep your wife in check."

"Or what?"

"Or it could cost you Michael."

"Ned, you haven't answered my question." Edward said, anticipating the worst.

Walking toward the bar, Ned poured himself a brandy and raised the glass to his lips, pausing he looked toward the terrace and then back towards his expectant relatives, "it's really rather clever, she gives us Michael and we destroy Sonny… once and for all."

**Rose Garden**

Carly stood in the rose garden, the evening breeze blowing in from the Port Charles Bay made her shiver, it was Jason's leather jacket covering her chilled shoulders that brought both tears to her eyes, and anger to her soul.

She glanced his way as he stepped away from her, and looked toward the sky as if searching for answers himself.

"I could've used your support in there."

Jason sighed, hanging his head momentarily, he looked at her, " and I could've used the truth from you."

"I've never lied to you Jase."

Jason shook his head and rested his hand on his hip, "you've been lying to me since day one Carly."

"And you loved me anyway, faults and all…you always saw through me, I never lied to you for long… you could always get me to tell the truth!"

"When will it be enough Carly?" Jason asked, his voice steely," why should it take me to make you tell the truth, why can't you do it on your own?"

"I don't know okay!" Carly wailed, " I don't know how to be anyone but a fighter, someone who'd rather hurt other people than be hurt herself… the only problem is, I usually end up hurting anyway… but you Jason… you always got me to fess up, you saw the real me and that made me want to be straight with you."

"And now?" Jason asked, "what are you doing, you think by siding with Ned your going to back Sonny into a corner and then what, he'll leave Alexis and come back to you."

"I'm doing what's best for my son."

"No Carly, your doing what's best for you!" Jason shouted, "If I'd only know then what I know now… I would've taken Michael and run."

Carly sneered, " like the great Alexis David told you too, she's a hypocrite and you know it, she walks around so smugly spouting her truths, it's all an act!"

"We're not talking about Alexis, we're talking about you… what's in this for you Carly, what are you gaining by bargaining with Michael's life?"

Carly began to weep," when did it happen, when did I lose you… I didn't even see it ya know… can't you see that I need you? Jason, I need your strength… but most of all I need your friendship."

"Then give up this plan of yours."

"And if I don't… if I go through with it, what? You'll walk out on me again, pretend our life together never existed?"

"What choice are you leaving me with? I've defended you to my family, to Robin, to Brenda, to Sonny and everyone else in Port Charles… and what have I accomplished by doing that? Maybe, I'm just as much to blame for the pain you've caused."

"Don't say that… please don't say that, I need you to see the good in me… if you don't, then I won't see it either… I can't lose that."

"Then tell me you won't do this."

Tears fell from Carly's eyes, she bit her lip in hesitation, her eyes bouncing around the garden until her gaze traveled back to Jason, her eyes full of desperation and pleading, when she got nothing back, she faltered, her voice no more than whisper, "I can't."

Jason felt his heart break in that moment, " then I can't be your protector anymore."

**Apartment Bound…**

Jax and Brenda rode back to the apartment in silence, she was angry at his accusations, and as the limo stopped in front of the apartments, she jumped out and marched to the front of the building.

"Brenda would you wait?"

Brenda stopped mid stride, and turned abruptly causing her and Jax to collide, he chuckled and tried to touch her, while she glared and dodged his hands.

"I don't remember asking you to follow me."

"Don't you think we need to talk about this?"

"This… exactly what is _"this"_ your talking about? I don't appreciate being treated like a criminal for going to see a friend."

"Since when is Jason your friend?"

Brenda threw her hands in the air, " what is this thing you have with Jason, we were at the towers, we knew Sonny and Alexis needed to talk, I mentioned that I was excited about seeing Lila and he offered me a ride over to the Quartermaine's…end of story."

Jax nodded and then smiled, " So why not just tell me that in the first place, instead of giving me the silent treatment?"

"I don't know what's more infuriating, the fact that you barged into the Quartermaine home and began interrogating me… or the fact that you can stand there so nonchalantly as if you didn't just accuse me of having an affair behind your back."

"Come on Bren, your making more out of it than it was… I just wanted to know what was going on between you and Morgan."

"See that's just it Jax, I shouldn't have to tell you, you should trust me enough to live my life the way I want."

Jax was growing impatient, " Is Morgan apart of this said life?"

"You know, this conversation is over." Brenda shook her head and opened the door to building," until you can trust me, we've got nothing left to say to each other."

**Knock three times...**

"Would you get that away from me, now!'" Alexis winced as Skye pulled her hair up for the umpteenth time.

"Will you relax, I know what I'm doing. " Skye replied, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that."

Skye grinned and kept working, " I never realized you had wavy hair, it's really rather pretty."

"You like it? You can have it, " Alexis muttered, " my hair's been a nightmare since my boarding school days."

"Boarding school, huh?"

"Yep, Briarton-Griggs, I used to wear it up until… well, it doesn't really matter."

"Oh no you don't, until what?" Skye pushed on, " come on, I promise it doesn't go beyond this room."

Alexis remained silent a moment, her memories traveling back to a different time, to a different person, she sighed, " Fine, it was a million years ago anyway… when I was sixteen, I met someone and he liked my hair down and wavy, end of story… happy?"

"Why Alexis Davis, have you been holding out on us?"

"I don't like to dwell on the past."

"I know what you mean, I have years that I would like to erase from my memory, but maybe they stay with us in order to keep us from making the same mistakes again, " Alexis turned her head and gave Skye a knowing look, " alright, so maybe I'm pushing it… but it's a great idea."

Alexis turned back toward the mirror, " are you sure the curls are going to work?"

"As sure as that young man was… by the way, whatever happened to him?"

"Who?" Alexis asked, looking over her appearance, " oh you mean… things didn't work out that's all."

"Do you ever think about him?"

"Can we get back to my appearance and forget about my adolescence?" Alexis asked irritably, " I'm not sure I can pull of this dress."

"Honey, you're pulling it off just fine… Sonny's eyes won't be anywhere but on you in that dress."

"It's awfully revealing… it didn't look that revealing in the box."

"Funny how those things work."

"Is there enough covering?"

"It's covering just the right spots, and revealing enough to make a man putty in your hands."

"Well, that has definite possibilities."

"I thought you'd like that… hey, did you ever think, that with your waves and Sonny's curls, your baby could…"

"Are you trying to help me or send me into a panic attack?"

"Listen, I have curls too, there's nothing wrong with having curls."

"If you like them so much, then why don't you have them now?"

"Maybe because I didn't have anyone ever tell me he liked them."

"Would you quit with that!"

"Finished."

"Good!"

"Not about that… I'm finished, take a look."

Alexis stared at her reflection in amazement, " Skye did you ever think of opening a salon?"

"Not a chance… I don't have the patience."

"Come on, I was the worlds worst client, and you handled me like a pro… I'm just… wow."

"I don't know, I think something's missing."

"The rest of the material that's what's missing… you did an amazing job, what else is there?"

"These, " Skye said, reaching up to take off her diamond drop earrings, "here, try them on."

"I couldn't…these are yours."

"Consider it a loaner… now try them."

Alexis did as she was told and checked her reflection in the mirror, the rose colored silk clung to her in just the right spots, and though visible her round bell was hidden by the flow of the dress, her hair hung around her shoulders, only the sides pulled up in a knot at the top of her head, she'd dressed up before… but she'd never felt as beautiful as she did now."

"Thank you… I just don't know what else to say."

"You just said it… even if I don't approve of the company."

"Don't ruin a nice moment Skye."

The front door slamming caused both women to jump, grabbing her clutch off the armoire, they left her room and headed to the living room.

"Just who does he think he is, I can't believe the nerve of that jerk!" Brenda muttered to herself, as she headed for the kitchen.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Brenda stopped, turning toward the other women, " Sorry…I thought I was alone."

"Not a problem, is there anything I can do?"

Brenda began to say something but stopped when she saw Skye, "no, I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine a minute ago." Alexis replied.

"I think I should go… I'm not exactly the right person to be listening to lovers quarrels."

"Maybe you are… how did you react to Jax's obvious trust issues?"

"Since I gave him a lot of reasons not to trust me, I'm probably not the right person to ask."

"So, you lied to him a lot?"

"I stretched the truth, just enough to think I was telling it…" Skye replied carefully.

"And he was okay with that?"

"Uh, I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"What I'm getting at, is Jax has trust issues… maybe that's because of you."

"Hey, don't blame me for your fights with Jax… if he has a problem with you, it's between you and him, leave me out of it!"

"I'm just speculating."

"Yeah well… speculate in someone else's direction… did you ever think it bothers him that your still hanging around Sonny, even if it's not in the romantic sense… you know he hates him, yet you continue to do it."

"Hey, Hey, I think we all need to calm down, " Alexis said, coming between the women who had gotten dangerously close to one another, " ding, ding, ding… Brenda to your corner, Skye to yours."

Brenda kicked the dining room chair, and flipped her hair back, " I was out of line, I'm frustrated and I took it out on you."

Skye sniffed, and smoothed her hair over, " and I'm just a little defensive when it comes to my past misdeeds."

Alexis smiled, " See, now isn't that better? You two stay and get better acquainted while I go have dinner."

"Don't forget romance, Alexis." Skye added.

"Right now, my appetite takes precedence over anything else."

Grabbing her satin wrap off the dining room chair she headed for the door, looking back once more she gave both women a nervous smile, " wish me luck?"

"Alexis you don't need any luck… Sonny loves you so much, he'd give you the sun, the moon, and the stars…but once he sees you in that dress, you'll need to give him CPR." Brenda laughed as Alexis blushed furiously and slammed the door behind her.

**Elevator Bound**

Alexis' rode down the elevator in silence, an older woman stood in front of her, occasionally glancing over shoulder.

" Normally I don't dress like this… I have a date."

The woman cleared her throat and lookeddown atAlexis' belly.

"With the father of my baby." Alexis cringed, that didn't come out right, "We're going to be living across the hall from each other." Oh, great she thought to herself as the woman straightened her shoulders, " you see it's like this, he was my client and he paid me a small fortune for my services, but then it got personal and we ended up falling for reach other and that didn't come out right either, did it?"

The ding of the doors opening sent the older woman rushing out of the compartment, as Alexis leaned back against the wall, "If this is your way of telling me how life will be from now on, I'll happily go put on my fuzzy socks and watch reruns of Knots Landing."

"Now why would he do that?"

Alexis lowered her eyes, "Sonny."

"The one and only."

"I thought I was meeting you at the club."

"I got impatient, and I think it's a good thing I did."

"It is?"

"Yeah, cause if I caught Max looking at you the way I'm looking at you now… I'd have to kill him."

"Ha, Ha, lets go have dinner."

"No, No, No… I want to look at you."

"And I want to eat, pregnant women get the majority vote."

"I'm sorry Alexis… dinners going to have to wait, cause my appetite is calling for something else… that dress well it…it should be illegal."

"It should?"

"But then again, you always did like playing with fire, didn't you Alexis… you like to be bad sometimes don't you?"

"I'm an upstanding citizen of this state, I'll have you know."

"Who loves a bad boy."

"There you go again presuming to know what I'm feeling."

"I heard you Alexis, loud and clear."

Alexis who'd been walking out of the compartment, felt herself pinned against the wall, " You what?"

"Earlier back at the club, you told me you loved me." Sonny whispered on her mouth, as he wrapped an index finger around a stray curl, " I waited a long time to hear those words from you and I gotta tell you, I want to show you my appreciation."

"I don't know what you're muttering about, but you don't need to show me appreciation, what you can do however is feed me… aren't you getting claustrophobic, because I'm beginning to feel caged."

"I can see you're determined to have dinner before we talk about our future, so let the evening begin."

Alexis gave Sonny a wary glance as they exited the apartment complex and into the awaiting future…

**Nobody Love's You Montage**

_Watching the days slip by so fast  
Knowing our fate has long been cast  
Working our fingers to the bone  
Cause nobody loves you when you're gone_

Carly stood in the Rose Garden watching as Jason Morgan walked out on her for the last time, her eyes clung to the image of him as he took one last look at her, and disappeared through the doors and she was left alone.

She screamed out into the night air, crumpling to the ground, her eyes cast us the sky, memories flooding back over her past with Jason…

_Coughing up feeling just for you  
To find something real to hold on to  
But there is a hole inside my heart  
Where all of my love comes pouring out._

Jason stands in the Quartermaine foyer looking back, half of him willing himself back to protect her from the mess she was getting herself into, and the other half telling him to let go once and for all, turning toward the stairway he sees Ned watching him, Jason shakes his head and walks out the front door being followed by Michael, who stands in the doorway watching him leave.

_You know you'll always be my man  
But grab yourself sweetness where you can  
Cause sooner or later we're going to die  
Left to the dogs under the sky  
_

AJ appears out of the shadows, spying Carly in her grief, a smug expression worn on his face, as he relishes her downfall.

_I cracked a piece of broken glass_

Carly uncurls her first and looks down at the item Jason had put in her hand, it's the first key-chain she ever gave him…her mind drifts back to that moment.

_Coughing up feeling just for you  
To find something real to hold on to  
But there is a hole inside my heart  
Where waves of my love come tumbling out.  
You say that all the good is gone  
That I have forgotten who I am_

Jumping up she runs through the manor and out the front door just as Jason takes off on his bike.

"JASON!"

Split screen of Carly screaming his name, and tears in Jason's eyes as he drives off the Quartermaine property and out of Carly's life.

_Free as a bird  
Wild as the wind  
But somehow I cannot let you in_

(Song: Nobody Loves You, Music By: Garbage)


	33. Chapter 33

As Zander stared down at the receiver, he felt his heart leap into his throat, he'd anticipated this moment so many times… and there she was calling out his name again.

"Zander, are you alright?"

It was the gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder that brought him to his senses… it wasn't Emily after all. He tried hiding hid disappointment, but she recognized the signs of a broken heart.

"No answer, huh?" Elizabeth asked, with a sympathetic smile.

Zander placed the receiver back on it's cradle and paused before releasing it, when he turned to face her, his eyes said it all, "Can you at least tell me how she is?"

She placed her hand on his forearm, "buy me a cup of coffee?"

He hesitated momentarily, taking one last look at the phone, before nodding, " sure, why not."

Entering Kelly's, Liz shrugged out of her coat, " give me a minute to let Bobbie know I'm here."

"You working today?"

"Yeah, but my shift doesn't start for another half hour, I'll be right back."

Zander sat at the table nearest to the window, playing with the menu nervously, he couldn't wrap his mind around it… why now, what was it about today that had him thinking so much about Emily… maybe it was the need to tell someone about his Father, or maybe it was the fear that he'd screw up again, whatever it was left him confused and without Emily to talk to he felt empty.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the plate being slid in front of him, until Elizabeth cleared her throat, looking up she smiled and sat down across from him," I took it upon myself to order two slices of Ruby's famous Apple pie, and two piping hot cups of _the_ best coffee."

"I take it when you say the best, you're talking about C&M imports specialty?"

"Is there any other? Now dig in," Liz, took a bite and motioned Zander to follow suit, when he didn't she slowly sat her fork down on the side of the plate and folded her hands in front of her, " what brought this on Zander, what's got you thinking about Emily after allthis time?"

"I never forgot her." Zander said defensively.

"I know… but you did seem to be moving on… so why now, what triggered it?"

Zander leaned back in his chair and looked through the window, " I was remembering when I was supposed to be in Canada, but I just couldn't get Emily off my mind, I knew it was love because I never felt anything that strong…and that real… and Em, she was so good, ya know? She has the biggest heart ever and there she was pleading with me to run so I wouldn't go to jail…or get murdered by Sorrel's men, whichever came first… and me, all I could think to say was… oh, never mind." Zander bowed his head and played with his fork.

Elizabeth's eyes softened, " No, tell me please."

Zander stilled his fork and looked up, with tears in his eyes, he smiled, " All I could think to say was I wanted a slice of October pie."

"October Pie?"

"You mean you've never heard of it either… man, it's the best thing ever."

"Did you Mother make it for you?"

Zander stiffened, " I didn't have a mother."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you get used to it."

"No Zander, you don't."

Zander shifted uncomfortably in his seat, " look, I didn't come her looking for sympathy and pie… I just wanted to know how Emily is."

Elizabeth realized that any headway she'd made in getting to know Zander Smith had just hit a block wall, " She's doing okay, I spoke to her yesterday."

"It's probably hoping to much to think she asked about me." Zander said, the sad smile on Elizabeth's face gave him the answer he'd dreaded, he shrugged his shoulders, " I already knew the answer, don't look so sad."

"I think it's easier for her not to ask, she's trying to start a new life."

"I don't blame her… she deserves better than me."

"Don't say things like that Zander."

"Why not it's the truth, " Zander replied, then asked, " She still seeing the same guy?"

Elizabeth remained quiet, bowing her head, she took a deep breath and readied herself to lie, but when she looked up into his expectant eyes, she just couldn't, " they're engaged."

Zander pushed the seat back and stood up abruptly knocking it to the floor, " You couldn't have told me that like ten minutes ago… what was it, you wanted to see me at my lowest? It must make your day to know that Emily finally dumped the loser you were always warning her about!"

"Zander it's not like that… come on."

"She's the only girl I've ever loved, don't you get it… now I don't have anything!"

Zander stormed out of Kelly's leaving a mark on Elizabeth's soul, she knew all to well what it felt to lose the person you loved.

**Sitting on the Dock of the Bay**

Jake stood on the docks, staring out over the Port Charles Bay, stuffing his hands in his trench coat, he replayed the past month over in his mind, in that entire time he'd yet to see Mikey, and he had to wonder if they'd still get along, taking a step away from the dock he closed his eyes and remembered another time.

**_Flashback_**

**"_Jake!"_**

**_The crack of gunfire was heard as bullets flew, Jake ran as fast as he could, he had to get there in time… but he was to late, "NO!"_**

**_As he'd taken aim at the enforcer, it had been one Michael J Corinthos that had pushed him out of the way and shot the hitman._**

**"_C'mon Man, let's get out of here!"_**

**_Flashback_**

****

****

"Bro, what are you doing?"

His eyes snapped open, glancing beside him he noticed his baby brother giving him a disapproving frown, " just getting some air little John."

"It's not exactly safeto beout here without a bodyguard."

Jake chuckled and patted his brother on the shoulder, " I haven't been here long enough to get that kind of reputation."

"You've been here long enough to get one with me."

Both men turned and saw Taggert standing on the bottom steps near the dock, " you're the one buying up all of Corinthos' businesses… Sonny's never shared very well, you got something on him?"

"Marcus is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"I've got a hundred reasons why I should cart your butt into the PCPD right now."

"I'm intrigued… what have I done to warrant an arrest?"

"You're associated to Sonny, that's all the warrant I need."

"You two haven't kissed and made up yet?"

"Sonny's a cop killer, you should know that better than anyone else."

Jake stood deathly still, his jaw tensed, " do yourself a favor Marcus; leave it where it belongs… in the past."

"Struck a nerve? That's almost commendable, course you always had more of conscience than Corinthos anyway."

"I'll say one thing for you, you might've lost all your hair with time but there's one thing that hasn't changed."

"What's that?"

"Your still an ass."

In the shadows, Zander watched as his Father shed some light on his past, one piece of the puzzle found, a million more to go.

**Harbor View Towers**

Alexis smiled as Sonny escorted her down into the nightclub, she twirled a Gardenia in between her fingers as they made their way to the back of the club, bringing the flower to her nose, she closed her eyes and reveled in the sweet smell,when she reopened them she was met with his dark eyes staring intently at her.

"You've certainly put a lot of thought into this." Alexis smiled teasingly.

"Something wrong with that?"

Alexis widened her smile, " no, in fact I think I quite like it, but remember I'm normally a popcorn and coffee girl."

"I'll file that right next to your love of fuzzy socks." Sonny replied smiling back, leaning inhe kissed her, " now, can you please unlock the door."

"Alexis frowned, " I don't have the keys."

Sonny held up his hand, a set of keys dangling from his finger, " you do now."

Alexis took the keys and placed them in the lock, " okay, but you know how I am with locks."

_"I know, I know."_

Unlocking the door, she entered and gasped, _" Sonny."_

"Do you like it?"

She glanced over her shoulder, " you know I do… you did this for me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I did this for us."

Alexis turned to look at him,and thenback at the room that replicated another time, another place where two people had let go of the pain and sadness and enjoyed each other, it was Puerto Rico all over again, from the candles casting off a romantic shadow circling the room,the only thing missingwas the Gardenia in her hair," I don't have a mirror, do you think you can do the honors?"

Sonny smiled, and plucked the delicate flower from her hand,placing it gently behind her ear, heleaned back to let his eyes travel over her face, " I don't think I've ever seen you look as beautiful as you do now."

She blushed, reaching up tentatively to cup his face, " and I don't think I've ever seen you look as relaxed."

"You have that effect on me, not to mention a few others."

"Behave, we haven't had dinner."

Extending his hand he said, " shall we begin with dinner?"

"No, I think I'd like to begin with this," taking a step toward him, Alexis filled the space between them and placed her lips upon his, it was a sweet tender kiss that lasted momentarily, but it was full unspoken words, as they parted he took her by the hand and led her to the table.

Once they were seated he raised his glass to hers, " friends till the end?"

Alexis smiled, and clinked her glass against his, " you can count on it."


	34. Chapter 34

"What do you like on your pizza?" Brenda asked, pulling the phone book out of Alexis' desk drawer.

Skye made a face and glanced down at her manicure, " I'm not really the pizza and beer type."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I can rummage a glass of wine up for her highness, but pizza is all I can offer… Alexis doesn't cook and I haven't been to the market."

"You've actually been inside a grocery store?" Skye asked appalled at the idea.

"Yeah, you know it's not as atrocious as it sounds, sure the parking is nightmare, the lines are long and the express checkout is always closed… but you might find you actually enjoy it… how do you survive?

"It's called room service and a maid."

"Hmmm, figures… everything on it?"

"No anchovies… or onions!" Skye interjected as Brenda rattled off the order over the phone.

"You want that drink now?" Brenda asked, hanging up the phone and heading for the kitchen.

"Make mine Perrier."

" I was only kidding about the drink, I'm sure I can fine a bottle of wine floating around here pre-pregnancy."

"No it's not that… I don't drink." Skye watched for Brenda's reaction, when she was met with an understanding look that perturbed her, " that's right the Quartermaine family tree has two alcoholic losers, you know…two for the price of one."

"Is that how you see yourself…as a loser?"

"I've been told it enough… maybe it's beginning to rub off." Skye replied, suddenly uncomfortable.

"For what it's worth… when I first met you, I saw someone with a lot of guts who doesn't back down from a challenge and loves her family despite their flaws…that's not a loser by a long shot."

"You could say the same thing about Carly."

"No, No, No… Carly is in it for Carly, you on the other hand… you might start out scheming, but you have heart and conscience, I can see that."

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence… I wish the men in my life had noticed, all they saw was a constant screw up, not to say I didn't… but they never saw me for who I really was, for what I really wanted in life."

"All men, or just Jax?" Brenda asked the question, to be met with an icy smile.

"Is that why you asked me to stay? So you can pick apart my relationship with Jax for the sheer purpose of pumping your ego over the fact that nobody ever mattered to Jax more than you… well, you've won Brenda, it's true he never got over you, you were always the one that he wanted and now your together… so why don't you just leave me the hell alone!"

Brenda bowed her head and glanced up, "your still in love with him aren't you?"

**Quartermaine's**

"Don't say a word AJ, or I'll slap that stupid smile right off your face."

"Oh honey, this smile is firmly planted, not ever a slap from your un-manicured hand could erase the revelry of knowing you screwed up big time and it's all your own fault… yep it's a glorious night to be AJ Quartermaine."

"Ned won't stand for you treating me like this."

"Like what?" AJ asked in mock surprise, " we're just one big family here, haven't I welcomed you home yet?"

"Shut the hell up AJ!" Carly screamed, she tried walking away only to have him block her path.

"Now you know how it feels to sink to the bottom, and have nobody to turn too… you took pleasure in torturing me, taking my son away, accusing me of murdering your unborn child… and why, because Carly wanted her way… and now… now Sonny's finally gotten tired of picking up after you and cast you out, _to get this_, to be with his attorney! And how can we forget St. Jason, the one person that turned on his family for the sake of some cheap trash, he's finally seen you for what you always were… worthless."

"I can't believe I ever considered you a friend." Carly spat.

"Friend? I was your friend… I must've blocked that out, like you tried to block my memories of the night we conceived Michael… I don't think you understand the true definition of friendship."

"I think you need to watch your step AJ, because I will always have the upper hand when it comes to you."

"What are you spouting off about, you've got nothing left."

"I've got ammunition that will destroy your miserable life once and for all."

**Memories of Puerto Rico.**

"When were we supposed to meet Brenda and Jason?" Alexis asked as they strolled through the doors of the terrace, "because I'm not sure I want this night to end… at least not yet."

"I called Jason, we'll meet them tomorrow at your apartment."

Alexis nodded, and then stopped, " what time, because I'm having breakfast with Zander."

"I know Zander reminded me this afternoon, so we'll meet them later."

"Have I thanked you for talking to him, " Alexis asked thoughtfully, " he really cares about you…"

"I care about him too… you know if I could go back I would handle things differently with him…"

"And I know that, and on some level Zander know that too… give him time."

"What about you, how much time will you need to forgive me?"

Alexis remained silent, approaching the fountain, " don't you realize that by coming here tonight, by doing half the things I've done since Kristina's death, are because of you? I won't lie and say that it still doesn't hurt or that I'm not still angry at some of your choices… but, I can tell you this, I see that your remorseful, I see that you want to make it up to us and for me that says a lot… I just can't lose myself in this Sonny, I won't give up my independence, even for you."

"I wouldn't want you too…that's part of what I love about you Alexis, it's the way you stand up for what you believe in… and you stand my the people that matter to you."

"You matter to me… that hasn't been easy for me to admit, I didn't want to and I fought it to the highest degree… it was Kristina's constant badgering about my feelings for you that led me to the brink of insanity… then that night when you called for the hit, I knew it was now or never… I had to stop you, before you stopped what we had, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Sonny's eyes were damp, " I hated the fact that you mattered that much to me too Alexis, I fought it, and when you came there that night with the ultimatum of a lifetime, it wasn't the thought of losing my attorney I was scared about… it was the idea of losing you for good, my friend, my confidante, a person I trusted more than anyone in my life."

"I needed you to tell me how you felt about me, and I hated that I wanted to know, " Alexis replied, wrappingthewrap around her shoulders as the late September breeze blew around her, " when you told me that I mattered to you, that I could walk out that door and we continue our dance indefinitely… I knew if I left, I might never get the chance to express how much… " Alexis looked away and then back again, " how much I love you."

**Apartment in the Skye**

Skye was alone, Brenda had walked into the kitchen after asking the very question she'd been asking herself… was she still in love with Jax or was it the idea that he'd moved on so quickly that had her reassessing her feelings for him?

Doodling on a piece of paper, she was surprised when she realized Brenda was standing beside her, " your really good, are you a designer?" When Skye began to rip it up, Brenda took it from her, " that's a great looking dress."

"It's a doodle, that's all." Skye said shrugging; she reached for her Perrier, " thanks for the drink."

Brenda continued to study the design, " have you ever designed clothes before?"

Skye laughed, " Me? Why work when I can live off my families money?"

"You ran club 101."

"Jax wanted to keep me busy, as a way to keep me out of trouble… plus he knew it would annoy Carly."

"Oh… I forgot Carly helped start that club, how the heck did Jax get caught up in her spider web?"

"That's a question, you'll have to ask him… personally I think it was his way of getting back at Sonny… he rode in and offered Carly a new start, one away from bullets and bodyguards, he never imagined that Carly was using the club to start another mob war."

"And away to run Alexis out of town."

Skye nodded, " it's odd I always thoughy of Alexis as on of the enemies… she's not as bad I made her out to be… besides her bad taste in men."

Brenda made a face, " she' s been great… I mean look at me, I came crashing back into Port Charles, her sisters murdered by a man I was with and she didn't hold it against me… she actually offered me a roof over my head, and now she's agreed to represent me."

"Why are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Actually… I've just made the first step in starting my life over, " Brenda said smiling, " I'm buying Deception out."

Skye raised a brow, " Deception, as in Laura Spencer's Deception?"

"That's the one."

"I wasn't aware it was for sale, though it does make sense, "Skye said, " Luke is obviously in no shape to take care o fit, nor would he want to be responsible for running a women's cosmetic company."

"I was really sorry to hear what happened to Laura, " Brenda said sadly, " I know she'd hate to see Deception bought out by strangers, so I thought why not me, Lucy and I started it, I know the business, I've been a model and I have a total love for clothes and cosmetics."

"Clothes?"

"That's right, first call to order of Deception is clothing line!"

"You've certainly thought of everything haven't you?"

"Not everything…but I'm getting there." Brenda smiled, hearing the knock on the door she jumped up, " Pizza's here!" swinging the door open to greet the delivery boy she was surprised," Hey!"

Zander stood there holding out the pizza, " is Alexis here?"

"Since when do you deliver pizza?"

Zander shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes, " he and I were headed in the same direction, I thought I might as well save him the trouble."

"You just wanted the tip didn't you?" Brenda winked, welcoming him in, " Come on, pull up a chair and grab a slice."

"No, no… I really need to speak to Alexis." Zander pleaded.

Skye had witnessed the expression on Zander's face before, " Hello Zander."

Zander who'd been focused on Brenda, met Skye's inquiring gaze, " I didn't see you there."

"I noticed… what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong…I need to speak to Alexis."

"Hey, hey, hey, " Brenda said reassuringly as Zander tried to make his way to Alexis room, " remember she's with Sonny tonight… you helped set it up?"

Zander frowned and sighed, " Yeah, yeah I forgot that's all… I just need to ask her a favor."

"Maybe Skye and I can help."

"Skye wouldn't help me… she's already knows what this is about!" Zander shouted, glaring across the room.

Skye stood, " you know about Emily."

"Yeah I know, sorry if that disappoints you!"

"Hey Zander, I just found out myself… Alan and Monica left late last night, they went to see her."

"Where is she?"

"Zander…"

"Tell me!" Zander shouted, he was on the brink" I've got to see her… I've got to explain to her how much I miss her… how much I still need her… she can't move on like this, without saying goodbye to me first!"

Brenda eyed Skye, who looked back worriedly, "she's in California."

"Then that's where I need to go… I'm going to talk to Alexis."

"You can't do this Zander…not tonight, what are you planning to do?"

"Why do you care, we barely know each other and that one there, she hates me as much as all the Quartermaine's do."

"Zander come on, your not thinking logically, you think by barging in on her engagement party is going to win points with her?"

He remained quiet, and then spoke softly, " I just want to talk to her… I want her to explain how she went from loving me to forgetting about me."

"And what you think Alexis is going to do, she's going to tell you to calm down…she won't want to see you hurt anymore than you already are." Brenda said.

Skye recognized he pain in his eyes, she knew all to well what it felt like to be loved and tossed aside, she approached him and handed him her keys, "take me for a drive Zander."

"I don't have time to be your chauffer Skye"

"Even if it means you'll be one step closer to seeing Emily?"

"Your… your going to help me?" Zander asked shell-shocked.

"You drive and I'll call the airport, I can have the Quartermaine ready to roll in less than an hour."


	35. Chapter 35

A steady stream of moonlight lit the otherwise darkened bar, tables and chair neatly stacked to the side for the nightly clean-up, only problem was the man who'd been responsible for the job, had bailed out in order to chase after a dream.

Jake sat in the middle of the quiet Bar, elbows on knees, fighting the growing uneasiness that had continued to settle over him, it wasn't that he wasn't used to conflict, or dealing with difficult decisions, it was what's he'd always been best at, but it had been years since he'd felt connected to anyone, he'd surrounded his life with business when he'd left the country all those years ago… when he'd agreed to come back to the states, it had dredged up memories he stillwasn't sure he was ready to deal with… it was Zander's abrupt departure earlier that had flooded his memories with his own past.

**_"Whoa, whoa where do you think your going?" Jake had asked as Zander came barreling downstairs and out the front door._**

"_**I've got a plane to catch."**_

"_**I give you a job and you decide to take a vacation?" Jake asked, "not exactly employee of the month material are we?"**_

"_**I don't care… you can fire me for all I care," Zander began to leave, then paused, "I'm sorry, but this… this is important, you don't understand… you couldn't."**_

"_**I couldn't, could I?"**_

"_**I have to go…"**_

_**Skye had appeared in the doorway, she glanced briefly at Jake, and then back to Zander, " I'll wait for you in the car… hurry."**_

_**Jake had lowered his head, " you coming back?"**_

_**Zander hesitated, " Yeah, Port Charles is my home now… but, I won't be able to move on, unless I settle some unfinished business."**_

_**Picking up his duffle bag, he swung it over his shoulder, " goodbye Mr. O'Brien."**_

"_**Goodbye, Son."**_

_**He'd started to leave, but heard his Father's voice calling out to him, he turned to look at him.**_

"_**She's gotta be special if your runnin to her."**_

"_**She is."**_

****

With that Mr. Smith had left Jake without a bartender, which had left him rubbing his chin, he smiled in spite of himself and grabbed the mop, as he cleaned the floors he thought about how familiar the young man was to him, he decided it was how much he reminded him of a young Michael J. Corinthos.

He heard the rustle of footsteps outside and the tap on the door, he'd closed the bar early to take care of some business matters and he was sure it didn't agree with the regular patrons of Jakes… continuing to mop, he ignored the continuous rap on the door, until it got louder.

"We're closed!" he yelled, shaking his head, it was nearing 1am, it surprised him that anyone would be crazy enough to be out looking for a drink, let alone walking the streets of Port Charles.

The rapping became a pounding that began to irritate Jake, leaning the mop against the bar, he approached the door and swung it open, " what part of closed do you not get?" Jake's irritation soon dissipated, stepping back he grinned," Luke!"

**Taking a Gamble**

Alexis stood in her bare feet, Sonny's jacket set across her shoulders, to block the chill of the early morning hours, everything was quiet and peaceful and it all seemed so new, the view from the terrace was a beautiful one, the darkened sky scattered with stars over the darkly lit town, only streetlights lit the roads, streets desolate, and life seemed perfect.

Sonny came to stand beside her, handing her a champagne glass filled with milk, she crinkled her nose in disapproval, but took it from him as he chuckled.

"It's sweetened, I knew that's the only way you'd tolerate it."

Taking a sip she smiled, "that's good…thank you." She took another sip and waved a hand around the terrace, " you know I was thinking, this place needs a special name… something that will remind us of that night."

"I remember by just looking at you, " he swept the hair away from the nape of her neck and placed a kiss, " come on, Alexis admit it, you'd been to a Casino before."

Alexis smiled slyly_, " maybe."_

"You conned me."

"No I just didn't want to steal your thunder… I know how much you love whisking your women away to tropical locales."

"I feel gypped."

"Why, I played the naive damsel in distress quite well."

"We had some great times."

"Yeah, when you weren't acting like a complete jerk."

Sonny grinned, reaching around Alexis' waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, " have I told you I'm going to love being the father of your child?"

"You say that now, but what happens when I yell at you for taking her out for ice cream before she's had dinner."

"I'd never do that… this kid will be fed right, I've already started planning the menu's."

"Oh, brother."

"Maybe, we can try for a little brother next." Sonny teased, brushing his lips against her bare shoulder.

Alexis stepped out of his embrace and approached the hibiscus, she pulled the blossom to her nose and closed her eyes, "lets concentrate on our daughter."

"Did I say something?"

Alexis turned to face him, " No… no of course not, but you've got to admit, me as a Mother is like… it's like… it's just weird okay."

"I don't think it's weird, you were made for this Alexis, you've been more of a Mother to Zander than he's ever had in his life, okay? Your just not used to the idea yet."

"When I found out I was pregnant… after the initial shock wore off as A.) I was pregnant and B.) I was pregnant with a mob bosses kid, well it was surreal… I loved her from the very first moment and I promised to protect her no matter what it cost."

"It's cost you a lot."

Alexis looked away, " but we're here now, we're in a different place and you helped me to finally see that… I can't run from trouble, I have to face it… I have my friend back, you don't know how much I missed talking to you."

"About as much as I missed talking to you."

Alexis smiled, pulling the jacket tighter, "hey, Kelly's will be open soon, how about we go for an early morning Breakfast?"

Sonny gave her an amused smile, "Alexis, it's the middle of the night, Kelly's won't be open for hours and you need your sleep… besides your having breakfast with Zander."

"I called my service earlier, when you were in the kitchen, he's gone to see Emily."

Sonny narrowed his eyes, " you checked your service? We're in the middle of a romantic evening and your calling to check messages?"

"It's the attorney in me… and don't give me the innocent act, you know good and well you called up on security or enforcers or whatever mob bosses do… and by no means do I want to know."

Sonny gave her a look, "_Whatever."_

Alexis smile turned to worry, " I am worried about Zander though, did he say anything to you about Emily when you talked to him?"

Sonny shook his head, " No, nothing… but if I had to guess, I'd say he found out about Emily's engagement."

"Emily's engaged?" Alexis exclaimed."

Sonny nodded, rubbing a finger against his lip, " took Jason by surprise too, Emily only told the family yesterday."

"Well Zander's got to be devastated… he's never gotten over her."

"I just hope he doesn't do anything rash." Sonny added.

Sonny and Alexis looked at one another and said in unison, _" let's go."_

**Leaving on a Jet Plane**

****

_**"Listen to me… listen to me, the second Sorel is captured, I will be there, no matter what it takes, I promise…"**_

_**"Listen to me Zander, I have a bad feeling about this, we need to stay together please."**_

_**(Fade out)**_

_**"Do you have everything, listen, what I said about this heart, don't forget it okay? I love you."**_

****

_"Don't forget… don't forget."_

"Zander?" Skye called out, gently shaking the younger mans shoulder until he woke, " you seemed like you were having a nightmare."

Zander remained silent, and sat up, raking a hand through his hair, he hesitated before speaking, "Skye can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why now… after everything that's happened."

Skye smiled tiredly, " maybe I've decided to change my stripes."

Zander's suspicious expression was expected, she couldn't help but laugh, " If I wasn't so tired, I might be insulted… to be honest Zander, I like you despite some of your enormous screw-ups and the fact you ever associated yourself with Carly… but you do have some endearing qualities that for the life of me I can't figure out."

"And none of this would have to do with getting back at your family?"

"My dear boy, what I have in store for my family is ten times more lethal than you crashing Emily's engagement party, while it does have it's perks… it's not nearly as damaging as what I have in mind."

"Wow, they must've really hurt you."

"It's not what they've done yet… it's what they're about to do, and I won't let them win."

"Well, you know I've never been a big fan of the Q's, but will it hurt Emily?"

"All you need to know is I have my targets pinpointed Zander, Emily isn't one of them."

Zander was unsure, this was Emily the fierce protector of her family, he didn't want to see her hurt by Skye's actions, but on the other hand he wanted to see Ned pay for what he'd done to Alexis.

"Oh, I took it upon myself to get you an tuxedo for the party."

"Skye, I'm not going as a guest… I'm going there to talk Emily out of marrying someone else."

"You might as well do it in style."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me Zander, a woman wants to be dazzled, romanced… not treated to motorcycle rides and beer nuts."

"Jake doesn't seem like the tuxedo wearing type."

"Lucky for us he's not here."

"You guys seemed to be getting along alright."

"He's a jerk!"

Zander shook his head, "_ What happened?"_

Skye stuck her nose up in the air, " I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, but if you ever do." Zander offered.

"Well, I won't!"

"Okay, Okay. " Zander said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Did you know he's working for Jax?"

Zander's eyes widened in surprise and then he began to laugh, " You think Jake's working for Jax?"

Skye was irritated and it showed, " as a matter of fact I do, I happened to witness an argument between them."

"Skye rested assured, Jake doesn't work for Jax."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he works with Sonny."


	36. Chapter 36

One would think a person would learnnot to judge another, especially if that person was known for her own mistakes, but Skye Quartermaine wasn't one of those people.

"_Excuse me?"_ Skye asked, shocked by Zander's revelation, " did I just hear you say what I think I heard you say?"

Zander looked away trying to cover his amusement, " Jake and Sonny go way back."

"Way back where… _Prison?"_ Skye shot back sarcastically.

"No they knew each other when they were kids."

"You said Jake works with Sonny, don't you mean he works _for him_?"

"Zander shook his head, "No, they work together… Jake's helping Sonny out of a jam… uh, on second thought maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"I think you told me just in time, I might've actually given that creep a second chance to manipulate me."

Zander grew serious, " you think he's that bad?"

"Anyone partnering up with Sonny Corinthos spells trouble."

"I worked for Sonny."

"And it nearly cost you your life, the best thing you did was walk away."

"They why'd you help him?"

"I didn't help him… I did it for Jax and on some level for Alexis, no child should be separated from their mother, and I know that's what would've happened if I let Ned win this one."

Zander remained quiet, he'd wondered so many times what his real Mother had been like, had she been bright and vivacious, beautiful and delicate, or spirited and dedicated to those she loved… his thoughts strayed back to his Father, had he known her long, had he loved her in the same way Zander loved Emily… why hadn't he fought to keep them together or had he tried too and lost them along the way?

"We'll be landing soon."

"Huh…oh, okay, thanks."

Skye smiled, " don't worry Zander, in a few hours you'll get your second chance with Emily and you're happily ever after."

"I hope your right Skye… I hope your right."

**Operation Mr. Smith**

Brenda watched as Alexis dashed around the apartment, throwing things in her carry on bag, as she barked orders to Leo over the cordless phone.

"Cancel all my meetings…I don't care what they said, tell them I had an emergency… your great at excuses, make something up!" Alexis ordered, glancing over at Brenda, " Okay, that's good… bye." Dropping the phone on the sofa she ran back to the bedroom.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Brenda called out.

"Yeah, get about eight hours sleep for me." Alexis called back from the bedroom.

"Maybe everything will turn out fine."

Alexis reentered the room, "these are the Quartermaine's we're talking about, they've never approved of Zander dating Emily, and the only time they remotely liked him was when he agreed she was better off without him."

"Why he'd let her go, if he loved her so much?"

Alexis sighed her eyes reflecting more than would be told, " it's a very long story that I unfortunately don't have time to tell, but the gist of it is, Zander knew it was in Emily's best interest to leave Port Charles, so he let her go… but he always expected her to come back… he was devastated when he found out she had a boyfriend… I can only imagine his reaction when he found out they were engaged."

"He was pretty torn up." Brenda replied nodding, " he seems like a good guy."

"He is Brenda, he's just looking for love and acceptance."

"And he's got it in you."

"And Sonny."

"Yeah, but your who he came looking for Alexis…he depends on you."

Alexis smiled shyly, looking up she whispered, " I really do love him, you know?"

"It shows."

Alexis looked around the room, " well, I think I have everything… except Sonny."

"He called a little while ago, he's on his way… he sounds happy."

"That's probably because he managed to sneak in a nap somewhere since the time he dropped me off and the time he called you."

"Whatever you say Alexis." Brenda said, smiling.

"Did you make up with Jax?"

Brenda scrunched her nose, " No."

"If you don't mind my butting in where I don't belong… Jax never gave up on you… there was apart of him that just couldn't give up hope that you were alive, even when he tried moving on with his life, he was haunted by the memories of you."

"And here I was alive and living with a man who was planning his death."

"But you didn't know that at first Brenda, you were used as a pawn in a very sick war between a man who had to have you… just give Jax the chance to explain how he feels."

"I love him Alexis… I'm just confused."

"So tell him that, " Alexis reassured her friend, and then rolled her eyes, " look at me giving love life advice, there's something so very wrong with this picture."

Brenda laughed and sat on the arm of the couch, " So how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Not long, I don't think… unless Alan and Monica have Zander arrested for disorderly conduct, to which I'll have to bail him out of jail and then we have Sonny who will begin lecturing Zander on the do's and don'ts of crashing parties and courting women."

Brenda giggled, " In other words, I should expect you sometime next month?"

Alexis sighed and dropped down into her favorite chair, " I'm going to really miss this chair."

"Come on Alexis, you won't be gone long enough to miss a chair."

"I'll miss it when I move across town."

"You did it!" Brenda exclaimed, jumping up and clapping her hands together.

Alexis, who'd been resting her head against the back of the chair, rolled it to one side and gave her friend a tired but happy smile, " I sure did… I've officially lost my mind."

"You've officially made the first step!"

"Isn't life grand?" Alexis retorted, closing her eyes.

Brenda smiled, and then became silent, Alexis opened an eye, " I've lived with you long enough to know when your worried about something, what's up?"

Waving a hand, Brenda got up again, " I'm not really worried, I was just thinking I better start looking for a place to live… I guess I could always go back to the cottage."

"Or you could stay here."

"But you're moving."

"So?" Alexis questioned, " my lease isn't up for another year, you've got everything you need here and more, and plus I need a place to stay when I fight with Sonny and can't stand the sight of him, even if he is across the hall."

"You really don't mind?"

"Brenda, I wouldn't have suggested it if I minded, consider this your home."

"I already do… because of you."

"Then it's settled."

The knock at the door brought Alexis to her feet, " you know Johnny was the only one to use that intercom system… who is it?"

"It's me."

"It's me? Brenda do you know anyone by that name?" Alexis asked turning to Brenda and winking.

"Cute Alexis, come on you know it's me."

"It's me? Hmmm, did I date you at some point, because I just don't recall the name."

"You did more than date me, in fact if you want me to get technical…"

Alexis quickly opened the door, " Oh, look who's here…its Sonny."

Brenda gave a half wave, an amused smile perched on her lips, "Hey, Son."

"Are we ready to go?" Alexis asked, reaching down to pick up her bag, only to have Sonny take it from her.

"Yeah, the limos waiting outside, and the jet will be ready to take off by the time we get there."

"Let's not keep the jet waiting then, " Alexis turned to face Brenda, " remember what I said."

Brenda smiled and nodded, "will do, now get out of here, you've got a son to protect."

Rolling her eyes Alexis walked out first, Sonny began to shut the door and then paused, " Damn, it's good to have you back."

Brenda smiled and watched her long ago lover shut the door to the past and open a new one with Alexis. Standing alone in the middle of the apartment, she eyed the phone on the sofa and wondered, was she ready to take the next step.

The knock at the door, delayed her from any actions, opening it she smiled, " your just the person I wanted to see."


	37. Chapter 37

Sonny reached for the glass of brandy he'd poured prior to taking off, it had remained untouched, as he'd found himselftransfixedto Alexis' sleeping form. She'd fallen asleep soon aftertake off, which had relieved him, but even in sleep she wore an expression of concern.Zander was in trouble and Alexis wouldn't rest until she made sure he was all right.

He sighed and took a drink; the dark liquid slid down his throat with a slow burn that dulled the effects of his ownworries. Sonny knew that keeping Zander's secret was an important step in rebuilding the trust they'd once shared, but he tooworried of the young mans actions and how they could cost him the very thing he'd asked for… silence.

Alexis turned on her side, her had sliding to her stomach protectively, she smiled in contentment… andthat made Sonny smile.He closedhis eyes and thought about howthings were falling into place rather neatly, minus one or two problems that still hung in the balance, which troubled him, but he learned along time ago, consequences would be paid, for making sacrifices to save someone else's life.

Would Alexis still find him exciting once she found out he'd given up his territory, or would she grow bored with the new and improved Sonny Corinthos? Shaking his head, he chastised himself.

This had nothing to do with Alexis; this was about him. Would he be satisfied as Michael J. Corinthos businessman…or would he still crave the danger and excitement of Sonny Corinthos?

He honestly didn't know the answer, he only hoped he'd find it before it ended up costing him happily ever after he was heading for.

**California Dreamin'**

The day was young as Zander strolled the streets of Santa Barbara, he'd intended to head straightto Emily's, but Skye had insisted he wait. She'd headed to the estate alone, leavinghim back at the hotel, it had only taken a matter of five minutes before he'd gotten antsy and taken off to explore the sunny streets of California.

It was a beautiful place, he'd been here once before, rescuing Emily from the boarding room fiasco her parent's had inflicted upon her in hopes of keeping them apart. His heart's desire was that once he saw Emily she'd admit that her family had once again meddled in her love life and that he'd rescue her like he had before.

The warm breeze washed over him and he smiled, back in Port Charles shades of fall were beginning to appear, but here it was warm and sunny and the smell of salt air made you ache for the ocean.

He knew there had to be a part of Emily that still loved him, there had to be… she was the type of woman that loved with her wholeheart and soul, and she wouldn't give up on him like that. Not the Emily he'd fallen in love with.

Zander heard the vibrant sound of laughter from behind, turning abruptly he broke out in a smile upon seeing her face, his first instinct was to run to her, but the idea was quickly nixed when Monica appeared, he ducked around the corner, watching and listening.

"Mom, you've got to stop spoiling me." Emily smiled radiantly, staring inside the boutique window, "the earrings are lovely, but you don't need to buy me another thing!"

"I'm entitled right? I'm the mother of the bride and this is the last time you'll be my little girl, do you realize that… in less than two weeks you'll be Mrs. Emily Harrison, so let me enjoy this okay?"

"Okay, okay… you like him right?"

"Of course I do, and so does your Father, despite the fact he just met his future son-in-law."

"Well, Dad hasn't been the easiest when it comes to my boyfriends."

Zander laid his head against the wall, that was an understatement if he'd ever heard one.

"That's all in the past darling, your Father is very pleased… in fact I think even your Grandfather would approve."

Emily rolled her eyes, and interlinked her arm with Monica's, " shall we go home to see what our men are up too?"

They strolled off into the distance, leaving Zander behind, whose world had just collapsed around his feet.

**Harrison Manor**

Skye stepped in through the doorway of the English Tudor Manor, following the butler through the thoroughfare, she relished how the sunlight filtered through every window, streams of beautiful light dancing across the polished hardwood floors; Emily certainly had picked a great place t have her engagement party, she only wondered if she'd get the chance to enjoy it once Zander made himself known.

She spotted her Father and whom she supposed was Emily's fiancé sunning themselves out on the patio, Skye started to make herself known when the butler interrupted.

"Ms. Skye Quartermaine has arrived."

Alan turned in his seat, a look of puzzlement, "Skye?"

"Hello, Father."

"I didn't expect to see you… did Emily invite you, she never mentioned…"

"As usual Father your correct, my invitation must've gotten lost in the mail."

"You know very well…"

Skye interrupted him, "Father are you going to stand there all day and argue about technicalities or introduce me to my future brother-in-law?"

Alan gave Skye a disapproving frown, before turning toward the younger man, " You'll have to pardon me Daniel, this is my oldest daughter Skye."

Skye narrowed her eyes, and then put on her best game face, " Daniel it's a pleasure to meet you, I'd say I've heard a lot of great things about you, but we both I'd be lying."

Daniel smiled, _" I've heard a lot about you."_

Skye glanced toward her father, "_I bet you have_, " looking him over, she cocked her head, " aren't you a bit ol…"

Just then Monica and Emily appeared, " Skye?"

Skye turned toward Emily, " hey there she is, the bride to be!" stepping around Monica she embraced her sister.

Monica approached Alan, "what's _she_ doing here?"

Skye who was holding Emily's hands in her own, turned her head toward her stepmother, "What she's doing here, is celebrating her sisters engagement or isn't that allowed Monica?"

"Don't start… not today." Monica replied accusingly.

"I didn't start anything, you're the one that came in here with your accusations."

"Well when it comes to you Skye, it's never just about being nice, there's always an ulterior motive."

"Your never going to forget that are you… I made a mistake, I was trying to help Emily and Z…"

"No, No, NO, I won't let you make me the bad guy in this, you want to know why I won't forget what you did, it's because you almost cost my daughter her life and let's get something straight Skye, we all know very well you weren't helping her with anything, you were helping yourself… as always!"

Emily's shoulders sank, "Please don't do this, not today." Glancing toward Daniel she smiled sadly, " will you help me bring in the packages?"

Daniel smiled, "Sure."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder they exited the patio.

"See what you've done!" Monica shouted.

"What I've done? I came her to support my sister."

"It does seem rather odd Skye, not that it doesn't please me to see you supporting your sisters decision… but how did you even know where to look, nobody knew of the whereabouts but us." Alan asked as diplomatically as possible.

"Jason."

"You expect me to believe Jason told you where to locate Emily? Now I know you're up to something, Jason doesn't want you within an inch of his sisters life." Monica seethed.

"Monica unlike you, Jason knows when a person is telling the truth, do you honestly think he'd tell me Emily's whereabouts if he thought I was here to cause trouble?" Skye pointed out innocently.

"She's got a point Monica."

"Thank you Father, for that resounding vote of confidence." Skye retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm going to be civilized… but so help me if you do anything to ruin this for her, you'll be answering to me!"

"Whatever you say Mon."

**Misery loves Company?**

Emily and Daniel carried the packages in from the car; they'd been silent since leaving the family on the patio, entering the kitchen she dropped the packages on the counter and rested her hands against the cool tile, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Your sure you want to go through with this?"

Emily paused momentarily, unsure how to answer such a question; " we agreed an engagement party would lessen the blow when we tell…"

Daniel interrupted her," I'm not talking about the party, maybe you should reconsider."

Emily smiled, reaching for a bag and beginning to unload the contents, " they've already managed to frighten you, haven't they?"

"And look what they've done to you, I can only imagine what the ramifications will be when the truth comes out… your family doesn't scare me, we both know I've had my share of family conflicts, but I don't want to be the cause of yours."

"Daniel, would you let me worry about my family, I know how to handle them."

"Quite frankly I'm not to sure about that… but you've been telling me that for over a year so I'll take your word for it… I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

Emily shut the cupboard and turned to face him, reaching up she cupped his face, " My love, we've already come this far together, why would I turn back now?"

Daniel caressed her brow with his thumb, leaning down he placed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "You amaze me."

**Port Charles**

Jason stood near the railing, staring down into the dark waters, long ago when he'd awakened from a nightmare, he'dfound a beautiful soul that had brought him peace, they'd shared this special place until it had been destroyed with lies and betrayal, he'd vowed then never to feel that strongly for person again, but it had happened and now she'd done the very thing to him that's she'd done to others and that hurt more than anything in the world.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Brenda's puzzled expression and sighed heavily, " this was a bad idea."

Stepping around him, Brenda placed her hands on the railing and turned her head," you brought me out here for a reason, so talk to me."

"I needed to clear my head."

"Oh right, and your first inclination was to bring the woman you hate along for the ride?"

"Like I said, it was a bad idea."

Brenda grabbed his arm as he turned to walk away; he looked down and then back up to her, " let go."

"Not until you talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, so stop trying to make trouble where there isn't any."

Brenda gave him a determined look, causing Jason to throw his hands in the air, _" What is it with you?"_

Brenda found her heart softening toward him, " your hurting Jason, it's okay to say it… I'm not going to judge you if that's what your thinking."

Becoming irritated, Jason narrowed his eyes, " What's changed? I'm still the same guy you blamed when Sonny walked out on you, the same guy you wanted to stay out of Robin's life… the same guy you made no bones about hating."

Brenda lowered her head; cocking it sideways she smiled softly," your thinking about her aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't act stupid Jason because we both know your anything but… you made the biggest move ever last night, you broke ties with Carly and now your wondering if turning your back on Robin was worth the expense it cost you."

"She betrayed my trust!" Jason shouted.

"Whatever you say Sonny."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can't you be yourself for once? Quit living up to Sonny's standards, because frankly up until now they've sucked, people make mistakes okay? They do things they regret, but that doesn't mean they're the root cause of all your problems."

"Robin was jealous of Carly, she saw her as a threat… and she didn't trust me enough… didn't trust in my love for her, so she tried to erase the competition."

"Oh brother, have you been rewriting history again Jason… or is that some fable Carly concocted to make Robin out to be the villain in her delusional world?"

"You don't know anything about it Brenda."

"No… no don't you dare turn your back on me!" Brenda shouted grabbing the sleeve of his coat, " Robin saw what Caroline Benson was really about, that she was destructive and she'd take anyone down with her as long as she got her way… maybe what she did was wrong and it caused more trouble than it was worth, but I think what she did was brave… because she knew it could cost her you, and she still did it to prove a point… Carly has done nothing but destroy lives, she doesn't even know how to live a normal one!"

"Like you did?" Jason asked sharply, " You get wrapped up with a cold blooded killer and you think you have room to talk about Carly's mistakes?"

"Hey, I never set out to hurt anyone."

"How am I supposed to know that…maybe you were in onit from the beginning...Maybe Luis Alkazar was just a diversion."

Brenda stepped back, her eyes shimmering with both tears and anger, " Forget it, I can't talk to you… you came to me remember? You asked me to take a ride and that's what we've done all night, I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm sick to death of the sight of you… so goodbye."

Jason watched as she trudged off the bridge, turning right she headed down the road and out of sight, muttering under his breath he started following after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking home."

"Yeah right, come on I'll drop you off before I leave."

Stopping abruptly, Brenda turned towards him slowly, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know… I'm just going to get on my bike and go… that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm confused, when did I become your confidante?"

"Your not… I just need you to tell Sonny for me."

"Jason you don't want to leave."

"I don't have a reason to stay."

"Yes you do."

"Yeah what?"

"Me."


	38. Chapter 38

Alexis buckled her seatbelt, smiling coyly," you realize we haven't been on a trip together since AJ and Courtney's wedding?"

Grimacing, Sonny moved to sit next to her, " You had to remind me?"

Alexis smiled sympathetically and patted his arm, " you have to admit he seems to be trying, and if I'm not mistaken… and I rarely am, I think he really does care for her."

"Until he screws it up, and we both know he will." Sonny replied, taking her hand in his, " and with Carly in the picture that should be sooner rather than later."

"I was so sure she'd back down."

"I always knew there was that side to Carly, I just never thought she'd use it against me," Sonny said even temperedly, " when she gets scared, she just reacts on instinct."

"And to think a few short months ago, she was where I am now."

Sonny lowered his head and cast his eyes on hers, " I _never_ forgot."

"I know that now."

"You know…the day Jason told me he'd come across your pregnancy results… I was scared, not because I didn't want our child, that never even crossed my mind… but I knew to keep our child safe, I'd be losing you both, and the only thing that kept me from breaking down completely was knowing you'd both be alive and that made it worth the sacrifice."

Alexis looked away, she reluctantly looked at him, " I never wanted to keep her from you… I just…I just couldn't lose…"

"I know Alexis, I know it's okay." Sonny said reassuringly.

"There were so many times I imagined telling you… then I wrote you that letter."

"What letter, you wrote me a letter?"

"You never got a chance to see it because I threw them into the fireplace… that's where Kristina found them…" Alexis faltered, and then continued, " that's why she was at the warehouse, she was going there to confront you."

"_Hey, Hey, Hey_, it's okay," Sonny said softly gathering her into his arms, " What's making you think about all this?"

Alexis pulled back searching his eyes, " Sonny promise me one thing, okay?"

He smiled down at her, " Anything, Alexis."

"No more secrets."

**Looking Through the Past**

Jake stared out the small picture window about his kitchen sink, his eyes transfixed on the afternoon sun reflecting off the blue waters of the Port Charles river, never in his life would be have chosen to come back to this place, but here he was carrying secrets, secrets that had haunted him like a very bad dream he was unable to wake from.

**"_If you stay you'll destroy her."_**

**"_I can't say goodbye… not again."_**

**"_Are you that selfish? You aren't the man she speaks of then."_**

**"_She'll be alone!"_**

**"_She'll be another casualty if you stay."_**

Jake's eyes reflected with grief, he shook his head trying to erase the memories bombarding him.

**"_I never knew I'd feel like this."_**

**"_How do you feel?"_**

**"_I feel… love."_**

**Jake had held back the joyous laughter then, but now he held back the silent tears, the memory of her rosy cheeks flushing with embarrassment, the way her voice had trembled, and her dark eyes haunted with both beauty and desperation, he recalled how'd she'd gasped as his finger had hooked under her chin.**

_"**Don't look anywhere but here," He'd said, pointing to his own eyes.**_

_"**I feel so… so…silly."**_

_"**There's nothing to feel silly about… you just told me how you felt about me… and honey just so you know, I love you too."**_

Jake smiled bitter-sweetly, flicking a tear away, he recalled that last night they'd spent together, the way they'd held onto one another, and how he'd left her that night, sleeping contently, only to realize the grief he'd caused her in the morning.

Luke woke to confusion and a raging headache; the smell of coffee caused his stomach to roll and his head to pound. Last-night had marked and all-time low in his miserable life and he'd had plenty of them to know… vision blurred, he tried focusing in on his surroundings, across from him sat black leather couch, cardboard boxes lay stacked throughout the room, wherever he was, it was either moving in or moving out day. Reaching back into his memory, he started to remember the events that had led him here.

_"**Hey Pal, did you see the sign, we're closed… Well, Son of a Gun!" Jake had pulled Luke into the bar, " How the heck are you?"**_

_"**I'll tell you how I am!"**_

What happened next caused Luke to grab his head in regret, he'd swung out and clocked Jake.

Jake entered the dining room, glancing over Luke's way, " Lunch's ready."

Narrowing his eyes, Luke asked suspiciously, " did I or didn't I try to rearrange your face last-night?"

"You did."

"And your serving me Lunch…. You sure there isn't cyanide in that egg salad?"

Jake chuckled, " you never liked my profile anyway, something's never change… now get over here before I eat your lunch."

"Still the mother hen."

"With friends like you and Mikey can you blame me?"

Raking a hand through his mussed hair, Luke stumbled over to the dining room table and sat down, " where've you been the last twenty years… polishing your nails?"

"Unlike you, I've been trying to stay out of trouble."

Luke accepted the cup of coffee Jake offered him, " You just might wish you'd stayed where you were, before getting tangled in Corinthos' web."

"Look at what I would've missed," Jake grinned, pointing to his bruised chin.

Luke sobered, "I'm dead serious O'Brien, it's not good."

"I'm aware of the problems, they're being remedied."

"You see him yet?"

"We haven't met face to face, just a few brief conversations over the phone."

"And buying Jake's, what's that… just a front?"

"I like to think of it as a sound investment."

"Sure." Luke replied, taking a swig of his coffee.

Jake grinned and slid a plate across the table to Luke, " you were pretty out of it last-night."

"Yeah, well… after a few drinks, I'm a regular Joe Kidd." Luke said dryly.

"It wasn't more than that? You mentioned Laura's name more than once… you want to talk about it?"

"I lost her that's all… my angel is gone, all I ever wanted to do was protect her from the past, only I caused her the worst of it."

"How's that?"

"I helped her remember."

**Apartment Bound**

Brenda smiled groggily turning to glance at the clock, rolling back over she began to go back to sleep, only to spring out of bed in the next instant, she'd called Jax on her way home and asked to meet him at Kelly's at two…she had less than twenty minutes to get ready.

Running from the bedroom to the kitchen, she was headed back to the bedroom when she stubbed her toe on the coffee table, cursing she fell back on the couch, only to scream when the seat moved below her.

"What are you trying to do kill me?"

"What the…Oh, you!" Brenda shouted, " I forgot you were here."

"Obviously, " Jason said groggily giving her the once over, " you ever heard of a robe?"

"Have you ever heard of manners…oops, forgot that part of your memory was destroyed when you met Carly. " Brenda shot back, running back to the bedroom, only to reappear in a short kimono robe.

"Don't start okay,"Jason, said, rubbing his head, " what's got you in such a hurry?"

"I'm having lunch with Jax, remember?"

"Yeah, that was right after you told me you needed me to stay in Port Charles."

Brenda grimaced, " Don't flatter yourself Morgan."

"You said it I didn't," Jason, replied, " I'm still waiting for the punch-line."

Jason watched Brenda carefully, as she nervously tugged at her robe, which left a lasting impression on his imagination, she was beautiful there was no getting past that, the silk pressed across her soft taut skin, her legs peeking out from underneath the robe as she stood legs apart, arms crossed in defensiveness.

Brenda was a combination of woman and child, she strove to be the epitome of confidence around him, he'd only seen the cracks of her reserve when it had come to losing Sonny. Jason found himself wondering what their relationship had been like before his accident, and it bothered him for caring.

"So why the big secret? Are you going to tell me or should I take a wild guess?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Brenda said, tapping her foot on the ground.

Jason shook his head," I figure you're in some kind of trouble and you need me to bail you out before Sonny and Jax find out."

"UGH!" Brenda threw up her hands, " why is it you think every woman is patterned after you beloved Carly? That we're incapable of taking care of ourselves… I'm here to tell you Jason, I'm not Carly, nor will I ever be!" Storming across the room, she opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope, slamming it shut she walked up to him and pointed a finger at him, " And another thing…"

Jason stopped her abruptly by getting up off the couch, he put his hands up in protest, "Then what is it Brenda, we don't like each other, so why the hell do I need to stick around Port Charles."

"Simple…I need your Money."

**Harrison Manor**

Emily shut the bedroom door tightly behind her, in a few hours her family would be aware of her deception, she only hoped they'd find it in their hearts to forgive her once the truth was out.

Skye's arrival had acted as a welcome distraction, with her parent's suspicions arisen by her sister's motives, it had acted as a buffer to her parent's incessant questioning.

Stepping away from the door, Emily walked toward the gown that hung off the door, floor length and glamorous, she smiled in spite of the protests she'd made before purchasing it, she's never worn such a dress before, as she fingered the material, she thought of her parent's and how they'd innocently come to celebrate this night with her. Emily vowed that nothing would get in the way of their celebration tonight, even though she felt a foreboding sense of dread.

The tap at the door, brought Emily to her senses, planting a smile on her face, she called out, " Come in."

Skye entered the room cautiously, her eyes bouncing around the room, looking for any signs that would signify Emily's unhappiness, " I thought I'd come up and see if you needed anything."

"I'm fine… but what about you Skye?" Emily asked sympathetically, "Father told me about Jax, I'm very sorry."

Skye looked away uncomfortably and then waved a hand in dismissal, " It wasn't meant to be that's all."

"You seemed so perfect for each other."

"Perfection is overrated… word of advice, if it looks _to _perfect that's the warning bell, that something's wrong in paradise."

Emily gave a small smile and turned away, leaving Skye with an open invitation to butt in.

"Take you and Daniel for instance… your relationship should be ripe with conflict."

Emily swung around, "Why… why would you say something like that?

"The age difference alone would be controversial," Skye replied innocently, smoothing her skirt.

Emily shook her head, " you sound like Grandfather."

"He's not always wrong."

"Wow, things really have changed… I thought you of all people would support my decision."

Skye softened her voice, but not her inquisition, " You have to admit it's a big leap for many of us to believe you went from loving Zander, to falling for someone like Daniel…their personalities alone are worlds apart."

"I'm aware of that, " Emily retorted defensively," Maybe, I decided I needed someone who was… who…"

"Who's safe?" Skye interjected, "who isn't a hot head, who respects his elders, and minds his P's and Q's?"

Emily was aggravated, storming across the room, she wanted this conversation to stop, "Can't you see that I'm happy?"

"Em"

Emily shook her head, " Because Mom and Dad do… Daniel gives me that… and yeah, maybe part of that is because he's not impulsive, he thinks before he reacts, and he wants what's best for me."

Skye sat on the edge of the bed, " Zander lacked a few of those traits for sure… but he wanted the best for you… he always did."

"What are you gaining by dredging up my relationship with Zander… and how can you sit there and defend him after what he did to AJ…our own brother!"

"I'm not defending him… I'm just trying to point out the differences in the two of them."

"Well, don't okay?"

"Em, why didn't you share the news with the entire family?"

"I didn't want to put Daniel through the families inquisition, case in point." Emily said, pointing at Skye.

"See right there that tell me something's wrong, because the Emily I know and love would be up for the challenge, she'd fight the family tooth and nail for a person she cared about."

"When are you going to get it Skye… that Emily Quartermaine doesn't exist anymore, " Emily said matter-of-factly, " Zander saw to that when he forced me out of his life… I could fight for him, but when it came down to it, he couldn't fight for us."

Skye stood up shocked, " that's how you see it?"

Emily turned and looked at her dress, " do you know how many nights I laid awake crying, waiting for the day Zander would come rescue me… when he didn't I just gave up… I'm sure Mom and Dad didn't share that with the rest of the family, but it's true… for months after, I let my grades slip and my rehabilitation was non-existent, and then one day AJ called, maybe he called out of brotherly concern…maybe not, but he told me what Zander had done… Ned confirmed it and then I became angry, why was I mourning a man who cared so little about me… about himself?

So I started to fight, fight the feelings of loss, fight the memories and I did it… I began to focus on healing my myself both physically and mentally… and then I met Daniel."

"In Arizona?"

"Yes… we met in a library if that's your next question."

"Does he know about Zander?"

"Gosh, you just don't let up do you? Yes to answer your question, he does and he doesn't care about my past, he cares about me."

"Do you love him?"

"What have I been talking about for the last twenty minutes? You know Skye I don't need this, you come here saying you're here to support me, but I'm beginning to wonder if Mother was right… maybe you don't want me to be happy."

"Em…that's not true… I'm only asking because I care."

"Well, then care enough to leave it alone… my future is with Daniel." Emily said forcefully, storming into the master bathroom and shutting the door soundly behind her."

"That's what you think little sister."


	39. Chapter 39

Zander had no recollection of how he'd ended up on the Santa Barbara pier, but there he stood staring out into the waters, feeling as at any moment the ocean's breeze would swallow him whole and truthfully in that moment, he wishit would carry him away because the waves represented something he wasn't… constant and strong.

He'd tried calling Alexis only to have her service pick up, the second call he'd made was to Sonny, but he too was absent… his last call had even surprised him.

**"_Jake's."_**

_**Zander had hesitated; tightening his hold on the receiver he contemplated hanging up, until he heard the gruff voice again," It's your dime, spill it."**_

**"_Mr. … Mr. O'Brien? Uh… it's Zander…Zander Smith."_**

_**The voice changed on the other side, " you find her yet?"**_

_**Moving the receiver down to his chin, Zander hesitated before answering, " I haven't talked to her yet… I was just calling to apologize for running out like that… you gave me a chance and I've already gone back on my word."**_

**"_Love can do that sometimes… you okay, you need anything?"_**

**Zander closed his eyes; he needed to know so many things, likewhy his Father had abandoned him.**

**"_Zander, you there?" Jake's voice had asked on the other end, " you in some kind of trouble?"_**

**"_I'm silent for what… two seconds and so you naturally assume I've broken the law?"_**

**"_Son, I don't know you well enough to accuse of you anything, it was just as question."_**

**"_Well, I don't need your concern!"_**

**_The voice on the other end had sighed, " look kid, here's some of advice, you can take it or you can toss it away it's up to you… but, if she's that special, if you love her that much… go to her and tell her justher that. But there's going to come a time when you have to decide whose happiness your fighting for."_**

**"_In other words you think I'm selfish for wanting to be with her?"_**

**"_Sometimes being selfish is worth it… just make sure your being selfish for the both of you."_**

**"_I don't get it… why are you helping me?"_**

**"_I've been there… letting go, well it's one of the toughest decisions in your life, but sometimes other's happiness becomes more important than you own."_**

_**Zander nodded, " I get what your saying, Thanks Mr. O'Brien."**_

**"_Jake, remember?"_**

**"_Okay… well, I gotta go."_**

Zander had walked after that, going over what his Father had said, until he'd ended up on the pier. He wished with all his might that Emily would embrace him with open arms when he stepped into her new world… reaching into his pocket, he looked down at the small package and smiled, replacing it, he turned away from the ocean and headed back to the hotel to prepare for the night of their lives.

**Harrison Manor**

Emily stood in front of the full-length mirror; the guests would be arriving now and in a few short minutes the lies would begin to mount against Daniel and herself. He'd given her a way out, but she'd balked at the idea.

Glancing down at the picture she held in her hand, she smiled sadly and then looked again to her reflection. She only wished people understood what she really was… a fraud.

She began to hum, it was an old song, something Daniel had sang to her the night they'd become engaged, it had been a beautiful starlit night on the beach as they'd strolled hand in hand down the sand, the waves lapping against the rocks, the only sound to be heard as they'd strolled along in silence, he'd began to sing, she'd found herself smiling at his helpless act at romance.

_Emily, Emily, Emily__  
__Has the murmuring sound of May__  
__All silver bells, coral shells, carousels__  
__And the laughter of children at play_

_Say Emily, Emily, Emily__  
__And we fade to a marvelous view__  
__Two lovers alone and out of sight__  
__Seeing images in the firelight__  
__As my eyes visualize a family__  
__They see Emily, Emily_

_(And we fade to a marvelous view)__  
__Two lovers alone and out of sight__  
__Seeing images in the firelight__  
__As my eyes visualize a family__  
__They see Emily, Emily__  
__Too_

_**"What are you up too?" Emily had asked suspiciously.**_

_**Clutching his heart he fell back a few steps, "you wound me."**_

_**Emily laughed, "I've never met anyone like you before."**_

_**"A goofball?"**_

_**"No…" Emily had cast her eyes down to her feet and then back up at him, "A man with such a generous heart."**_

_**"I'm sure you…"**_

_**Emily had placed her finger to his lips, " No… not like you Daniel."**_

_**They remained silent; he'd gently reached up and taken her hand away from his mouth, "that day, when you came barreling into me with that load of library books…"**_

**_"Hey, hey wait one minute there… You ran into me!" Emily argued, pushing her finger into his chest_.**

_**"No you don't… if you hadn't been running to your next class you wouldn't have knocked me over… do you know I still have the scar, right there on my forehead, you gave me that." Daniel said pointing to his forehead in mock agitation.**_

_**"Yes…Yes… I know all about your Hockey scar! Don't think I didn't get the truth from Victor, you used that scar to blackmail me!"**_

_**Daniel straightened his shoulders…" I was going somewhere with this Emily… before you so rudely interrupted me."**_

_**Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm so sorry, do continue."**_

_**"That day changed my life, you made me laugh again."**_

_**Emily gently took his hand and squeezed it, " we did that for each other, before I met you Daniel I was searching for something and I found it with you that day."**_

_**"I found it too." Daniel had leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, "I want to hold onto these moments with you forever… I don't ever want to forget."**_

_**"Me either."**_

_**"Marry me."**_

_**Emily had lost her voice, when she tried to speak she'd began to fumble, "But, I thou… you said… are you sure?"**_

_**"You're my best friend Emily and I cherish what we have… so I'll ask again, will you be my wife?"**_

_**Emily had taken a moment, her eyes filled with tears before she wrapped her arms around him, "yes, Daniel James Harrison, I'll marry you!"**_

Emily was so lost in thought she didn't hear Skye's voice calling out to her, it wasn't until her sister approached that she was caught off guard.

"Oh Emily, _what have you done!"_

**On The Outside Looking In**

Zander scaled the wall of Harrison manner, and dropped down onto the ground, the sky was darkening, the only lights to be seen where the ones coming from the house.

It was large and extravagant, nothing like Zander had seen before, the lawns manicured and polished, he imagined the Quartermaine's must be pretty impressed with their future son-in-law, after all he was everything Zander would never be.

He looked down at his clothes and momentarily regretted not changing into the tuxedo Skye had rented for him… in the end he'd balked at the idea of dressing up and decided to come as he was, Emily wouldn't care what he wore, she'd be searching his heart like she always had, to see the truth that had always been there… he still loved her and she him.

Daniel and Alan were fast approaching, giving Zander little time to duck into the shadows.

Stepping out onto the patio, the younger man prepared them each a drink.

"Daniel, I know it was Emily's decision to have a quiet engagement… but you have to understand we love Emily very much the entire family, they would want to be sharing in this celebration."

Daniel Harrison smiled warmly at Alan, " I do understand Mr. Quartermaine, I really do and if it makes you feel any better, my Father was just as displeased with the sudden announcement."

"I don't understand all the secrecy?" Alan insisted, " Emily told us she had a boyfriend, but she never let on it was this serious."

Daniel put an arm around Alan's shoulder and turned his to face the house, " Emily and I were selfish, we know that… but when you're in love…well sometimes it makes you do things that aren't necessarily fair to others." Daniel stopped, glancing over his shoulder, and then returned his focus on Alan, " I love your daughter, you never have to doubt that Mr. Quartermaine, she's a special woman."

"I can say this young man… I think my daughter is very lucky to have found someone who can give her the love she so deserves."

Zander hands clenched into fists, what he really meant was Daniel Harrison could give her the life Zander couldn't. They hadn't been selfish, Emily was miserable; Zander reasoned with himself… she couldn't be as Happy as Daniel let on.

"You have a lovely home Daniel," Monica compliment stepping out to join the men, "will you and Emily be calling this home?"

"Right to the point as always dear." Alan said dryly.

Daniel laughed heartily, " not a problem, I understand your curiosity… actually this is my Father's summer home, he resides back east… as for myself, I only moved to California when I accepted a position at UCLA medical."

"That's right, Emily did mention you were a doctor."

Alan snorted, "he's not only a doctor Monica, he's the head of Oncology."

"Oncology? Very impressive for such a young man." Monica smiled agreeably, " any reason you chose that field of study?"

Daniel looked away momentarily, and then gave a small smile, " I had a friend as a teenager who succumbed to Cancer… I made it my life's goal to find a cure."

Monica and Alan smiled warmly, "Shall we go entertain the guests?"

The three of them stepped into the house, beginning to mingle with the crowd, the house was abuzz with music and conversation. Servants spread out thickly throughout the room, offering champagne. Everything seemed perfect… the night was still young."

**Meantime in Another Town Another Manor**

Courtney sat in the Quartermaine living room, reading the real estate ads, she was determined as ever to get AJ and herself as far away from the Q's as possible.

Sauntering into the room, Carly sat down next to her and leaned over rifling through the rest of the paper laying on the coffee table, she sucked on a lollipop annoyingly, when she found nothing of her interest, she grabbed the corner of Courtney's paper to see what it was.

"Do you mind?" Courtney asked, pulling back the paper only to have it rip.

Carly made a face and reached down to look through the papers again, not finding anything to her liking, she pulled a magazine out from underneath and began thumbing through it, pausing she sat the magazine down, and plucked the lollipop from her mouth.

"You know we might as well try and be friends."

Courtney, who'd had the newspaper planted firmly in front of her face, pulled a corner down and gave her counterpart a look of irritation, "why?"

"Well, I see it like this… we're both disliked by Edward, we've both been married to AJ, we're both from the wrong side of the tracks and if we work together we could give the Q's a run for their money."

"You know from the stories AJ's told me about you, your nothing like he described you."

"Why, thank you."

"It's not a compliment," Courtney replied, folding the paper in half and dropping it onto the end table, "you sounded much smarter in his stories."

"Why you little idiot!"

"I'm the idiot? While your trying to conspire with his wife, who happens to love him."

"If you knew half the things…"

"Oh, but I do, AJ told me every dirty secret he's done… see he loves me enough to come clean, something you'd know nothing about."

"Get out of my sight!"

"Gladly," Courtney replied, " and Carly the next time you try to align yourself with a family member make sure they're as slimy as you."

Carly threw down her magazine and crosser her arms; Ned stood watching from the doorway.

AJ had been watching as well from the patio, when Courtney appeared, he held back watching her as she tried to let go of the anger, " you know you don't have to defend me to Carly."

Courtney turned surprised, she began to blush, " You saw?"

"I did… and your good, " AJ grinned, "but you don't have to fight my battles for me."

"I'm not…AJ you're my husband, I won't stand by and let someone rake you over the coals."

"Even if it's your brother?"

"My brother… how'd he get into this conversation?"

"Court, sooner of later we have to deal with him."

"How about later?" Courtney retorted, scrunching her nose, "Just for a little while longer…"

AJ looked down and then up again, "I love you… you know that right?"

"How can I forget, when you show me everysingle day," Courtney hooked her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, "and I happen tolove you too."

Carly watched jealously from the French doors, as Ned approached from behind her, "You chose sex with me, over love with Jason… remember that was your decision, not mine."

Glancing over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes, " Don't make me regret it, prove to me that your as ruthless as you say you are."

"I'll not only prove it… I'll show you." Ned grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Edward watched from the foyer and muttered an expletive as Reginald wheeled in Lila, "I think I've died and gone straight to Hades."

**Harrison Manor… Uninvited Guests**

Sonny and Alexis arrived at the Harrison estate in a rush; Alexis pushed the doorbell frantically, while Sonny stood back calmly.

"I think once is enough, Alexis."

"That's apparent."

"I was talking about the_ doorbell_."

Alexis gave him a look, " don't stand there so calmly, you're just as worried as I am."

"I know that and you know that, but do we need to share it with the Quartermaine's? What if they don't know Zander's here?"

"You're right, your right, I know your right and I hate you for it."

"That's not what you said during the limo ride over."

"You disgust me."

Sonny chuckled under his breath and his smiled deepened when she glared his way.

The door opened slowly, " May I help you?

Losing her voice, Sonny stepped in, " We're guests of the bride."

Graves looked them up and down in curiosity. Cocking his head to the side, Sonny clicked his tongue, " our flight got in late, we came straight from the airport… I'm sure this will compensate any troubles that might arise." Sonny stuffed a crisp one hundred bill into the pocket and pulled Alexis into the house and straight for the ballroom.

"That's what you call inconspicuous, bribing the help?" Alexis asked under her breath.

"It got us in the door didn't it?"

"Yeah, until he calls the cops and has us carted away."

Monica and Alan stood chatting with a group of guests, it was Monica who noticed they're new guests.

Alan was deep in conversation it took the constant tugging at his sleeve to finally take notice of his wife, " what is it Monica?"

Staring straight ahead, she seethed through clenched teeth, " we've got company."

Alan followed her gaze, his eyes falling upon Sonny and Alexis entering the room, excusing himself abruptly, he strode toward the couple, " What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again Mr. Q… we're here as guests of the bride."

"Like hell you are Corinthos, anytime you two come within five feet of my daughter, that heathen is nearby."

"Charming Alan, " Alexis said sarcastically, " oh, there's Skye, I think I'll go say hello."

Alexis walked off leaving Sonny to deal with Alan, "If he's here I'll make sure he never sees tomorrow"

Sonny scratched his chin, "Hmmm, you ever think of changing professions Alan?"

Alan strode off, causing Sonny to chuckle, but he grew serious quickly; scanning the room he began his search for Zander.

Skye ran hurriedly down the stairs unaware that Alexis was approaching until she cut her off, "Where's Zander?"

Skye was surprised and a little confused, "Alexis?"

"That's right the one and only… now tell me where he is, before I wring your neck."

"I have to…I've got to find him before…oh my…"

"Skye, what's going on… is it Emily, what's happened?"

"I made a terrible mistake… I've got to stop him." Skye began to leave, only to be stopped by Monica.

"So you're working with Corinthos and company now?" Monica asked snidely, " I should've known… you've never cared a thing about my family, it's always been what's in it for you."

" I don't have time for another one of your outbursts Monica."

"What have you done this time Skye?" Monica asked becoming increasingly agitated, " and why are you here Alexis, you don't care about my daughter, if you had you would've never let Zander Smith into her life!"

Alexis eyed Monica, " Zander's misunderstood."

"Misunderstood… he should've gone to prison for what he did, but no he had you and your mobster boyfriend to help him!"

"And that's got a great deal to do with Emily… she believed in him."

"She was a naïve child."

"She loved him."

"You said the magic word Alexis… loved, she loved him…past tense!" Monica implored, " she loves Daniel now, and she doesn't need any of you, trying to take away from her happiness!"

"Who's happiness are you really looking out for Monica… yours or your daughters?"

_Emily's Dress_

_Skye's Dress_

The Song Daniel sang to Emily is an old song that has been sung by the likes of Frank Sinatra and Tony Bennett... just in case you want to take a listen.


	40. Chapter 40

Emily snuck downstairs through the servant's quarters as a means of steering clear of the storm that was brewing undoubtedly in the ball room, she covered her tracks so well, it had taken a mere slip up to tip off her sister… what was she going to do now?

Servants've busied themselves around the kitchen; in and out of the doors they went carrying trays of food for the expectant guests. Who had they invited? She remembered so little now, it had been put together in such haste, Emily only hoped she'd recognize someone's face.

Then she felt him, his presence was near and it chilled her, wrapping her arms around herself she turned toward the back door which stood ajar, she willed herself to move, as she began to edge closer to the door, she wondered what she would say, what would her reaction be?

Suddenly a deliveryman came bursting through the door with a case of champagne, which left Emily gaping in surprise, she stepped back to make room for him, and sighed in relief.

Straightening her shoulders, Emily exited the kitchen and entered the foyer, from there she began to mill through the house, plastic smiles and needless chatter, what she really wanted was to grab Daniel by the hand and run as far away as their feet could carry them.

It had been so perfect up until this point, Daniel's warnings had gone unwarranted, she'd been insistent that everything would work out as planned… but, there was one slight chink in her planning and that had been Skye, her unexpected arrival and sudden change of heart toward Zander had left Emily reeling.

"_What are you gaining my befriending Zander?"_

Emily's thoughts were soon scattered, as she heard the sound of raised voices coming from the front of the house, the next thing she saw was Daniel approaching with a look of concern.

"What's happened?" Emily asked anxiously, the panic beginning to set in.

Daniel took her hand in his, " We have some uninvited guests… your parent's are quite upset."

Her heart was in her throat, "Who's here Daniel?" when he hesitated she squeezed his hand, _"tell me!"_

"I didn't get the gentlemen's name, but I heard your sister calling the woman, Alexis."

That was all Emily needed, she weaved her way throughout the crowd, willing herself to be strong, she got to them just as the security guards took hold of Sonny.

"I want these two escorted out at once, they're trespassing on what happens to be private party." Alan declared sternly.

"And while you're at it, escort her out as well." Monica added, glaring at Skye.

"Get real Monica, " Skye rolled her eyes, but looked panicked when the security guard took her arm_," Father tell her."_

Alan remained silent, and Monica smiled smugly, "Skye, you've gone to far this time… I told you if you tried to ruin this for Emily you'd be sorry."

"Empty threats Monica, you're a world class champ when it comes to those."

Monica's face grew red, she approached Skye and stuck a finger in her face, "You better watch yourself Skye, when it comes to my family I will do whatever it is to protect them from a gold digger like you."

"Takes one to know one Mon." Skye replied bitingly.

"You little…"

"Mom stop!" Emily exclaimed, raising her hands in a halting manner, "please let go of my guests."

Monica and Alan turned to her in surprise, "Em, you don't need to protect them anymore."

"Do you hear yourselves? You're still treating me as if I'm a child."

"All we've ever wanted was to see you happy, which is far more than I can say for these three." Alan argued.

"Dad, these are my guests, I'm not asking you to like them, but I am asking you to respect my wishes enough to be cordial for one night."

Monica and Alan looked at one another and then back to Emily, " It wasn't our intent to upset you Darling, we just want what's best for you."

Emily smiled tiredly, " I know, and I love you both for it."

Her parent's embraced her and slowly walked away and into the crowd, as thing began to fade into the distance, Skye pulled her arm away from the guard and straightened her dress, her sisters apprehensive expression worried her.

"Emily?"

"You didn't say anything did you?"

Skye was hurt and it showed, " whatever you might think of me… well, most of it's probably true, but you're my sister Emily and I love you… but you've got know that the longer you keep this to yourself the harder it's going to be…"

Emily nodded, " I appreciate your concern Skye, but I've been dealing with this a lot longer than you've known… uh, do you mind if I have a minute with Sonny and Alexis?"

Skye still looked unsure but nodded and walked toward Daniel who stood off to the side.

Emily watched Sonny and Alexis from afar, the two people that had once been her and Zander's saving grace. They stood at the bar, deep in conversation, Sonny's hand gently held Alexis', she squeezed it for reassurance and Emily smiled when he leaned over to kiss Alexis on the cheek.

"Well, this is a surprise." Emily smiled fondly as she approached them.

Turning toward the younger woman, Alexis held out her arms, " it's so good to see you!"

Emily smiled and shut her eyes and embraced her friend, "it's good to see you, whether or not you were invited."

Sonny winked and wrapped his arms around her, "it's hard to believe you're the same little Emily, you've grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, things do change don't they?"

"They certainly do," Alexis muttered under her breath.

"Don't mind Alexis, the hormones tend to make her moody, " Sonny said teasingly, wincing when he was rewarded with a pinch, "Hey!"

"Blame it on the hormones _dear_."

Emily grinned amused by their banter, " I'm glad to see the two of you haven't changed… minus one or two surprises."

Alexis turned toward the oncoming servant and accepted the glass of ginger ale she's asked for, "So you like living in California?"

"It was an adjustment… but, yeah I like it here."

"Do you ever miss Port Charles… miss the people in it?"

"Subtle Alexis." Sonny murmured under his breath.

Emily sighed, " He's here isn't he?"

Alexis who was about to say something, looked surprised and shut her mouth, "I was hoping you could tell me."

Emily turned on her heel, catching Skye's eye she motioned her to come over, her sister approached with caution, "Em, let me just say…"

Emily held up her hand, " we don't have time for apologies or excuses… I need to know one thing, is he here?"

At any other time Skye would've defended herself, but she felt to guilty, " I … I haven't been able to reach him… I tried his room and his cell phone, it's as if he's disappeared."

"He's waiting for me."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

Emily smiled sadly, " he's here… I can feel him."

Alexis nodded, " I know."

"You feel it too don't you?"

Alexis' eyes grew misty, "the question is are you going to go to him?"

Daniel who'd approached them from behind, gently touched Emily's arm, " Can I have a word with you Emily… alone?"

Emily looked uncomfortably around the three expectant faces and then back to her fiancé, "If you'll excuse me."

Daniel took her by the arm and escorted her out onto the patio, leaving Skye, Alexis and Sonny alone.

"What's your agenda Skye?" Sonny asked accusingly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, " I'll be damned if your going to use Zander in it!"

Skye crossed her arms, " When did you resume the job of Zander's supposed protector, wasn't it a few short months ago you wished him for dead?"

Alexis got in between the two of them; " look we don't have time for this right now… Skye I agreed to help you in your case against Ned and the Quartermaine's, but so help me if I find out you used Zander in some sick quest to hurt Emily, I will leave you dangling in the wind."

Skye shook her head, " I can't catch a break, I make a few minor mistakes in my life…"

"_Minor?"_ Sonny snorted

"Minor compared to your track record Corinthos, "Skye shot back, then turned toward Alexis, "look… I thought I was doing Zander a favor and Emily too… I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?"

Skye looked away, " I'm not at liberty to tell… I promised Emily."

"_Great_!" Sonny exclaimed throwing up his hands, " Now she gets a conscious."

**Outside Harrison Manor**

Daniel and Emily stood alone on the patio; she stood with her back to him, he sighed heavily and put his hands on her shoulders, " Turned out to be a great night, huh?"

"You warned me." Emily replied softly, "but I wouldn't hear it… I was so sure I could pull of this grand façade."

Daniel smiled sympathetically, " so that's the couple you spoke about, the ones that helped you and Zander all those years ago?"

Nodding Emily turned to face him, "except they weren't a couple then…they were just friends… I never expected to see them together with a baby on the way…"

"Funny how life does that," Daniel said smiling down at her, "we were friends too, we never expected to be here either."

"But I can't give…"

"Shhh," Daniel shushed her, placing a feathery kiss to her temple, " you give me everything I need."

"He's here, you know that." Emily whispered."

"Yes," Daniel hooked a finger under her chin, _" I know."_

With that he left her alone, the sky bright with stars as she looked up to the heavens for an answer, closing her eyes, she opened them slowly as they traveled down and were placed squarely on her past.

"Emily."

"Zander."

"Yes, "Daniel hooked his finger under her chin, "I know."


	41. Chapter 41

Alexis maneuvered Sonny into the library and shut the doors, "I know your upset, but now is not the time to pick a fight with Skye."

"The woman is going after Zander, I won't let that happen… he's been through enough."

Her eyes softened, " this has nothing to do with Skye, as much as it does that you feel guilty for what happened in the past."

"I've made some bad choices Alexis, and he's suffered the brunt of it… I don't want to see him hurt again, and if I can help stop it I will."

Alexis stared at the man before her, the regret registered in his dark eyes, her heart expanded, when she said nothing he gave her a peculiar look, " what's going on up there in that head of yours?"

"You sound just like Ricky Ricardo."

Sonny shook his head," what's up Alexis?"

"You… us… this, " Alexis held up her hands, " I feel like at any moment I'm going to wake up from a dream… don't you see it?"

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"We've become domesticated!" Alexis exclaimed.

Sonny grinned at the panicked look on her face, "And this is bad?"

"Well, it's certainly not good… I'm waiting for the bottom to fall out."

Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist, " with our guardian angel looking out for us, how can that happen?"

Alexis smiled as Sonny leaned in for kiss only to be struck in the stomach, " hey little one, feeling left out?" Placing a hand on Alexis belly, he grinned when she kicked again, " I think she's going to be strong like her Mama."

"I think she's going to be beautiful like you."

* * *

Skye shut the door to her hotel room, threw her keys on the dresser, kicked off her shoes, and sat down on the bed and proceeded to cry. 

Once again she'd managed to bungle up someone's life, and this time it had been done with the best of intentions… Sonny's accusations cut to the quick, not that he'd distrusted her, but that everyone else had once again thought the worst of her.

The hotel phone ringing jarred her from her thoughts, glancing toward it she ignored it and eventually it stopped it's clanging, approaching the bathroom; she stopped when it began to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Skye?"

Skye took the receiver away from her ear and then brought it back, "Who is this?"

"Jake O'Brien."

"I don't take kindly to be checked up on Mr. O'Brien, especially from known felons."

"I've never served a day in prison." Jake said, "Besides I wasn't calling to check up on you, I wanted to know how the boy was."

Skye paused, "Well, you'll have to ask him, I haven't seen him."

"But you know where he's at."

"Yes, Yes I do know… and if you start throwing accusations so help me…"

"You sound upset, something happen?"

"Mr. O'Brien, may I remind you that you've been in Port Charles for less than a month."

"That's right, what of it?"

"Well, it's rather odd that you come blowing into town with who knows what kind of agenda and you've repeatedly tried to get into my good graces… and why is that? Is it to satisfy Sonny's inane attempts at revenge?"

"I thought it was called trying to make a friend."

"You expect me to be your friend, when you work for a man like Sonny Corinthos?" Skye asked appalled, " I won't nor will I ever be your friend Mr. O'Brien."

"Is that all?"

"No!" Skye shouted, " I'm tired of being treated like a walking piranha! I want you to tell Sonny that if he wants a fight he'll get one!"

"What does Sonny have to do with my checking up on Zander Smith?"

Skye rolled her eyes, " Oh come now, you didn't think I wouldn't find out that you work for the kingpin of the Eastern Seaboard?"

" I don't work for him."

"Oh pardon me, you work with him… I don't even know why I continue to talk to you."

"Because you've been hurt, and you need someone to listen."

"I am no such thing and if I was, you'd be the last person I'd talk too!"

"Well before you hang up on me, can you at least tell me hows the kid's doing, is he okay?"

Skye sank down on the bed defeated, " he won't be… and that's because of me… it's my fault, there you go just what you wanted to hear!"

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself for one minute and tell me what happened."

Skye jumped off the bed, " if you think I'm going to listen to your insults, you've got another thing coming!"

"You got someone else in mind?"

Skye knew what he was referring too, she sat back down, " I don't trust you O'Brien."

"Feeling mutual, now you wanna talk?"

Skye looked around the room, her eyes still puffy from crying, "Well, it starts like this…"

* * *

Ned slid out of bed, pulling on his shirt and pants and looked down at Carly's sleeping form, even in REM she looked vindictive, exiting the bedroom, he stepped into the living room, and sat down at the piano, tinkling the keys he reflected back to the times he'd spend with Kristina in this very room, making love, laughing, arguing, just being together. 

"_Your lost Ned."_

Ned looked around the room, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs of his mind, getting up he reached into the drawer and pulled out a framed picture.

"_You don't want to do this."_

Ned took the picture and sank down onto the couch, " you were such a good person."

"_So are you."_

Ned gripped the frame, "why'd I do it… why did I hurt you like that?"

"_Because you loved her too."_

Ned jumped off the couch, " what's happening, why can't I get your voice out of my head."

"You need me."

Ned angrily looked down at the picture, " I don't need you, and I certainly don't need love…"

Dropping the picture into the wastebasket, he left the room, the only remnants of the past broken in two.

* * *

They stood face to face, but a world apart, he was the first to step forward, but she edged back. 

Zander halted and stepped back, the last thing he wanted was to scare her, he nervously held out a package, "I got you this."

Emily accepted the brown paper bag, and peeked inside, she smiled, " Pixie sticks."

"I…I remembered how much you like them."

Emily nodded, still not able to look up, " how've you been?"

That was a loaded question, one that Zander didn't know how to respond too, " Okay, I guess… and you?"

Emily folded the package and walked over to the patio table, "this is awkward."

Zander sighed, "No doubt about that."

Emily glanced his way and smiled softly, " you haven't changed," she saw his eyes light up, "still the rebel."

Zander looked away obviously hurt, clearing his throat he motioned toward her, "you on the other hand, you've grown up… you look beautiful Em."

"Thank you."

Zander remained silent, and then blurted out, "how exactly are we supposed to do this?"

Emily placed the package on the table and gripped the sides for strength, " you came here to say something Zander… so say it?"

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Zander approached her, "Can't you even look at me?"

Emily walked away before he could touch her, " what do you want from me Zander, I'm here and I'm willing to hear what you have to say."

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"I came her tonight to ask for a second chance."

Emily hesitated," I can't" turning away she jumped when he turned her to face him.

"Even though I still love you… more than I ever did."

Emily lowered her eyes, " Please Zander… don't do this."

""We could start fresh, I'm even thinking of going back to school… we could live here if you wanted…"

"Zander please…"

"We could get married, I'd do anything for you Em…"

"I can't marry you Zander."

"We could get a house by the ocean, I'd get two, three jobs if I had too… anything to make you happy."

"I married him Zander."

Zander shook his head, " What ever you want Em… just tell me…"

"Did you hear me Zander?"

"NO!" Zander shouted, then quieted," it's not true… Skye said you just got engaged…that's what this party was about."

Emily turned away; only to have Zander turn her back, " tell me your lying… that you didn't marry him."

"We were married a month ago," Emily, whispered gently, " I thought the party would lessen the blow, when the truth came out."

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

Zander touched his forehead and then pointed at her, " this isn't making sense Emily… what are you hiding?"

"Why does it always come to this?" Emily asked, " we're married Zander, it's time to let go."

"Your lying… your pushing me away for a reason… just tell me!"

Emily began to cry, " don't make me say it… don't make me hurt you anymore than I already have."

Zander reached out for her again, but she pulled away, he looked down at his empty hands.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"This is what I have without you Em… nothing, please don't do this."

Emily wiped away the tears and took a breath, " This is goodbye."

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"You still love me I know you do!" Zander pleaded, " You said you'd love me forever!"

Emily shook her head and turned so her back was facing him, " we were kids and it was beautiful while it lasted… but I grew up and I found a future with someone else why can't you accept that?"

"Because you never said goodbye!"

Emily turned toward him," how can you say goodbye to someone that never existed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You weren't the person I thought you were."

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

"I'm exactly who I've always been!" Zander said defensively, " did you ever think to call and ask me Emily…no you chose to believe what they told you without hearing me out!"

"Because I already knew the truth… I knew it was true, you idolized Sonny and no matter if you meant it or not, not matter how guilty you felt, you still went through with it and for that I couldn't forgive you!"

"And now?"

"Nothings changed, your still the same person."

"Did you ever once think to ask Em… what my life was like without you? Don't stand there judging me like the rest of your family… you used to believe in me."

"That was before you sold out to become one of Sonny's enforcers Zander, there was so much more to you than that… I thought you wanted to change, but I was wrong."

Zander fought the tears, " You know I never thought I'd see the day that you'd turn against me… that you'd hate me, but here it is and I'm still having through processing it."

Emily was fighting her own tears, " It's not about hate Zander, it's about choices, " she felt her heart breaking as she continued, " I had to choose what was best for me and this is it."

Zander nodded, "I can see that now… I would've never been able to give you this life, " he remained silent for a moment, with tears in his eyes, his mouth began to tremble, " I'm glad you found somebody that could."

"Money has nothing to do with this Zander… this is about normalcy… I need a normal life, a life without gunfire, bar-fight's and a life without looking over my shoulder."

"Yeah, yeah I get it you don't have to say anymore, " Zander was overcome with grief, reaching into his pocket he retrieved a small packed, extending his hand, he was barely able to look at her," consider it a wedding present."

Emily hesitated before accepting the package, her hand momentarily touched his, their eyes interlocked, and then he pulled it away, " have a good life Emily…that's all I ever wanted for you."

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

With that she was alone in the garden, untying the string the paper fell to the ground, and she caught her breath, with trembling hands she opened the lid of the jewelry box and began to cry all over again.

(The Song is: Incomplete, by the BackStreet Boys)


	42. Chapter 42

Zander's pace quickened upon hearingthe faint sound of Alexis calling out tohim. He didn't want her pity or her advice; all he wanted was to be left alone. Ducking under some bushes he came out the other side, only to be cut off at the path by Sonny.

"Leave me alone, Sonny." Zander demanded, trying to pass only to be blocked again.

Sonny raised his hands to halt the younger man, _"not on your life."_

"Look, I know Alexis put you up to this! I don't need a babysitter, what I need is to be left alone." Zander pleaded, he knew he was near the edge and he didn't want to take anyone with him.

"Then you won't need us to clean up your messes either." Sonny replied calmly.

"I don't need anything from anyone!" Zander shouted, "I'm as alone as I've ever been, I can take care of myself!"

Sonny's brows drew together, "Bull!" he growled, "look you might get Alexis' sympathy, but your not getting mine… your hurt, I get that, your angry and I get that too, but don't stand there and tell me you've been alone… you got issues with me fine! But Alexis never turned her back on you Zander, even when you lashed out at her, she's given you more than anyone could, she gave you a home, she gave you her love, and most of all she gave you here trust!"

"Your such a joke… you and Carly… you and Alexis, what flavor will it be next week Sonny, maybe Brenda?"

Sonny shook his head slowly, "you want to lash out at me, is that going to make you feel better?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think it is! Where were you Sonny?" Zander yelled, "I needed you… after Jason came back you dropped me… you dropped Alexis, we were expendable, we weren't worth your time!"

"This isn't about you and me, Zander… this is about Emily."

"Shut-up!"

"I made a mistake,' Sonny said reigning in his temper, catching Zander's peculiar expression he shook his head, "_ more than one_… but you can't compare the two, Zander."

Zander looked away, "I remember asking Carly why the people we loved couldn't love us back, " he turned to look at Sonny, "Maybe, I should've taken the lesser road and played dirty."

"You would've lost in the end." Sonny approached Zander," Besides, there's to much good in you to be bad."

"Being bad has always worked for you."

"It has and it hasn't, " Sonny remarked, "you lose more than you gain, if you've learned anything from me Zander, I hope it's that you don't want my life and I don't want it for you either."

"You mean you don't think I'm smart enough."

"No Zander, "Sonny said shaking his head, " It's because I think your to smart to let it happen… you've got a lot to offer, and we'll both be here to support you in whatever you choose to do."

Zander raised his head, his eyes tearing, " It's hurts so much."

"It will," Sonny said placing a hand on Zander's shoulder, "but you won't go through it alone."

Alexis watched from afar, wiping her eyes she cleared her throat and approached her two favorite men, "I called the airport, the jet is ready whenever we are."

Sonny had no idea if Zander had heard a word he'd said, but he hoped he'd done something to temper the storm waging inside the younger man.

Zander felt as if part of him had died tonight, his dreams shattered in two. How could he have been so wrong about something that had been so right? He doubted he would ever trust another with his heart again, but as he looked at Sonny and Alexis standing before him with concerned faces he was soothed by their care for him in that moment, it acted as a buffer to the torrent of emotions circling throughout him.

He stepped away from them, and looked up at the stars, his eyes slowly traveled down to them and he finally spoke, "lets go home."

* * *

Luke accessed the damage he'd done to Jake's and grinned, it would serve his competitor right for trying to horn in on his business. 

Jake stepped through the front door and grimaced, " when I gave you creative control, I didn't expect you to destroy it… this is a business remember?"

"You wanted a change."

"Change is good… destruction not so much."

"Leave it to me Jack, this place will reek with your heritage."

Jake stilled," Knock it off Luke."

Luke watched as Jake stormed into the other room, " a crack in the veneer, well worth the wait."

Jake strode back into the room with his inventory sheet," What are you getting at?"

Luke grinned," that the sage Jake O'Brien who spouts off more advice than Dear Abby, has a few chinks in the old armor."

"And what does that mean to you?"

"That's you're a human being for cripes sake!" Luke muttered, " you know how long it took me and Sonny to figure out you weren't a fed."

"What?"

"Come on Jake, you aren't the typical underworld type."

"And you are?" Jake asked.

"I'm unique alright… but you come off more like Tom Sawyer than a mob enforcer."

"Somehow I don't think that's a compliment."

"Nah, crazily enough it works for you… you put a person at ease," Luke commented, "then you go straight for the jugular."

"How come I never knew any of this?"

"You think we're crazy, " Luke retorted, " After what happened…"

"I don't want to talk about it, " Jake replied quickly, "now if you don't mind lets get back to work."

Luke watched as Jake disappeared into the storeroom, his friend had yet to deal withthe past even after all these years. Luke only wondered how he'd react when he came face to face with it.

* * *

"You want my money?" Jason asked, confused at the sudden direction their conversation had taken.

Brenda who'd been pacing stopped, " I had a talk with Lila the other day… she told me I'm broke, I have no assets, no career… nothing."

"What about your sister?"

Brenda shook her head; " I'm not asking her for anything… how can I when I haven't even told her I'm alive."

Jason cocked his head to the side, " She's probably read it in the paper by now Brenda, don't you think you owe her a call?"

"Ugh, looks who's talking," Brenda snorted, " you won't even speak to your parents and they live across town!"

Jason shook his head, " Okay then… what about Jax?"

Brenda lowered her lashes, " I want you to invest in my company."

"What company?"

"Deception… Barrett industries."

Jason scratched his head, " I don't understand, you've got a corporate raider for a boyfriend and you're asking me?"

"I'm asking a favor."

"You're asking for my money." Jason retorted.

"You'd make more… I guarantee it."

"Look, I don't care about the money, it's yours if you need it… but why not ask Jax?"

Brenda sat down cross-legged on the couch, "I don't know if you'll understand."

"Try me."

Brenda searched for the words, she faltered and tried again, "I need to do this on my own… I've spent so many years being someone's girlfriend, someone's fiancé, and someone's victim… this is for me, " Brenda said smiling through the tears, " I can't change the past, but I can work on the future.

Jason remained silent; he watched her eyes fall to her hands and then back to him.

"The money's yours…but I'm not."

Jax stood in the doorway watching the exchange, " I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Emily sat in the garden, staring up at the starts, tears dried but her heart still broken replaying the events that had played out after her admission.

"_Your married?" Alexis had asked dumbstruck._

_Emily stood rigidly; holding the earrings Zander had given her._

"_What would make you do this Emily?" Alexis had asked again, coming to stand in front of her, " to be so cruel."_

_Emily had flinched; her face tear streaked, "you weren't supposed to be here… nobody asked you to come… he wasn't supposed to come."_

"_Right a wedding announcement in the paper would've been so much better."_

"_I don't need sarcasm Alexis…please just leave me alone, you don't understand what I'm going through."_

"_Make me understand then… because the girl I used knew… she would've never treated Zander in the way you did tonight."_

_Alexis had given Emily one last look before she'd rushed off to find Zander._

"There you are." Monica said her voice full of relief; she approached her daughter from behind, " darling aren't those the earrings…"

"Yes."

"Wherever did you find the time to go back and them?"

"I didn't."

"Then how?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Emily, what's wrong?" Monica walked around to the front of the bench, " your crying, what's happened?"

Emily fell into her Mother's arms and broke down, " I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh, Shhhh, its okay, " Monica chanted soothingly, "just tell me what you need and I'll fix it."

"You can't fix this… no one can." Emily pulled back, " where's dad?"

"I'm right here darling, " Alan said, stepping out onto to the patio, "Daniels' saying goodnight to the last of the guests."

Emily stepped away from both off them and approached the bar, "I've done something that's going to hurt you."

"Nothing you could do…"

"I can, andI have." Emily said, cutting her Father off.

"Your beginning to scare me Emily." Monica warned.

"I never meant for it to come to this… I thought I'd get away with it, but to many people know now."

"What exactly do they know?"

"Daniel and I were already married."

Alan and Monica stood dumbstruck," but why, why would you do something like this?"

"I had to send a message."

"To who?"

"Zander."


	43. Chapter 43

**A New Day In Port Charles**

****

"Our appointment's at three, Dr. Meadows is a stickler for promptness."

"I'll be there Alexis."

"Your sure?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny shook his head and smiled, " this is our daughter we're talking about Alexis, I'll be there every step of the way."

"Okay…" Alexis looked away and then back, " then I'll see you then… now, I've got to get over to the Quartermaine's."

"You're going through with it?"

"It's my job Sonny, and even if I disagree with Skye's tactics… I think her heart was in the right place."

"If you say so."

"She might even see a little of herself in Zander."

"How's that?" Sonny asked, slanting his eyes in puzzlement.

"Loving someone so much and losing them unexpectedly… it's devastating."

"Like us?"Sonny watched her carefully, " Alexis?"

"What?"

"I asked, is that how you felt when I went back to Carly?"

Alexis reached up and pushed the hair away from her face, " I think I'll leave that one alone, your ego is already at full mast."

Sonny chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, "See you at three?"

Alexis appeared distracted as she searched for her keys, looking up nervously she said, "Oh, yeah, see you at three."

* * *

Zander dropped his duffel bag at Jake's feet, " what happened to my room?"

"It's there."

"It's torn apart!"

Jake grinned and rested the sledgehammer against his hip, "Thank Luke for that, he' decided the entire place needed an overhaul."

"Where's my stuff?"

"I put it in the basement."

"I suppose that's where I'm supposed to live too, just me and the mice keeping each other company."

"Hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Yeah well why would it, you don't owe me anything, I'm just the hired help!"

"Check the attitude at the door Zander," Jake warned; "respect goes both ways, you want to be treated like an equal than start by acting like one."

"What do you expect man! I come here and my room is destroyed, where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"You can stay with me."

"Like Hell!"

* * *

Brenda twirled around in the mirror, glancing over her shoulder she smiled, " It's a beautiful dress."

"I think it's the person in it that makes it beautiful." Jax grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"I've already forgiven you Jax." Brenda said rolling her eyes, " no need to lay it on so thick."

Jax rolled over on his side, the sheet falling across his waist, " don't consider it a bribe, just a token of my affection."

Smiling seductively she walked toward him and turned so her back was facing him, glancing over her shoulder she asked, "Unzip me?"

"Gladly," Jax reached up, his fingers mere inches from the zipper, " on second thought, why not keep the dress on."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Dinner."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"Not in Paris, come on Brenda, have a late night dinner with me."

"Are you nuts…of course you are, you want to fly across the world to satisfy your appetite!"

"I'll consider that a yes."

Brenda glanced at the clock and then back to Jax, here was a man that loved her, his devotion never faltered even in death, how could she refuse that kind of commitment, " of course I'll go, there's nothing keeping me here." She said lingering toward him, and falling into bed.

* * *

Alan and Monica had flown back to Port Charles in silence, which has suited both of them fine, after the altercation they'd had back in Santa Barbara, Emily's last words to them being goodbye.

_"I have a life with Daniel now… and to start that life I need a clean slate."_

_"Aren't you ever coming home Emily."_

_"My home is wherever my husband is."_

They'd begged and pleaded with her to rethink such a drastic action, but she'd thrown back the past in their faces.

_"Your acting as if your saying goodbye."_

_"You should focus on what you have, I'll always be grateful… and I'll always love you."_

They'd hesitantly agreed to leave, and it had come to no great surprise to either of them when they'd turned on each other, blaming the other for Emily's obvious breakdown and her decision to isolate herself from the family that loved her.

"_This is your fault Alan, your inherent need to control things!"_

"_My fault, you treated her like she was made of fine china, as if she'd break at any moment!"_

"_And thanks to Skye she did!"_

"_Don't blame Skye, this was Emily's choice!"_

"_But Skye helped her to make it! Your daughter has meddled once again in a situation she knows nothing about!"_

"_I've got news for you Monica, we meddled too and look how much we knew!"_

"_She obviously still loves Zander."_

"_And she's decided to enter a loveless marriage because that's what we wanted… the question is what do we do about it?"_

_"Nothing."_

Nothing had she really said that? Monica thought to herself as she entered the house, Alan had completely shut down after that, they'd flown back to Port Charles in a sea of silence.

Entering the sitting room, Monica sat down and rested her head on the back of the sofa, she had less than two hours before her shift started and she doubted she'd find any rest… she'd been right.

"Back from California so soon?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Monica muttered, "Edward hasn't thrown you out yet?"

"Ah Monica, You've forgotten who your dealing with, I can be very persuasive."

"Blackmail in other words, what's Edward done this time?"

"How's Emily?"

"Emily's none of your concern."

"Skye manage to ruin the happy occasion? Well, look who I'm talking about, of course she did."

Monica stood up, "You've wormed your way into my family one to many times Carly… get out!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I live here."

* * *

Skye headed for the ELQ boardroom, the remnants of last nights conversation with Jake floating through her head.

_"Skye, you ever think about letting go of all the self pity and actually doing something constructive with your time?"_

"_I never…"_

"_Maybe that's your problem… you've been coddled all your life, you're a fighter I get that, but damn woman if your going to cry over spilled milk for the rest of your life you aren't going to accomplish a damn thing."_

"_I've never in my life met a man who can outwardly appear so charming, but inwardly is such a toad."_

"_Compliment's will get you everything."_

"_You're making me ill."_

_Jake had laughed, "How about venturing out on your own?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why not say to hell with the family, and start something of your own?"_

"_I couldn't…"_

"_You could… You've got the smarts, you've got the competitive streak, and you've got the charm when you want to use it."_

"_I have run a company before… I actually ran ELQ for a time…"_

"_There ya go!"_

"_But what if…"_

"_No what ifs, just do it."_

"_I think I just might…"_

Skye had decided at that moment if her family wanted a fight she'd be more than happy to give them one. Adam Chandler might not have been her biological father, but she had inherited his steely presence when it suited her agenda. Nobody would push her into a corner again.

Skye steppedinside the ELQ boardroom, and pondered the fact thatit would be the last time she'd walk into this room a shareholder… not that she'd held all that much power when she had, her Grandfather had seen to that, he'd limited her access but still she'd had fun reveling in the Quartermaine fortune, once a blueblood always a blueblood.

Alexis would be meeting her here any moment to tie up the loose ends and so she took the opportunity to sit at the helm, spreading her hands out across the marble tableas sheclosed her eyes and fantasized one last time about being in charge.

"Am I interrupting?"

Skye opened her eyes and smiled, " not at all… I was just reflecting."

"Oh, you should never do that, trust me on this." Alexis teased sitting her briefcase down on the table and sliding on her glasses.

"Alexis why are you being so nice to me?"

She was met with a curious frown, "you think I'm being nice?"

Skye stood up and leaned over the table, " I know what your after so quit pretending to be a friend."

Alexis sat down, leaning back in the swivel chair, "I'm your attorney, am I not?"

"For the moment."

Alexis nodded placing her index finger to her chin, " you asked me here to go over the final papers right?"

"Correct."

"So exactly how am I coming off as your friend Skye, quite frankly you annoy me… true you have your moment's of conscientious, and then you do something to perturb me all over again… take the situation with Emily for instance."

"BINGO!"

"Now isn't the time for games Skye."

"Then stop playing them Alexis."

"I don't play games, nor do I have any interest in starting to, I already asked you what you knew about Emily and you told me there was nothing."

"And I stand by that."

"Skye, as someone who lived with a family of pathological liars I have the ability to see through lies… and you've just told me one."

"Well aren't you a smart one Alexis Davis, always a step ahead of everyone else except when it comes to your own life."

Alexis stood up and smoothed her skirt, " I think I can finish these papers back at the office."

"Not before I have my say."

"As far as I'm concerned you've said just about a enough."

Skye rounded the desk; " I have another job for you."

"My rates just tripled, you can't afford me."

"Oh yes I can."

"What are you up to?"

"I just bought Deception."

* * *

"_It's his birthday."_

"_I know…he was a beautiful boy."_

"_How do we go on… how do we possibly say goodbye?"_

"_We'll go on, but we'llnever forget and we'll never say goodbye."_

Jake stood at the marker, kneeling down he swiped away the leaves away and triedto grasp the realization he was home again, " Happy Birthday Son."

_"We're going to be okay, you trust me right?"_

_"Always."_

"I let you both down, I'm sorry for that." Jake said, placing a hibiscus next to the marker.

_"This kid is going to be as strong willed as you."_

_"And as stubborn as his Father."_

_"Yeah, well my stubborness came in handy when it came to fighting for you."_

"We loved you from the moment you were conceived... we would've done anything for you."

_"I think your coat is ruined." She asked as she heldtheir newborn son in her arms for the first time._

_"That coat just became a national treasure."_

_"So what do you suppose we should name this treasure?"_

"I've never forgotten you...I never will."

* * *

"Do you hear that Alexis?" Sonny smiled widely, "that's our daughter's heart… she's going to be strong just like her Mama."

Alexis smiled, "I never doubted it for a second, with our genes she's going to be a spitfire."

Dr. Meadows smiled, " are you ready to meet your daughter Mr. Corinthos?"

Sonny nodded and eyed the monitor, when the baby was recognizable Sonny stared in awe, "she's beautiful."

Alexis smiled thoughtfully, "your not just a tad biased?"

"No way Alexis, this girl is heartbreaker."

Dr. Meadows smiled, "well, we'll send you home with a picture for the baby album…am I safe to assume Mr. Corinthos will be in charge of that duty?"

Alexis hid a smile as Sonny gazed at the monitor, as Dr. Meadow's handed him the sonogramand turned her focus on Alexis, " One word of advice Alexis, stay out of trouble… if I hear of another stunt like you pulled with Mr. Corinthos' rescue attempt I will put you on permanent bed rest."

Alexis rolled her eyes and Dr. Meadow's pointed her out, "Don't mess with me Davis, you might be in control of the courtroom, but I'm in charge here and don't you forget it."

Alexis nodded and watched her Doctor leave, " I wonder if it's to late to change doctors?"

Sonny looked up, " Why?"

"She's telling me what to do, and you know how much I hate that."

"Come on Alexis, you can follow the rules for a couple more months can't you… for our daughter?"

Alexis looked down at the sonogram and smiled, " I think she's got your mouth."

"She's got your ears."

"You really did enjoy this didn't you?"

"Of course, this goes in the baby book." Sonny said pointing out the sonogram.

"These are the times when I love you the most," Alexis said gently, "just being you."

"Well, we'll have plenty more of these moment's when she's born… the first time we hold her, the first time she grasps our finger with her tiny little hand… this is a first for both of us Alexis, we've got some many things to look forward too."

Alexis looked down at the sonogram and began to cry, touching the tiny figure of her daughter she shut her eyes and tried to block out the torrent of emotions moving through her.

"I love you my angel, I promise I'll never forget…"

Sonny looked at her oddly, " you'll never forget what?"


End file.
